Erin Maria Riddle
by sissi.huys
Summary: Wat als Voldemort een dochter had? Jonge Erin Maria Vilijn is behekst om beeldschoon en talentvol te zijn. Ze groeit op met Harry, Ron en Hermelien en hun vriendschap is sterk. Volgt het gewone verhaal alleen met "kleine" veranderingen om dat Erin er bij zit. Korte hoofdstukken, ondanks het aantal. (slechte samenvatting beter verhaal) AU, behalve Erin houd ik het zo canon mogelijk.
1. Chapter 1: Bezoekje aan Maria

Hoofdstuk 1:

Voldemort liep door de straten van het kleine dorpje, Griffoendors Eind. Zoveel had hij hier verloren, en nu ging hij iets winnen. Of beter gezegd iemand.

Een vrouw had hij nodig, voor het kind dat hij wilde. Een kind, een meisje. Hij wilde een meisje om hem te helpen, een bondgenoot te zijn, iemand van zijn eigen vlees en bloed. Iemand van wie hij alles kon vragen.

Geen Dooddoener zou zo trouw kunnen zijn als een dochter. Zoals hij al zei, de vrouw had hij al gevonden. Liefde hoefde hij niet, dat kostte tijd en moeite. Hij wilde alleen het kind.

De vrouw heette Maria Collins. Karakter wist hij niets vanaf, in tegendeel, haar vader zat bij de Orde. Het uiterlijk ging het hem om, de uitzonderlijke toverkunst zou ze wel van hem erven. Maar Ordelid of niet, Maria Collins was het mooiste schepsel wat hij ooit gezien had. Hij wilde dat zijn dochter er net zo uit zou zien. Lange goudblonde haren, grote felblauwe ogen en volle, bleke, lippen.

Hij bleef staan voor het huis. Het licht was aan, alleen in de slaapkamer. Ze was alleen thuis. "Alohomora." zei hij zacht. Geruisloos ging de deur open. Voldemort liep de trap op, de gang door, nog een trap en de kamer in.

Daar zat het zestien jaar oude meisje dan. Ze merkte hem pas na een tijdje op. Haar hand ging naar haar toverstok, maar Ontwapenen ging simpel. "Paralitis!" schreeuwde hij, en Maria Verlamde.

"Je vraagt je vast af wat ik wil, mooie Maria,"begon hij, met een grijns op zijn gezicht. "ik wil een kleine gunst van je, daarna zal ik je vermoorden. Ik ga geen familie pijn doen, wij gaan een nieuw familielid maken." zei Voldemort. Haar ogen keken angstig.

Ze kon niks doen, terwijl hij te werk ging. Iets van hem zou in haar groeien. Zou het kind op hem lijken? Of op haar? Voldemort hoopte dat het een kopie van de moeder zou zijn. Bloedmooi. Qua innerlijk mocht ze wel op haar vader lijken. Maar hij wist iets om daar voor te zorgen. Een oude betovering. Hij sprak hem al werkend uit.

Het moest een meisje worden, een kopie van haar moeder, met uitzonderlijk tovertalent. En een overdosis moed. Ze moest slim zijn, intelligentie was belangrijk. Zeker voor haar. Dit was niet zomaar een kind. Dit was zijn dochter, gemaakt puur voor eigen belang. Ze moest wel nuttig zijn.

Opvoeden wilde hij ook niet, maar hij had genoeg Dooddoeners die dit maar al te graag zouden willen opknappen. Hier zou de familie Malfidus geschikt voor zijn. Zij hebben een pasgeboren zoontje, ze zou kunnen opgroeien als zijn tweeling. Maar Lucius is laf, hij zou haar nooit een goede opvoeding kunnen geven. Geen opvoeding geschikt voor zo'n uitzonderlijk getalenteerd kind als zij zou worden. Bellatrix, zij is niet zo'n moederlijk type. Maar er is niemand anders die hij zo erg vertrouwt… alhoewel…


	2. Chapter 2: De voogd

**9 maanden later…**

Hoofdstuk 2:

Severus Sneep

Sneep hoorde gehuil vanuit de zolder. Van een klein baby'tje. Het was waarschijnlijk net geboren. Iedereen in Huize Malfidus zat er een beetje ongemakkelijk bij. Aan wie ging de Heer van het Duister het kind geven? Wie moest het grootbrengen?

Nadat hij naar de Potters was geweest, had hij het kind nooit meer geboren zien worden. Bellatrix was beneden. Ze had opdracht gekregen het kind in doeken te wikkelen en Maria te vermoorden. Maria, die 9 maanden lang in de kelder van Huize Malfidus opgesloten zat. Maria wist wie het kind zou grootbrengen, de Heer had het haar als enigste verteld.

"Legilimens!" krijste Bellatrix. Alles was duidelijk te verstaan. Het kind huilde zachtjes. "Avada Kedavra!" En Maria stierf. De baby huilde weer iets harder. Bellatrix kwam de trap op. Iedereen stond op.

Aan wie zou Bellatrix het kind geven? "Wat is het?" vroeg Narcissa. Bellatrix lachte triomfantelijk. "Erin Maria Vilijn." zei ze lachend. Een meisje dus, zoals de Heer het wilde. Toen drukte ze de baby in Sneep's handen. Erin stopte meteen met huilen.

Twee grote blauwe ogen keken hem aan. Moest hij haar grootbrengen? Hij had helemaal geen ervaring met kinderen. Ze was wel heel schattig. En precies zoals de Heer het wilde. Grote blauwe ogen, bleke, volle lippen en een klein plukje goudblond haar was te zien.

Hij kon haar gewoon aan Perkamentus geven. Niet dan? Ze zou goed opgevoed worden, wel aandacht aan het tovertalent wat ze waarschijnlijk zou hebben. Het zou inderdaad voordelig zijn als ze op Zweinstein op zou groeien. Ja, hij geeft haar gewoon aan Perkamentus. Zo kan hij haar ook gewoon in de gaten houden. Bovendien, nu de Heer gevallen was, kon de Orde elk moment binnenvallen.

Hij hield de baby goed vast en Verdwijnselde naar het terrein rondom Zweinstein. Perkamentus kwam me tegemoet. "Severus," zei hij. " wat brengt jou hier?" Sneep haalde Erin onder zijn mantel vandaan. Perkamentus' ogen werden groot. "Hoe kom je aan een baby, Severus?" vroeg hij nieuwsgierig.

"Het is Voldemort's baby." "Is het… gevaarlijk?" vroeg Perkamentus. Sneep schudde zijn hoofd. "Kijk haar ogen dan." En hij gaf Erin aan Perkamentus. "Ze huilde toen Bellatrix haar vasthad, maar toen die haar in mijn handen duwde werd ze stil." zegt Sneep. Perkamentus moet de ogen ook gezien hebben, want hij smolt. "Het zou goed voor haar zijn om op Zweinstein op te groeien. Misschien kunnen we zorgen dat ze aan onze kant staat?" zegt Sneep.

"Severus," zei Perkamentus kalm. "dit is een baby, ze weet nog niet wat goed of kwaad is, ze staat nog aan geen kant. Dat ze nou zijn dochter is betekent niet dat ze automatisch slecht is? Zeker niet als wij haar opvoeden, ze hoeft nooit te weten wie haar echte vader is."

Sneep slikte even toen hij dit hoorde. "Wij? Moet ik haar ook opvoeden?" "Dat lijkt me verstandig." zei Perkamentus alleen maar. "Dan kun je je ergens anders op richten." zei hij, blijkbaar troostend bedoeld.

Maar Severus Sneep kreeg een enorme brok in zijn keel. Hij dacht aan hoe de Heer de Potters vermoord had, en alleen kleine Harry had overgelaten. "Ze zal waarschijnlijk met Harry opgroeien." zei hij. De Heer zelf leek vernietigd. Maar niets is wat het lijkt…


	3. Chapter 3: Opgroeien

Hoofdstuk 3:

Albus Perkamentus

Hij zag haar opgroeien. Erin groeide op binnen de muren van Zweinstein, zonder te weten wiens dochter ze eigenlijk was. Albus had haar zijn achternaam gegeven, en stiekem hoopte hij dat ze nooit zou weten wie haar echte vader was.

Vanaf zeer jonge leeftijd bleek al dat Erin uitzonderlijk goed kon toveren. Op de leeftijd van 2 jaar, toen ze amper kon lopen, had ze Severus trots laten zien dat ze kleine lichtbolletjes kon produceren. Ze zweefden rond in haar kamer, verschillende kleurtjes en groottes.

Severus gaf haar een complimentje, en gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd en stopte haar in. Albus vond het wonderlijk hoe Severus van de kille man die hij pretendeerde te zijn kon veranderen in de man die hij diep van binnen was. Lief, zorgzaam en een verrassend goede ouder.

Erin kreeg het op een of andere manier voor elkaar. Naarmate ze ouder werd begonnen leraren haar kleine dingetjes over hun vak te leren, geliefd door allen, wat ze was. Niemand wist hoe ze het deed, maar je moest van haar houden, al vanaf het moment dat je haar in de ogen keek.

Ze had vele talenten, wat Albus zowel bewonderde als verontrustte. De gedachten dat ze in de verkeerde handen zou vallen, was ondragelijk. Ze kon goed vliegen, en de wind in haar haren vond ze geweldig. Ze leerde snel. Ze had, wat Severus behoorlijk op prijs stelde, uitzonderlijk talent voor Toverdranken. Eens in de week neemt hij haar mee naar de kerkers en leert haar een nieuw "drankje." Dat vind ze geweldig.

Ze is nu elf, slim, behulpzaam en moedig. Ze is op het moment in de Wegisweg, om haar spullen te kopen. Dit jaar gaat ze voor het eerst naar school.

Net als Harry Potter. Albus had Harry Potter maar één keer ontmoet, toen hij hem op de stoep van zijn oom en tante had gelegd. Hij was nu net zo oud als zij. Zouden ze op dezelfde afdeling komen? Zouden ze vrienden worden? Of vijanden? Zouden ze misschien uiteindelijk verliefd worden?

Niemand weet het. Het kan cruciaal zijn. Verschil tussen goed of kwaad en uiteindelijk het lot van ons allen. Veel om op de schouders van een jong meisje te leggen. Maar haar keuzes zouden misschien nog wel belangrijker kunnen uitpakken dan die van Harry Potter zelf.


	4. Chapter 4: Eerste ontmoeting

Hoofdstuk 4:

Erin Perkamentus

Erin stopte haar portemonnee weer in haar zak en nam het pakketje schoolboeken aan. Met een grote grijns op haar gezicht liep ze over de Wegisweg. Niets kon deze dag beter maken, toch? Eindelijk mocht ze écht naar school.

Ze kende Zweinstein alsof het haar eigen huis was. Ze was er opgegroeid. Maar toch was het anders. Ze zou nu écht les krijgen, écht in een afdeling horen… maar eerst moest ze een toverstok uitkiezen.

Ze wandelde Ollivander's in, de beste toverstokmaker van de wereld. Er waren al twee andere mensen. Hagrid en een jongen met zwart haar en een bril. Hagrid stormde op haar af en tilde haar op en zwierde haar rond, waarna hij haar net zo onvoorzichtig neerzette. Toen Hagrid haar neerzette waaide het haar van de jongen een beetje omhoog, waardoor Erin de bliksem op zijn voorhoofd zag.

Haar mond viel even open, maar daarna probeerde ze weer normaal te doen. "Harry Potter." zei ze verbaasd. Erin wist dat hij ongeveer even oud moest zijn als zij, maar ze zitten dus in hetzelfde jaar. Harry kijkt haar verbaasd aan. "Sorry, maar wie ben je?" vroeg hij. Erin glimlachte.

"Ik ben Erin Perkamentus. We zitten in het zelfde jaar op Zweinstein." Hij lachte ook. "Ben jij de dochter van Perkamentus?" vroeg hij. Erin knikte. "Nou ja, zo goed als. Ik ben geadopteerd. Ik heb mijn echte ouders nooit gekend, net als jij." Ze eindigde haar zin triest.

Ze vraagt zich echt af wie haar echte ouders waren, en of ze op hen lijkt. Voor Harry vind ze het echt ontzettend sneu. Zijn ouders zijn vermoord door Voldemort. Misschien de hare ook wel, denkt ze.

Ze ziet dat Harry zijn toverstok al heeft. "Mooi, mag ik eens kijken?"vraagt ze. Harry geeft braaf zijn toverstok. Ze trekt haar wenkbrauwen op. "Feniks?" vraagt ze. Harry kijkt haar verbaasd aan. Erin glimlachte vriendelijk. "Sorry, je bent natuurlijk niet opgegroeid in de toverwereld. Wat toevallig is, want ik ben precies het tegenovergestelde. Ik ben half op Zweinstein opgegroeid." zei ze.

Harry's ogen lichtten op. "Dat lijkt me geweldig!" zei hij. Erin knikte. Dat is het ook. "Wat moet je nog hebben, Harry?" vraagt ze. "Gewaden." zei hij. Een mooie, grote sneeuwuil die Hagrid vast had kraste. Erin's ogen werden groot van opwinding. "Wauw." fluisterde ze bijna onhoorbaar. "Das een mooie, Harry." zei ze iets harder.

Ze schudde even haar hoofd, alsof ze zich probeerde te herinneren wat ze hier eigenlijk kwam doen. Ze lachte weer even. "Als je me wil excuseren Harry, ik wil nu graag mijn stok kopen. Ik zie je waarschijnlijk in de trein. Ik hoop dat ik bij jou op de afdeling kom." Harry glimlachte een beetje onnozel, hij had geen flauw idee wat een afdeling was.

"Ik hoop dat ik ook bij jou kom, Erin. Veel succes met je toverstok. Ik zie je wel in de trein." zei hij. "Dag Hagrid!" kon ze er nog net uit krijgen voor Hagrid de deur dichtsmeet.

Ik draaide me om naar Ollivander. "Hallo meneer." zei ik netjes. Ollivander keek me verontrust aan en gaf me een zwarte toverstok. "Berken en drakenhartbloed," zei hij angstig, alsof ik hem elk moment kon aanvallen. "tweeëntwintig en een halve centimeter. Flexibel." Erin pakte de stok en zwaaide, zo soepel als ze geleerd had.

De vaas die op zijn bureau stond knalde uit elkaar. "Sorry!" zei ze snel. Maar Ollivander repareerde de vaas weer en gaf een andere stok. "Esdoorn en eenhoornhaar. Achttien en een halve centimeter. Fijne zwiep." Vanaf het moment dat ze aanstalten maakte om te zwaaien pakte hij de stok uit haar handen.

Hij dacht, hij peinsde. Ik was een moeilijke klant. Hij zocht. Maar uiteindelijk vond hij ook.

Hij overhandigde Erin een mooie, bijna witte stok. "Dit is een zeer bijzondere stok. Hij is van Goderic Griffoendor geweest. Taxushout met feniksveer. Dertig komma twee centimeter, lekker soepel." Met bevende hand gaf hij hem aan.

Toen ik hem in mijn hand pakte voelde het zo fijn, alsof de stok al zijn hele leven wachtte om in mijn hand te kunnen belanden. Ik sproeide gouden vonkjes.


	5. Chapter 5: Jaren gaan voorbij

Hoofdstuk 5:

Narrator

Jaren gingen voorbij. Harry en Erin werden vrienden, ze kwamen beide in Griffoendor. En uiteindelijk ook met Ron en Hermelien. Ze beleefden allerlei avonturen. Samen versloegen ze de trol, vonden ze de Steen Der Wijzen, ze openden de Geheime Kamer en versloegen de Basilisk.

Maar voor Erin veranderde alles. Want Ginny was niet de enige die de Geheime Kamer had geopend… Erin per ongeluk ook. Erin was slim, dus ze had het raadsel al snel op gelost. Ze wist al heel snel waar de Geheime Kamer was, ook wat er in zat.

Ze wist alleen niet hoe ze hem open moest krijgen, want zij dacht dat ze geen Sisselspraak sprak, de taal van slangen. Toen kwam het oefenduel tussen Harry en Draco. Draco toverde een slang tevoorschijn, en Harry begon tegen hem te praten.

Harry en Erin verstonden het als gewoon Nederlands, maar toen Hermelien en Ron hen vertelden dat het Sisselspraak was, maakte Erin's hart een sprongetje. Ze kon dit stoppen.

Dus die nacht ging ze naar het meidentoilet, en Jammerende Jenny was er niet. Ze concentreerde zich op dat ze een Sisseltong was, en ze vroeg de Kamer te openen. De Kamer opende als snel en ze deed een schietgebedje dat ze de Basilisk niet zou aankijken.

Ze ging er in en kwam al snel de Basilisk tegen. Per ongeluk had ze hem in de ogen gekeken. Maar toen besefte ze dat ze immuun voor zijn blik was. Ze besloot het de slang te vragen. "Waarom sterf ik niet als ik jou aankijk?" vroeg ze.

De slang gleed uit de mond van Zalazar Zwadderich en sprak terug. "De erfgenaam van Zwadderich sterft niet door mijn blik." antwoordde hij. Er kwam een brok in Erin's keel. Ze was niet alleen een Sisseltong, maar ook de erfgenaam van Zwadderich.

Erin verliet de Kamer en kwam er nog maar één keer terug. Met Harry. Harry doodde de Basilisk en het dagboek van Voldemort. Maar één moment zal in Erin's heugen gegrift staan. Toen Voldemort zei dat hij de erfgenaam van Zwadderich was, kon het niet anders.

Hij was haar vader. Erin vertelde het niemand, uit angst voor bevooroordeling. Maar zij was niet slecht! Ze wilde helemaal niks met haar echte vader te maken hebben! Ze wilde nooit iemand vertellen over haar eerste bezoek in de Kamer, en haar achtergrond.

Ze vervolgde haar leven alsof er niks aan de hand was. Samen met Harry, Ron en Hermelien ontdekte het jaar er na de waarheid over Sirius Zwarts en gingen terug in de tijd. Harry, Ron en Hermelien hadden geen idee wie Erin's vader was, of dat ze erfgenaam van Zwadderich was.

Toen het volgende jaar aanbrak, waren de vier vrienden iets meer volwassen geworden. Puberteit begon, en een jaar begon met avonturen waarvan ze wisten, we kunnen nu echt niet meer terug. Het gevecht komt eraan.


	6. Chapter 6: Nog nooit opgevallen

Hoofdstuk 6:

Harry Potter

Harry's litteken prikte verschrikkelijk. Nadat hij het Duistere Teken had gezien was het niet meer echt gestopt. Hij, Ron en Hermelien zaten in de coupé van de Zweinstein Expres. Ze waren nog niet lang onderweg, maar toch vroeg hij zich af waar Erin was.

Hij had haar de hele zomervakantie niet gezien, want ze was er niet bij toen het Duistere Teken verscheen bij het Zwerkbal kampioenschap. Dat vond Harry maar vreemd, want ze hield van Zwerkbal.

Hij keek naar buiten, de vertrouwde mooie landschappen die hij zag als hij naar Zweinstein reed. Zijn hoofd draaide plots richting de deur toen hij die hoorde opengaan.

Het was Erin, maar ze had een complete verandering ondergaan. Ze was gegroeid, ze had een vrouwenfiguur en was ze altijd al zo mooi, of was het hem nooit opgevallen? Het zou best kunnen, hij had nog nooit echt zo naar haar gekeken.

Erin keek hem ook onderzoekend aan, maar glimlachte uiteindelijk. "Harry." zei ze zachtjes, en gaf hem een knuffel.

Daarna ging ze langs Ron, die ook verwonderd naar haar keek, en knuffelde hem ook. Een razendsnelle steek van jaloezie ging door hem heen, zo snel en zo vluchtig dat Harry niet eens wist of hij wel echt was.

Daarna glimlachte ze naar Hermelien, mompelde iets als "Hey schat," en knuffelde haar ook.

Ze ging naast Harry zitten, die nog steeds aan zijn voorhoofd voelde. Haar blik was een beetje ongerust. "Komt dat door het Teken?" vroeg ze zachtjes.

Harry knikte. Ze wist het dus wel. "Waarom was je er niet?" vroeg hij haar. Ze glimlachte even vlugjes, een keek een klein beetje schuldig. "Sneep had me meegesleept naar een verjaardag." zei ze. Harry rolde met zijn ogen.

Sneep was niet blij dat Erin in Griffoendor zat, en met Harry omging. Het lijkt me echt verschrikkelijk om hem als vader te hebben, dacht Harry.

De coupé ging nog eens open, en deze keer was het Malfidus. "Wat moet je, Malfidus?" zei Harry kwaad. Malfidus deed altijd of hij beter was dan anderen. Korzel en Kwast stonden als bodyguards aan zijn zijde. "Ik kom niet voor jou hoor Potter. Ik kwam gedag zeggen tegen Erin."

Erin lachte een beetje schaapachtig. "Hoi Draco." zei ze. Draco knuffelde haar. Nu voelde Harry een grote steek van jaloezie. Sinds wanneer waren die twee zo close? Haar mond viel open maar ze zei niks. Ze keek gewoon hoe hij door het gat van de deur verdween.

"Drie keer raden," zei ze, "wiens verjaardag het was?" Hermelien barstte opeens in lachen uit. "Het lijkt me echt super gezellig bij hem thuis!" zei ze sarcastisch. Harry kon het niet helpen maar hij lachte ook. Ron en Erin lagen ook dubbel.

De trein remde zachtjes af. Ze waren er. Ze stappen uit en nemen hun plek in de Grote Zaal. Er staat iets, voor de lerarentafel. Maar er zit een doek over. Harry stoot Erin aan. "Erin, weet jij wat het is?" fluistert hij. "Ik denk het." fluistert ze terug. "Wat is het dan?" vroeg hij ongeduldig. "Shh." zei ze alleen maar.

Er kwam een man naar voren. En hij vertelde hun wat Harry moest weten. Over de Vuurbeker en het Toverschool Toernooi. Na Halloween zouden de Kampioenen getrokken worden.

En de tijd ging sneller voorbij dan ze dachten. De Kampioenen waren: Fleur Delacour van Beauxbatons, Viktor Kruml van Klammfels en Carlo Kannewasser van Zweinstein. Iedereen dacht dat de trekking voorbij was.

Maar de Vuurbeker was nog niet klaar. Hij rommelde onrustig en de vlammen waren nog rood. Uiteindelijk spuwde de Vuurbeker nog een briefje uit.

Nog een briefje.


	7. Chapter 7: de Kus die er nooit mag komen

Hoofdstuk 7:

Erin Maria Vilijn

"Harry Potter!" schreeuwde Albus. Nee, dacht ze. Nee! Niet Harry! Er gaat zelden iemand dood bij een Toverschool Toernooi, maar hij is veertien! Harry keek haar aan. Wat nu, dachten ze tegelijk.

Hermelien duwde Harry naar voren. "Harry, in vredesnaam!" zei ze.

In de Grote Zaal was een schok ontstaan. Iedereen smoesde met elkaar. Af en toe hoorde Erin dingen als; "Hij is nog helemaal geen zeventien!" En ze hadden volkomen gelijk natuurlijk.

Harry liep uiteindelijk langzaam naar voren. De Zaal was stil geworden en iedereen keek naar hem. Hij liep naar achteren. Toen hij verdween had Erin pas de moed om achter hem aan te gaan. En zij was niet de enige.

Achter haar kwamen Albus, Severus, Alastor Dolleman, Olympe de directrice van Beauxbatons, Barto Krenk en Igor Karkarov. Harry stond met de andere Kampioenen in een ruimte.

Erin liet haar gedachtes de vrije loop met haar nemen en omhelsde Harry stevig. Toen kwam ze weer bij zinnen en liet hem los. Ze moet Harry vergeten.

Ze realiseert zich al een tijdje dat ze hem als meer dan vriend ziet.

Hoe zijn groene ogen haar aankijken, hoe zijn inktzwarte haar door de war zit door haar omhelzing, en zijn bril een beetje scheef.

Dappere Harry, die nu nog een obstakel moet overwinnen, Harry, die al meer gruwelen heeft meegemaakt als baby dan sommige bejaarden hun hele leven. Harry, die verdomme de vijand van haar vader is! Harry, die het haar nooit zal vergeven.

Zij is niet de enige die Harry razendsnel vastpakte. Albus heeft zijn schouders beet. "Heb jij je naam in de Vuurbeker gedaan, Harry?" schreeuwde hij bijna. Harry schudde hevig zijn hoofd.

Er staat iemand achter Erin. Ze kijkt om. Het is Carlo Kannewasser. Hij bestudeert haar grondig. "Nog eentje?" vraagt hij terwijl hij zijn wenkbrauw optrekt. Erin schudt haar hoofd. "Ik ben zijn… een vriendin." zegt ze. Zijn ogen schieten even naar Harry.

"En hoe heet je als ik vragen mag, vriendin van Harry Potter?" Hij steekt zijn hand uit. "Erin. Erin Perkamentus." zegt ze. "Ik ben Carlo." zegt hij. "Carlo…" "Kannewasser." maakt ze af.

Erin draait weer om naar Harry. "Ik heb het er niet ingedaan…" hijgt hij.

"Dat kan hij ook nooit gedaan hebben!" schreeuwt ze. "Die leeftijdsgrens kun je alleen met Zwarte Magie omzeilen, en daar kan een veertienjarige nooit van weten! En al zou hij er van weten, zou het een te geavanceerde spreuk zijn voor een veertienjarige tovenaar." zegt Erin.

Ze schrikt dan van de stem achter haar. "Niet voor alle veertienjarige, heb ik gehoord, mijn beste juffrouw Perkamentus. U schijnt bijvoorbeeld over uitzonderlijk tovertalent te beschikken, en u kunt veel geavanceerdere spreuken aan dan een gemiddelde veertienjarige." Ze draait zich om en kijkt in het gezicht van Alastor Dolleman.

"Dus?" zegt Erin kwaad. "Betekent dat dan dat ik Harry heb geholpen?" zegt ze. Dolleman schud zijn hoofd. "Nee, natuurlijk niet, juffrouw Perkamentus. Dat betekent dat ik er bijzonder er naar uitkijk dat ik u binnenkort les mag geven." zegt hij rustig.

Erin schudt zijn hand. Albus laat Harry los. "Ga dan maar." zegt hij. Erin loopt met Harry de leerlingenkamer in. De meesten zijn al in hun slaapzalen.

"Bedankt," zegt Harry zachtjes. "bedankt dat je het voor me op nam." "Graag gedaan. Weltrusten." zegt Erin ademloos.

Ze kan haar ogen niet van zijn lippen afhouden. Zo vol, zo bleek. Ze kan de kleine barstjes zien.

Dan keert ze Harry de rug toe.

Met het beeld voor zich van haar die zijn lippen raken met de hare. Hun eerste kus, die misschien zo gevaarlijk is dat hij er nooit van mag komen.


	8. Chapter 8: Niet aan denken

Hoofdstuk 8:

Severus Sneep

Een kus. Haal het toch uit je hoofd. Hij zal haar nooit zoenen. Nooit. Dat zou De Heer nooit goed vinden! Severus staat voor de Hersenpan. Harry Potter, daar ging het over.

Zijn naam was getrokken, zomaar. En Allastor had nog wel een seconde durven beweren dat Erin het gedaan had, ook al ontkent hij het.

Ze heeft de kracht, en de kennis, maar dat zou ze nooit doen! Ze is niet slecht, zelfs al heeft ze de capaciteiten. De Heer zou trots zijn op hoe ze geworden is. Knap, nee bloedmooi, onweerstaanbaar mooi, Severus, stil jij. Ze is slim, dapper, ze kan geweldig goed vliegen, ze is goed met Toverdranken, dieren houden van haar.

Ze is net een sprookjesprinses. Jammer dat het lot haar in zo'n duister koninkrijk plaatst. En dat ze er niet bij past. Ze zou de Dooddoeners niet vrezen, maar ze zou er nooit bij horen. Ze weet waarschijnlijk al wie haar vader is. Ze is slim genoeg. Zo slim… wacht…

Harry is in gevaar. Lily's zoon, je jeugdliefde, en eigenlijk volwassen liefde. Wie heeft zijn naam er wel in gedaan? En hoe beschermen we hem? Dat zijn de vragen die er toe doen.

"We moeten hem uit de wedstrijd halen! Potter is ten slotte nog maar een jongen!" zegt Minerva Anderling.

Hij is wel verdomd overtuigd van zichzelf, Potter. Hij is precies zijn vader. Lui, arrogant, en altijd op zoek naar problemen.

"Barto Krenk zegt dat hij mag blijven, dus hij mag blijven." zegt Perkamentus. "En sinds wanneer luister jij naar het Ministerie?" zegt Anderling kwaad. "Sorry professor Anderling, maar misschien moeten we, om achter de bedoeling van deze gebeurtenis te komen, hem maar gewoon laten… gebeuren?" zegt Severus snel.

"Hem maar gewoon voor de leeuwen gooien?" zegt Anderling boos. "Hij is een jongen, geen stuk vlees!" "Alastor, houd jij Potter in de gaten, wil je?" zegt Perkamentus. Hij negeert haar opmerking gewoon.

"Severus, ik wil je graag nog even onder vier ogen spreken." zegt hij kalm. De rest vertrekt. Waar wil hij het met me over hebben? "Er is iets met haar, of niet?" vroeg Severus maar. Hij wist dat als Perkamentus op zo'n toon sprak het over Erin ging.

"Ik dacht dat jij wel zou weten wat." zei Perkamentus zachtjes. "Ze slaapt slecht." zei Severus. "Ze vertrouwt jou, Severus. Meer dan ieder ander." zegt Perkamentus. Dat is zo.

Al sinds hij het zich herinnerde komt Erin naar hem toe als er iets is. Alleen hij had zich voorgenomen om haar dit jaar met rust te laten. Dan gaan die vreemde ideeën misschien ook weg.

Maar hij wist wel dat er iets was. Het begon in de vakantie al. Hij hoorde haar gillen in haar slaap. En hij had wel een idee waar dat door zou kunnen komen… "Je moet haar misschien Occlumentie leren, als het is wat ik vrees." zegt Perkamentus ernstig. Dat is dus precies wat hij dacht. Onder andere dan.

Het is vreemd, maar bovenal vreesde hij haar mogelijke gevoelens voor Harry Potter.


	9. Chapter 9: Occlumentie

**sorry dat ik zo lang niet ge update heb, ik had het heel druk!**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 9:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Erin zweette en gilde. Gelukkig werkten de Stilte spreuken die ze om zich heen had geplaatst. Hij probeerde weer binnen te dringen. 's Nachts probeert hij altijd binnen te dringen.

Dan schrikt ze van een ijskoude hand tegen haar wang. Erin opent haar blauwe ogen en kijkt recht in de zwarte van haar peetvader. "Sev?" vraagt ze. "Waarom slaap je zo slecht?" vraagt Severus Sneep argwanend. Erin bijt op haar lip.

Hij kan haar helpen. Maar Erin houdt niet van hulp. Hulp nodig hebben voelt zo afhankelijk. Hij steekt zijn hand uit, met een afwachtende blik in zijn ogen. Erin pakt hem niet. "Soms moet je je trots opzij zetten, Erin." zegt hij smekend.

Aarzelend pakt Erin haar peetvaders hand en hij neemt haar me naar de enige plek waar hij zich thuis lijkt te voelen. De kerkers, boven zijn dampende ketels.

Hij kijkt haar doordringend aan terwijl ze gaan zitten op de krukken. "Hij dringt binnen, is het niet?" vraagt Sneep. Haar ogen worden even groot, maar dan kijkt ze naar beneden. Ze zwijgt als het graf, en dit is vreemd voor Erin.

"Ik kan je helpen. Ik kan je Occlumentie leren." zegt haar altijd lieve, verzorgende voogd. Erin beet op haar lip om niet toe te geven. En ook een beetje om niet te gaan huilen.

Sev wist dondersgoed waarom hij wilde binnendringen. Hij wilde zijn dochter aan zijn kant. Op die manier had Voldemort al sinds ze klein was met haar contact gehouden. Hij gaf haar advies bij moeilijke keuzes. Toen noemde ze het haar geweten. Ze wist niet beter.

Tot Erin verliefd op Harry begon te worden. Voldemort verloor zijn geduld. En Voldemort is tien keer erger dan normaal als hij zijn geduld verliest. En opeens begreep Erin waarom niemand hem ooit boos wilde of durfde maken.

Hij begon haar te teisteren met zijn bloederigste herinneringen. Allemaal dood. Allemaal mensen van wie ze hield. En toen Erin had gedacht over de kus, was het Harry die stierf.

In haar gedachten alleen maar.

Hij liet haar denken dat zij het was. Dat zij Harry vermoord had. En nog erger, hij liet haar denken dat het goed was.

"Ik wil mezelf kunnen verdedigen tegen hem." zegt Erin zacht. "Daar gaat het mij niet om, Erin." zegt Sev terwijl hij zachtjes in mijn hand knijpt. "Ik wil dat je gewoon een beetje rust hebt." zegt hij.

"Erin, ik ga proberen je gedachten binnen te dringen, en jij doet alles wat je kan om je af te sluiten." zegt hij. Is dat het, schiet door Erin's hoofd. Geen spreuk, niks? Erin sloot haar ogen en concentreerde me op alle magie die ze in zich had.

Blijf weg, dacht ze wanhopig. Blijf weg.

"Legilimens." zei hij zachtjes. En hij drong binnen. Ze wist dat hij alles kon zien.

Uren schaterlachen in het Nest met Ron, de goede gesprekken of gewoon uren stil zitten lezen naast elkaar met Hermelien, en haar kostbare momenten met Harry.

Wat ze voelde toen ze hem in de trein weer zag. En toen zijn naam getrokken werd. En toen ze hem knuffelde.

Haar herinneringen gingen over in fantasieën, nog steeds niet bereid om Sev uit haar hoofd te zetten, op een letterlijke manier dan.

Harry en haar hand in hand, hij pakt haar gezicht vast. "Wat een geluk dat ik verliefd ben op mijn allerbeste vriendin." fluistert hij zachtjes. En dan kust hij haar.

"Ongelofelijk zielig." zegt Sev bitter. Hij is uit mijn gedachten gegaan. "Dat is privé." Zegt Erin even koel terug.


	10. Chapter 10: Vriendinnen

Hoofdstuk 10:

Hermelien Griffel

Hermelien deed haar Toverdrank huiswerk. Ze kwam er maar niet uit. Wat was het laatste ingrediënt voor Slinksap? Ze haalde diep adem en besloot dat ze het professor Sneep ging vragen.

Die zou haar waarschijnlijk uitfoeteren, maar ze moest het proberen. Missende ingrediënten betekent een onvoldoende, had haar Toverdrank professor gezegd. Hermelien liep vlug naar de kerkers, de meest logische plek om professor Sneep te vinden.

Net toen ze binnen wilde lopen kwam Erin eruit stormen. Ze liep snel maar Hermelien zag dat ze tranen in haar ogen had. Dit is belangrijker, dacht ze en ze volgde haar vriendin. "Erin, wacht!" riep ze.

Ze wist dat Erin veel tijd doorbracht in de kerkers, omdat professor Sneep nou eenmaal haar "vader" is. Midden in de gang draait Erin zich om. Haar grote, blauwe ogen zijn een beetje rood en gezwollen. Die heeft vette ruzie gehad, denkt Hermelien. "Sorry." Zegt Erin.

Haar blik zegt ik ben verraden. En ik schaam me dood. Erin maakt een vreemd geluidje wat tussen lachen en snikken in zit en gooit zich dan in Hermelien haar armen. Hermelien was geschokt. Hun relatie was vooral oppervlakkig geweest.

Elkaar helpen, af en toe een grapje, of soms gewoon met de ruggen tegen elkaar een boek lezen. Maar ze hadden nooit echt diepe gesprekken gehad. Nooit echt echte gevoelens getoond. Dat was nooit nodig geweest. Maar dit jaar schijnt alles anders.

Hermelien wil heel veel dingen zeggen, veel troostende woorden, maar het is Erin die begint te praten. "Hermelien?" vraagt ze aarzelend. Hermelien knikt zachtjes en kijkt haar blonde vriendin afwachtend aan.

"Als je bij Viktor bent, als je alleen al naar hem kijkt… heb je dat niet het idee dat je helemaal van de kaart bent? Eerst vertrouw je dat gevoel niet, want ineens sta je niet meer veilig op vaste bodem. Maar je raakt eraan gewend, en je beseft dat het niet erg is. Het is juist jouw geheime gelukje. Jou geheime droomwereld, waar je naartoe vlucht als het in de echte wereld te eng word?" Erin pauzeerde even, aarzelend.

Hermelien is geschokt. Ze had niet gedacht dat iemand hierover wist. Viktor Kruml was haar grote held, in haar kleine droomwereldje. Hij bewonderde haar, zoals nog nooit iemand had gedaan. Hij was haar toevlucht, hij hield haar vast in haar nachtmerries als ze niets liever wilde dan wakker worden.

"Maar stel dat je diep van binnen weet dat je fout voor hem bent en je eigen familie je er op moet wijzen?" zegt Erin snikkend. Dus daar heeft ze ruzie over gehad. Over een jongen. Voor wie zou Erin Perkamentus nu fout kunnen zijn?

Altijd heeft Hermelien al in haar schaduw gestaan als het ging om dit soort aandacht. Elke jongen wilde haar, zelfs de Zwadderaars zouden het absoluut niet erg vinden om haar als vriendin te hebben.

Maar haar knappe gezichtje was nu overspoeld met tranen en haar glanzende blonde haren zaten een beetje in de war. "Ik zou niet opgeven." zegt Hermelien moedig. Erin's ogen worden groot.

"Hoe kan jij nou zo fout voor iemand zijn…?" stelt de brunette de blondine gerust. Erin beweegt haar ongelofelijk volle bleke lippen een beetje. Ze mompelt iets. "Ik heb niet het idee dat het lot nou echt wil dat Harry en ik…" zei Erin, waarna ze op haar lip beet.

Ze had Harry gezegd. Hermelien giechelde. Niemand zou beter bij elkaar passen dan Harry en Erin. Mensen zoals die twee zijn gemaakt voor elkaar. "Ik geef je geen gelijk, maar ik weet dat je koppig bent. Dus dan zou ik zeggen dat het lot gewoon pech heeft." zegt Hermelien lachend.


	11. Chapter 11: Beste blonde vriendin

Hoofdstuk 11:

Ron Wemel

"Daan, waarom bewegen deze mensen niet!" zei Ron, wijzend naar Daan's poster van Manchester City. "Dreuzelfoto's bewegen niet, Ron. Dat heb ik al zo vaak gezegd!" zegt Daan geïrriteerd.

Het potretgat zwaait open en een lachende Erin en Hermelien komen binnen. Ron wist niet veel van meisjes, maar hij wist wel dat zijn beste, blonde vriendin heel knap geworden was. Mooi was ze altijd al geweest, maar nu was ze echt heet, als hij Fred's woorden gebruikt. En Hermelien was gewoon Hermelien.

Ze was wel mooi, maar ze sprong er niet uit. Gelukkig deed haar karakter dat ten goede, bedacht Ron grinnikend. "Dochter van het schoolhoofd, onbereikbaar." Fluistert George plots in zijn oor.

Ron schrikt zich dood. "Alsof jij een kans hebt." snauwt hij terug. Erin heeft hem zien zitten en ze ploft in de sofa naast hem. Ze zucht en lacht een beetje zachtjes, alsof ze een binnenpretje heeft. "Wat?" zegt Ron plagend.

Ze wijst naar het verschrompelde krant in het vuur. "Harry's werk zeker." giechelt ze. Ron knikt stijfjes. Harry en hij liggen elkaar op het moment niet zo. Maar meteen heeft hij spijt van de stilte want Fred neemt het over. "Dus Erin, misschien heb je zin om met mij naar Zweinsveld te gaan dit weekend? Boterbier drinken in de Drie Bezemstelen, misschien naar Zonko's of Zacharinus?" vraagt hij.

Harry komt naar beneden gestormd. Even lijkt Erin hem vragend aan te kijken, maar als hij weer naar boven gaat richt ze zich weer tot Fred. "Lijkt me leuk." antwoord ze, terwijl ze een beetje bloost en naar beneden kijkt. "En of ik een kans heb." Fluister Fred in Ron zijn oor voor hij schaterlachend met George en Daan de kamer uitloopt.

"Zijn ze weer vervelend?" lacht Erin, terwijl ze haar hand licht op de zijne legt. Hij was niet echt verliefd, dus hij voelde geen vuurwerk, maar wel vonkjes. Er was een mogelijkheid dat Erin hem wel zag zitten. Ze was altijd al zijn beste vriendin geweest. Hermelien ook, maar die meer op een zusjesmanier.

Haar oog viel op zijn half afgemaakte Toverdrank werkstuk. "Hulp nodig?" vraagt ze. Ron schudt arrogant zijn hoofd. "Je weet toch hoe goed ik in Toverdranken ben!" zegt hij sarcastisch. Erin lacht. "Dan niet." zegt ze lachend en ze doet of ze weg wil lopen.

Ron pakt haar arm. "Tuurlijk help ik je." zegt ze lachend en ze gaat ruig met haar handen door zijn rode haar. Het zit een beetje in de war. Haastig probeert Ron het goed te doen. "Ik snap niet dat je nog je best doet." lacht Erin.

Van ieder ander zou hij het gemeen opvatten, maar hij wist dat ze het niet meende. "Waar ben je?" vraagt ze. "Het nut van Wolfsworteldrank." zegt hij verward. Erin lacht. "Sorry, ik blij maar vergeten dat ik op jullie voorloop. Ik heb die drank vorig jaar al foutloos leren maken." zegt ze plagend en ze steekt haar tong uit.

Ron wist best dat ze voorliep, maar wat wil je als je pappie Toverdrankleraar is? "Dat is heel simpel." zegt ze en ze pakt zijn veer. "O wee als dit zo'n Fopveer is van je broers." mompelt ze voor ze een uitgebreide correcte uitleg geeft over de vele doelen van Wolfsworteldrank.

"Je schrijft veel netter dan ik, dan heeft Sneep zo door." zegt Ron. Erin rolt met haar ogen. "Daar heb ik toch al lang aan gedacht. Chirographum Ron!" zei ze met haar stok op het papier gericht. Tot Ron's verbazing smelt haar handschrift om tot het zijne. "Best ironisch eigenlijk.." grinnikt ze. "Sneep heeft deze spreuk bedacht." En toen hield Ron het niet meer. Hij barstte in lachen uit.


	12. Chapter 12: Date of geen date?

Hoofdstuk 12: Fred Wemel

Fred is al vroeg opgestaan, om vervolgens een grijzende George tegen te komen die hem verteld dat hij een schoonheidsslaapje moet gaan doen. Toen heeft hij vervolgens nog een uur in bed gelegen en sloop toen de kamer uit.

Zaterdag ochtend. Vandaag ging hij op een date met Erin Perkamentus, de heetste meid van de school! Hij trok een nette broek en dikke trui aan. Je ziet er niet uit, dacht hij toen. Veel te geforceerd.

Een beetje nonchalant moest hij eruit zien. Hij trok een wijde spijkerbroek aan en een simpel T-shirt. Veel te vroeg ging hij weg, naar het pleintje waar ze afgesproken hadden. Maar ze zat er al.

Ze zat aan de rand van de fontein, en liet haar vingers langzaam door het water glijden. "Hoi." zei hij. Ze keek hem stralend aan en glimlachte. "Hey Fred." zei ze. Fred keek voor de grap om zich heen. "Fred?" vroeg hij geïrriteerd. "Ik ben George!" zegt hij bloedserieus.

Even kijken of ze er in trapt. Ze lacht. "Ik kan jullie echt wel uit elkaar houden hoor." lacht ze. "Jij bent Fred, want jij hebt hele lichte sproetjes op je neus, en George niet." Fred slaat een arm om haar heen. "Slimme meid." zegt hij liefkozend in haar oor.

Het is vijf minuutjes lopen naar Zweinsveld. Ze kletst hem vrolijk de oren van het hoofd over Zwerkbal, tot ze in de Drie Bezemstelen gaan zitten. Fred bestelt twee Boterbier. Nu is het zijn beurt om een move te maken. "Nog een goede grap gepland?" vraagt ze enthousiast.

"Niet meer, iedereen is druk met het Toverschool Toernooi." zegt hij vlak. Fred kijkt even nerveus rond. In een hoekje zitten Harry, Ron en Hermelien. Hermelien probeert tegen die twee te praten, maar Harry en Ron kijken hem alleen maar kwaad aan. Fred grijnst naar hen.

"Kom op, je gaat toch niet zeggen dat jullie niks meer weten? Jullie laatste grap was het opblazen van de toiletten, en dat was aan het begin van het jaar!" zegt Erin verontwaardigd. "Je vergeet toen we die Leeftijdsgrens probeerden te doorbreken met de Verouderingsdrank." lacht Fred.

Erin glimlacht haar witte tanden bloot. "Heeft Sneep je nog enigszins waardevolle drankjes geleerd?" vraagt hij nieuwsgierig. Ze zucht. "De laatste tijd is hij vooral bezig met me wijzen op mijn slechte keuzes." zegt ze bedroefd. Fred kijkt haar vragend aan.

"Van vrienden, bedoel ik. En jongens." geeft ze blozend toe. Fred knijpt in haar hand. "Erin, beschouw je dit als een date?" vraagt hij afwachtend. Hij is bloednerveus. Wat ze nu zegt… het is belangrijk.

Harry, Ron en Hermelien hadden geen verschrikkelijker moment kunnen uitkiezen om bij hen te komen zitten. "Leuk dat jullie hier ook zijn!" zegt Hermelien opgewekt. Alsof ze Fred en Erin nog niet hadden zien zitten zeker.

Erin lachte zachtjes en werd een beetje rood. Was rood worden een goed teken? "Ja, leuk," zei Harry hatelijk. Hij is jaloers, dacht Fred grinnikend. "Storen we iets?" lacht Ron gemaakt vrolijk. Fred gromde. "Nou eigenlijk, broertje…" begon hij, maar Erin onderbrak hem.

"Nee hoor. Ik vind het heel gezellig als jullie er bij komen zitten." Erin glimlacht. Fred zucht. Hij moest weg voor het gênant werd. Blijkbaar was het geen date voor haar. "Ik moet gaan." zegt hij vlug en hij vertrekt. Maar niet voor Erin vlug een kus op zijn wang drukt en een bedankje fluistert, tot woede van Harry en zijn broertje.

**...**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**ik hoop dat jullie het verhaal leuk vinden! ik heb nog heel veel ideën! **

**even om het duidelijk te maken Erin is NIET verliefd op Fred!**

**ze deed het alleen omdat ze Fred graag mag en ze een zeker iemand jaloers wilde.. **


	13. Chapter 13: Romance

**Author's note: eindelijk een Harin momentje... **

Hoofdstuk 13:

Harry Potter

Harry snapte er niks meer van. Hoe kon Erin nou met Fred…? Ze gaf hem een kus op zijn wang, verdomme! Erin, die nu tegenover hem zat en hem glimlachend aanstaarde. Harry voelde zijn hart sneller kloppen en hij kon niet meer helder denken. "Dus… jij en Fred?" verbrak Ron de stilte.

Haar wangen werden even rood en Harry kijk naar beneden terwijl de moed hem in de schoenen zonk. "Nee." zei ze toen abrupt. Harry keek verrast omhoog. Nee? Ze keek hem aan en zijn gezichtsuitdrukking amuseerde haar. "We zijn gewoon vrienden." legde ze uit.

Haar blik werd teder en het voelde alsof zij en Harry een staarwedstrijd deden waar geen van beiden mee wilde stoppen. Hermelien kuchte uiteindelijk waardoor Erin haar half geïrriteerd half smekend aankeek.

Hermelien kreeg een lach op haar gezicht en pakte Ron zijn hand, waarna ze hem mee naar Zacharinus sleurde. Harry ging naast Erin zitten. "Sinds wanneer krijgen 'vrienden' een kus op de wang van jou?" vraagt hij geïrriteerd.

Nou ja, hij is niet echt geïrriteerd. Gewoon… jaloers. Was het zo? Was hij jaloers op Fred? "Sinds vandaag," zegt ze. En hij voelde twee zijdezachte lippen zachtjes tegen zijn wang drukken. Die word onmiddellijk rood en hij legt zijn hand op zijn wang.

Hij gloeit. Hoe deed ze dat toch? "Hoe ga je dat met die draak regelen?" vraagt ze bezorgd. Tussen haar beide wenkbrauwen ontstaat een klein zorgrimpeltje. Schattig. Hij had er nog niet echt over na gedacht. "Gewoon zorgen dat ik blijf leven, en zo min mogelijk ledematen kwijtraak." zegt hij grimmig.

"Even serieus Harry!" en ze is serieus. "Het is een draak! Een draak, Harry! Ik laat je niet onvoorbereid tegen een draak vechten," zei Erin. Ze leek zelf ook geschrokken van haar uitbarsting. Ze gaf om hem, dat wist hij ook wel. Als vriend alleen, daar was hij zeker van.

Waarom zou zij, het slimste knapste meisje van de school, vallen op het sukkeltje met de bril? Want ook al zagen andere mensen hem als de Jongen die Bleef Leven, Erin was bij al zijn 'heldendaden'. Ze wist dat hij altijd maar wat deed.

"Sorry," zei hij vlug. "ik meende het niet. Ik wil wel iets doen, maar ik weet gewoon niet hoe. We kunnen niet allemaal goed met dieren zijn, net als jij." verontschuldigd Harry zich. Ze bloost.

Ze was nu eenmaal een soort van sprookjesprinses, net als in die slechte Disney-films was ze knap, lief en mens en dier hield van haar. Maar Harry wist dat ze ook slim en moedig was. Zijn rots in de branding. Zij hield hem staande toen iedereen dacht dat hij de erfgenaam van Zwadderich was, ze had hem gered van professor Lupos, en ze nam het nu weer voor hem op.

De Potter-is-Prut badges waren al snel niet meer cool nadat zij ze afschuwelijk had genoemd. "Misschien kan Hagrid je helpen?" vraagt ze hoopvol. Ze strijkt met haar hand door haar blonde haar. Harry wil het voelen, kijken of het zacht is. Harry schudt zijn hoofd.

"Die wil me niet helpen, zegt dat hij niet mag van Perkamentus." legt Harry uit. Blauwe ogen ontmoeten zijn groene, en ze lijkt zo veel te willen zeggen met haar blik. Harry volgt zijn instinct en legt zijn hand op die van haar. Ze gaan dichter naar elkaar toe. Plots beseft hij dat ze gaan zoenen.

Maar een seconde voor het kan gebeuren trekt Erin terug. Ze bijt op haar lip. "Je kan het Dolleman beter vragen." fluistert ze.


	14. Chapter 14: Nog een keer

Hoofdstuk 14:

Severus Sneep

Dus toch. Hij wist het al die tijd. Ze hield van Potter. Het tweede meisje dat hij verloor aan Potter. Nee dat was niet zo. Erin was Lily niet. Erin was zijn peetdochter. Niet iemand waar hij zomaar zijn hart aan kon verliezen.

Waarom maakte het hem dan zo jaloers? "Het is niet privé voor mij, Erin." zegt hij, en hij klinkt ernstig maar niet meer zo bitter als vorige keer. Ze kon er niet tegen als hij zijn masker opzette, en al helemaal niet tegenover haar. En dat wist hij.

"En dat is het ook niet voor Jeweetwel als je niet concentreert." zegt hij. "Dat weet ik." snauwde ze. Ze keek hem even boos aan. "Nog een keer." zei ze. "Wil je niet stoppen?" zei hij. En hij wist dat zij wist dat zijn masker weer af was.

"Je deed het eigenlijk best goed voor de eerste keer. De meesten vallen flauw." zegt hij. "Nog een keer." gromt ze. "Legilimens." Fluisterde hij. Haar herinneringen zijn duisterder. Eerst ziet hij Maria Collins vermoord worden, dan duizenden anderen. Hemzelf ook.

Dit zijn geen herinneringen, beseft hij. Dit is was de Heer zijn dochter laat zien! Concentreer je, denkt hij. Dan beseft Erin dat het genoeg is. Ze gooit hem letterlijk uit zijn hoofd en hij landt op het krukje achter hem.

"Geweldig!" roept hij enthousiast. "Dat was werkelijk geweldig, Erin!" herhaalt hij. Twee blauwe ogen kijken hem geërgerd aan. "Lang geleden dat ik je dat heb horen zeggen." snauwt Erin. "Erin," smeekt hij. Er staan tranen in haar ogen.

"Wat?!" schreeuwt ze. "Zeg het dan, nu ik je de kans geef! We weten het allebei! We weten allebei waarom je wil dat ik bij Harry wegblijf!" Haar woorden doen pijn. Wat weet ze? "Ik wil dat je bij hem wegblijft omdat hij een arrogant zwijn is, net als zijn vader." sist hij.

"Waarom haat je zijn vader zo? Hoe goed kende je zijn vader nou?" zegt ze. Sneep deed zijn mond open om wat te zeggen, maar er kwam niks uit. "Hij zat niet in je afdeling." fluisterde ze. Ze aarzelde even, en achteraf besefte hij dat hij het had moeten zien aankomen.

Haar hand vloog richting haar toverstok en ze hield die naar hem gericht. Haar lippen fluisterden een geluidloos excuus. "Legillimens!" sprak ze. Zet haar eruit, is het eerst wat hij dacht. Sneep zag een jongere versie van zichzelf lopen.

Jonge Severus keek schichtig om zich heen voor hij naar buiten liep. Zelfs de oudere Sneep verstijfde toen hij achter zich hoorde: "Ah! Secreetje!" James Potter liep achter hem, met zijn maten naast hem. Vanuit de verte hoorde hij Erin happen naar adem.

"Levicorpus!" zei Potter hard en jongen Severus werd de lucht in getrokken terwijl hij aan zijn enkels in de lucht hing en hij in zijn onderbroek stond. Oudere Sneep durfde niet te kijken. De vier Sluipers schaterlachend in de verte.

Het beeld veranderde. Het was volle maan. Jonge Severus rende richting de Beukwilg. "Ik ken jullie geheimen!" schreeuwde hij tegen jonge Sirius Zwarts. "Ga dan naar binnen Secretus!" schreeuwde hij. "Als je durft," voegde Zwarts er nog aan toe.

Erin verbrak zelf de betovering. Ze wist hoe dit afliep. "Oh, Sev." fluisterde ze terwijl ze zich in zijn armen wierp.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sneep is geen smerige pedofiel of zoiets dergelijks, hij denkt alleen zo over haar omdat Erin behekst is door Voldemort (1e hoofdstuk) om zo'n beetje perfect te zijn... meer over de vloek later (denk ik)**

**vraagje: willen jullie dat de relatie tussen Harry en Erin meer versnelt word tot het punt dat ze bij elkaar komen of willen jullie liever dat ze langzaam naar elkaar toegroeien? **


	15. Chapter 15: Gewoon vragen

Hoofdstuk 15:

Erin Maria Vilijn

"Het Kerstbal is zoals jullie weten, traditie bij het Toverschool Toernooi. En omdat het huis van Goderic Griffoendor altijd al bekend stond om zijn gracieuze studenten, laat ik jullie dat niet in één avond verpesten door jullie je te laten gedragen als een stelletje bazelende bende bavianen." sprak Anderling hen streng toe.

"Probeer dat eens te herhalen." fluisterde Fred plagerig naar zijn tweelingbroer. "En het Kerstbal bestaat toch voornamelijk uit dansen." voegt de oude heks nog toe. Een kreun ontsnapt Erin's lippen. Ze haat dansen.

"Je bent een meisje, Erin. Je moet toch een beetje kunnen…" protesteert Ron, maar Anderling onderbreekt hem. "Meneer Wemel, aangezien u toch niets beters te doen heeft, kunt u mij assisteren?" vraagt ze.

Erin gniffelt en duwt Ron naar voren, aangezien Harry zijn arm in een mitella heeft. Ze moet het toegeven, ze hield haar hart vast toen ze hem daar met die draak zag, maar hij was geweldig. Hij snapt alleen overduidelijk niet dat het ei alleen maar schreeuwt als hij het boven water houdt.

Ron wordt lijkbleek en gaat tegenover zijn Afdelingshoofd staan, die zijn hand pakt. "Leg uw hand maar om mijn middel." zegt ze. "Waar?" fluistert haar roodharige vriend paniekerig, en Anderling legt geïrriterd zijn hand om haar middel.

Erin en Harry kunnen hun lol niet op. "We zorgen hij dit nooit meer vergeet, oké?" giechelt ze. "Oké."antwoordt de zwartharige jongen. Twee groene ogen kijken dolgelukkig in haar blauwe. Fred neuriet vrolijk het liedje mee waar Ron op danst.

Als hij nog steeds spierwit weer bij hen komt zitten, moppert hij: "En ze laten ons ook nog dates krijgen. Ik kan nu nooit meer een date krijgen." Erin slikt. Dates. Ze kijkt Harry even hoopvol aan maar die lijkt het niet te snappen.

"Je kan altijd nog met Anderling gaan," grapt ze. "Makkelijk praten," zegt Ron. "jij word vast zo vaak gevraagd dat je onmogelijk kan kiezen." voegt hij er nog aan toe. Erin bloost. "Ik moet nog een brief versturen, ik ben in de Uilenvleugel." zegt ze vlug terwijl ze weg van de jongens loopt, haar blonde haar achter haar aan wapperend.

Ze hoorde voetstappen achter haar en ze besefte dat ze gevolgd werd. Ze draaide zich om, bovenaan de trap. En Harry Potter stond maar drie traptreden lager. "E-e-e… Erin?" stotterde hij.

Erin stapte drie treden lager zoals hun gezichten slechts twintig, dertig centimeter van elkaar waren. "Ja, Harry." antwoordde ze. Erin probeerde haar stem kalm te laten klinken, maar bij zijn naam was er toch een kleine trilling te horen. "wiljmtmnaartbal?" mompelde Harry. "Wat? Sorry ik.." beantwoordde Erin hem met een klein glimlachje.

Harry had een frons, en hij zocht blijkbaar de moed bij elkaar om haar te vragen. Het was lief hoe hij zonder aarzelen tegen Voldemort opstond, en zo verlegen was om een meisje uit te vragen. "Ik zit maar met je te dollen. Ik heb je perfect verstaan." geeft Erin toe.

Harry lacht verlegen. "Ik zou met niemand anders willen." fluistert ze liefdevol in zijn oor. Harry drukt snel een kus op haar wang. "Ik zou Ron en Hermelien hun gezichten wel eens willen zien…" gniffelt hij. Erin legt een vinger op zijn lippen. "Het is ons geheimpje, goed?" lacht ze zachtjes en Harry stemt in.

...

**AUHTOR'S NOTE: zoals jullie zien heb ik gekozen voor de snelle oplossing... Kerstbalscene next! **


	16. Chapter 16: Het Bal

Hoofdstuk 16:

Harry Potter

"Harry?" roept Ron vanuit de slaapzaal. Harry ziet zijn beste vriend voor de spiegel in zijn galakostuum. Zijn roodharige vriend kijkt hem verwonderd aan. "Maar… dat is prachtig! Geen stomme kantjes, geen ruches!" zegt hij verontwaardigd.

Harry strijkt trots zijn kleding glad. Hij heeft zin in vanavond. "Niet zeuren, Ron. We kunnen maar beter naar beneden gaan." zegt hij snel. Ze lopen samen de trap af. Eenmaal beneden verstijft Ron. "Harry," fluistert hij paniekerig.

"Harry, we zijn onze dates vergeten." zegt zijn vriend terwijl hij met zijn handen door zijn rode haar gaat. Harry lacht een beetje schaapachtig. Hij heeft namelijk wel een date. "Hermelien heeft vast ook niemand, jullie kunnen heus wel samen dansen." stelt Harry zijn vriend gerust. "Als die niet in haar kamer zit te janken." voegt Ron er aan toe.

"Misschien wil Erin af en toe wel even pauze van haar date om met ons te dansen?" vraagt Ron hoopvol. "Met wie zou ze eigenlijk gaan? Vast een stoere laatstejaars of zo." mompelt hij. Net op dat moment komt Erin van de trap af gelopen. Ze ziet er adembenemend uit.

Haar jurk is gemaakt van allemaal kleine witte bloemen die haar lijf bedekken. Ron naast hem hapt ook even naar adem. En dan beseft Harry dat zij van hem is. Van iedereen had ze hem gekozen. Als haar blauwe ogen de zijne ontmoeten, bloost ze even.

Ze komt bij hun staan. "Wacht je op je date?"vraagt Ron, terwijl hij om zich heenkijkt. Erin bijt even op haar lip en dan sluiten haar vinger zich om Harry zijn hand. "Hij staat hier." zegt ze trots. "Hoezo heb je niks gezegd?" roept Ron nog maar Erin en Harry worden de dansvloer opgeduwd door Anderling.

Harry ziet dat Erin nog een glimlachje schenkt aan Hermelien, die iets verderop met Kruml staat te dansen. Harry legt voorzichtig zijn hand om Erin haar heup, terwijl zij haar hand op zijn schouder legt. Hun andere handen zitten verstrengeld in elkaar.

Hij heeft Erin vaak horen zeggen dat ze dansen haat, maar hij merkt er niets van. Ze dansen samen als een geoliede machine. De muziek word na een tijdje wat langzamer, een schuifelnummer. "Je koos mij," fluistert Harry zachtjes. "Van iedereen koos je mij."

Erin lacht. "Ik zie het totaal andersom. Ik voel me nog steeds bevoorrecht dat ik met je sta te dansen vanavond." zegt ze lief en haar lippen zien en zo ontzettend kusbaar uit op het moment. Haar blauwe ogen kijken hem doordringend aan, omhult met grote, zwarte wimpers. Haar goudblonde haar lijkt nog meer te glanzen als normaal en Harry zou bijna kunnen zweren dat dit een soort van magie is die bijna niemand kent.

Hij snapt niet hoe iemand zo ongelofelijk mooi als zij kan zijn. "Ik weet niet wat ik daarop moet zeggen." zegt Harry ademloos. "Je hoeft ook niets te zeggen." fluistert ze. Harry weet dat dit het moment is en pakt haar gezicht met beide handen. Eindelijk mag hij dan zijn lippen op de hare drukken.

Ze zijn zacht, en vol, en koel. Langzaam beantwoord ze de kus. Haar voorzichtige vingers gaan door zijn chaotische haar en hun lichamen raken elkaar zachtjes. Harry hoort de rest van de wereld maar half. Op dit moment is zij zijn wereld. En dat zal ze voorlopig nog blijven.

"Sneep gaat je vermoorden," giechelt ze. "Dat is niks nieuws." antwoordt hij lachend. Erin lacht terug en hij weet zeker dat zij twee de gelukkigste mensen op aarde zijn. Hun lippen vinden elkaar weer in een kus die bijna nog beter was dan de eerste.


	17. Chapter 17: Afleveren

**Alvast Sorry voor het korte hoofdstuk de volgende word superlang! **

* * *

Hoofdstuk 17:

Barto Krenck Junior

Barto nam nog een slok Wisseldrank voor de zekerheid. Vandaag was de dag dat het moest gebeuren. Waar hij naartoe had gewerkt. Zijn meester zou compleet terugkeren, hij zou met zijn dochter herenigd worden. En Harry Potter zou sterven.

Hij gaf Potter en klopje op zijn schouder. "Zet hem op jongen!" zei hij zachtjes. Erin gaf Potter en kus op zijn voorhoofd. Barto's maag draaide om. Niet de bedoeling. Maar het zou we overwaaien, ze was tenslotte zijn Meesters dochter. Ze moet vast iets van zijn superioriteit geërfd hebben.

Potter verdween het doolhof in. Kruml gromde, hij was onder de invloed van de Imperius Vloek. Alles was goed gepland. Hij legde een arm om het blonde meisje heen. "Kom," zegt hij. "Moet we niet wachten op Harry, meneer?" vraagt ze beleefd.

"Ik moet je iets laten zien." Commandeert hij en hij neemt haar mee naar zijn kantoor. "Neem een kop thee." zegt hij, en hij probeert zijn stem aardig te laten klinken. Hij doet stiekem het Slaapdrankje er in. Erin kijkt verbaasd naar haar kopje. Dan ruikt ze. "Slaapdrank?" vraagt ze verwijtend.

"Je vader dacht dat je niet mee zou werken." gromt Barto. "Zit hij hierachter?" fluistert Erin. "Harry!" zegt ze zachtjes terwijl ze naar adem hapt. "Ik moet er naartoe! Ik moet hem helpen!" schreeuwt ze. "Rustig, rustig. Ik heb de opdracht gekregen dat ik je eerst passende kleding aan moet doen, voor de plechtigheid." grinnikt hij.

"Plechtigheid?" vraagt ze. "Hij komt terug. De Heer van het Duister komt terug." lacht hij triomfantelijk. Erin gaat met haar handen door haar haren. Perfect mogelijkheid, denkt hij en hij Verlamt haar. Een zwaai met zijn toverstof en ze heeft een lange zwarte jurk aan, gemaakt van kant en zijde.

En paar plukjes van haar blonde haar kleuren bijpassend zwart. Met een grijns bekijkt hij haar, een troosteloos hoopje schoonheid op de grond. De Heer heeft de kleine goed uitgekozen.

Het zwart steekt goed af bij haar lelieblanke huid, en geeft die een bijna zilveren gloed. Donkere lijntjes springen om haar ogen, wat ze alleen maar nog meer laat spreken. Hij had het niet beter kunnen doen.

Erin Maria Vilijn is de perfecte mix van schoonheid en angstaanjagendheid. En dat is precies zoals de Heer het wilde.


	18. Chapter 18: De Waarheid l

**Harry komt de waarheid te weten! of wat hij denkt dat de waarheid is...**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 18:

Harry Potter

"Carlo!" schreeuwde Harry. Nee, Carlo was niet dood. Hij kon niet dood zijn! Vlak voor zijn ogen. Toverkracht duwde Harry naar achteren, en hij stond bovenop een graf. Een stambeeld zette hem vast. Hij kon geen kant op.

Marten Vilijn, stond er op het graf. Voldemort's vader. Wormstaart had een misvormde baby in zijn handen, die hij in kokende ketel gooide. Hij voegde een bot van Voldemort's vader toe, zijn eigen hand, en een drupje van Harry's bloed.

Niet veel later stond Voldemort voor hem. Hij was terug. Zijn huid van wit als sneeuw, en zijn ogen waren een kille kleur blauw. Blauw als het blauw dat mensen werden als ze stikten. "Mijn staf, Wormstaart." siste de slangenman. "Roep onze vrienden bij elkaar." commandeerde hij.

Wormstaart schoof zijn linkermouw omhoog en drukte met trillende vinger op het teken. Verschillende zwarte schaduwen verschenen, die omsmolten in tovenaars met zwarte gewaden en maskers. Dooddoeners. Harry had ze eerder gezien, bij het Zwerkbal Kampioenschap.

"Ik moet zeggen, ik ben teleurgesteld," fluisterde Voldemort. "Dertien jaar. Dertien jaar is het geleden, en behalve Wormstaart is niemand me komen zoeken. Zelfs jij niet, Lucius," sprak de duistere tovenaar terwijl hij het gezicht van Lucius Malfidus onthulde. "Als er maar geruchten waren over uw verblijfplaats, mijn Heer," stotterde hij een zacht excuus.

"Er waren genoeg geruchten! Maar ik heb jullie niet geroepen om jullie te straffen. Ik wil jullie aan iemand voorstellen." Grijnsde Voldemort. Harry begon onrustig te ademen. Hij zat vast. En over misschien minuten was hij dood. Voldemort begon zijn stok even op en neer en iemand verscheen in het midden. Het was een meisje.

Ze lag op de grond, in een onnatuurlijke positie. Ze had haar armen voor haar gezicht en haar blonde haren lagen in een waaier om haar hoofd. "Finite." zei Voldemort. En het meisje stond op. Ze stond met haar rug naar Harry toe, maar met haar gezicht naar Voldemort.

Ze was vreemd gekleed. Ze had een lange, zwarte, kanten jurk aan. Een paar zwarte plukjes in haar haren. Ze was verward en draaide zich om. Op dat moment stond Harry's hart stil. Het was Erin.

"Harry!" schreeuwde ze. "Oh, die was ik bijna vergeten." zei Voldemort nonchalant. "Erin!" schreeuwde Harry op zijn beurt. Ze draaide zich weer om naar Voldemort. Ze richtte haar toverstok op hem. "Smerige, slijmerige slang die je bent!" schreeuwde ze naar hem. Een paar Dooddoeners wilden haar vervloeken, maar Voldemort verbood het ze. Hoezo?

"Je bent dapper, of gewoon ongelofelijk dom." lachte hij. "Misschien een beetje van beiden." zei ze koel terug. "Mag ik jullie voorstellen…" begon Voldemort, maar toen pauzeerde hij. "Stel je zelf maar voor." zei hij met een grijns.

Harry snapte er niks van. Wat deed ze hier? "Ik ben Erin," zei ze koppig. "Erin Perkamentus." voegde ze er trots aan toe. "Je echte achternaam," zei Voldemort triomfantelijk. Erin keek Harry schuldig aan.

"Erin Maria Vilijn." zei ze snel. "Wat?" kon Harry nog net uitbrengen. "Mijn dochter!" lachte Voldemort. Zij is… zijn dochter? Hoe kan… Maar dan… Huh? "Prachtig, is het niet?" zei Voldemort, terwijl hij met zijn hand over haar wang streek.

Harry keek haar alleen maar boos aan. "Harry, je begrijpt het niet…" zei ze wanhopig. "Ik begrijp het prima!" zei Harry. "Je bent… slecht!" schreeuwde Harry verontwaardigd.

* * *

**Dit is nog maar een gedeelte, alles word in het volgende hoofdstuk aan verwarde Harry uitgelegd... als hij het wil geloven...**


	19. Chapter 19: De Waarheid ll

Hoofdstuk 19:

Harry Potter

"Nee! Dat ben ik niet!" schreeuwt Erin, maar tevergeefs. Harry gelooft haar niet. "Je liegt!" schreeuwt hij terug. "Je bent zijn dochter! Hoe kon je niks zeggen?" vraagt hij, en hij voelt zich een watje omdat zijn stem trilt.

"Hoe lang wist je het al?" vraagt hij. Ze bijt even op haar lip. "In het tweede jaar. Omdat Ginny niet de enige was die de Kamer heeft geopend." siste ze vijandig. Dan kijkt ze even weer droevig. "Heb jij iedereen aangevallen?" schreeuwt Harry verbaasd.

"Nee! Nee, je begrijpt het weer verkeerd!" roept ze hem kwaad toe. "Ik had het raadsel al supersnel opgelost, maar ik dacht dat ik de Kamer niet in kon! Toen kwam het duel en sprak jij Sisselspraak… ik verstond je, Harry. Ik verstond je gewoon. Ik dacht dat ik alles kon stoppen. En ik ging naar binnen en ik keek de Basilisk aan, maar ik stierf niet, omdat ik de erfgenaam was Zwadderich was!" ze sprak heel snel, en ze leek zo in de war dat Harry bijna medelijden met haar kreeg…

maar Harry wist wel beter. "Ik was geschokt, en ik verliet de Kamer, met de bedoeling nooit meer terug te keren. Maar zoals je weet, keerde ik een keer terug. Met jou. En toen zei hij," ze wees naar Voldemort, die grijnsde. En bleef grijnzen. "dat hij de erfgenaam was. En toen hoefde ik alleen nog maar simpel te denken." De laatste zin fluisterde ze.

Harry snapt het niet. Die middagen dat ze simpelweg met haar hoofd tegen zijn borst lag, terwijl ze zonder te spreken naar het meer keken, die keer dat Harry in slaap was gevallen met zijn hoofd op haar schoot, en ze zijn haar de hele nacht had gestreeld.

Die keer dat Harry haar van de meerminnen had gered en ze hem zoo vurig kuste dat Sneep ertussen kwam, het leek toen zo oprecht. Maar nu hij dit hoorde betekende het allemaal niks meer. Het deed zelfs pijn. Hij voelde zich zo ontzettend verraden.

Hij snapte niet hoe achter zo'n mooi gezichtje zo'n duistere ziel kon schuilgaan. "Nu we dat gehad hebben,"sprak Voldemort. "Kunnen we nu overgaan op wat echt belangrijk is. Harry Potter, de Jongen die Bleef Leven, zal sterven." zei de slangachtige man geamuseerd. Harry was misselijk, zoveel boeide het hem niet eens meer.

Hij moet zich nog erger verraden voelen als Sirius, toen hij misleid was door Wormstaart. Ze had elke morgen gelachen, alsof er niks mis was. Ze had hem zachtjes in zijn hand geknepen, alsof hij het enige was dat haar staande hield. Ze had hem gekust, alsof ze van hem hield. Ze had lieve woordjes gefluisterd, alsof ze het meende. Maar het waren allemaal loze woorden.

Erin hapte naar adem. Hoe lang gaat ze dit toneelstuk nog voortzetten? Ze ging tussen hun instaan. "Dit is niet het moment om dapper te doen, Vilijn." siste Harry. "Dit is niet het moment om eigenwijs te doen, Harry." Snauwde ze terug. "Dan moet je eerst langs mij," daagde ze Voldemort uit.

Hoe dom denkt ze dat ik ben? Als Voldemort zo iets doorzet, wedden dat ze dan zo een stap opzij doet. Of dat ze ineens zo Ontwapend word? "Crucio." Lachte Voldemort, en zijn dochter stortte op de grond van de pijn.

Maar ze keek even naar hem op, en ze ging trillend weer staan. Tranen stonden in haar ogen, maar ze weigerde te gaan liggen. Harry stond even versteld, maar toen kwam hij weer terug naar de werkelijkheid.

Het is een act, en toen viel de blondine bewusteloos neer. "Expelliarmus!" schreeuwde Harry. Zijn ouders verschenen, en toen Voldemort achteruit viel, pakte hij Carlo en de Viavia. Maar hij kon Erin niet laten liggen.

* * *

**Ik hoop ECHT dat jullie het leuk vinden, maar sinds ik niet zoveel reviews heb, heb ik geen idee! Lees het volgende hoofdstuk om te kijken wat Erin hier zelf van vind! (wel Sneep's POV)**


	20. Chapter 20: Schrale Troost

Hoofdstuk 20:

Severus Sneep

Er was een flits, en er verschenen drie mensen op de binnen plaats. Een lijkbleke Kannewasser, een huilende Potter, en Erin, met haar ogen gesloten. Severus' hart ging even tekeer. Hij rende naar zijn peetdochter toe, terwijl Potter weggedragen werd door Dolleman.

Kannewasser werd omringd door mensen, zo te horen was hij dood. Maar Severus streelde de blondine haar wang. ze was bewusteloos. Ze was compleet gehuld in zwart. Hij had het kunnen weten.

Ze voelde koud aan, maar ze ademde nog. Er stonden striemen op haar armen, en eentje in haar nek. Severus pakte hij in zijn armen en droeg haar naar de kerkers. "Erin?" probeerde hij. "Word wakker, alsjeblieft." smeekte hij. Haar ogen opende langzaam.

Toen ze hem zag sprongen er gelijk tranen in haar ogen. "Het is waar." fluisterde ze angstig. "Hij is echt mijn vader." zei ze vol afschuw. "Alleen maar in vlees en bloed, je bent door mij en Albus opgevoed, met onze principes, onze gedachten over goed en kwaad." stelde hij haar gerust.

Maar Erin Perkamentus was niet in de bui om gekalmeerd te worden. Ze stond op en begon te ijsberen door de kamer. Stampvoetend. "En Harry!" schreeuwde ze. "Hoe kom je aan die striemen," leidde hij haar af. "Cruciatus vloek." zei ze snel. "Alsof het niets is!" lachte hij humorloos.

"Je weet dat je niet zoals hem bent, Erin." zei hij. "Harry denkt anders het tegendeel!" schreeuwt ze terug. "Potter is een arrogant zwijn dat veel te snel conclusies trekt." siste hij. Dan stort ze in. Ze landt op haar knieën en begint hard te huilen. "Wat als hij gelijk heeft?" zegt ze dan plots.

Haar stem klinkt alsof ze op breken staat, wat waarschijnlijk ook zo is. "Wat als het allemaal niks uitmaakt, hoe ik opgevoed ben, wat als ik gewoon slecht word? Omdat ik voorbestemd ben?" voegt ze er snikkend aan toe.

"Natuurlijk heeft hij niet gelijk. Jij bent anders. Je bent trouwens alleen half-Voldemort, mocht het helpen." zegt hij. "Wat als de andere helft dominant is?" fluistert ze. "Wat als…?" wil ze doorgaan, maar Severus onderbreekt haar.

Hij zal niet toekijken hoe ze zichzelf zo naar beneden haalt. Hij legt een vinger op haar lippen. "Als je gelooft dat je goed bent, dat ben je dat." troost hij. Ze staat op. "Het is dwaas om te denken dat het onmogelijk lukt alleen omdat je er in geloofd." zegt ze kwaad.

Hij kent deze kant van haar niet. Zij was altijd ze optimist. Degene die zijn pessimistische gedachten probeerde op te klaren. Nu was het andersom. "Dat is pessimistisch." zegt hij. "Dat is realistisch!" snauwt ze terug. Dat is het antwoord wat hij zou kunnen geven. Het lijkt wel alsof niets haar op andere gedachten lijkt te brengen.

"Laat me mezelf verbeteren," begint hij uiteindelijk. "Als je ervoor kiest om goed te zijn, dan lukt je dat." verzekerd hij haar. Ze kijkt hem aan. Ze heeft een betraand gezicht.

Je bent mooi als je huilt, denkt hij. Het is net of er diamantjes vanuit je grote blauwe ogen over je wangen stromen.

Hoe je onderlip dan een beetje trilt. Hoe je handen niet weten wat ze moeten doen, en maar patroontjes op je kleding blijven tekenen. Hoe je haar altijd net ietsje warriger zit als normaal. Hoe je schouder lichtjes meeschokken.

Die trieste blik die hem meteen aan het huilen zou kunnen maken. Want hoe mooi ze ook is als ze huilt, ze is nog mooier als ze lacht.

* * *

**Ik upload vanavond extra veel omdat ik het zo lang niet gedaan heb!**


	21. Chapter 21: Sirius

**Omdat Sirius een van mijn favoriete karakters is kon ik hem natuurlijk niet weglaten!**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 21:

Sirius Zwarts

Sirius keek om zich heen. Het was vreemd om terug is zijn oude huis te zijn. Perkamentus had dit huis onder de Fidelius bezwering geplaatst en alleen mensen van de Orde konden er in. Knijster had hem opgewacht in de hal en had met tegenzin zijn jas aangepakt en kleding voor hem klaargelegd.

Hij was zo afgevallen in Azkaban dat hij de kleren van hem als jongen van zestien nog paste. Hij pakte een fles Vuurwhisky uit de kast en nestelde zich op de bank.

Rust. Hij was alleen met zijn gedachten, die voor de verandering eens niet geteisterd werden door de Dementors. Maar zijn leven zou overnieuw beginnen. Ze zouden Wormstaart vangen dit jaar, daar was hij zeker van. Hij zou Remus weer elke week kunnen zien. En Harry.

Maar bovenal zou hij weer iets hebben om voor te vechten. Hij dacht aan James. En hij barstte spontaan in huilen uit.

Toen deed iemand de deur open. Het moest iemand van de Orde zijn, maar toch trok Sirius zijn stok. "Homenum Revelio." fluisterde iemand. Een meisje. Was het Hermelien? Die zou toch volgende week pas komen, met Ron? En Harry de week erna.

"Wie is daar?" riep Sirius. Erin kwam de woonkamer binnengelopen. "Sirius!" riep ze enthousiast en ze knuffelde hem stevig. Toen ze hem losliet kreeg Sirius pas de kans haar beter te bekijken.

Wat zag ze eruit. Ze had een zwart T-shirt aan, wat niet verhulde dat ze een vrouw was, en niet meer het meisje van vroeger. Ze had een bijpassende zwarte broek aan, en haar blonde haren waren blauw aan de puntjes. Haar ogen werden omringd door zware oogmake-up.

Het deed zeker haar schoonheid niet ten onder, maar ze was niet meer mooi op dezelfde manier. Het was meer ik-ben-wel-mooi-maar-als-je-het-zegt-sla-ik-je-in-elkaar-mooi.

Het kwam vast door wat Perkamentus hem verteld heeft. Dat ze Voldemort zijn dochter is. "Ik geloof je, Erin. Je bent moedig, en goed." vertelde hij. "Hoe weet je ervan?" vraagt ze achterdochtig.

"Perkamentus heeft het me verteld. Hij dacht dat ik het wel zou begrijpen. Met mijn familie." Het laatste zei hij bitter. Ze verontschuldigde zich en ging naast hem op de bank zitten. "Je ziet er goed uit." zei ze na een tijdje stilte. "Jij ook." zei Sirius.

"Laat me niet lachen." zei ze bitter. "Het is heftiger dan ik van je gewend ben, maar ik vind het wel wat." zei hij. En hij meende het. "Het past bij hoe ik me voel. Duister." fluisterde ze. "Dat je zijn dochter bent hoeft niet te betekenen dat je hetzelfde bent. Kijk maar naar mij. Ik ben totaal anders als mijn familie." zei Sirius.

Ze knikte, maar ze leek niet overtuigd. Ze had waarschijnlijk geen zin meer om het erover te hebben. "Waarom ben je hierheen gekomen?" vraagt hij. "Ik ben Severus ontvlucht," giechelde ze.

Het lachje was gemaakt, en dat kon Sirius weten. Dat lachje deed Sirius vroeger ook.

"Ik dacht dat er niemand was, ik zal maar weer gaan." zei Erin, en ze wilde opstaan. "Sirius?" vroeg de blondine aarzelend. Hij keek haar afwachtend aan. "Ik vroeg me af, of je me wat dingen wilde leren. Dingen die Albus en Severus me niet willen of kunnen leren, ook al denk ik dat eerste." zei ze verlegen.

Hij snapte wel waarom zijn peetzoon zo gek van haar was. Ze was.. schattig. Maar er school meer achter haar. Intrigerend schattig, dan.

"Zoals?" vroeg Sirius geamuseerd. Hij vroeg zich af wat ze speciaal van hem wilde leren.

"Nou, ik kan een beetje Occlumentie, maar ik zou graag ze andere takken van Gedachtemagie ook willen leren. Ook zijn er een paar ingewikkelde vloeken die ik niet snap. En ik wil een Animagus worden." zei Erin zelfverzekerd.

Een verbaasde, geamuseerde Sirius stemde lachend in.

* * *

**Dit hoofdstuk is best saai, maar ik wilde even laten zien hoe Erin met de hele situatie omgaat...**


	22. Chapter 22: Faunaat

Hoofdstuk 22:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Erin glimlachte. Het was haar gelukt om Sirius zijn gedachten binnen te dringen. Ze zocht naar herinneringen die hun beiden niet pijn zouden doen. Herinneringen van de Sluipers.

Erin bekeek een lachende James en Sirius die door de gangen renden, zo simpel dat het vermakelijk was. Wat anders dan de gebroken man die ze kende. Lachend verbrak ze de verbinding.

"Jij bent getalenteerd, jongedame." lachte Sirius hijgend. Hij was moe, want hij probeerde met al zijn macht om haar eruit te gooien. Erin was er nu vijf dagen, ze had voor gekookt en telkens nieuwe kleren voor Sirius klaargelegd die ze van de Wegisweg had gekocht.

Sirius had zich schamend laten verzorgen maar elke keer als hij een bedankje mompelde begon ze over de lessen en dat het alleen maar eerlijk was dat ze iets terugdeed. Ze is zelfs af en toe de 'hond' gaan uitlaten, als hij weer eens zielig uit het raam keek.

Ze sliep elke nacht op de bank, onder groot protest van Sirius, die best wilde dat ze wisselden en zij in zijn bed sliep. "Ik denk dat je klaar bent voor het Faunaat gedeelte." zei hij trots en ze keek hem dolblij aan.

Knijster boog even naar haar terwijl hij een kop thee neerzette. Zelfs de Huiself respecteerde haar. Sirius nam even de theorie met haar door. Ze herhaalde alles in haar hoofd. Geloof in jezelf, dacht ze.

Je moet dit doen. Als je dit kan, kan je bij de Orde, als je bij de Orde kan, kan je jezelf bewijzen. Tegenover jezelf en Harry. Ze miste hem. Erin herhaalde alles in haar hoofd.

Ze wist elk woord, wat haar een soort Hermelien gevoel gaf. Ze concentreerde, en haar lichaam smolt om in een blonde kortharige labrador. Het was gelukt! Ze veranderde terug en vloog Sirius in de armen.

"Jij bent echt getalenteerd, dame!" herhaalde Sirius zich trots. "Je weet dat je Faunaat figuur je persoonlijkheid weergeeft?" vroeg hij. Ze knikte. "We zijn allebei heel trouw. Trouw aan de goede zijde." zei hij. Ze glimlachte.

Ze begon hem eindelijk te geloven. Misschien was het waar wat Hermelien zei. Dat het lot pech heeft. Er kwam iemand binnen. Erin hapte naar adem. Had Sev haar gevonden? Maar het was Remus Lupos.

"Remus!" zei ze enthousiast en ze vloog in haar ex-leraar zijn armen. Hij nam Erin even geschokt in zich op. "Nog al een verandering, of niet?" zegt ze schaapachtig. "Waarom ben je niet thuis?" vraagt de weerwolf bezorgd.

"Ik heb ruzie thuis, oké?" zegt ze bitter. "Dat je hier mee akkoord gaat." zei Remus kwaad tegen zijn beste vriend. "Je moet Sirius niet de schuld geven!" snauwt ze. "Ik ben hier niet gekomen om ruzie te zoeken." gromt Remus.

"Ik wilde even kijken of Sirius zichzelf niet verwaarloost." grinnikte hij. "Erin let goed op me, maar bedankt." lacht Sirius. "Ik heb nog Wolfsworteldrank voor je." fluistert Erin terwijl ze Remus een flacon in zijn handen drukt. Hij bloost een beetje.

"Dankjewel. Ik heb al een jaar niet meer gehad. Precies op tijd. Morgenavond.." mompelt hij. "Ik kan met je mee." zegt Erin terwijl ze een dankbare blik aan Sirius schenkt. Dan veranderd ze in de labrador en terug.

"Niet jaloers worden, maar Sirius is echt een goede leraar." bloost ze. Remus' mond is opengevallen. Wat hij dacht van zijn gezicht af te lezen. Hoe heeft ze het voor elkaar gekregen!

"Je hoeft niet…" stottert Remus. "Ik doe het graag!" drong ze aan. Dan knipt ze in haar vingers.

"Sorry, bijna vergeten! Ik moet nog even naar het dorp, ik had Sirius beloofd die dvd te halen… ik moet mijn Dreuzelgeld nog even zoeken… ik zie je morgen!" roept ze de mannen nog na voor de deur sluit. "Ze is bijzonder, he?" zegt Sirius ademloos.

* * *

**Dit was een beetje een tussenhoofdstuk.. weer saai, ik weet het. Maar in het volgende hoofdstuk komt er vuurwerk! (niet letterlijk, in de figuurlijke zin van het woord :D)**


	23. Chapter 23: Ik geloof in jou

**Ik had vuurwerk beloofd en dat zijn de volgende hoofdstukken wel... dit is de vonk, hoofdstuk 24 de vlam**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 23:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Het was al tegen vijven toen Erin terugkeerde. Ze vond Sirius op de bank, hij was in slaap gevallen met een fles drank in zijn hand. Voor het eerst sinds tijden was hij in slaap gevallen met een glimlach op zijn gezicht.

Erin zette het plastic tasje op het aanrecht en haalde de zak popcorn er uit. Ze legde de dvd ernaast. _Lord of the Rings_ trilogie. Die heeft ze met Hermelien gekeken in de vakantie voor hun vierde jaar, toen ze bij haar bleef slapen voor een week. Verreweg haar favoriete dvd.

Ze wilde hem graag aan Sirius laten zien, omdat hij per se meer over haar wilde weten.

Erin voelde zich op haar gemak bij Sirius, met zijn charmante manier van spreken en het idee dat hij de enige was die haar begreep. Wat ook zo was.

Hij wilde de leuke, simpele dingen uit haar leven weten. Gisteren had ze een pizza gehaald, haar favoriete eten. Knijster stond boven een hete pan. "Knijster heeft avondeten gemaakt voor Meester Zwarts en Erin." zei de huiself. "Dankjewel Knijster," antwoord Erin blij.

"Ik ga Sirius maar wakker maken." voegt ze er nog aan toe. "Sirius is al wakker," zegt de Zwarts erfgenaam kalm. Ze aten snel de stoofpot op en toen nestelden ze zich op de bank.

Sirius durfde blijkbaar niet, dus nam Erin het initiatief en kroop dicht tegen Sirius aan. Ze zetten de dvd op en Sirius lachte zich kapot vanaf de eerste minuut om 'die-man-die-zo-op-Perkamentus-lijkt'. Verder stelde hij constant vragen, wat hij snapte de helft niet. Wat best logisch was, want zij snapte het de eerste keer ook niet.

"Ik weet waar je mee bezig bent," begon Sirius toen de aftiteling startte. "Ik snap niet wat je bedoelt." zei Erin vlug. "Doe niet of je van niks af weet, je wilde die spreuken leren om in de Orde te komen." zei hij streng.

Ze bloosde. "Is het zo duidelijk?" vroeg ze. "Je hoeft je voor mij niet te bewijzen." zei Sirius terwijl hij over waar wang streelde. "Voor Harry wel." fluisterde ze. "En tegenover mezelf." voegde ze er stug aan toe. "Harry draait wel bij." stelde de knappe Sluiper haar gerust.

Ze keek in die oprechte zilveren ogen van Sirius. "Hij is koppig, ik denk niet dat hij…" stotterde ze, maar Sirius legde haar het zwijgen op. "Daarom passen jullie bij elkaar. Jullie zijn allebei van die koppige, eigenwijze magneten voor problemen. En jullie hebben elkaar nodig om elkaar uit de problemen te redden." verzekerde hij haar. Ze lachte even, humorloos.

Er sprongen tranen in haar ogen. "Als je hem dat maar wijs kon maken," snikte ze. "Jij moet het hem kunnen laten geloven." fluisterde Sirius. "Hoe kan dat als ik mezelf niet eens geloof?" zei ze dramatisch.

"Ik voel me niet eens menselijk, meer een wapen. Want dat is precies waarom ik gemaakt ben. Als wapen. Ik ben niet eens volledig echt. Voldemort sprak een vloek over me uit, toen hij mijn moeder… ik weet niet precies wat het is. Maar het is de reden waarom ik ben wie ik ben, waarom ik zo snel spreuken leer, waarom ik zoveel duistere potentie heb…" zegt ze.

Sirius legt een vinger op haar lippen. "Ik kan jou niet in jezelf laten geloven. Maar helpt het als je weet hoeveel ik in jou geloof?" vraagt hij. En ze knikt.

Sirius sluit zijn ogen en drukt zijn lippen zachtjes op de hare. Eerst schrikt Erin maar langzaamaan krijgt ze zijn bedoeling door. En ze beantwoord zijn kus langzaam, beetje bij beetje. Ze voelt de kleine barstjes lichtjes schuren, maar ze laat haar handen door Sirius' woeste krullen glijden.

Het is geen kus vol verlangen en affectie, maar hoop, troost en vertrouwen. Het is zijn manier van zeggen 'ik geloof in jou.'

En het komt aan. Voor het eerst begint Erin weer in beetje in haarzelf te geloven.

Dan vliegt de deur open en hoort ze iemand happen naar adem.

* * *

**Ik was best zenuwachtig over dit hoofdstuk.. ik hoop dat jullie die hele kus goed begrijpen. het is GEEN VERLIEFDHEID! dankuwel. **


	24. Chapter 24: Waarom!

**dit is de 'vlam', tenminste dat was mijn bedoeling!**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 24:

Severus Sneep

Op het moment had er net zo goed een Boeman voor hem kunnen staan. Het was nog erger als het Kerstbal, toen hij zijn zo-goed-als dochter met Potter zag zoenen. Maar nu was het Zwarts, zijn aartsvijand.

"Laat haar los, hond." siste hij kwaad. Erin verstijfde, en draaide langzaam om, met haar armen nog steeds om Zwarts' nek. Hij trekt zijn toverstok. Hij zal boeten! Erin trekt haar stok ook.

"Je zal toch eerst langs mij moeten als je hem wil vervloeken." zegt ze koel. "Het is niet haar schuld…" zegt Zwarts kwaad maar Erin snoert hem de mond. "Ik neem alle verantwoordelijkheid." zegt ze vastberaden.

"Hij is de volwassene." gromt Severus. "Ik begon. Sirius was zo netjes om…" zei ze. "Netjes? Noem je dat netjes?" schreeuwde hij tegen zijn dochter. Stiekem was er een steek van jaloezie ergens in zijn binnenste. Maar het was vooral haat en afschuw.

"Was je al die tijd al hier? Je was ineens weg met een enkel briefje waarop stond; Ik heb afstand nodig. Wat haalde je je in je hoofd, jongedame!" zei hij streng. "Commandeer me niet zo!" zei ze bruusk. Ze hield haar toverstok strak op hem gericht, heel de tijd.

"Ik kan voor mezelf zorgen!" beet ze van zich af. "Ga met je reageerbuisjes spelen, Secretus." zei Zwarts kleinerend. "Sirius…" fluisterde Erin geïrriteerd. "Ik had liever gehad dat je met Dementors zou zoenen." reageerde Severus grijzend. "Sev!" riep Erin geschokt.

"Het is niet wat je denkt…" verdedigde de blondine zichzelf. "Hoe kan het niet zijn wat ik denk! Ik heb het met eigen ogen gezien!" riep Severus verontwaardigd. "Maar jij dacht dat… je begrijpt me niet. Dat is waarom ik wegging. Niemand behalve Sirius begrijpt me!" zegt ze.

Ze zit nog steeds in Zwarts' armen, tot zijn afschuw. Maar als ze daar niet had gezeten, had hij allerlei vervloekingen naar de arrogante Griffoendor gegooid. "Ik… ik weet dat je goed bent…" mompelt hij naar zijn dochter. Ze kijkt hem aan met een blik van horror.

"Dat is het dus." fluistert ze. "Je accepteert me, maar je begrijpt me niet. Je begrijpt niet wat ik doormaak. Hoe het voelt, wat ik nodig heb…" zegt ze smekend. Ze wil dat hij het begrijpt. Hij doet zijn best. Maar zijn brein heeft kortsluiting.

"En hij wel? Hij begrijpt je wel, weet wat je nodig hebt?" zegt hij kwaad. "Ja." zeggen Erin en Zwarts in koor. _Reducto_, denkt hij kwaad. Maar Erin blokt hem. "Sev, doe nou geen dingen waar je spijt van krijgt." smeekte ze hem. Zijn mondhoeken krulde even naar beneden.

"Ik dacht dat je zielig was om Potter." zei hij zachtjes. "Het is meer dan Harry alleen." zei ze. "Waarom zie ik je hier dan met Zwarts…" siste hij, maar ze onderbrak hem.

"Ik zei, het is niet wat je denkt. Ik hou van Sirius, maar omdat hij me begrijpt. Hij probeerde me ervan te overtuigen dat ik mijn eigen kant kon kiezen. Net als jij. Ik geloofde hem ook niet. Dit was de manier waarop ik wist dat hij het meende. En ik ging geloven." zei ze dromerig.

"Je komt er deze keer me weg, Zwarts. Maar als ik je nog een keer met haar zie kom je niet zo gemakkelijk van me af." dreigde Severus. Toen leek het laatste draadje geduld in Erin te knappen. Alle kleur trok uit haar gezicht. Ze keek hem kwaad aan.

"Wie denk je wel niet dat je bent!" schreeuwde ze. "Je vader." zei Severus koeltjes.

De vloek die ze op hem afstuurde ontweek hij, maar hij miste hem op een haar na. Hij besloot dat het genoeg was, en dat hij haar niet verder moest lastigvallen. Met een brok in zijn keel, een steen in zijn maag en een storm in zijn hoofd stapte hij de deur uit.


	25. Chapter 25: Grimboudplein 12

**Wie wil weten hoe Harry nu tegen Erin doet? Lees het hoofdstuk... beetje een tussenhoofdstuk weer ben ik bang, sorry!**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 25:

Harry Potter

Dolleman opende de deur. Het eerste wat hij zag was Sirius. Met een lach op zijn gezicht vloog hij zijn peetvader in de armen.

Toen zag hij dat Erin achter Sirius stond. Ze was heel donker gekleed en opgemaakt, en de puntjes van haar haren waren blauw. Ze doet tenminste niet meer of ze onschuldig is, dacht hij bitter.

"Hallo, Harry." zei ze zachtjes. "Goed je te zien," zei Erin en ze probeerde te glimlachen. "Ik wou dat ik het zelfde kon zeggen." gromde hij. Ze beet even op haar lip en Sirius pakte haar bij haar schouder.

Hij gaf mevrouw Wemel een knuffel, en die vertelde hem dat Ron en Hermelien boven waren. Hij stormde de trap op om stevig te worden omhelst bij Hermelien. "Laat hem ademen," grinnikte Ron.

"Wat is deze plek?" vroeg hij aan zijn beste vrienden. "Het Hoofdkwartier van de Orde van de Feniks," zei Ron. "Een anti-Voldemort beweging." legde Hermelien uit. Wat doet Erin dan hier, dacht hij kwaad. Het lijkt wel alsof Hermelien van zijn gezicht afleest dat hij over de blondine peinst.

"Erin gedraagt zich… vreemd de laatste tijd, vind je niet?" zegt ze op dringende toon. Hij heeft zich voorgenomen niks tegen iemand te zeggen. Hij weet ook niet waarom eigenlijk, maar hij zegt niks.

"Ja, Hermelien en ik houden haar al de hele week in de gaten. Als ze niet om Sirius heen hangt, dan zit ze in haar kamer." zegt Ron verward. "Gisternacht was ze blijkbaar vergeten om Stilte spreuken te plaatsen, ik heb haar de hele nacht horen snikken." zegt Hermelien vol medelijden.

Het is net of iemand een vuist in Harry zijn maag stompt.

"Hoe bedoel je als ze niet om Sirius heen hangt?" zegt hij, om de aandacht van haar nachtelijke huilbuien af te leiden. "Ze schijnen het goed met elkaar te kunnen vinden, ik heb geen idee waarom. Ze lijken me zo totaal verschillend…" mompelt Hermelien.

"Maar hangt ze letterlijk om hem heen?" fluistert Harry. "Je bent toch niet jaloers, Harry?" lacht Ron. Harry kijkt hem kwaad aan. Het was niet verkeerd bedoeld, maar het komt slecht aan op het moment.

"Nou letterlijk, ze raken elkaar altijd wel op een manier aan als ik ze samen zie. Meestal heeft hij een arm om haar heen, en altijd als we je naam noemen knijpt hij in haar hand. Maar Harry, wij dachten dat jij misschien zou weten…" begon Hermelien voorzichtig, maar Harry klemde zijn kaken op elkaar.

"Ik hoef niks meer met haar te maken te hebben. Het boeit me niks waarom ze verdrietig is." zei hij bitter.

Fred verschijnt ineens achter hem, en een seconde later word hij vergezeld door zijn broer. "Ah, Harry! We dachten al dat we je zoete stemgeluid hoorden," plaagde George hem. Harry krijgt het voor elkaar om zwakjes te lachen.

"Ik dacht al dat jij en Erin niet meer een ding waren samen, das alleen maar mooi voor mij, nu liggen mij kansen weer open."grinnikt Fred. "Fred!" roept Ron geïrriteerd. "Je moet mij nu ook een kansje geven, broer," lacht George. "Ik ben veel knapper dan jij." zegt Fred gemaakt arrogant. Ron zucht.

Hermelien fronst even geërgerd. "Ik denk dat jullie beiden geen kans hebben op het moment." zei ze.

"En hoezo niet, Hermelien? Heb je mijn spieren niet gezien?" zegt George en hij buigt zijn arm. Hermelien grijnst even.

"Is het niet overduidelijk? Die heeft nu even wat anders aan haar hoofd." sist ze kwaad. Nieuwe manieren hoe ze mij kan misleiden, denkt Harry. Ron kijkt haar vragend aan.

"Is het niet logisch, ze is haar huis ontvlucht omdat ze knallende ruzie heeft met Sneep, ze heeft het druk omdat ze voor Sirius zorgt en Wolfsworteldrank maakt voor Remus, bezorgd dat Perkamentus oud word, en ze is nog niet over Harry heen!" zegt ze op strenge toon.


	26. Chapter 26: Afluisteren

**Ruzie... ruzie.. ruzie. Dat is dit hoofdstuk vooral.. Oh, oh. Komt het ooit nog goed? Ik weet het *gemeen lachje***

* * *

Hoofdstuk 26:

Harry Potter

Harry stikte bijna. Ron klopte hem op zijn rug tot hij weer normaal kon ademen. Het was logisch natuurlijk. Zou ze echt gehuild hebben om hem? Zou ze echt niet over hem heen zijn?

Nee, dacht hij kwaad. Dan had ze eerst verliefd moeten zijn.

Fred liet ze een oor aan een touwtje zien. "Wil je een echt interessant gesprek horen?" zei hij grijnzend. Iedereen stemde in en ze gingen allemaal bovenaan de trap staan… terwijl Fred het Hangoor langzaam liet zakken.

"…wat hij vorige keer niet had." Hoorde Harry zijn peetvader zeggen. "Moeten we het hem vertellen?" hoorde hij Erin zeggen. Harry's ogen werden groot. Wat deed zij hier?

"Kunnen jullie me nog een keer uitleggen waarom Erin hierbij zit? Ze is nog maar een kind." zei mevrouw Wemel. "Ik wil vechten. Het is net zo goed mijn gevecht als dat van jullie." snauwde Erin terug.

"Wat een Griffoendors mentaliteit… je bent net Potter, altijd proberen om de held te spelen." zei Sneep bitter. Harry was heel even boos omdat hij haar met Harry vergeleken had.

"Beter een held uit Griffoendor, dan een lafaard uit Zwadderich, Secretus." verdedigde Sirius haar. "Het lijkt wel of ze de baas over je is, Zwarts. Je doet alles wat ze wil. Ben je met je vrijheid gelijk je eigen wil verloren?" beet Sneep hem toe. "Genoeg, Sev!" schreeuwde Erin paniekerig.

"Je bent nog zo jong, lieverd." smeekte mevrouw Wemel. "Wat ik mis in jaren heb ik in kennis." zegt Erin vlak. Harry fronst zo hard dat het pijn aan zijn hoofd gaat doen. "En talent," voegt Sirius er aan toe. Erin lacht even zachtjes.

"Als we klaar zijn met de complimentjes, Zwarts, dan kunnen we reëel zijn en beseffen dat ze te jong en naïef is." sist Sneep.

"Ik moedig het niet aan om kinderen te laten vechten, maar in haar geest en kunnen is ze veel ouder dan vijftien." spreekt Remus uiteindelijk. "Bovendien is ze verder betrokken in de strijd dan wie dan ook, samen met Harry." zegt Sirius.

"Sirius…" mompelt ze geïrriteerd. "Waarom?" vragen meerdere mensen. "Omdat…" fluistert zijn peetvader nog, maar dan gaat Knikkebeen er vandoor met het Hangoor. Ron vloekt zachtjes.

"Nu zullen we het nooit weten," fluistert Hermelien geïrriteerd. Maar Harry weet het maar al te goed. Mevrouw Wemel komt een tijdje later uit de kamer. "Eten!" roept ze en iedereen verzamelt zich.

Alle leden van de Orde zitten rond de tafel en Erin zit tot Harry's ergernis naast Sirius, tegenover hem. Uit het niets laat Harry zijn bestek op de tafel kletteren. "Ik wil vechten." zegt hij.

"Je bent nog te jong, Harry." zegt mevrouw Wemel streng. "Hoezo kan zij wel en ik niet?" zegt Harry kwaad terwijl hij naar Erin kijkt. Erin kijkt hem één seconde aan en ze hapt naar adem. Sirius pakt gauw haar hand en begint er patroontjes over te tekenen, om haar af te lijden. "Kijk maar hierheen, kijk maar naar mij." herhaalt Sirius zachtjes tegen haar.

"Is het niet ontzettend ironisch dat zij wel mag?" schreeuwt Harry. Hij is razend. Het enige wat zij zal doen is de Orde kapotmaken. Dan kijkt ze hem even koud aan, zonder emotie.

"Kun je niet even doen alsof ik niet je meest gehate persoon ter wereld ben, je hoeft me niet te vertroetelen, maar je zou op zen minst even kunnen kalmeren en normaal doen, Harry." zegt Erin koel. Sirius kijkt haar even verwonderd aan.

"Normaal doen?" schreeuwt Harry. "Na alles wat er is gebeurd en jij vraagt me om normaal te doen?" voegt hij er aan toe. Nog steeds nul emotie in haar gezicht. "Oké dan, Potter." fluistert ze bijna. En ze staat op van tafel.

"Sorry, maar ik heb nog een brief te beantwoorden." is Erin's laatste zin voor ze omdraait en wegloopt.

Zijn maag draait even om.

Potter.

Harry vond hij leuker klinken.


	27. Chapter 27: Ergenissen

Hoofdstuk 27:

Ron Wemel

Harry was niet meer hetzelfde sinds die avond. Ron merkte het aan zijn gedrag. Erin sloot zich de hele dag op in haar kamer, schrijvend naar iemand. Niemand wist naar wie ze schreef, maar elke dag vlogen er meer dan drie uilen over.

Ron, Harry en Hermelien deelden een coupé. Harry keek naar buiten was zo te zien bezig zijn vuist zo hard te ballen dat alle botten zouden breken. Hermelien las, verrassend, een boek. Ron wisselde steeds van blik tussen die twee.

"Het is stil, zo zonder Erin," zegt Ron om de stilte te breken. Hij ziet dat Harry even zijn kaken op elkaar klemt, maar hij doet alsof hij niks hoort. "Ze is op het moment zelf ook niet echt het zonnetje in huis, Ronald," reageert Hermelien stijfjes.

"Waar is ze eigenlijk?" vraagt Ron om het gesprek niet af te breken. "Al sla je me dood." sist Harry. Ron weet dat het geen zin heeft dus hij pakt zijn lunch uit zijn tas en kauwt er stilletjes op.

Als ze aankomen kan al van ver het witblonde haar van Malfidus spotten. Maar hij ziet ook het goudblond met blauwe puntjes. Ron balt zijn vuisten uit instinct. Hij kan niet geloven dat… als ze dichterbij komen ziet Ron dat Malfidus zijn arm om haar heen wil doen, maar ze slaat hem weg. Ron doet zijn mond open om te protesteren, maar tot zijn verbazing in zijn beste vriend hem voor.

"Laat haar los, Malfidus." dreigt Harry. Erin kijkt even verbaasd. "Ze is niet meer jouw eigendom, Potter." reageerde Malfidus achteloos. "Ze is ook niet het jouwe, Malfidus." mengde Ron zich kalm in het gesprek. "Zo, nu weten we van wie de brieven waren." zuchtte Hermelien.

Malfidus hield Erin stug tegen zich aangedrukt. "Draco…" fluisterde ze ademloos, maar al haar aandacht ging naar Harry. "Je bent niet zo aardig bezig, Potter. Eerst maak je haar de hele zomer ongelukkig en nu neem je het voor haar op." grinnikt Malfidus zelfvoldaan.

"Het boeit me ook niks," fluisterde Harry snel, ter zelfverdediging. Maar Ron zag in zijn ogen dat het hem wel iets boeide.

"Waar bemoei je jezelf dan mee, Potter." zei Erin emotieloos. Op dat moment werkte ze Malfidus niet meer tegen en liet ze hem zijn arm om haar heen doen. Harry vloog één seconde Malfidus even aan maar Ron sleurde hem weg.

Bij het feest weigerde beiden Harry en Erin iets te zeggen, maar ze bleven elkaar het hele diner aanstaren. Beiden aten ze niks.

Eenmaal in de leerlingenkamer vroeg Harry gedachteloos aan Daan hoe zijn vakantie was. "Beter dan die van Simon." antwoordde hij.

"Ma wilde me niet terug laten gaan. Om jou, Potter." zei Simon bruusk. "Ze zeggen veel over jou en Perkamentus in de Profeet, Harry." dreigt hij.

"Dan lees je toch lekker de Profeet, dan weet je alles wat je weten moet." verdedigd de blondine Harry. "Van jou hoef ik al helemaal niks te horen, iedereen ziet hoe je jezelf hebt toegetakeld om die ene jongen die je voor de verandering niet krijgt." antwoordde Simon.

Erin trok in een razendsnelle, vloeiende beweging haar stok. "Je gaat een grens over, Simon." zegt Erin duister.

"Wat een agressieve tikjes, familie trekje misschien?" zegt Harry tegen Erin. Als ze hem aankijkt zucht ze even geïrriteerd. "niet te geloven," mompelt ze.

"Geloof jij hem dan wel?" vraagt Simon lachend. "Ja." zeggen Ron en Erin resoluut.

"Nog iemand problemen met Harry?" neemt Ron het voor zijn vriend op. Dan is de hele leerlingenkamer stil.

"Staan we quitte, Potter?" vraagt Erin ze steekt haar hand uit.

Harry gromt even voor hij naar de slaapzaal vertrekt.


	28. Chapter 28: Raadsels

**Tussenhoofdstuk, later word het nog belangrijk dus lees er zeker niet overheen!**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 28:

Hermelien Griffel

Hermelien zit in de bibliotheek gebogen over haar exemplaar van Standard Spreukenboek, deel vijf. Het is al redelijk laat, tegen tienen maar net als ze op wil staan, komt Erin binnen. Ze kijkt schichtig om zich heen, als iemand die niet gevolgd wil worden.

Hermelien verstopt zich achter de dichtstbijzijnde boekenkast. Doe niet zo stom, het is je vriendin. Maar net als ze tevoorschijn wil komen om haar te groeten, schrikt ze even. Erin gaat de Verboden Afdeling in.

Ze komt al snel naar buiten met een dik, stoffig boek. _Magie zo oud als de Wereld_, staat er met oude letters op de kaft. Wat moet Erin nou met Oude Magie? Dat wordt nergens meer gegeven, en daar is een reden voor. Het meeste is Duistere Magie en het is zo geavanceerd dat het gemakkelijk mis kan gaan.

Ze kijkt nog een keer om zich heen en dan vertrekt de blondine, op de voet gevolgd door Hermelien. Tot haar teleurstelling gaat ze gewoon de leerlingenkamer in. Hermelien loopt haar achterna.

Harry en Ron zitten samen op de bank en hun ogen volgen Erin die naar boven loopt. Het valt Hermelien op dat Harry zijn rechterhand onder zijn been heeft liggen. Ze gaat tussen haar vrienden inzitten.

"Hermelien… wil je me alsjeblieft helpen met dit werkstuk voor Bezweringen?" smeekt Ron. "Helpen? Je bedoelt dat ik het voor je maak," lacht Hermelien, terwijl ze haar haren achter haar oor doet. "Alleen de inleiding," zegt ze streng.

Ron lacht zijn witte tanden bloot. Als hij niet zo lomp is, is hij best schattig. "Dankjewel Hermelien!" zegt hij blij.

"Als ik ooit weer lomp tegen je doe…" begint hij, maar hij word onderbroken door Hermelien's gegiechel. "Dan weet ik dat je weer normaal bent." grinnikt ze.

Dan draait ze zich naar Harry, die ook voorzichtig meelacht. Die ruzies heel de dag met Erin maken hem een ander mens. Een behoorlijk depressieve, in Harry's geval.

Waarom doen die twee elkaar dit aan, denkt ze wanhopig. Ze willen elkaar terug maar ze zijn te koppig en te trots, dus ze blijven elkaar maar ongelukkig maken. Hermelien besluit dat het verstandig is als ze er voorlopig maar niks over zegt. Hopelijk zien ze zelf snel hoe stom ze bezig zijn.

"Harry, denk je dat ik gek ben? Laat je hand zien!" zegt Hermelien bezorgd. Harry laat doodleuk zijn linkerhand zien. "Je andere hand," zucht ze. "Oh!" zegt Hermelien even snel als hij zijn hand laat zien. _Ik mag niet liegen,_ staat er in gekrast. Het is al een beetje dicht, dus het ziet er lelijk en eng uit.

"Dat mens martelt je, Harry!" reageert Ron geschokt, Omber bedoelend. "Je moet naar Perkamentus gaan, Harry!" beveelt Hermelien hem. "Perkamentus heeft al genoeg aan zijn hoofd," zegt Harry en hij maakt duidelijk dat hij het er niet meer over wil hebben.

Dus, dan is het echt iets voor Ronald Virus Wemel om een nog pijnlijker onderwerp aan te snijden.

"Je wil niet weten wat ik vandaag zag!" zei haar roodharige vriend kwaad. "Erin, huilend, in Malfidus' armen!" voegde hij er woedend aan toe.

Harry kneep zo hard in zijn ganzenveer dat hij brak. Goed gedaan, Ron, denkt Hermelien geïrriteerd.

"Waarom zou ze huilen, bij MALFIDUS!" herhaalde hij verbaasd. "Ik zei al, Ron, dat ze op het moment veel moeilijkheden heeft! En ze had gewoon een schouder nodig om op te huilen, en Malfidus bood maar al te gewillig zijn schouder aan," siste Hermelien. Was zij nou de enige die het begreep?

"Dat ze zo wanhopig is dat ze bij Malfidus gaat…" mompelde Ron. "Dat jij nou evenveel emotie hebt als een tandenborstel!" zei Hermelien, maar ze moesten alle drie lachen.


	29. Chapter 29: een Schouder om op te huilen

**Een laatste tussenhoofdstuk... hierna breng ik er wat SP in... en een beetje fluff (het schuine stuk is een flashback, het dikke+schuine stuk zijn Voldemort's gedacht in haar hoofd voor de duidelijkheid )**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 29:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Erin laat zich achterover op haar bed vallen. Ze slaat het boek open. Ze wist dat het hier ergens in moest staan. De vloek die over haar was uitgesproken. Ze was er al snel dat het geen gewone vloek kon zijn. Dat zou het te gemakkelijk maken om terug te draaien.

Erin hoorde luid gelach vanuit de leerlingenkamer en ze slikte even. Ze knipperde een paar keer met haar ogen om te zorgen dat de tranen niet opnieuw zouden vloeien. Dat hadden ze vanmiddag al gedaan.

Er ontsnapt even een kreun aan Erin's lippen als ze er aan terugdenkt. Huilen laat haar zo zwak voelen, net alsof ze de baas niet over haar emoties is.

* * *

_Toen ze weer een huilbui voelde opkomen vluchtte ze naar de verlaten gang op de zevende verdieping. Ze had verwacht alleen te zijn. Wat zat ze fout. Ze voelde al snel een hand op haar schouder. Draco Malfidus ging zachtjes naast haar zitten._

_Een traan stroomde over haar wang en ze keek hem verward aan. Hij wist alles over haar, en Voldemort. Hoe kon hij anders, omdat Lucius zijn vader is._

_Hij had haar deze zomer een brief geschreven, alsof hij haar gedachten kon lezen. Hij wist dat zij en Harry ruzie hadden. En Erin wist dat Malfidus haar een stuk vond. Ze zag het aan de manier waarop hij naar haar keek. Stomme vloek ook, dacht ze in zichzelf._

_Maar goed, toen hij haar de brief schreef met de vraag of ze vrienden konden worden, (en Draco had overduidelijk gedacht dat het op meer dan vriendschap uit zou lopen) wilde ze eerst niet reageren._

_Ja, ze hadden het best leuk gehad op zijn verjaardag vorig jaar._

_Maar dat nam niet weg dat hij een mindere arrogante Zwadderaar was geworden. Hij deed dan wel aardig tegen haar, maar als hij lullig deed tegenover Harry kon ze zijn kop er ook wel afrukken af en toe._

_Maar ze dacht aan het feit dat zijn vader een Dooddoener was en Draco… ze zag het gewoon niet zitten dat hij zijn ziel verkocht aan Voldemort, en dan hij gebrand werd met het Teken. Het was iets wat op het punt stond te gebeuren, en ze wilde het voorkomen._

_"Ik zou Potter nog meer willen vervloeken dan normaal, nu, weet je dat?" schudt Draco haar uit haar gedachten._

_Door het vallen van Harry zijn naam barst ze in janken uit, en Draco pakt haar trillende lichaam stevig vast. Erin doet haar armen om zijn nek en haar hoofd tegen zijn borst. Haar lichaam schudt bij elke snik en ze voelt zich misselijk van schaamte._

_**Zwak hoor**, klinkt het plots in haar hoofd. Voldemort. Ga weg, denkt ze, ga weg. **Dit is nou wat liefde met je doet, het maakt je zwak**. Erin gromt en zet hem eruit._

_Door de woede om haar vader is het verdriet minder, en ze probeert weer te spreken. "S..Sor..ry dat ik..k je sh..irt nat.. m..ma..m..maakte." zegt ze trillend._

_"Het is niets," zegt hij grijnzend. "Nu heb ik een souvenir." grapt hij. Subtiel Draco, denkt ze en ze glimlacht._

_Dan hoort ze iemand hard wegrennen en Erin weet zeker dat ze een flits van rood haar ziet verdwijnen om de hoek._

* * *

Dan komt Hermelien plots boven en Erin gooit gauw het boek onder haar bed. Ze wil niet dat Hermelien denkt dat ze wat van plan is. Erin mag al van geluk spreken dat Harry het niemand heeft verteld.

"Alles goed?" vraagt Hermelien voorzichtig. Erin mompelt iets onverstaanbaars. "Ik neem aan dat dat nee betekent?" vraagt ze streng.

"Je kunt ons niet eeuwig blijven ontlopen," drong Hermelien aan.

"Begrijp me niet verkeerd, Hermelien," zei Erin bijna onhoorbaar. "Ik heb absoluut geen problemen met jou en Ron, maar ik denk niet dat het bevorderlijk voor de sfeer is dat ik en Potter zich in dezelfde kamer bevinden." zei de blondine een beetje bot.

"Je kunt niet eeuwig vluchten, Erin." fluisterde Hermelien nog.


	30. Chapter 30: Strijders van Perkamentus

**Dit hoofdstuk draag ik op aan Luutje18, hier is een beetje fluff voor jou! (in reactie op je review over dat het nog niet goed was tussen Harry en Erin zeg maar) **

* * *

Hoofdstuk 30: Harry Potter

Harry werd vroeg wakker, nog voor zonsopgang en hij besloot naar de leerlingenkamer te gaan. Hij dacht dat hij alleen zou zijn, maar zijn aandacht werd getrokken naar het slapende meisje op de bank. Erin.

Haar blonde haren lagen naar achteren gespreid over de leuning en ze had haar benen dicht bij haar romp getrokken. Zelfs in haar slaap lijkt ze nog over alles zorgen te maken. Harry komt voorzichtig dichterbij. Hij knielt naast haar neer. Ze is prachtig.

Zijn hart smelt en zijn ogen worden waterig. Als hij zichzelf niet constant bleef vertellen dat ze slecht was, zou hij zijn hart opnieuw aan haar verliezen. Dan beseft hij iets.

Is hij niet altijd van haar blijven houden? Is dat niet de echte reden waarom hij niemand iets verteld heeft? Zijn hand trilt, maar hij laat hem voorzichtig door haar zachte haar glijden. Waarom moet je zijn dochter zijn, denkt hij wanhopig. Waarom jij.

Dan vermant hij zich en stapt bij haar vandaan.

Bij het ontbijt is het zoals gebruikelijk tussen hen twee, ze weet immers niet dat hij er gestaan heeft.

"Harry," fluistert Hermelien plots. "Kom je mee naar de Zwijnenkop vanmiddag? Het gaat over de Verdediging tegen de Zwarte Kunsten lessen, ik heb denk ik een oplossing." voegt ze enthousiast toe.

Harry knikt. Een paar uur later lopen hij en Ron achter Hermelien aan, een groezelig cafeetje binnen. Er zitten een paar mensen die hij kent, de meeste van Griffoendor, maar er zijn ook een paar Ravenklauws bij. Net als Hermelien wil beginnen komt Erin binnen.

"Wat doe jij hier?" sist Harry.

"Dan moet je maar wat zachter praten, Potter." antwoord ze bot.

Hermelien zucht geïrriteerd. "We zijn hier samengekomen omdat we een goede leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten willen. We willen ons kunnen verdedigen. Harry hier.." ging Hermelien verder, maar Harry onderbrak.

"Wat? Wil je dat ik hun allemaal les ga geven?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

"Hermelien.." begon hij, maar dit keer was Ron het die hem onderbrak.

"Je kan onmogelijk nog erger zijn dan die oude pad, Harry." probeerde zijn vriend hem te steunen.

"Bedankt, Ron." fluisterde hij terug.

Toen besefte hij ineens dat Cho hem blozend en giechelend aankeek. Hij lachte verlegen terug. Erin gromde. Vervloek haar dan, dacht hij. Laat zien wat je ware aard is.

Hermelien's verhaal ging volkomen langs hem heen tot hij doorhad waar het over ging. Over al zijn 'heldendaden'.

"Het klinkt heel wat als je het zo achter elkaar zet," begon hij. "Meestal had ik gewoon geluk, en wist ik niet wat ik deed. Ik had vaak veel hulp…" zei hij maar Hermelien zuchtte.

"Je bent gewoon bescheiden, Harry." zei ze.

"Niet waar, Hermelien." fluisterde hij terug, een beetje van zijn stuk gebracht.

"Als je ons nou iets meer wilde vertellen over hoe Carlo stierf…" zei Kasper Krauwel voorzichtig.

"Als jullie doorvoor komen kunnen jullie oprotten, daar wil hij niks over zeggen." zei Erin bruusk.

"Ze heeft gelijk," zei hij tot zijn eigen verbazing.

Dit was de tweede keer dat ze het voor hem opnam. Heel even lachte ze voorzichtig, maar Harry keek weg. Ze moest maar niet denken dat ze nog enig kans had…

"Dus het is waar," zei Kasper.

"Hij is echt terug," maakte Cho af.

Harry knikte zachtjes. De kleur trok even uit Erin's gezicht, zoals het gewoonlijk deed wanneer de naam van haar vader viel. Zou ze hem echt haten, zoals ze constant beweert? Of zouden het nog meer leugens zijn?

Hermelien legde een lijst neer, met als kop _Strijders van Perkamentus_.

"Waar kunnen we oefenen zonder dat Omber ons pakt?" vroeg Ron.

"Ik heb wel een idee…" zei Erin bijna onhoorbaar.

* * *

**School is weer begonnen voor mij, dus zal wat minder vaak posten als in de vakantie, sorry!**


	31. Chapter 31: Achterdocht

Hoofdstuk 31:

Hermelien Griffel

"Zo, dat was dan de eerste les!" zei Harry luid. Ze hadden deze lessen Patronussen behandeld, en het ging super. Iedereen had op zijn minst een flintertje zilveren rook te weten produceren. Hermelien was heel erg blij toen de otter uit haar stok spoot.

"Heel erg bedankt voor het komen!" voegde Hermelien er blij aan toe.

De Strijders van Perkamentus hadden werkelijk iets goeds gebracht. Harry en Erin waren zo druk bezig met spreuken leren dat ze elkaar even waren vergeten.

Erin had hen meegenomen, onder verdachte blikken van Harry, die het niet helemaal vertrouwde naar de zevende verdieping, de verlaten gang. Iedereen keek haar even verward aan toe ze voor een lege muur ging ijsberen, ze leek diep in gedachten.

Maar toen verscheen de deur naar de Kamer van Hoge Nood. Erin legde hen trots uit hoe de Kamer werkte, en zelfs Harry leek even blij verrast.

Hermelien herinnerde zich nog even de ruzie tussen haar en de blondine van gisteravond. Vlak nadat ze Erin had verteld dat ze niet eeuwig kon vluchten had Erin gegromd en verdween ze naar de leerlingenkamer, waar ze de hele nacht heeft geslapen.

Hermelien maakte zich oprecht zorgen om haar vriendin, af en toe. Ze had donkere kringen onder haar ogen en ze was bleek en mager. Daar zat ze dan, trillend in een hoekje, met haar rug tegen de muur.

"Erin, kom je mee naar buiten? De zon schijnt en…" begon Hermelien voorzichtig, maar de blondine schudde hevig haar hoofd.

Ze stond op. "Ik moet naar die bibliotheek, ik moet nog nodig een boek zoeken." zei ze snel.

"Ik kan helpen," bood Hermelien aan, en ze glimlachte.

"Nee, ik, eh, moet het alleen zoeken." stotterde Erin en ze verdween.

Hermelien aarzelde ze even, maar stapte toen naar Harry en Ron toe. "Vinden jullie niet dat Erin zich vreemd gedraagt?" vroeg ze.

Harry fronste even. "Niet meer dan normaal, toch?" zei hij.

Hermelien deed een plukje van haar pluizige haar achter haar oor. "Ik zag haar een paar dagen terug in de bibliotheek, en ze deed… vreemd. Ze keek de hele tijd om zich heen, alsof ze niet gezien wilde worden. En toen ging ze de Verboden Afdeling in." ging ze door, maar toen pauzeerde ze even door Harry's grommen en Ron's happen naar adem.

"Wat heeft ze dan te zoeken in de Verboden Afdeling?" vraagt Ron.

"Ze had in ieder geval geen toestemming," voegde Hermelien toe. "Ze kwam naar buiten, met een oud stoffig boek. Het ging over Oude Magie." fluisterde ze.

"Wat is Oude Magie?" vroegen Ron en Harry tegelijk.

"Lezen jullie dan nooit iets? Oude Magie is anders dan deze onze magie, het word op Zweinstein niet gegeven. En daar is een reden voor. Het is bijna allemaal Duistere Magie." legde ze zachtjes uit.

Harry zag eruit alsof hij elk moment dood kon neervallen. Alle kleur was uit zijn gezicht weggetrokken en hij ademde onrustig.

"In welk opzicht verschilt het dan van onze magie, Hermelien?" vroeg Ron.

"Bijvoorbeeld de bezweringen zijn heel anders. Niet een of twee woorden, maar hele zinnen. Oude Magie is heel krachtig en geavanceerd, en het zijn meestal krachtige vloeken. De meeste spreuken zijn dodelijk, maar er zijn ook spreuken die met iemand allemaal ongeluk kan laten overkomen, de zogeheten Grimbezwering. Niet zo fraai dus." zei ze bijna onhoorbaar.

Ron rilde even. Harry zat er nog steeds bij als een lijk. "Waarom heeft ze dat nodig?" vraagt Ron om de stilte te breken.

"Als we dat maar wisten," zuchtte Hermelien, terwijl ze over Harry's schouder wreef.

* * *

**Ik vond dat ik even globaal moest uitleggen wat Oude Magie was... **


	32. Chapter 32: De slang

**Hoe kan je van iemand houden waarvan je denkt dat ze je dood wil hebben? Harry weet hoe.**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 32:

Harry Potter

Er was een slang, hij gleed door de gangen, over de marmeren vloer. Er was een deur, hij kende het ergens van, maar waarvan? De deur ging open, Harry zag een hal met zijpaadjes, en kasten. Heel veel kasten met allemaal glazen bollen.

Er stond iemand in het midden. Meneer Wemel. De slang viel hem aan, beet hem in zijn nek, in zijn arm, in zijn been. Meneer Wemel bleef bloedend achter. Toen besefte Harry het. Hij, was de slang.

Zwetend en trillend werd Harry wakker. Een bezorgde Ron stond naast zijn bed. Ron. Zijn vader. "We moeten naar Perkamentus," zei Harry vlug.

"Ik leg het daar wel uit." mompelde hij snel.

Toen hij en Ron naar beneden stormde werd Erin wakker, die weer op de bank lag. Sinds die ruzie met Hermelien weigerde ze in de slaapzaal te slapen. Harry wilde haar niet meer aankijken.

Hij begon eindelijk te denken dat hij het misschien toch fout had over haar, en dan betrapt Hermelien haar met een boek over duistere magie.

Ze was zijn dochter. Hij moet bij haar uit de buurt blijven. Harry had zichzelf betrapt op opnieuw zijn hart aan haar verliezen. Hij moet bij haar wegblijven, dan bespaart hij zichzelf een hoop pijn.

"Hij moet naar Perkamentus, zegt hij." zegt Ron angstig.

Erin knikt. "Ik ga mee," zegt ze.

"Je hoeft niet…" gromt Harry.

"Weten jullie het wachtwoord?" dringt ze aan.

Beiden Harry en Ron schudden hun hoofd. Harry volgt haar met tegenzin. Ze stoppen voor de ingang van zijn kantoor. Harry klopt. Perkamentus doet de deur open. "Professor, ik…" begon hij, en toen besefte hij pas hoe raar het zou klinken.

"Ik had een droom, en… nou het was geen droom, of toch wel… het leek zo echt…" mompelde hij.

Erin keek naar de grond. "Niet jij ook al," zei ze bezorgd.

Niet jij ook al? Wat bedoelde ze daarmee. "Wat zag je?" vroeg Perkamentus kalm.

"Meneer Wemel, hij werd aangevallen, door een slang, in een hal met allemaal glazen bollen." antwoordde Harry.

Ron keek geschokt. Hij deed zijn mond open om iets te zeggen, maar er kwam geen geluid uit. Erin legde voorzichtig een hand over Ron's schouder. Ron doet zijn best om even naar haar te glimlachen, maar zijn mondhoeken krullen maar een beetje omhoog. "Hij haalt het wel," zegt ze zachtjes.

"Stond je naast het slachtoffer, of keek je van boven op het schouwspel neer?" vroeg Perkamentus.

"Geen van beiden," zei Harry.

"Ik…" fluisterde hij.

"Ik was de slang." voegde hij toe.

Erin vloekte zachtjes. "Niet jij ook al," herhaalde ze.

"Wat bedoel je daar precies mee?" vroeg hij achterdochtig.

"Ron, haal je broers en zus, en vertel ze dat ze hun spullen moeten pakken. Ik denk dat jullie het best naar huis kunnen, ik zorg ervoor dat je vader gevonden word door de juiste mensen." zei de oude man vriendelijk en Ron knikte en verliet het kantoor.

"Ik vroeg je wat, Vilijn!" zette Harry door.

Erin deinsde even terug bij het vallen van haar achternaam. "Hij zit ook in mijn hoofd, Potter. Dat bedoel ik," siste ze vurig.

"Voldemort," fluisterde hij zachtjes.

Ze knikte. "Hij geeft je zeker tips over Duistere Magie, met welke vloek je me het best kunt vermoorden." antwoordde hij kwaad.

Ze leek zeer beledigd. "Als je het wil weten, Potter, dat is achtergrondinformatie. Ik doe tenminste nog iets nuttigs in mijn vrije tijd, in plaats van sommige mensen die hun vrije tijd gebruiken om een zeker Ravenklauw af te lebberen!" schreeuwde ze.

Ze wist het. Ze wist hem van hem en Cho. Ze wist alleen blijkbaar niet dat hij geen echte gevoelens voor Cho had, maar het een poging was Erin te vergeten…


	33. Chapter 33: Verwaarlozing

**Kerstvakantie op Grimboudplein 12!**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 33:

Erin Maria Riddle

"Oh, Sirius!" zei Erin opgewekt en ze liet in zijn armen vallen. Het was de eerste keer dat ze hem weer zag sinds de zomervakantie. "Je ziet er slechter uit dan ik toen ik uit Azkaban kwam, Erin!" zei hij kwaad.

"Ook leuk om jou weer te zien," reageerde ze sarcastisch.

Harry teisterde haar gedachten, zoenend met Cho, blozend toen ze hem erop wees. Ze schudde haar hoofd, om hem uit haar gedachten te schudden.

"Ik meen het," zei Sirius streng.

"Je bent lijkbleek, ontzettend afgevallen en je hebt enorme wallen onder je ogen!" sprak hij, terwijl hij haar grondig onderzocht.

Ze zaten in de woonkamer, Harry, Ron en Hermelien waren nog in de gang, iets druk aan het discussiëren. Meestal was dat iets haar, de laatste tijd. Sirius wil nog verder gaan met protesteren, maar om hem de mond te snoeren drukt ze gauw een kus op zijn mond. "Waar was dat voor nodig?" lachte hij, terwijl zijn wangen een aangename kleur roze kregen.

Hij wees haar wel op haar lijkbleke gezicht, maar Azkaban had de Zwarts erfgenaam ook een krijtwitte huid gegeven.

"Om je duidelijk te maken dat je je geen zorgen hoeft te maken om mij. Ik red me wel." lachte ze.

"Want dat is wat je hebt gedaan, dit halfjaar op Zweinstein…" mompelde hij sarcastisch.

Erin wilde protesteren, maar Sirius was haar voor. "Je laat je vrienden in de steek…" fluisterde hij wanhopig.

"Niet waar!" zei ze, maar ze besefte dat de ex-gevangene gelijk had.

Hermelien ontweek ze door in de leerlingenkamer te gaan slapen, ze maakt geen grapjes meer tegenover Ron, Fred en George hebben haar ook opgegeven. Haar blik word triest. "Ik doe mijn best…" sputtert ze tegen.

Dan komt het drietal de kamer in. Harry klemt zijn kaken op elkaar als hij zijn peetvaders armen om haar heen ziet. Erin staat op en pakt Harry bij zijn T-shirt, en sleurt hem mee een hoek in. "Waar was dat voor nodig, Vilijn?" vroeg Harry kwaad.

"Luister, Potter. Ik wil iets met je afspreken. Of we negeren elkaar volkomen, of we doen beschaafd en beleefd. Wat kies je?" zei ze.

Harry leek opgelucht dat dit het was. "Beiden, maar we spreken alleen als het moet." antwoordde hij stug.

"Deal," fluisterde Erin, en ze ging tegenover Hermelien staan.

"Waar ging dat over?" vroeg Hermelien, terwijl ze een wenkbrauw omhoog deed.

"Potter en ik moesten gewoon even wat afspraken maken, om de sfeer niet te verpesten. Met andere woorden, we zullen ons netjes gedragen," legde Erin uit.

Sirius volgde haar met zijn blik, dus Erin pakte Hermelien's hand en nam haar mee naar boven. Erin vond de weg naar Sirius' kamer snel en ze plofte op zijn bed. "Sorry," begon ze.

"Het is iets tussen Potter en mij, ik had jou en Ron er niet bij moeten betrekken." voegde ze toe en Hermelien keek blij verrast.

"Ik had me er niet mee moeten bemoeien, maar ik dacht Harry en jij lijken zo ongelukkig…" mompelde Hermelien.

Erin besloot over een ander onderwerp te beginnen. "Hoe is het met jou en Viktor?" giechelt ze.

Ze doet haar best om heel meisjesachtig te klinken. "Ik… ik spreek hem nooit meer," zei haar vriendin, en ze keek Erin vreemd aan.

Wat haalde ze zich in haar hoofd om ineens te doen alsof er niks aan de hand is? Ron kwam de kamer in. Hij ging naast Erin zitten. Hij zag lijkbleek, meneer Wemel is waarschijnlijk net gearriveerd. "Jemig, Ron. Je ziet bleker dan Malfidus' haar!"grapt ze.

Ron lacht even. Het is lang geleden dat ze zo gepraat hebben, over van die dingen die zo onbelangrijk leken. "Hoe zou jij eruit zien als je vader gewond word binnengebracht?" vroeg hij zachtjes.

"Een stuk beter dan op het moment," zei Erin. En ze meende het. Maar dat wisten hun niet.


	34. Chapter 34: De brief

Hoofdstuk 34:

Sirius Zwarts

Het was Kerstavond en de tafel zat overvol. Hij zat naast Erin, en tegenover Harry die zo te zien hun best deden om elkaar met hun blik te vermoorden. Hermelien en Ginny waren druk aan het praten over iets. Fred fluisterde iets in George zijn oor, en Ron luisterde verveeld naar mevrouw Wemel.

Meneer Wemel zat aan het hoofd van de tafel, gehuld in verband. Tops en Remus luisterden aandachtig naar hem. Sirius probeerde Erin af te leiden, zij en Harry zaten alleen elkaar in de weg. "Heb je al veel punten gemaakt dit Zwerkbalseizoen?" vraagt hij.

"Ik ben gestopt met Zwerkbal," zegt Erin, maar ze houdt haar ogen niet van Harry af.

Sirius legt een hand tegen haar wang en draait haar hoofd zachtjes, zodat ze hem aankijkt. "Laat het gaan oké," zegt hij zachtjes.

"Beiden van jullie," zegt hij iets harder tegen zijn peetzoon.

"Cadeautjes!" breekt mevrouw Wemel de stilte.

Sirius geeft Erin het kleine doosje aan, onder de tafel. Ze doet het open. Ze hapt naar adem. "Sirius," fluistert ze geïrriteerd en verbaasd tegelijk.

"Wat is er?" vraagt Hermelien.

Erin schuift het doosje in haar zak. "Niks," zegt ze terloops.

"Je gaat dit uitleggen," sist ze in zijn oor.

Sirius grinnikt. Ze zucht. "Wat ik voor jou heb is niks vergeleken met dit," zegt ze terwijl ze naar het bobbeltje in haar broekzak wijst.

"Dankjewel, Erin!" roept Ron enthousiast terwijl hij de het doosje Chocokikkers opent.

"Erin!" zegt Hermelien verontwaardigd, en ze houd het tikkeltje uitdagende lingeriesetje omhoog.

Fred en George proesten van het lachen. "Weer eens wat anders dat een boek," antwoordt Erin doodleuk.

De brunette ziet knalrood van schaamte. Sirius is blij om te zien dat zelfs Harry even snel lacht. Ron grijnst. "Dat is iets wat ik aan Lily had kunnen geven toen ik zo oud was als jullie," lachte Sirius.

"Met een briefje erbij: Als je je ooit bedenkt, liefs James." voegde hij er grinnikend aan toe.

"Er is nog een pakje, Hermelien," stelt Erin lachend haar vriendin gerust.

Hermelien scheurt het tweede pakje open. Ze zucht opgelucht als ze een exemplaar van _Numerologie en Grammatica _ziet. Erin gooit dan een pakje voor Harry's neus. Hij kijkt verbaasd op. "Het is niet veel," zegt ze zachtjes.

Harry scheurt het papier er af en vind een gloednieuw Zwerkbal tenue. Sirius knijpt even in de blondine haar hand. Dat was nobel van je, dacht hij. "Ik geef je cadeau zo hoor," lachte ze afwezig naar Sirius.

Nadat iedereen zijn cadeau had, glipten hij en Erin weg naar zijn slaapkamer, waar Erin hem een envelop overhandigde. Er zat een brief in.

_Lieve Sirius, _

_Ik ben allang dood voor je dit leest, maar ik wil dat je weet dat ik een fout heb gemaakt door bij de Dooddoeners te gaan. _

_Ik heb geprobeerd Voldemort te vernietigen, en dat is waarom ik ben geëxecuteerd. _

_Je moet weten dat ondanks alles wat ik ooit tegen je hebt gezegd, ik altijd al van je gehouden heb en ik trots ben dat jij mijn grote broer bent.  
_

_Ik hou van je, Regulus_


	35. Chapter 35: Sirius' cadeau

**Wat heeft Erin van Sirius gekregen? Lees het hier! (vandaag dubbele update omdat ik gister overgeslagen heb)**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 35:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Sirius' tranen vielen langzaam op het papier. Erin legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder. Ze gleed met haar vingers voorzichtig door zijn donkere krullen. Alles wat Sirius ooit wilde was een familie die van hem hield, en dit was het dichtst bij dat zijn eigen familie kon komen. Alsnog wist ze dat het veel met hem deed.

Hij veegde zijn tranen weg, hij schaamde zich duidelijk een beetje. "Hoe kom je hieraan?" vroeg hij.

"Gevonden op Regulus' kamer. Ik.. vergeef me, ik was geïnteresseerd," fluistert ze beschaamd.

Toen realiseerde ze zich weer wat ze in haar zak had. Ze haalde het er uit en liet het aan Sirius zien. De zilveren ring met grote, groene smaragd er op. "Wat heeft dit te betekenen?" vroeg ze.

"Hij is van mijn moeder, ze had hem aan mij gegeven zodat ik hem als verlovingsring kon gebruiken.." legde hij uit.

"Sirius!" protesteerde ze luid.

"Ik vraag je niet ten huwelijk, Erin," zei hij zachtjes.

De verbazing was op haar gezicht af te lezen. "Er is nooit een vrouw in mijn leven geweest, en die zal er ook nooit komen," legde hij uit.

"ik.. jij…" stotterde ze zachtjes.

"Hoe denk jij over ons, Erin?" vroeg hij, zo recht op de man, of in mijn geval vrouw af dat ik perplex stond.

"We zijn zielsverwanten," fluistert ze teder. "Maar, Sirius… je weet dat ik van Harry…" stotterde ze.

Hij weet dat ze van Harry houdt. Ze had het al bijna over haar lippen gekregen voordat ze er over nadacht. Ze houdt nog van hem, natuurlijk. Het is alleen jammer dat hij onder de veronderstelling is dat ik hem wil vermoorden, denkt ze cynisch. "Dat weet ik," zegt hij.

Ze zucht opgelucht. "Sorry, maar ik wilde het even zeker weten," mompelde hij.

"Hoe denk jij over ons?" vraagt ze met dichtgeknepen keel.

"Hetzelfde als jij," zegt hij. "Zielsverwanten, die griezelig veel met elkaar gemeen hebben," lacht hij.

"Een ding niet," zegt Erin zacht. "Je zei dat er nooit een vrouw in je leven was, geen vrouw van wie je hield, die dacht dat je een moordenaar was." fluisterde ze.

"Geen vrouw," zei Sirius bijna onhoorbaar.

Haar brein kraakte bijna van het nadenken. "Remus," fluisterde ze zachtjes.

Sirius lachte een beetje verlegen. "Je moet het hem vertellen!" zei Erin enthousiast.

Hij stikt bijna. "Wat? Nee!" zegt hij paniekerig.

"Schrijf het op?" zegt Erin hoopvol.

"En dan valt de brief per ongeluk in zijn handen, nee dank je," mompelt hij sarcastisch.

"Ik zweer plechtig dat ik hem bewaar, voor altijd en eeuwig, ik neem hem mee in mijn graf als je dat wil," fluistert ze.

"Geef me die veer dan maar…" zuchtte hij.

Erin lacht tevreden terwijl hij _Lieve Remus_ op het papier schrijft. "Ik wil gewoon dat je weet dat je de enige vrouw zou zijn aan wie ik het ooit zou willen geven… zo heb je altijd iets van mij bij je," voegt hij nog toe.

Erin lacht even lief. Sirius maakt een handgebaar en ze vertrekt uit de woonkamer en voegt zich bij Hermelien. "Ik snap niet waarom je dat niet wil dragen Ron," zegt Hermelien geïrriteerd.

Erin ziet dat Ron een gebreid vest in zijn hand heeft. "Ik snap niet waarom je dat niet wil dragen, Hermelien," grinnikt de blondine en ze wijst naar het lingeriesetje.

Hermelien kleurt vuurrood en mompelt allerlei excuusjes. "Grapje," zegt Erin vlug.

"Je maakt weer grapjes," mompelt Ron grimmig.

"Hoezo zou ik geen grapjes mogen maken?" vraagt Erin verbaasd.

"Het mag wel…" stottert Ron snel.

"Wat Ron bedoeld," legt Hermelien uit. "Is dat het al een tijdje geleden is… en… Oh!" voegt ze toe, en ze wijst naar de ring die Erin om heeft.

Net dan komt Harry bij hen staan. "Nog dankjewel…" zegt hij verlegen maar dan ziet hij de ring ook.

"Het was een cadeautje…" zegt Erin stug.

"Dat was wat Sirius je onder de tafel aangaf!" merkt Hermelien op.

Harry gromt en draait zich om. Oh nee!

* * *

**Wat vonden jullie?  
En ik ga geen Sirius/Remus pairing doen, ik wilde toch dat het even genoemd werd dat Sirius gevoelens voor hem heeft, want ook al komt het niet letterlijk in het boek voor stiekem vind ik (en nog meer Wolfstar fans met mij) dat het wel zo is.**


	36. Chapter 36: de nieuwe Hoofdmeester

**Zoals jullie zo wel merken heb ik een stukje overgeslagen en ga naar het stuk als ze weer terug zijn op school en zo...**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 36:

Dorothea Omber

Cho Chang zat huilend voor haar neus. "Er is geen geheim genootschap," snikte het meisje.

"Sneep, het Veritaserum graag," zei Omber streng.

Met een klein beetje geweld goot Sneep de drank bij het meisje naar binnen. "Waar gaan jij en je vrienden naartoe?" vraagt Omber bitter.

"De Kamer van Hoge Nood," huilde Cho zachtjes.

"En wat doen jullie daar?" dringt Omber aan.

"Harry geeft ons Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten les," zegt Chang.

"Malfidus, neem mevrouw Chang mee. We maken een ommetje naar die Kamer," commandeert Omber.

Ze vindt het heerlijk om de leiding te hebben. Als ze zeker weet dat ze alles onder controle heeft, dan voelt ze zich pas goed. Dorothea Omber kan slecht tegen verrassingen. En kinderen. "Bombarda Maxima!" schreeuwde ze, en de muur barstte open.

Heel veel geschrokken leerlingen keken haar aan. Ze loopt de kamer rond. Haar oog valt op de lijst aan de spiegel. _De Strijders van Perkamentus_. Het is precies wat ze vreesden! "Potter, Perkamentus! Meekomen!" krijst ze.

De zwartharige jongen en het blonde meisje volgden haar. Ze betraden het kantoor van Perkamentus. Droebel was er al. "… daarom moeten we je meenemen," zei Droebel.

"Waarheen? Toch niet naar Azkaban hoop ik?" fluisterde de jongste Perkamentus paniekerig.

"Ik ben bang van wel, meisje," zei de minister.

"Minister," zei Omber hartelijk. "Deze kinderen zijn in het geheim aan het trainen onder de naam _Strijders van Perkamentus_, het is zoals we vreesden," informeerde ze hem.

"Het was mijn idee," zei Potter vlug.

Hij vond zich heel wat, die Potter, met zijn angstverhaaltjes vertellen… het meisje, integendeel, was over het algemeen heel stil en beheerst… maar nu leek zelfs zij volkomen krankzinnig te worden. "Dat is heel nobel van je, Harry," zei Albus Perkamentus. "Maar het heet de _Strijders van Perkamentus,_ niet van Potter. Dus daarom.." legde hij uit maar het meisje onderbrak hem.

"Ik neem verantwoordelijkheid. Ik heb alles bedacht. Albus wist hier niets vanaf!" zei ze met een schril stemmetje.

Droebel legde een hand op de schouder van de blondine. "Meisje toch, meisje toch. We laten jou niet opdraaien voor wat je peetvader heeft gedaan. Het spijt me, maar hij heeft probeert een leger te maken om het Ministerie aan te vallen, dus hij laat ons geen andere keus…" probeerde de minister haar te kalmeren.

"Wat dat betreft heeft de minister gelijk, Erin, jij hoeft niet op te draaien voor iets wat ik gedaan zou hebben," zei de Hoofdmeester kalm.

Toen wendde hij zich tot Omber en Droebel. "Jullie zijn waarschijnlijk onder de veronderstelling dat ik vrijwillig meegaan, maar jullie hebben het mis…" fluistert hij, voor hij in vlammen opgaat.

Dorothea slaakt even een kreetje. Het blonde meisje heeft een vage glimlach op haar gezicht, ze weet duidelijk even niet hoe ze zich moet voelen. Potter kijkt verbaasd, maar glimlacht ook. "Jullie mogen hem niet aardig vinden, minister. Maar Perkamentus heeft stijl," zegt Wolkenveldt zacht, waarna hij een woedende blik van Droebel krijgt.

"Het lijkt me passend dat jij Perkamentus' plek inneemt, Dorothea?" stelt de minister voor.

Dorothea bloost even gepast en glimlacht dan. "Het lijkt me een eer, minister, dank u wel," antwoordt ze beleefd.


	37. Chapter 37: Wemelstreken

**Er gebeurt niet veel in dit hoofdstuk, maar ik vond het wel leuk om te schrijven! Weasley Pranks!**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 37: Fred Wemel

"Dat mens is verschrikkelijk!" protesteerde Fred luid.

"Lelijke, oude pad!" voegde George toe.

"Ik denk dat ik niet eens dit jaar meer uithoud, en dit is ons laatste!" zei Fred tegen zijn tweelingbroer.

"We zouden die heks eens goed moeten laten schrikken, of zoiets," mompelde George.

"Ik kan niet wachten om hier weg te zijn, en al mijn aandacht te kunnen besteden aan de winkel," zegt Fred hoopvol.

"Tovertweelings Topfopshop wordt geweldig!" zegt zijn tweeling enthousiast. "En die PUISTen, ach ja, die zijn toch hopeloos," voegt hij er aan toe.

Dan horen ze iemand luid vloeken, om de hoek. Het is een meisje. Fred en George volgen het geluid en zien een halfhuilende, halfwoedende Erin. "Wat is er?" vraagt Fred voorzichtig.

"Albus hij… is gevlucht," snikt ze.

Fred slaat een arm om haar heen, en George doet hetzelfde vanaf de andere kant. "Hoezo moest hij vluchten?" vraagt George op zijn beurt.

"Toen ze ons gepakt hadden in de Kamer van Hoge Nood, moesten Potter en ik mee naar zijn kantoor. Droebel was er ook. Ze beschuldigden hem ervan dat hij een leger aan het opbouwen is, om het Ministerie van Toverkunst over te nemen," legt ze uit.

"Dat is belachelijk!" zegt Fred.

"Dat is het ook," zegt ze kwaad. "Ze wilden hem meenemen naar Azkaban, ik probeerde ze nog wijs te maken dat ik alles had bedacht, omdat ze Harry niet geloofden en ik zei dat hij er niets vanaf wist…" vertelde ze. "En toen ging hij in vlammen op," voegde ze emotieloos toe. "Omber heeft zijn plek overgenomen," zegt ze nog en dan staat ze op.

"Ik moet Sev even spreken… bedankt," zegt ze vlug voor ze een laatste traan wegpinkt en richting de kerkers loopt.

Fred kijkt haar na, haar glanzende blonde haren wappert achter haar aan. Als we het dat mens maar betaald konden zetten, dacht hij terwijl ze uit het zicht verdween. Ze liepen verder en zagen toen een eerstejaars huilen. Fred en George keken elkaar even aan en knikten. Toen knielde de tweeling voor de huilende jongen neer en begonnen hem af te leiden. "Hoe heet je, jongen?" vroegen de tweeling in koor.

"Mitchel," fluisterde hij.

Mitchel had ook krassen in zijn hand van het strafwerk. "Het gaat sneller over dan je denkt, hoor," probeerde George Mitchel te troosten.

"Ik wou dat ik nooit naar Zweinstein was gegaan…" snikte de eerstejaars Griffoendor.

Toen knapte er iets in beide Wemels. Dit was verschrikkelijk. Dit moest stoppen. Omber kwam er bij staan. Ze lachte even, alsof er iets grappigs aan de hand was. Toen ze weer wegliep kreeg Fred een idee. "Denk jij hetzelfde als ik, George?" vraagt hij.

"Ik denk dat onze prestaties buiten academisch gebied liggen," grinnikt George.

"Dan denk jij inderdaad hetzelfde als ik," lacht Fred.

* * *

Allerlei kleurtjes, lichtjes en knallen vlogen rond het lokaal onder de examens.

Omber word het lokaal uitgejaagd door een gigantische draak.

Kleine sterretjes verbanden Kwast zijn billen constant, en er is een pijl die Malfidus volgt.

De tweeling vliegt naar buiten en ze worden door iedereen toegejuicht.

Ja, hier gaan ze voor geschorst worden, en ja, dit was het absoluut waard!


	38. Chapter 38: De Profetie

**Ik heb het stuk overgeslagen dat Harry Sirius ziet en dat ze gepakt worden door Omber... Het verhaal heb ik opgepakt als Harry en Hermelien Omber hebben zien weggevoerd worden door de Centauren en ze terug naar Zweinstein rennen...**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 38:

Harry Potter

Hij en Hermelien rennen over de brug en ze komen Ron, Marcel, Loena, Ginny en Erin tegemoet. "Hoe gaan we naar het Ministerie?" vraagt Ron.

"We gaan vliegen, natuurlijk," zegt Loena.

"We gaan per Terzieler," zegt Erin resoluut.

"We?" blaft Harry. "We, als in ik, Ron, Hermelien, Marcel, Loena, Ginny en _JIJ?" _vraagt hij.

"Sirius is in gevaar," zegt ze. "Natuurlijk kom ik," snauwt ze terug.

"Waarom zou ik je vertrouwen?" zegt hij woedend.

"Luister, Potter. Dit gaat niet over jou en mij, dit gaat over Sirius. Dus als je je nu even wil vermannen, dan kunnen we hem gaan redden!" zegt Erin woedend.

Harry wordt even stil. Hij aarzelt even, en dan knikt hij. "Kom mee dan," zegt Loena dromerig en iedereen rent het bos in.

Ze nemen allemaal een Terzieler en ze vliegen zo snel als ze kunnen naar Londen. Al snel ziet Harry van ver af de zwarte deur en hij gooit hem open. Als ze binnenkomen in de donkere hal met de stoffige kasten met glazen bollen hapt Erin even naar adem. "Dit is een legende… de Hal der Profetieën!" zegt ze enthousiast.

"Waar is Sirius?" vraagt Ron.

"Oh, Harry," zegt Hermelien paniekerig. "Je denkt toch niet dat Voldemort alleen maar wilde dat je dat zag zodat je hierheen zou komen?" vraagt ze.

"Waarom zou hij willen dat Harry hierheen kwam?" vroeg Ginny.

"Hey, Harry! Deze heeft jouw naam erop!" riep Marcel.

"Pak hem niet! Dat is waarom Voldemort wilde dat je hierheen kwam, hij wilde dat je de Profetie zou pakken! De enige die een Profetie kan pakken is degene waarop het slaat, pak hem niet!" schreeuwde Erin.

Zijn nieuwsgierigheid werd hem teveel en juist omdat Erin zei dat hij hem niet moest pakken, sloot Harry zijn vingers om de glazen bol en pakte hem uit zijn standaard.

* * *

_**Hij die de macht heeft om de Heer van het Duister te overwinnen nadert... het kind van hen die hem driemaal hebben getrotseerd, geboren aan het einde van de zevende maand... Vergezeld bij het vervloekte meisje, die haar vader veronachtzaamt…. Hun onsterfelijke liefde zal een kracht zijn die de Heer van het Duister niet kent, en de Heer van het Duister zal hem aanmerken als zijn gelijke… en een van de twee moet sterven door toedoen van de ander, want de een kan niet voortleven als de ander niet dood is... hij die de macht heeft om de Heer van het Duister te overwinnen wordt geboren aan het einde van de zevende maand...**_

* * *

Is dit een Profetie? Harry's adem schokt, maar hij heeft niet lang de tijd om erover na te denken. "Je moet echt eens het verschil kunnen zien tussen dromen… en werkelijkheid," zegt een lijzige stem achter hem.

Lucius Malfidus grijnsde naar hen. Erin trekt haar stok. "Ook leuk om jou weer te zien," lacht Malfidus naar haar.

Ze gromt even. "Heb je niet altijd al afgevraagd wat de reden was voor de verbinding tussen jou en de Heer van het Duister?" zegt Lucius voorzichtig.

"Waarom hij niet in staat was om je te doden toen je net een baby was? Wil je het geheim niet kennen, van je litteken? Alle antwoorden zijn er, Potter, in je hand. Het enige wat je hoeft te doen is het aan mij geven, dan kan ik je alles laten zien..." stelt hij voor.

Dooddoeners sluiten hen in van alle kanten… "Ik heb veertien jaar gewacht," zegt Harry.

"Ik weet het," zegt Malfidus vol medelijden.

"Ik kan nog wel wat langer wachten," zegt Harry vastberaden.

Hij knikt even naar de rest. "Paralitis!" schreeuwen ze in koor.

* * *

**Dit was de complete Profetie uit het boek en ik heb er nog wat bijgedaan... **


	39. Chapter 39: Wij tegen de Dooddoeners

**Cliffhanger... **

* * *

Hoofdstuk 39:

Erin Maria Vilijn

"Expelliarmus! Reducto! Paralitis!" Allerlei vervloekingen en lichtflitsen vlogen rond de hal. Dolochov probeerde Hermelien te grijpen…

"Paralitis!" schreeuwde Erin, en hij liet haar los.

Zij en Hermelien hadden een kant opgerent, Harry en Ron een, en Loena, Ginny en Marcel een. "Patrificus Totalus!" hoorde ze Marcel schreeuwen.

"Goed gedaan, Marcel," zei Loena lief.

Het groepje ontmoette elkaar weer in het midden. Iedereen hijgde. "Zijn ze weg?" vroeg Ron.

Er kwam nog één Dooddoener aanvliegen, vanaf boven. "Reducto!" gilde Ginny en hij ontplofte.

"Goed gedaan, Gin," grinnikte Erin, maar toen viel haar mond open.

De kasten met glazen bollen begonnen om te vallen en overal waar ze de grond raakt veranderde het in niets. "Rennen!" schreeuwde Harry en ze volgden hem naar de deur.

Toen ze allemaal in het gat van de deur sprongen vielen ze meters naar beneden. Erin zag de grond dichterbij komen. Ze gingen niet sterven, niet zo, niet nu! "Arresto Momentum!" riep Erin en vlak boven de grond stopten ze met vallen.

Ze krabbelden allemaal overeind. "Departement van Mystificatie, die naam hebben ze goed gekozen," zei Ron.

Ze stonden klaar om opnieuw tegen de Dooddoeners te moeten vechten. Maar er was allemaal zwarte rook en uiteindelijk voelde Erin dat ze door iemand vastgegrepen werd. Ze kreeg een toverstok tegen haar nek gedrukt. Toen de rook opklaarde, zag ze dat Lucius haar in een greep had.

Zij, Malfidus en Harry stonden op een platform, en om hen heen stond de rest allemaal in dezelfde positie als zijzelf. "Geef me die profetie, Potter, of je vriendinnetje gaat eraan," dreigt Malfidus.

"Ga je gang, het maakt hem toch niks uit," lacht Erin humorloos.

Harry trilt en kijkt moeilijk. Het boeit je toch niets, of wel, denkt ze kwaad. Ze is toch maar een ordinaire moordenaar, net als haar vader? De verschijnen er witte lichtjes overal en de Orde van de Feniks schiet hen te hulp. Erin trapt instinctief op Malfidus' voet en die laat haar vloekend los.

Hij richt zijn stok op Harry, maar dan verschijnt Sirius. "Ga weg bij mijn peetzoon!"zegt hij en hij geeft Malfidus een stomp in zijn gezicht.

Erin lacht. Harry laat de bal vallen. De rest van de Orde en Strijders van Perkamentus ontfermen zich over de andere Dooddoeners, terwijl Erin, Harry en Sirius hun handen vol hebben aan Dolochov, Jeegers en Malfidus.

Sirius wankelt even achteruit, wat Malfidus de kans geeft om hem te vervloeken, maar Erin is hem voor. "Depulso!" schreeuwt ze, waardoor Malfidus naar achter wordt geblazen. "Dententio!" roept ze hem nog na, worden touwen om hem heen wikkelen.

Malfidus is uitgeschakeld. Harry Ontwapent Jeegers. "Goed gedaan James," zegt Sirius zonder na te denken.

Het voelt als een steek in Erin's maag. "Avada Kedavra!" schreeuwt iemand en ze ziet hoe een groene lichtstraal Sirius in zijn borst raakt.

Hij blaast zijn laatste adem uit en valt achterover de Kamer des Doods in. Het leek net alsof Erin's wereld stil stond. Ze viel op haar knieën en schudde. Ze kon zich er zelfs niet eens toe brengen om te huilen. Haar zielsverwant, de enige man die haar accepteerde voor wat ze was… dood. Weg.

Ze kon het niet geloven. De pijn die ze voelde van onbeschrijfelijk, er waren geen woorden die zo droevig waren dat ze konden verwoorden wat ze voelde.

In de verte hoorde ze Harry gillen. Bellatrix van Detta lachte en zong terwijl ze de kamer verliet. Harry rukte zich los van Remus en ging achter haar aan.

Het was een val, dacht ze. Voldemort.

En ze rende achter hem aan.

* * *

**Sorrysorrysorry Luutje18! Maar anders zou heel het verhaal niet meer kloppen... En Sirius is misschien wel dood, maar niet weg...  
"Degenen van wie we houden verlaten ons nooit echt." **


	40. Chapter 40: Ik hou van je

**Ik hoop dat dit hoofdstuk zo goed is als ik het in mn hoofd had!  
**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 40:

Harry Potter

Hij volgde Bellatrix op de voet. Ze zou boeten! Ze had zijn peetvader vermoord, de enige kans op familie die hij nog had! "Crucio!" schreeuwde hij, en Bellatrix slaakte een kreetje.

"Je moet het menen, Harry," hoorde hij een stem fluisteren.

Harry wist niet zeker of het in zijn hoofd was of achter hem. "Je kent de spreuk. Ze verdient het. Ze heeft hem vermoord," fluistert de stem duister.

Bellatrix lacht en Harry draait zich om. Voldemort slaat Harry's stok uit zijn handen. Dan word hij van de zijkant aangevallen. "Incendio!" schreeuwt Erin, maar Voldemort ontwijkt de vlammen.

"Goed je weer te zien, m'n kind," lacht Voldemort sarcastisch.

Erin gromt. Ze heeft Harry al zo vaak gered. Is er niet een kleine kans dat ze toch gelijk heeft? Harry wil het zo ontzettend graag geloven. Dan komt Perkamentus uit de vlammen, en Bellatrix verdwijnt er in.

"Het was dwaas om hier vanavond te komen, Marten," zegt hij koeltjes. "De Schouwers zijn onderweg," voegt hij toe.

Voldemort lacht. "Tegen die tijd ben ik al gevlucht, en jij… dood," grinnikt hij.

"Over mijn lijk!" schreeuwt Erin en ze stuurt vlammen op Voldemort af.

Voldemort laat ze vervormen tot een grote slang en grijnst als de slang op haar afglijdt. En zo begint hun duel. Erin laat het water uit het fonteintje omhoog komen. Het bruisende water sluit Voldemort in, en hij lijkt bijna te stikken. Dan ontsnapt Voldemort en Erin wordt achteruit geblazen.

Voldemort kijkt niet al te geamuseerd. Waarom neemt Erin het op tegen haar vader? Harry snapt het niet. Erin blijft even uitgeput liggen en Perkamentus snelt naar haar toe om te helpen. Dan richt Voldemort zijn toverstok op Harry. Er komt een zwarte waas uit en Voldemort verdwijnt.

Dan beseft Harry dat Voldemort de zwarte waas is. Dit is Oude Magie. Een vorm ervan dan. Het snelt op hem af, en er is geen ontkomen aan. Hij zal hoogstwaarschijnlijk sterven. "Nee!" gilt Erin en ze werpt zich voor Harry, waardoor de waas in haar lichaam verdwijnt.

Haar adem schokt gelijk en ze zakt door haar knieën. Harry knielt naast haar neer. "Waarom deed je dat?" vroeg hij geschokt.

Ze snikt even zachtjes en dan strijkt ze met haar hand over zijn wang. "Ik hou van je Harry," zegt ze.

Ze had al die tijd gelijk. Ze heeft nooit gelogen. Ze hield echt al die tijd van hem. Altijd al was ze goed.

"Sorry dat ik je niet geloofde," zei hij vlug.

"Ik verwijt je niets, Harry," zegt ze. "Het is niet zo slecht om te sterven als het in plaats in van iemand van wie je houdt," fluisterde ze.

Haar gezicht leek zo vredig, terwijl ze zoveel pijn leed. "Nu ik het nog kan zeggen wil ik dat je weet hoeveel," vertelt ze. "Ik heb al heel mijn leven van je gehouden, en dat zal ik ook altijd doen, ik hield zelfs van je toen je me haatte, ik werd er niet gelukkig van, o nee, maar ik hield van je," legt ze uit.

Er stroomt een traan over Harry's wangen. Hij is altijd van haar blijven houden. En nu hij het niet meer hoeft te ontkennen, gaat ze dood. "Het spijt me," zegt hij.

"Stil," zegt ze kalm. "Ik geloofde mezelf niet eens," stelde ze hem gerust.

Haar gezicht vertrekt even van de pijn. "Wat gebeurt er?" vraagt Harry bezorgd.

"Hij probeert mijn ziel te vermoorden zodat hij mijn lichaam over kan nemen, het was voor jou bedoeld," zegt ze kalm.

"Kun je er niet tegen vechten?" stelt hij voor.

"Ik heb er geen kracht meer voor, ik heb geen kracht voor iets dat ik niet meer zou willen. Toch ben ik blij dat je me nu gelooft, nog voor het te laat is. Nog voor ik.." fluistert ze, maar Harry legt een vinger op haar lippen.

"Zeg dat niet," smeekt hij.

"Sirius is dood, en jij houdt niet meer van me, ook al geloof je me," snikt ze. "Vaarwel, Harry," zegt ze. "Ik hou van je," fluistert ze.

En ik van jou, denkt hij. En ik wil dat je het weet voor het te laat is.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger!  
Het langverwachte goedmaken tussen Harry en Erin!  
Maar is het te laat...**


	41. Chapter 41: Terug in mijn armen

Hoofdstuk 41:

Erin Maria Vilijn

"Ik hou van je," fluistert ze.

Dan houdt ze het niet meer. Pijn, brandende pijn. Haar oogleden worden te zwaar en ze vallen dicht. Laat het stoppen, dan is het maar klaar. Voorgoed. Ze heeft niets om voor te leven, en genoeg reden om te sterven. Maar waarom kan het niet een beetje opschieten?

Harry schreeuwt nog verscheidene dingen tegen haar, maar ze hoort het niet. Erin neemt voor lief dat hij nooit meer van haar zou kunnen houden, hij wist in ieder geval nog de waarheid voor het eind. Het bittere eind. Ze focust zich op de gedachte dat ze binnenkort herenigd wordt met Sirius.

Dan voelt ze twee lippen, die gepassioneerd op de hare drukken. De pijn wordt minder. Ze kent de lippen.. ze heeft ze eerder gevoeld…. Sirius? Dat kan niet, tenzij ze dood is… maar dat kan niet, het voelt niet als Sirius, zijn kus is veel beheerster en geoefender… deze is ruw en wanhopig en vurig.

Ze krijgt meer kracht, genoeg om haar ogen te openen. Het is Harry. Harry kust haar. waarom kust Harry haar? Hoezo leeft ze nog? Ze beantwoord de kus snel en vurig. Hoe lang heeft ze al niet naar zijn lippen verlangt.

Dan krijgt Harry geen lucht meer. Erin trekt snel terug en ze kijkt wat er aan de hand is. Dan beseft ze het. "Je hebt hem directe toegang tot je lichaam gegeven!" schreeuwt ze.

Dit is dus typisch weer zo'n ondoordachte Harry actie, denkt ze. "Harry, als je doodgaat dan vermoordt ik je!" zegt ze streng.

Achter me hoor ik Hermelien jammeren en Ron humorloos lachen. Hoe lang staan ze daar al? Albus legt een hand op mijn schouder. "Vecht, Harry, vecht!" schreeuwt ze op wanhopige toon.

"Je hebt verloren, oude man," lacht Voldemort, in Harry's lichaam. Met Harry's stem, met een ongebruikelijk kil randje er aan.

"Harry het gaat er niet om wat jullie gemeen hebben," zegt Albus. "Het gaat er om hoe jullie verschillen," voegt hij toe.

"Je laat me niet alleen, Harry, niet nu!" zegt Erin kwaad.

Harry's lichaam schokt weer en zijn gezicht vertrekt van de pijn. Harry vecht, Harry vecht terug!

"Jij bent de zwakke," zegt Harry plots. "Je zal nooit liefde of vriendschap kennen, en ik heb het met je te doen," fluistert hij met alle kracht die hij nog heeft.

Erin glimlacht door alle tranen heen. Er stijgt een rookwolkje op uit zijn borstkas en Voldemort staat weer naast hen. Erin en Harry hebben beiden de tijd en de kracht niet om overeind te krabbelen, dus blijven ze op de grond zitten en houden elkaar stevig vast. Voldemort doet zijn best om zijn irritatie te verbergen maar iedereen ziet dat hij dit niet verwacht had. "Jij bent een dwaas, Harry Potter," zegt hij.

"Jij bent de dwaas, Voldemort," zei Erin kalm.

"Ga aan de kant, meisje," zei hij.

Toen kwam de Minister uit het haardvuur gestapt. Voldemort leek even te schrikken en verdween toen. "Hij is terug," zei Cornelis Droebel met dichtgeknepen keel.

Erin voelde haar bloed even koken. Harry was het hele jaar al uitgekotst door de tovergemeenschap en het eerste wat hij zegt is 'Hij is terug'?

* * *

Toen Erin even later naar de kamer van Perkamentus ging liet hij haar de profetie horen. Ze knuffelde Harry stevig. Harry streek met zijn hand over haar wang. "Het is fijn om je weer in mijn armen te hebben," zegt hij.

"Nu moet je me toch eens uitleggen waarom je dat allemaal deed, die zoen en zo," zei ze.

"Ik ben altijd van je blijven houden, stiekem," zegt hij.

Zijn wangen verkleuren een beetje. "Ik was bang dat je net als hij was. Maar ik snap het nu je bent niet slecht, je bent goed en dapper en…" legt hij uit maar ze onderbreekt hem met een kus.

Ze pakt zijn gezicht vast met beide handen en hij slaat zijn armen om haar heen. Dit is liefde, denkt ze. Echte liefde.


	42. Chapter 42: Huize Perkamentus

**Jaar zes, mensen! *blijheid* In dit hoofdstuk gebeurt niet veel maar het is een inleiding op nog geheimen gebeurtenissen...**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 42:

Harry Potter

Het was vier uur 's nachts. Harry Potter was in slaap gevallen toen hij naar buiten keek, wachtend op Perkamentus. Hij sliep met zijn mond open en zijn wang tegen het koude glas.

Even dacht hij dat hij iets hoorde. Hij schrok op. Net toen ging de deurbel. Hij racete van de trap af toen hij een bekende stem hoorde. "Ah, meneer Duffeling!"zei Erin enthousiast.

Harry liep nog sneller van de trap af, zo snel dat hij bijna viel. Hij staat in de hal, en hij ziet Erin en Perkamentus in de deuropening. Ze lacht vrolijk naar hem. "Wat komt u doen?" vraagt Harry aan Perkamentus.

Het Schoolhoofd glimlacht. "Ik weet dat we op een heel ongepast tijdstip komen, maar mijn peetdochter vroeg zich af of Harry misschien voor de rest van de vakantie bij ons zou kunnen logeren?" vroeg de oude man kalm.

"Prima," zei zijn oom.

"Je hebt vast nog niet gepakt, Harry?" vraagt Perkamentus en Harry schudt zijn hoofd.

Perkamentus zwaait even met zijn toverstaf en Harry's hutkoffer verschijnt voor hem, ingepakt en wel. "Dat bespaart je de moeite," zei hij vriendelijk.

"Kom je?" vraagt Erin.

"Tenzij je liever bij je oom en tante wilt blijven," lacht ze.

Harry lacht terug en sleept zijn hutkoffer mee naar buiten. "Pak mijn arm," zegt Perkamentus en de twee tieners gehoorzamen.

Harry wordt krijgt een misselijk gevoel. Ze komen weer tevoorschijn op een andere plek. "Ik ben net Verdwijnseld, is het niet?" vraagt hij.

"De meesten geven over hun eerste keer," zegt het Schoolhoofd kalm.

"Hoe zou dat nou komen," mompelt Harry sarcastisch.

"Je bent vast trots," lacht Erin.

Het beeld wat hij ziet beneemt Harry de adem. Het is een groot, majestueus kasteel wat iets wegheeft van Zweinstein. Er zit een groot stuk grasveld omheen, waar zes grote hoepels instaan, een eigen Zwerkbalveld! "Dit is Huize Perkamentus," zegt Erin blozend. "Mijn tweede thuis," voegt ze toe.

Huize Perkamentus is van binnen net zo mooi als het van buiten is, het huis is groot, maar toch ook ontzettend knus. Goud en rood zijn de meest voorkomende kleuren. Er hangt een heerlijke geur, Harry kan niet met zekerheid zeggen wat het is maar het is eten.

Harry zet zijn hutkoffer neer in de hal. De zon komt langzaamaan op. Erin steekt haar hand uit. "Wil je mijn kamer zien?" vraagt ze.

Harry knikt en ze sleurt hem enthousiast mee naar boven. Erin's kamer is groot, en net als in de rest van het huis is het volkomen rood en goud gekleurd. Op de linkermuur is een grote leeuw afgebeeld. De meeste ruimte wordt ingenomen door een groot tweepersoons bed. Boven haar bed kan Harry foto's zien, van hem en haar apart, van hem alleen, van Hermelien, Ron en de hele SVP.

Ze ploft op het bed. "Je kan bij mij in bed," zegt ze blozend.

Harry lacht en gaat naast haar zitten. Hij pakt haar hand. "Ik ben best wel een beetje verwend," giechelt ze.

Harry gaat naast haar zitten. "Zal ik je nog meer verwennen?" vraagt hij en ze grijnst.

Harry drukt zachtjes zijn lippen op de hare maar zij neemt het voortouw. Ze rommelt wat met zijn chaotische zwarte haren en Harry doet heel voorzichtig zijn vingers door haart blonde lokken glijden. Ze zijn zo zacht, en sterk.

Langzaam komt de zon op en oranje licht valt door het raam naar binnen. Hun relatie is nog nooit zo sterk geweest. Hierbij vergeleken lijkt wat ze in het vierde jaar hadden nergens op. Wat was het toen oppervlakkig vergeleken met nu.

Door dat hele gedoe met Voldemort vorig jaar liet Harry alleen nog maar meer zien hoe graag hij haar wilde, hoe erg hij haar nodig had.

En volgens mij is het hetzelfde voor haar.

Erin laat zich langzaam achterover zakken en Harry ligt bovenop haar. Dan horen ze gekuch achter hen.


	43. Chapter 43: Tijd samen

**Wie was het die kuchde? Je komt er nu achter...**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 43:

Harry Potter

Harry draaide zich om. Sneep keek hem woedend aan, nee furieus. Nog woedender dan anders, in elk geval.

Harry tilde zich van Erin af en ging rechtop het bed zitten. Erin rechtte zich ook en greep zijn hand. Hij wilde zich net afvragen wat Sneep hier deed toen hij besefte dat Sneep evengoed als Perkamentus haar peetvader was. "Stoor ik iets?" vroeg zijn Toverdrankleraar kil.

Harry keek hem killer aan. Net toen hij iets wilde antwoorden als 'Eigenlijk wel', was Erin hem voor. "Nee hoor," zei ze.

"Ontbijt staat klaar," zei Sneep koeltjes en hij draaide zich om en liep de trap af.

"Had je me niet even kunnen waarschuwen?" vroeg Harry.

"Ik wist niet dat hij binnen zou komen," zei ze. Harry knikte.

"Woont hij hier?" vraagt hij.

Ze schudt haar hoofd. "Hij is alleen hier als Perkamentus weg moet, op het moment dus," legt ze uit.

"Dus als hij moet babysitten," grapt hij.

Ze grijnst en geeft hem een tik op zijn schouder. "Heb je honger?" vraagt ze.

Harry knikt. "Dan moeten we maar hopen dat Sev je eten niet heeft vergiftigd," lacht ze.

Erin laat hem de weg naar de licht eetkamer zien. Sneep zit aan tafel. "Hij heeft beloofd dat hij zich zou gaan gedragen, maar hij kan niet aan het idee wennen dat je nu officieel mijn vriendje bent," fluistert Erin in zijn oor.

Harry bloosde even. Ze had hem haar vriendje genoemd. Sneep zit tegenover hem aan de ontbijttafel. Zelfs in vakanties heeft hij hetzelfde lange, zwarte gewaad aan. Erin gaapt even. "Sorry, ik heb niet geslapen," zegt ze.

Harry lacht even. Ze is beeldschoon. Het felle ochtendlicht laat haar goudblonde haren glanzen( ze heeft ze blauwe puntjes weggehaald), haar blauwe ogen hebben hun glans weer terug sinds ze officieel samen zijn, en ze lacht weer constant.

Harry werkt snel zijn eten naar binnen. Hij had echt honger. "Hoe lang geleden is Albus vertrokken?" vraagt Erin aan Sneep.

"Vlak nadat jullie naar boven verdwenen, een uur of zo," zegt hij terloops.

Erin bloost even, en Harry wedt dat ze hetzelfde denken. Hebben ze een uur aan een stuk door gezoend? "Wat wil je doen vandaag, Harry?" vraagt ze.

"We kunnen alles doen, zei Albus, zolang we maar op het terrein blijven," voegt ze toe.

"Hoezo moeten we op het terrein blijven?" merkt Harry nieuwsgierig op.

"Nou, ik weet niet of je het gemerkt hebt, Potter," zei Sneep. "Maar de Dooddoeners zijn overal. En we zouden onze Uitverkorene natuurlijk niet in hun handen laten vallen," voegt hij spottend toe.

"Bedankt voor je bezorgdheid, Sev," zegt Erin net alsof ze zijn sarcasme niet hoort.

"Is een potje Zwerkbal goed?" vraagt Harry.

"Natuurlijk, als je niet verslagen wil worden door een meisje," lacht ze.

Ze rent naar buiten en Harry Sommeert zijn Vuurflits. Erin stapt op haar Nimbus 2001 en ze doen één tegen één Zwerkbal. En Erin wint nog ook, met 210-170.

Uitgeput nestelen ze zich op de bank aan het eind van de middag. "Ik heb me nog nooit zo gelukkig gevoelt," zegt ze en ze kust hem zachtjes.

Harry knikt. Dan kijkt Erin even om zich heen. Er is niemand in de buurt. "Ben je bang? Door de profetie?" vraagt ze.

"Een beetje," geeft Harry toe. "Jij?" vraagt hij op zijn beurt.

Ze knikt. "Maar wat is het leven zonder tegenslag?" lacht ze.

Harry glimlacht en kust op haar voorhoofd. "Een paar draken, een slechte tovenaar, weerwolven, Basilisken, Dementors, trollen," voegt ze toe.

Harry grijnst. "Schoonvaders die je haten," voegt hij grimmig toe. Eerst kijkt ze even ernstig maar dan beseft ze dat hij het over Sneep heeft.

"Peetschoonvader," mompelt ze afgeleid en dat kust ze hem.


	44. Chapter 44: Geef mij nu je angst

**Nog 1 fluff hoofdstuk en daarna ga ik weer actie inbrengen, anders wordt het saai**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 44:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Erin schrikt weer wakker. Haar hoofd rust op Harry's borstkas, die ritmisch beweegt door het ademhalen. De kamer is donker en ze probeert haar hartslag weer rustig te krijgen. Ze probeert zo min mogelijk te bewegen, dadelijk maakt ze Harry nog wakker. Ze legt een hand op haar bezwete voorhoofd en ze voelt het koele zilver van Sirius' ring.

Ze drukt een kus op de smaragd en dan sluit ze haar ogen weer. Ze ziet Sirius weer voor zich. "Word ik gek?" vraagt ze. "Waarom achtervolg je me?" voegt ze toe.

"Je wordt niet gek, ik wil je nog iets vragen," zegt hij.

"Alles, alles doe ik, wat je maar wil," zegt ze.

"Wil je de brief aan Remus geven? Hij moet het weten, beter laat dan nooit, niet waar?" zegt hij.

Er stroomt een traan over haar wangen. "Ik mis je," snikt ze.

Hij legt een hand op haar schouder. Het voelt zo echt. "Ik jou ook, Harry en Remus," zegt hij. "Je hebt me niet meer nodig," zegt hij.

"Ik heb je altijd nodig," zegt Erin en ze ziet Sirius langzaam vervagen.

Ze wordt opnieuw wakker, in tranen dit keer. Harry heeft haar wakker gemaakt. "Wat is er?" vraagt hij.

"Sirius," snikt ze zachtjes. Ze droogt haar tranen. "Het gaat wel," zegt ze.

Maar het gaat helemaal niet. Dat ziet Harry ook.

"Je zegt ik ben vrij, maar jij bedoelt ik ben zo eenzaam. Je voelt je te gek zeg jij, maar ik zit niet te dromen. Want die blikken in je ogen zegen alles tegen mij, ik voel me precies als jij dus jij kan eerlijk zijn…" fluistert hij zachtjes.

Ik verberg mijn gezicht in zijn haar. Ik wil niet dat hij ziet dat ik zo ongelukkig ben.

"Je voelt je heel goed zeg jij, je mond begint te trillen. Ik weet dat ik jou kan helpen, maar je moet zelf willen. Elkaar nu een dienst bewijzen dat is alles wat ik vraag, zet weg nu die angst, ik wist het al, het is mijn dag vandaag," zegt hij teder.

Erin kijkt met haar blauwe ogen diep in zijn betraande groene. Hij is ook bang, hij is ook verdrietig.

"Geef mij nu je angst, ik geef je er hoop voor terug," fluistert ze. "Geef mij nu de nacht, ik geef je een morgen terug. Zolang ik je niet verlies, vind ik heus wel de weg met jou," zingt ze zachtjes.

Harry knijpt in haar hand. "Kijk mij nu eens aan. Nee zeg maar niets, je mag best zwijgen. Want dan zal je zien als jij straks wakker wordt dat jij weer lacht," zegt hij zachtjes.

Ze maakt een geluidje was lachen en snikken tegelijk is. "Wauw, die stem van je," fluistert hij teder.

Het is meer afleiden, maar hij speelt met een plukje van haar haren. "Laat nog eens iets horen," lacht hij.

Erin zucht.

"Niemand weet waarom de dag weer nacht wordt, niemand weet waarom de zon schijnt." Begint ze.

Harry luistert ademloos.

"Niemand weet waarom de kille wind nog waaien zou, maar ik weet dat ik van je hou. Niemand weet waarom de sterren vallen, niemand weet waarom de dood ons volgt. Niemand weet waarom er mensen slapen in de kou, maar ik weet dat ik van je hou.

Hou me vast, 'k leg m'n hoofd lief op je schouder. Hou me vast, streel me zachtjes door m'n haar. Hou me vast, soms wordt het allemaal, eventjes te veel, en bij jou zijn, is dan alles wat ik wil," zingt ze zachtjes.

"Niemand weet waarom geluk soms wegwaait, en niemand weet waarom een bloem verwelkt. Niemand weet waarom jij de enige bent die ik vertrouw, maar ik weet dat ik van je hou.

Vraag me niets, zeg me niets. Sla je armen om me heen, praat niet met me, hou me stevig vast. Woorden schieten toch te kort, als ik m'n hart bij jou uitstort. Praat niet met me, hou me stevig vast." zingt Erin zachtjes.

Harry kust haar op haar voorhoofd en ze valt in zijn armen in slaap, vrediger dan ze nachten ervoor.

* * *

**Ja er zitten liedteksten in ... 10 punten voor degene die het raad... :)**


	45. Chapter 45: Madame Mallekin's

**Heb iets vooruit gespoeld... twee weken na het vorige hoofdstuk, op de Wegisweg om nieuwe schoolspullen te kopen!**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 45:

Hermelien Griffel

Hermelien begroette Erin en Harry. De vier stonden midden in de Wegisweg, omsingeld door Schouwers. Ze wist dat ze voor Harry's veiligheid waren, maar ze vond ze toch ongemakkelijk.

"Wij gaan wel vast naar Klieder en Vlek," zegt mevrouw Wemel luid. "Dan kunnen jullie vast naar Madame Mallekin, ik weet zeker dat geen van jullie hun gewaad nog past, jullie groeien zo hard," zegt ze.

Erin lacht vriendelijk. Hermelien wrijft even in haar blauwe oog, het prikt. Als ze Madame Mallekin binnenstappen zien ze een bekend spits gezicht, met witblond haar en grijze ogen.

Draco Malfidus is net een fraai smaragdgroen gewaad aan het passen. Als hij niet zo'n arrogante, Modderbloedjes-hatende kwal was geweest had Hermelien hem gemogen, en misschien nog wel leuk gevonden ook.

Ze respecteerde het fatsoen van de jongen, en hij was slim en niet lelijk. Hij was een van de weinige jongens die hun uniform netjes droegen en Hermelien heeft nu eenmaal een zwak voor mannen in uniform.

Malfidus had hen ook gezien. Hij lachte even schamper toen hij naar Hermelien keek. "Wie heeft je dat blauwe oog bezorgd, Griffel? Dan kan ik een bloemetje sturen," zei hij doodleuk.

Hermelien lachte even humorloos. "Doe normaal, Malfidus," siste Harry.

Erin durfde hem niet aan te kijken. "Ik wil je nog bedanken voor wat je vorig jaar voor me deed, Draco," zei de blondine zachtjes.

Malfidus keek woedend. "Dan heb je er niet goed toe gedaan mijn vader gevangen te zetten!" schreeuwde hij bijna.

"Wat had ik dan moeten doen?" vroeg ze.

"Kom nou jongens, geen ruzie maken," probeerde Madame Mallekin de boel te sussen.

Malfidus' moeder kwam vanachter een kledingrek gelopen. "Als u zich afvraagt wat er zo stinkt, moeder, er is net een Modderbloedje binnengekomen," zegt Malfidus koeltjes.

Hermelien kijkt nijdig naar hem, ze is het scheldwoord onderhand gewend, maar het blijft niet leuk om te horen. Harry, Ron en Erin trekken hun toverstok.

"Doe die stokken weg," zegt Narcissa Malfidus ijzig. "Als jullie het wagen om mijn zoon aan te vallen, zorg ik dat dat het laatste is wat jullie doen!" dreigt ze.

"O ja?" lacht Erin spottend.

"Met een paar van je Dooddoenermaatjes zeker?" vraagt Harry.

"Dat soort taal wil ik hier niet horen!" zegt ze eigenaresse van de winkel, maar tevergeefs.

"Het feit dat je het lievelingetje van Perkamentus bent, geeft je een misplaatst gevoel van veiligheid zie ik… hij kan je niet eeuwig beschermen, Potter," zegt de witblonde vrouw.

"Hij is er nu niet… waarom probeer je het niet?" zegt Harry spottend.

"Harry…" mompelt Hermelien geïrriteerd, maar haar vriend is razend, en als hij razend is luistert hij naar niemand.

"Dan kan je fijn herenigd worden met die sukkel van een man van je!" schreeuwt hij.

"Ik denk eerder dat jij met onze geliefde Sirius herenigd zal worden dan ik met Lucius," zegt ze koeltjes.

Erin zet dreigend een paar stappen naar voren. "Wat zei je?" zegt ze.

Hermelien kan zich niet herinneren dat ze haar ooit zo kwaad heeft gezien.

"Vuile, vieze, slechte, harteloze, arrogant secreet!" schreeuwt ze blondine. "Geef me een reden om het te doen en geloof me, ik doe het!" dreigt ze.

De vrouw trekt een beetje wit weg. "Er wordt zo niet tegen mijn moeder gesproken!" zegt Draco kwaad.

Madame Mallekin probeert zijn linkermouw iets kleiner te maken. Geschrokken duwt de blonde jongen haar weg. "Ik hoef dit vod niet meer, moeder, laten we gaan," zegt hij hooghartig.

Hij gooit het gewaad op de grond en Madame Mallekin jammert zachtjes. Met zijn neus in de lucht vertrekt hij.


	46. Chapter 46: Odius en Oorlof

**ALERT: er staat een achtervolging gepland...**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 46:

Ron Wemel

"Ik kan niet geloven dat ze dat serieus gezegd heeft!" zegt Erin kwaad als ze weer op de Wegisweg lopen.

Harry is ondertussen al afgekoeld, maar Erin blijft boos. "Je bent mooi als je boos bent," probeert de zwartharige jongen haar af te leiden.

De blondine zucht even. "Ik krijg haar nog wel," mompelt ze en verder heeft ze het er niet meer over.

Verderop zien ze de twee witblonde stipjes weer verschijnen. "Vind je niet dat Draco en zijn mammie eruit zien alsof ze niet gevolgd willen worden?" vraagt Ron.

Dan slaan de Malfidussen linksaf, de Verdonkerde Maansteeg in. Harry gooit de Onzichtbaarheidmantel over hen heen. "Je ziet onze voeten, Harry," fluistert Erin.

"Één van ons moet er onder vandaan," berekent Hermelien.

Erin stapt onder de mantel vandaan. "Jij moet er juist onder, Erin!" zegt Ron. "Ze herkennen jou!" legt hij uit.

Erin zucht en ze zwaait even met haar toverstaf. Haar blonde haren kleuren zwart. "Da's goed genoeg, toch?" lacht ze.

"Briljant," mompelt Ron.

Ze volgden Malfidus op de voet, en ze zagen dat hij Odius en Oorlof binnenliep. Ze vonden een plekje waarop zij naar binnen konden kijken, maar niemand ze van buiten kon zien. Malfidus stond met zijn rug naar hen, toe en ze konden alleen het gezicht van Odius zien. "Konden we ze maar verstaan!" zei Hermelien wanhopig.

Ron liet grijnzend de Hangoren zien die hij van George gekregen had.

"… weet je hoe je het moet repareren?" vroeg Malfidus.

Hij bedoelde een grote, zwarte kast die in de hoek van de winkel stond. "Misschien, maar ik denk het niet," zei Odius onverschillig.

"O nee?" zei Malfidus schamper. "Misschien brengt dit je op andere gedachten," zei hij, maar ze zagen niet wat Odius op andere gedachten moest brengen.

Het werkte blijkbaar wel, want Odius leek geschrokken. De oude man likte nerveus langs zijn lippen. Erin vloekt hardop, waarna ze vlug haar hand voor haar mond deed. Odius keek even naar de plek waar ze zaten, maar zag niks dus deed net alsof hij niks gehoord had.

"Als je het tegen iemand vertelt, zal dat gewroken worden… Ken je Fenrir Vaalhaar? Hij is een goede vriend van de familie, hij wipt af en toe even langs om te zien of je voldoende aandacht aan het probleem besteed…" zei Draco.

Uit de toon van de blonde jongen zijn stem kon je opmaken dat hij zichzelf duidelijk beter vond dan de kalende winkeleigenaar. "Het is echt niet nodig," protesteerde de oude man.

"Dat beslis ik," antwoordde Malfidus brutaal. "En houd deze bij je, en o wee als je hem verkoopt!" dreigde de blonde tiener.

Daarna liep hij de winkel uit. "Heb je gezien wat hij aan Odius gaf?" fluisterde Ron.

"Alleen waar hij het neerlegde, dus als ik de winkel in zou gaan…" fluisterde Erin terug.

Ze sprong van de verhoging af en wandelde de winkel binnen. "Hallo, meneer," groette ze de eigenaar.

Odius zijn ogen vormden zich tot kleine spleetjes. "Je komt me bekend voor," zegt hij achterdochtig.

Erin lacht even. "Ik ben Amelia Goedleers," zegt ze, alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld is. "U kent misschien een van mijn nichtjes, want het is een grote familie," legt ze vriendelijk uit.

Ze kijkt even rond en loopt dan richting een groen fluwelen, kussen waar een voorwerp op ligt wat Ron, Hermelien en Harry niet kunnen zien. "Hoeveel kost die?" vraagt Erin met grote ogen.

Odius schrikt. "Eruit!" zegt hij vinnig. "Eruit!"

En dat laat Erin zich geen twee keer zeggen.


	47. Chapter 47: Slakkers

Hoofdstuk 47:

Harry Potter

"Ik zweer het je, Hermelien! Hij liet Odius het Duistere Teken zien! Het is gebeurd, hij is er ook een!" zei Harry.

"Waarom zou Jeweetwel _Malfidus _als Dooddoener willen, Harry?" zei Ron.

"Ron heeft gelijk,"zuchtte Hermelien. "Malfidus is zestien, minderjarig dus, en hij zit nog op school…" zegt ze.

"Precies daarom. Omdat hij nog op school zit," neemt Erin het voor haar vriendje op. "Ik ben het met Harry eens, ook al weet ik niet zeker of het echt al gebeurd is… ik vermoedde vorig jaar al dat het er aan zat te komen, dat is ook de enige reden waarom ik Malfidus' brief niet gewoon negeerde," zei de blondine, ze leek zeker van haar zaak.

"Het moet wel gebeurd zijn," pleitte Harry. "Madame Mallekin mocht zijn linkermouw niet korter maken… hij was bang dat iedereen het Teken zou zien! En hij liet het zien aan Odius, daarom schrok hij!" fluisterde Harry.

"Hij wilde gewoon zo snel mogelijk weg bij Madame Mallekin's winkel, Harry," zei Hermelien.

Marcel kwam binnengelopen, en de vier vrienden stopten abrupt met praten. Marcel had twee enveloppen in zijn handen. Hij gaf er een aan Harry, en een andere aan Erin. "Ik moest hem aan jullie geven van Slakhoorn, toen ik hem tegen het lijf liep," legde hij uit.

Harry maakte de envelop open het was een uitnodiging van hem om naar coupé C te komen. Harry had de man afgelopen zomer ontmoet, en hij vond hem nou niet echt aardig. Hij had geen hekel aan hem, maar hij was een tikkeltje verwend, en bevooroordeeld over Dreuzelkinderen.

Erin keek hem vragend aan. "Kom op," zei Harry, die zich herinnerde dat Slakhoorn hem aardig moest gaan vinden.

Hij pakte haar hand en samen met Marcel ging hij naar de genoemde coupé. Toen ze daar aankwamen, zag hij al dat ze niet de enige genodigden waren. Maar Slakhoorn was zo te zien wel het meest blij om Harry te zien. Dan valt zijn oog op Erin, die Harry's hand vastheeft.

"Je boft, Harry, met zo'n charmante dame in je gezelschap," zegt Slakhoorn, en zijn snor krult omhoog als hij glimlacht.

Erin lacht vriendelijk. "Dank u wel, meneer," zegt ze beleefd. "Ik heb veel over u gehoord van Albus," vertelt ze.

Slakhoorn kijkt de rest van de kamer rond. "Kennen jullie iedereen?" vraagt de walrusachtige man.

Harry herkende een Zwadderaar uit hun jaar, met hoge junkbeenderen en een donkere huid, die zijn geamuseerde blik op Erin gericht had. Stoker, een laatstejaars Griffoendor, die groot en sterk was, en een tweeling die Harry niet kende.

"Niet iedereen, professor," antwoordde Erin.

"Dat is dan een mooie gelegenheid om kennis te maken, ook al heb ik Harry al leren kennen," lacht Slakhoorn.

Slakhoorn wees naar stoelen en maakte een handgebaar wat betekende dat ze moesten gaan zitten. Iedereen die er was, iedereen, was uitgenodigd om hun connecties. "Vertel me, Erin, heb je iets van de talenten van je peetvader?" vraagt de dikke man nieuwsgierig.

Erin lacht. "Ik weet niet zeker wat ik van Albus heb, maar er wordt vaak gezegd dat ik iets van Severus' talent voor Toverdranken heb," antwoordt ze.

"Ah, Severus was een van mijn beste leerlingen," antwoordde hij enthousiast.

Harry wist niet dat Sneep zo goed in Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten was. Want Slakhoorn zou de plek van Omber innemen, toch? "En jij, Marcel?" vroeg hij.

"Lijk jij op je ouders? Jij bent vast ook goed in Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, net als je vader, of niet?" vroeg hij.

Marcel schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik hou meer van Kruidenkunde, professor," zegt hij, en hij verliest onmiddellijk Slakhoorn's aandacht.

"Marcel is één van de moedigste mensen die ik ken," zegt Erin lief en Marcel kleurt knalrood.


	48. Chapter 48: Afluisteren

Hoofdstuk 48:

Harry Potter

Stoker schrokte de fazant zo snel naar binnen dat er niets meer van over was. Marcel praatte met de tweeling, die beiden ook interesse bleken te hebben voor Kruidenkunde. De Zwadderaar uit hun jaar, die Benno Zabini heette, had zoals hij al vermoedde interesse in Erin.

Ze voerden een gesprek waar Harry maar af en toe wat van kon opvangen, omdat Slakhoorn hem bezig hield. Om Zabini wel duidelijk te maken dat Erin Harry's vriendin was, hield hij de hele tijd zijn arm om haar heen geslagen.

Slahoorn verveelde Harry voor uren leek het met allerlei anekdotes over zijn beroemde oud-leerlingen.

"… moet maar weer eens gaan," zei Zabini. "Oh, en Perkamentus," grijnsde de donkere jongen.

Erin keek hem afwachtend aan. "Als je bij ons wilt komen zitten, ben je meer dan welkom," zei hij en hij voegde een knipoog toe.

Het was blijkbaar charmant bedoelt, maar Harry kon niet anders dan grommen. "Bedankt, Zabini," antwoordde Erin koeltjes. "Maar nee, ik ga zo weer bij mijn vrienden zitten," legde ze hem vriendelijk uit.

Slakhoorn bekeek het horloge dat om zijn vette pols zat. "Jullie moeten je maar gaan omkleden," zei hij gehaast. "bedankt voor het komen!" piepte hij nog en iedereen stond op.

Erin wilde terug naar de coupé met andere Griffoendors lopen, maar Harry bleef achter. "Ik moet nog wat doen," zei hij.

"Ik denk niet dat je veel kunt opvangen, maar wie weet," lachte ze.

Harry grijnsde. Ze kende hem zo goed dat ze wist dat hij Malfidus ging bespieden.

Harry deed de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel om en liep de coupé van de Zwadderaars binnen. Hij klom op het bagagerek. Heel even was hij bang dat Malfidus een glimp van zijn gympie opgevangen had, maar dat verbeeldde Harry zich vast.

Malfidus lag met zijn hoofd op de schoot van Patty Park, die zijn haar streelde. "Wat wilde Slakhoorn?" vroeg hij aan Zabini.

"Inlikken bij mensen met connecties," zei hij onverschillig.

"Wie waren er?" vroeg Malfidus.

"Stoker," begon Zabini.

"Ja die heeft een oom op het Ministerie," mompelde Malfidus.

"Die tweeling uit Huffelpuf," ging de donkere jongen verder.

"Hun vader had een of andere nieuwe plant ontdekt," mompelde de blonde jongen.

"Lubbermans, Potter," somde Zabini op.

"Dat had ik wel verwacht," zei Patty spottend.

"De dochter van Perkamentus was er ook," grijnsde Zabini zo zelfvoldaan dat Harry zijn nek wel wilde omdraaien.

"Wat is er nou zo bijzonder aan haar?" vroeg Malfidus schamper.

"Een hoop jongens vinden haar leuk," legde Patty uit, ze klonk jaloers.

"Zelfs Benno vind haar knap, is het niet? En we weten allemaal hoe kieskeurig jij bent," siste ze, en ze wachtte Draco's reactie af.

Benno grijnsde gewoon. "Ze is wel een behoorlijk knappe bloedverraadster, maar ik hoef haar als nog niet," zegt hij, maar het komt niet overtuigend over.

"Wat maakt het eigenlijk uit? Misschien zit ik volgend jaar niet eens meer op Zweinstein?" veranderd Malfidus van onderwerp.

Harry spitste zijn oren. Dit was belangrijk. "Bedoel je- _Hem_?" vraagt Patty angstig.

Malfidus lacht even onverschillig. "Het kan hem niets schelen of je afgestudeerd bent als hij aan de macht komt, alleen of je hem trouw was. En misschien is de klus die ik voor hem moet opknappen wel iets waarvoor je juist niet afgestudeerd moet zijn?" lachte hij.

Harry vond het maar vaag, maar Malfidus voerde iets in zijn schild. Wat zouden Ron en Hermelien hier van denken? Zouden ze hem nu wel geloven?

Dan stapt iedereen uit de coupé, maar Malfidus blijft achter. Hij Verlamt Harry. "Weet je niet dat het onbeleefd is om af te luisteren, Potter?" zegt hij spottend.

Dan trapt hij op Harry's neus. "Die is voor mijn vader," sist hij.

* * *

**Ik speel met het idee om Benno Zabini een (iets) belangrijk(er) karakter te maken dan in de echte serie... What do you think?**


	49. Chapter 49: VTZK

**Luutje 18, in reactie op je review: Zabini is geen concurrentie voor Harry, dat denkt hij alleen maar.  
En wat Ginny betreft, ik vind haar persoonlijk een verschrikkelijk karakter. Ze komt nooit voor in het verhaal en ineens in Harry helemaal gek op haar. Ik vind die pairing ook het slechtst uit het hele boek...  
****En Slakhoorn was inderdaad bijzonder gecharmeerd door Lily maar in het boek zegt hij : "Je moeder kwam uiteraard uit een Dreuzelgezin. Ik kon mijn oren niet geloven. Ik dacht dat ze van zuiver bloed was, zo goed was ze." Hieruit blijkt dat hij wel een tikkeltje bevooroordeeld was. ;)**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 49:

Erin Maria Vilijn

De eerste les van het nieuwe schooljaar was Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, want nu eindelijk gegeven werd door Sev. Ze was blij voor hem, want ze wist dat hij het graag wilde.

Harry, die met een gebroken, bloedende neus te laat kwam voor het diner gisteravond, was niet blij geweest. Ron en Hermelien, evenals de rest van de Griffoendors, stonden ook niet echt te springen. Erin was, met alle Zwadderaars, dan ook de enige die klapte.

"Had je me dat niet kunnen vertellen?" vroeg Ron nadat de mededeling gevallen was.

"Het leek me vrij logisch, ik bedoel, Slakhoorn is een vrij bekende Toverdrankbrouwer, Hermelien had het toch moeten weten," zei Erin terloops.

Maar goed, toen ze de volgende morgen het lokaal binnenliep zag ze meteen dat Sev zijn eigen stempel op het lokaal gedrukt had. Het was er nu redelijk donker en er hingen posters aan de muren van mensen die verschrikkelijk pijn leden.

Erin nam de plaats naast Harry, en Sev zijn mondhoeken krulden even naar beneden toen hij dat zag. Ze weet hoe vaak hij heeft gezegd dat ze te goed voor Harry is, maar ze hoopt dat ze hem duidelijk heeft gemaakt dat het haar keuze is en hij die moet accepteren.

"We hebben een praktijkles vandaag, maar eerst wil een paar dingen zeggen," zei Sev.

"De Zwarte Kunsten," begon hij, en Erin vond het goed om te zien dat hij in zijn element was. "zijn talrijk, gevarieerd, veranderlijk en eeuwig. Jullie strijden tegen iets wat ongrijpbaar, grillig en tegelijkertijd onverwoestbaar is," zei haar peetvader. Hij klonk zo gepassioneerd.

"Hij praat op zo'n liefdevolle, strelende toon," zei Harry schamper.

En ergens moest ze hem wel gelijk geven. Op het gebied van Zwarte Kunsten had ze haar peetvader nooit volledig gesnapt.

"Jullie Verweer," zei hij luid. "moet dus even flexibel en inventief zijn," legde hij uit.

"Ik heb begrepen dat jullie nog bijna geen ervaring hebben met non-verbale spreuken," zei Sev. "Wat is het voordeel van een non-verbale spreuk?" vroeg hij.

Niemand, behalve Hermelien, stak zijn hand op. Sev negeerde haar volkomen. "Juffrouw Perkamentus?" vroeg hij geamuseerd.

"Ik stak mijn hand niet op," antwoordde Erin. "Hermelien weet het volgens mij wel," stelde ze voor en haar vriendin glimlachte even dankbaar.

"Volgens mij, weet jij het ook," zei Sev verwijtend.

Erin glimlachte flauwtjes. "Een non-verbale spreuk is een spreuk die niet uitgesproken word, en daarmee kun je je tegenstander verrassen in een duel en ben je dus in het voordeel," antwoordde ze kortaf.

Ze vond het niet leuk om te laten merken hoeveel ze wist, en al helemaal niet als ze daar mee Hermelien benadeelde. En dat wist Sev ook. "Inderdaad. Maar non-verbale spreuken vereisen een mate van concentratie en geestkracht waaraan het sommigen-" zei hij, terwijl zijn blik boosaardig op Harry bleef rusten. "aan ontbreekt," zei haar peetvader.

Harry weigerde zijn ogen neer te slaan, en Erin kon maar moeilijk uitvinden wie van de twee de ander nou kwader aankeek. Wat is het leven zonder familiedrama, dacht ze cynisch.

"Jullie vormen paren," commandeerde Sev. "De een probeert _zonder iets te zeggen_ zijn partner te vervloeken, en de ander probeert die _even geluidloos_ af te weren," droeg hij de klas op.

Erin ging vanzelfsprekend met Harry. "Ik doe rustig aan, hoor," lachte ze.

_Expelliarmus,_ dacht ze en Harry's toverstok vloog uit zijn hand. "Het lukt Potter wederom niet om te doen wat er gevraagd word, droevig, en Erin is natuurlijk veel te voorzichtig om je alleen te Ontwapenen," snauwde Sev.

Erin rook problemen. "Ik zal het voordoen," lachte hij vals en hij stuurde een vervloeking op Harry af, die schrok.

"PROTEGO!" schreeuwde hij. De spreuk was zo krachtig dat Sev omgevallen was als Erin hem niet had opgevangen. "Zei ik niet dat we _non-verbale_ spreuken moesten oefenen, Potter?" zei haar peetvader nijdig.

"Ja," antwoordde Harry vlak.

"Ja _meneer_," verbeterde Sev hem.

"U hoeft me geen meneer te noemen, professor," antwoordde haar vriendje brutaal en Erin moest moeite doen om een giechel te onderdrukken.

Ron stak een duim naar hem op.

"Strafwerk, Potter, zaterdagavond op mijn kamer, en gebruik alsjeblieft de mijne niet om mijn dochter-" wilde Sev zeggen, maar Erin gaf hem subtiel een elleboog.


	50. Chapter 50: Maria Collins

Hoofdstuk 50:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Erin was op weg naar Albus' kamer. Ze had een brief van hem gehad dat ze met spoed naar zijn kamer moest komen. "Hallo," groette ze hem.

Albus glimlachte even. "Weet je waarom je hier bent?" vraagt hij.

"Natuurlijk niet," zei Erin.

"Je weet onwaarschijnlijk dat Harry in mijn lessen leert over het verleden van Voldemort," legde haar peetvader geduldig uit.

"Ja, hij vertelt me alles in detail," zegt Erin vlug.

Ze vond het maar een vreemd idee dat Harry zo veel te weten kreeg over haar vader en zij niet. Voldemort was ten slotte _haar_ vader, niet de zijne. "Daarom vind ik het niet meer dan eerlijk dat jij een kijkje neemt in het verleden van je moeder," zegt hij vriendelijk.

Erin hapte even naar adem. Haar moeder. Ze wist helemaal niets van haar, niet eens haar naam. "Gaat het mij en Harry helpen om Voldemort te verslaan?" vroeg ze Albus.

"Misschien," zei hij mysterieus.

"Maria Collins," vertelde de oude man, "leek een gewoon meisje, als ieder ander. Maar er school meer achter haar dan je op het eerste gezicht zag. Ik zou je om te beginnen graag een herinnering of twee van mij laten zien," zei hij vriendelijk en wees naar de Hersenpan.

Erin liet zichzelf er in glijden en ze stond in de Grote Zaal. Er was duidelijk een Sorteerceremonie bezig. "Maria Collins!" schreeuwde professor Anderling, wiens haar toen nog bruin was.

Het meisje dat naar voren stapte was niets minder dan Erin's evenbeeld. Dezelfde blauwe ogen, hetzelfde blonde haar, en dezelfde, onmiskenbare bleke volle lippen. Op jonge leeftijd was Maria Collins al een schoonheid.

Het enige wat zij en Erin niet gemeen hadden, was de gesloopte gezichtsuitdrukking die Maria had. Ze had lichte wallen onder haar ogen, en haar junkbeenderen staken een beetje uit. Bevend nam het meisje plaats op de stoel.

"RAVENKLAUW!" schreeuwde de hoed en Maria nam een beetje teleurgesteld plaats aan de tafel van haar nieuwe Afdeling.

Een meisje met donkere huid, schuine ogen en hoge junkbeenderen, die Erin sterk deed denken aan Zabini, schudde haar hand.

Het tafereel veranderde. Een jongere Albus keek uit het raam van zijn kantoor. Erin kon er net omheen kijken en zag de jonge Ravenklauw het Bos in verdwijnen.

Albus besloot haar te volgen, en Erin kon dus gelukkig kijken waar ze heenging. Het schemerde, maar al snel kwam de volle maan op. Maria vertrok van de pijn en Erin zag de vrouw, die ze amper kende, en die haar moeder was, veranderen in een weerwolf. De herinnering was afgelopen.

"Ik nodig je nu graag uit in de gedachten van Bella Zabini, het charmante meisje die je zojuist je moeder's hand zag schudden," zei Albus vriendelijk en Erin vond het raar hoe hij het woord 'moeder' zo makkelijk gebruikte.

Erin dook opnieuw de Hersenpan in. Het was iets later in het jaar, en een nerveuze Maria en Bella Zabini liepen richting het veld, waar ze zo te zien hun eerste vliegles zouden krijgen. Het was net of Erin zelf daar liep, maar met een Ravenklauw gewaad. "Ik kan het echt niet, Bella," fluisterde Maria paniekerig.

"Je moet vertrouwen in jezelf hebben, 'Ria," lachte Bella.

Maria leek niet overtuigd. Haar bezem bleef dan ook even paniekerig over de grond rollen terwijl ze met een klein stemmetje: "Op!" piepte.

Erin keek een beetje ongemakkelijk naar het schouwspel. Behalve het uiterlijk, had ze niets gemeen met dit meisje. De herinnering was weer afgelopen. "Was mijn… moeder," zei Erin aarzelend. "bevriend met de moeder van Zabini?" vroeg ze Albus.

Hij knikte en glimlachte. "Ik had verwacht dat je eerst dingen zou willen weten over wat ik die avond in het Verboden Bos zag…" zei hij kalm.

"Wat deed je toen, Albus?" vroeg ze.

"Hetzelfde wat ik met meneer Lupos deed, Erin," glimlachte het schoolhoofd.

"Maar, als zij een weerwolf was… zou ik dan niet ook een weerwolf moeten zijn? Het gen wordt toch altijd overgedragen?" vroeg ze.

"Dat is een van de dingen die de vloek die Voldemort op je gedaan heeft voorkwam," antwoordde hij.

Erin knikte en ging sprakeloos terug naar de leerlingenkamer.


	51. Chapter 51: de Halfbloed Prins

Hoofdstuk 51:

Harry Potter

Harry en Erin liepen de volgende dag hand in hand het Toverdranklokaal binnen. Het was overduidelijk dat haar iets dwarszat, maar Harry besloot maar niet te vragen wat.

Er waren niet veel mensen die voor hun PUIST gingen. Een groepje Ravenklauws die naar Harry giechelden, Malfidus, Zabini en twee andere Zwadderaars die ze niet kenden. En hijzelf, Erin, Ron en Hermelien natuurlijk.

Slakhoorn begroette Zabini, Harry en Erin extra enthousiast. Zabini grijnsde even naar Erin die geforceerd terugglimlachte. "Pak je boeken maar," zei Slakhoorn vrolijk.

Harry stak zijn hand op. "Ron en ik hebben geen boeken, professor, we dachten allebei dat ze we niet door konden gaan voor onze PUIST," legde hij uit.

"Ja dat zei professor Anderling al, pak maar een boek uit de kast en schrijf Klieder en Vlek zo snel mogelijk," lachte de dikke man.

Harry en Ron liepen naar de kast, en zagen twee gehavende boeken. Harry verloor het gevecht om de minst gehavende, en kreeg dus het lelijkste boek. "Weet iemand soms wat deze drank is?" vroeg Slakhoorn en hij wees naar een ketel met een parelmoerige glans.

Erin grijnsde even, ze herkende de drank overduidelijk maar ze stak haar hand niet op. Hermelien haar hand kliefde wel door de lucht en kreeg de beurt. "Dat is Amortentia, professor, Liefdesdrank. Ik herkende het omdat ik ruik wat ik lekker vind dat is een kenmerk van Amortentia namelijk, zo ruik ik bijvoorbeeld versgemaaid gras en nieuw perkament en.." toen werd Hermelien rood.

Harry rook Erin's pepermuntadem, haar aardbeienshampoo en de roosachtige geur van haar huid. "Heel goed, meisje," zei Slakhoorn verbluft. "Hoe heet je?" vroeg hij.

"Hermelien Griffel, meneer," antwoordde ze beleefd.

"Als in Goud-Griffel?" vroeg hun leraar.

"Nee, ik heb Dreuzelouders," zei Hermelien terloops en Zabini lachte schamper. Slakhoorn glimlachte en keek naar Harry. "Aha! _'Een goede vriendin van me heeft Dreuzelouders en ze is de beste van ons jaar!' _Ik neem aan dat dit de vriendin is kwestie is?" vroeg hij en Harry glimlachte.

Hermelien bloosde. "Heb je dat echt gezegd, Harry?" zei ze blij.

Hij knikte. Ron keek even woest, om een of andere reden. "Ik had het ook gezegd hoor, als hij het aan mij had gevraagd," mompelde hij.

"Nu wil ik graag dat jullie een poging doen om het Vocht van de Levende Dood te brouwen, Ik verwacht echt geen perfectie, het is nog maar een student gelukt in de tijd dat ik lesgeef! Degene die er het dichtst bijkomt krijgt een flesje Felix Fortunatis, en ik neem aan dat juffrouw Griffel wel weet wat het doet," lachte de Toverdrankleraar, en Hermelien gaf de klas een gedetailleerde uitleg, wat Griffoendor twintig punten opleverde.

Alle leerlingen kozen een ketel en hadden hun ingrediënten al klaargelegd. Tot zijn ergernis zag Harry dat de vorige eigenaar van het gehavende boek allerlei aantekenen gemaakt had, zelfverzonnen spreuken had opgeschreven en zelfs af en toe de auteur verbeterd had.

Hermelien's drankje was al bosbeskleurig, die als het ideale tussenstadium omschreven werd. Die van Ron had meer iets weg van gifgroen en die van Erin was al lila, was het tweede tussenstadium was.

Ze glimlachte even flauwtjes naar Harry en stelde voor om hem te helpen, maar hij sloeg het aanbod af. Zij mocht ook wel eens schitteren in haar favoriete les.

Ook al leek het eerst onhandig, maar de aantekeningen van het boek schenen te helpen. Erin's drank kleurde roze op het moment dat de zijne lila kleurde. "Hoe doe je dat?" vroeg Hermelien verwonderd, haar drank was nog steeds hardnekkig paars.

"Je moet een keer met de klok mee roeren,"zei Harry terloops.

"Nee, het boek zegt duidelijk zeven keer tegen de klok in, Harry," antwoordde Hermelien stug en haar bos haar was tien keer pluiziger dan normaal.

Harry voelde zich trots, op Erin na, was niemand zijn drank zo licht als de zijne. Slakhoorn was ook blij met hem resultaat en vertelde het koppel trots dat ze alle twee een perfect drank hadden weten te brouwen.

Slakhoorn stond erop om een extra flesje Felix Fortunatis te maken, maar Erin zei dat dat niet nodig was en dat Harry hem mocht hebben. Dankbaar stopte hij het flesje in zijn zak.

Toen viel Harry iets op, op de binnenkant van de kaft stond nog iets gekrabbeld.

_Dit boek is eigendom van de Halfbloed Prins. _


	52. Chapter 52: Wie is hij eigenlijk?

**Kort hoofdstuk, sorry**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 52:

Hermelien Griffel

In de lunchpauze vertelde Harry hen over het boek met de aantekeningen er in. Met elk woord werd Hermelien haar blik ijziger. "Je vindt zeker dat ik de boel bedonderd heb?" vraagt Harry.

"Je hebt het niet eerlijk gedaan, nee, het was ook een onmogelijke drank, ik heb nog nooit zoiets moeilijks gemaakt!" antwoordde Hermelien nijdig.

"Hij heeft alleen andere instructies opgevolgd dan wij, en je bent jaloers omdat het Erin wel gelukt is, zelfs zonder boek" verdedigde Ron hem.

Hermelien keek streng in zijn blauwe ogen. Erin kreeg een kleur en mompelde een excuus. "Je hoeft je niet te verontschuldigen om iets waar je beter in bent, Erin," kalmeerde Hermelien een beetje.

Ineens stond Ginny achter hen, ze keek woedend naar Harry. "Volg je gewoon iets op wat een boek je opdraagt?" vroeg ze eerder teleurgesteld dan kwaad.

"Rustig maar Gin," zei Erin sussend. "Het is niet hetzelfde als het dagboek van Vilijn, het is een normaal schoolboek," probeerde ze haar gerust te stellen.

"Specialis Revelio!" zei Hermelien voor de zekerheid en ze tikte op het boek met haar toverstok. Het deed niks. "Het lijkt oké," zei ze maar Ginny was al weggelopen.

"Er staat iets in over een Halfbloed Prins," voegde Harry er aan toe.

"Het klinkt echt als een smerige titel die een Dooddoener zou bedenken," zei Ron resoluut.

"Het is de _Half_bloed Prins, Ron, _Half_bloed," zei Harry met nadruk.

"Niet alle Dooddoeners zijn zuiverbloedig, Harry, daar zijn er gewoon niet genoeg zuiverbloedige tovenaars voor," zei Hermelien. "De meesten zijn vast halfbloed en doen gewoon of ze zuiver vloed hebben," speculeerde ze. "Jij en Ron zouden zo lid mogen worden van de club," zei ze koppig.

Erin mengde zich niet in het gesprek, dus ze liet haar er ook buiten, terwijl ze afwezig in een worstje zat te prikken. "Mijn familie zijn allemaal bloedverraders! Dat vinden ze net zo erg als Dreuzelouders!" zei Ron woest.

"Mij willen ze vast graag hebben," zei Harry sarcastisch. "Ik denk dat we beste maatjes zouden zijn, als ze me niet steeds maar probeerden te vermoorden," deed hij er nog een schepje bovenop.

Erin grijnsde, ze had het gesprek dus toch gevolgd, ook al deed ze of het niet zo was. "En Erin dan, die zouden ze er vast graag bij willen hebben!" zei Hermelien in een laatste poging de discussie te winnen.

Alle kleur trok uit de blondine haar gezicht. "Helemaal niet!" siste ze nijdig. "Ze weten dat ik de dochter van Perkamentus ben! Ik heb vorig jaar tegen Voldemort geduelleerd!" antwoordde Erin kwaad.

"Je bent niet echt…" begon Hermelien.

"Zo voelt het wel!" snauwde Erin stug.

Ze stond op en verliet de Grote Zaal. "Heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd?" vroeg Hermelien bezorgd, en ze keek Harry aan.

"Ze is meestal niet zo opvliegerig, tenzij het over een pijnlijk onderwerp gaat," zegt Ron.

Zijn blauwe ogen volgen de blondine met een bezorgde blik. Dat vind Hermelien nou het leukste aan Ron, dat hij zo'n goede vriend is…

"Ik ga wel achter haar aan," zei Harry en hij stond op.


	53. Chapter 53: De ketting

Hoofdstuk 53:

Ron Wemel

Het was winter. En dat kon je merken ook. Het was ijskoud, het waaide hard, en er lag een dik pak sneeuw. Op de weg naar Zweinsveld was hij dan ook warm aangekleed, ook al hielp het niet veel.

Ze wandelden Zacharinus' binnen, de eerste beste winkel die ze tegenkwamen. Net toen ze bij een bak Suikerveren Deluxe stonden hoorde hij de onmiskenbare, irritante stem van Slakhoorn achter hen.

Slakhoorn prees Hermelien om haar kennis, Erin om haar uitzonderlijke talent en Harry, om de vorige reden en omdat hij de Uitverkorene was. Ron nooit, die negeerde hij altijd. En nu ook weer.

"Je moet echt eens naar mijn soupeetjes komen, Harry, en Erin heeft ze ook al allemaal gemist!" lachte Slakhoorn. "Juffrouw Griffel vindt ze enig, of niet soms?" vroeg hij en Hermelien knikte verlegen.

"Het spijt me, professor, maar we hebben dan altijd Zwerkbaltraining," zei Harry alsof het toeval was.

Ron wist best dat Harry elke keer als er zo'n soupeetje op het programma stond, hij een training inlaste. En dat was met name omdat Ron anders alleen was. Harry lachte altijd zo uitbundig om Hermelien die opgescheept zat met Zabini en Stoker, maar dat was alleen om Ron een beter gevoel te geven, dat wisten ze allebei. Erin lachte dan vaak ook voorzichtig en zei dan gemaakt streng dat het niet aardig was ten opzichte van Hermelien.

"Nou de volgende keer moet je komen want dat geef ik een Kerstpartijtje in mijn kantoor, je mag een introducé meenemen en galakleding is verplicht," lachte Slakhoorn voor hij iedereen de rug toekeerde.

"Harry en Erin gaan vast al met elkaar," zei Ron humeurig.

Hermelien kreeg even glans in haar mooie bruine ogen, wacht, mooi? Nou hij ze nog eens bekeek wel ja. Hou op Ron, Hermelien wil vast iemand die belangrijker is als hij. Hermelien deed haar mond open om wat te zeggen, maar Ron was haar voor.

"En jij gaat vast met Stoker, mij maakt het niet uit hoor, het is toch stom," blafte hij naar Hermelien.

"Nou eigenlijk wilde ik _jou_ vragen, maar aangezien je het toch stom vindt," zei ze schril.

Wat had hij gezegd? Ron keek weg, hij wilde zich niet laten kennen. "Zullen we naar de Drie Bezemstelen gaan?" brak Erin de stilte.

Ze pakte Harry's hand en Ron en Hermelien liepen nietszeggend naast elkaar. Ze pakten een tafeltje in de hoek en Hermelien bestelde vier Boterbier. Net toen Ron een slok wilde nemen kwam Zabini bij hun tafeltje staan. "Hallo, Erin," zei hij grijnzend. "Potter, Griffel, Wemel," zei hij redelijk vriendelijk.

"Zabini," zei Erin glimlachend.

Harry fronste. Groen monster, dacht Ron lachend. Die is jaloers… "Kom je bij ons zitten?" vroeg hij de blondine.

"Waar ben je mee bezig, Zabini?" vroeg Harry kwaad.

"Ik wil Erin beter leren kennen, dat is best wel logisch sinds…" begon Zabini lachend maar Erin legde een vinger op haar lippen.

Harry, Ron en Hermelien keken haar vragend aan. "Ik snap wat je bedoelt, Zabini," zei ze. "Maar dat houdt je maar voor je, oké?" beval ze en Zabini grijnsde uitdagend.

"Ik spreek je nog, ik heb het idee dat Potter anders mijn kop eraf rukt," zei de donkere jongen speels en Erin glimlachte even.

"Goed gedacht," mompelde Harry en Erin gaf hem een kus op zijn wang om hem te kalmeren. Harry leek weer overtuigd en kalmeerde toen Zabini hen de rug toekeerde.

Toen ze naar buiten liepen luisterden ze alle vier stiekem naar de ruzie voor hen, tussen Katje Bell en ene Lia. "Blijf er vanaf!" schreeuwde Katje maar Lia greep naar het pakje, waardoor het op de grond viel.

Katja werd omhooggetrokken in de lucht en haar mond stond open in een geluidloze schreeuw. Die vier vrienden renden als een gek naar voren en probeerden Katja naar beneden te trekken, maar toen viel ze en bleef ze doodstil liggen.

Harry wilde het pakketje oppakken maar Erin trok hem weg. "Blijf er vanaf! Je mag het alleen maar aanraken met papier, het is vervloekt," zei ze resoluut.

Toen aarzelde de blondine even. "Dit is wat Malfidus wilde dat Odius zou bewaren," zei ze zachtjes.

Harry gaf Ron en Hermelien een blik van zie-je-wel.


	54. Chapter 54: Ouders

**2e herinnering over Maria, van Bella Zabini**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 54:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Maria en Bella bevonden zich in de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw. Er waren wat jaren voorbij gegaan, en Erin gokten dat allebei de meisjes nu vijftien waren. "Hij is helemaal gek van je," lachte Bella.

"Ik probeer mijn opstel af te maken, Bella," antwoordde Maria geïrriteerd, maar de lichte blos op haar wangen verried dat het haar wel iets kon schelen.

"Je haalt de beste cijfers van de school, Maria!" lachte Bella. "Ik weet zeker dat jij de eerste heks bent die alles Uitmuntend haalt voor haar PUISTen! Waarom doe je ook altijd zo bescheiden en serieus, je mag best eens lol maken," verzekerde het donkere meisje haar vriendin.

Zuchtend legde Maria haar veer neer, ze besefte waarschijnlijk dat het toch geen zin had. "Laat maar horen, die theorieën," zegt de blondine iets relaxter.

Net als Bella enthousiast begint te vertellen, schrikt Maria op en snelt naar haar tas, en zoekt blijkbaar naar iets. Ze is zo gestrest dat ze een inktpotje omgooit, maar ze heeft het niet eens door. Uiteindelijk heeft ze het gevonden, een stukje perkament. "Ik moet gaan," zegt Maria vlug en ze rent de leerlingenkamer uit.

Bella raapt het stukje op wat ze liet vallen. Het is een maandiagram. Bella fronst, en dan valt haar mond open. Ze rent naar de slaapzaal en doet de gordijnen open. Het is volle maan. Dan vervaagt het beeld weer.

Albus legt een hand op Erin haar schouder. "Dit is de enige andere herinnering die Bella wilde geven, een van de laatste die ze had," zegt hij zachtjes.

"Hoe bedoelt u?" vraagt Erin afwezig.

Ze wist niet zo goed wat ze van de hele situatie moest denken. Maria Collins was een stil meisje, bescheiden meisje en ze bleef op de achtergrond. Ze was zo ontzettend niet-Erin-achtig dat als ze niet zoveel op elkaar geleken hadden, Erin nooit had geloofd dat dit haar moeder was. Bovendien was Maria nog zo jong geweest. "Bella Zabini wil je ontmoeten." legde Albus uit.

Erin stond verstijfd. "Hoe weet ze wie ik ben, eigenlijk?" kreeg Erin er met moeite uit.

"Haar zoon, Benno, die je ongetwijfeld kent," begon Albus en Erin gaf een kort knikje. "heeft veel over je verteld deze zomer, en toen je samen met Harry in de krant stond door het akkefietje op het Ministerie, heeft ze, als ik me niet vergis, je gelijk herkent. Ze nam onmiddellijk contact met me op. Ik wil je niet tot iets dwingen, maar het zou beleefd zijn om haar te ontmoeten. Ze was ten slotte je moeder haar beste vriendin, ze wil ongetwijfeld weten wat er van je geworden is," glimlachte het schoolhoofd.

"Weet ze ook dat Voldemort… de… vader is?" vroeg de blondine ongemakkelijk.

"Ongetwijfeld, de geruchten gingen immer te ronde dat Maria ontvoert was door Voldemort aan het eind van hun vijfde jaar…" zei Perkamentus terloops.

Hij aarzelde even, maar vroeg toen toch wat hij blijkbaar al een tijdje geleden had willen vragen. "Je vertelde me eerder dat Harry je alles in detail vertelde over onze privé lessen?" begon hij voorzichtig.

Erin knikte stijfjes. "Vergeef me, maar ik vraag me constant of hoe jij er tegenover staat," zei hij.

"Het is zo onwerkelijk, ik heb me altijd al afgevraagd wie mijn ouders waren, en nu ik het weet wilde ik dat ik het nooit geweten had. Ik luister altijd goed naar Harry als hij dingen verteld, want ik ben bang dat hij ook maar iets noemt wat ik gemeen met hem heb. Ik wil niet op hem lijken, ik wil het niet!" zei ze paniekerig en ze was best blij dat het er uit was.

"Jij lijkt minder op Marten Vilijn dan Severus op een feeënprinses," lachte Albus en Erin kon het niet laten om ook te lachen.

"Maar hij is mijn vader toch, we moet wel op elkaar lijken," zuchtte ze.

"Om eerlijk te zijn, er zijn natuurlijk wel degelijk dingen die jullie gemeen hebben. Ik geloof bijvoorbeeld niet dat je je uitzonderlijke tovertalent van niemand hebt geërfd, je vastberadenheid heb je ook van hem, je talent voor Toverdranken komt ook niet van Maria Collins, vrees ik, die ondanks haar kennis zo onhandig was dat ze regelmatig in de ziekenzaal lag voor een ontplofte ketel, builen of zweren," sprak hij, en het stelde Erin gerust.

"Wanneer wil Bella me ontmoeten?" vroeg Erin iets vrolijker.

"Ik zal haar schrijven dat je akkoord bent gegaan, ik denk zo rond Kerst, slaap lekker," zei Albus vriendelijk en Erin drukte een kus op zijn voorhoofd en wenste hem Weltrusten.


	55. Chapter 55: Jaloezie

**Sorry voor mensen die van het karakter Ginny houden, maar ik vind haar niks (echte beschrijving bevat scheldwoorden) en ik mag haar niet en dat ga ik in dit hoofdstuk laten merken ook**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 55:

Harry Potter

Die avond na de wedstrijd liep hij met Erin en Ron terug naar de leerlingenkamer. Harry was blij dat Erin weer aan Zwerkbal deed, ze was een aanwinst voor het team. Ze was met uitstek de beste Jager die ze hadden, en Ginny was een goede tweede.

Ron daarentegen, zat er doorheen omdat hij geen enkele bal gehouden had tijdens de trainingen, en nu had Huffelpuf geen schot op doel geschoten. "Je bent een uitstekende Wachter, Ron, je moet je gewoon niet zo druk maken," probeerde Erin hem te kalmeren.

Ron glimlachte flauwtjes. "Na deze wedstrijd stop ik," zei hij en toen zag Ron iets in de verte. "Hé!" schreeuwde hij kwaad en hij rende er op af.

Harry en Erin keken elkaar aan en renden toen achter hem aan. Wat Ron zo boos had gemaakt bleek Ginny te zijn, die zoals het er uit zag net een heftige zoensessie met Daan had gehad, voor die werd onderbroken. "Wat?" zei Ginny kwaad.

"Ik wil niet dat mijn zusje in het openbaar mensen aflebbert!" schreeuwde de roodharige jongen, en Daan stond er ietwat ongemakkelijk naast.

"Ik, eh… ga maar vast," zei hij met een kleur en verliet de gang.

"Dit was een lege gang totdat jij aan kwam klossen!" schreeuwde Ginny in verdediging. "Het gaat nou niks aan met wie ik omga, of…" zei ze kwaad maar Ron onderbrak haar.

"Denk je dat ik het leuk vind als mensen mijn zus uitmaken voor een-" zei Ron, en Ginny trok haar toverstok.

"Een wat?" vroeg ze kwaad.

"Gin, Ron, rustig hij weet niet wat hij zegt, hij bedoelt er niks mee," zei Erin.

"Dat hij nou nog nooit iemand gezoend heeft!" deed Ginny er een schepje bovenop en Ron werd even rood als zijn haar.

Het roodharige meisje haar ogen spuugden vuur. "Dat zeg je alleen maar omdat ik het niet in het openbaar doe!" schreeuwde Ron.

En hij stuurde een oranje vervloeking op zijn zusje af, die haar op een haar na miste. Harry knikte naar Erin en zij greep Ginny vast en hij Ron, om schade te verkomen. "Harry heeft met Erin en Cho Chang gezoend! Hermelien heeft met Kruml gezoend! En ik wil niet weten hoeveel jongens Erin al heeft gezoend!" schreeuwde Ginny.

"Wat?" gromde Erin.

Ginny maakte zich los uit de blondine haar greep. "Iedere jongen op school heeft het over jou! Weet je hoe het is om in jou schaduw te staan? Vraagt het maar aan Hermelien, zij denkt er ook zo over! Nou dan! Noem ze op, hoeveel!" schreeuwde ze kwaad en Erin trok haar stok.

Harry en Ron waren even vergeten. "TWEE!" schreeuwde Erin. "Het waren er TWEE! HARRY EN SIRIUS!"

Ginny was even sprakeloos en wendde zich weer tot Ron. "Jij hebt nooit iemand gezoend, Ron! Je bent jaloers!" schreeuwde de jongste Wemel verwijtend.

"Kom op, Harry, Ron," zei Erin stijfjes. "We gaan," zei de blondine en de twee jongens volgden haar.

Ze plofte naast Hermelien neer in de leerlingenkamer, waar het overwinningsfeest al volop aan de gang was, en Harry greep Erin's hand. "Het maakt me echt niet uit, van Sirius," zei hij zachtjes. "Ik was een zak…" zei hij zachtjes en ze schudde haar hoofd, haar ogen betraand.

"Nee, haal jezelf niet zo naar beneden. Je was in de war, ik ook, ik heb je nooit wat verweten,"ze liet even een zachte snik horen en kuste hem vol op de mond.

Hermelien trok een gezicht achter hen. "Oh kom op, Hermelien, omdat hij jou…" lachte Erin maar Hermelien gaf haar een tikje op de arm.

Ginny kwam naar hen toe en ze stak haar hand naar Erin uit. "Sorry," zei het roodharige meisje zachtjes.

Erin haar gezicht bleef strak en maar ze schudde de hand van het meisje toch. Ginny keek even om zich heen en haar ogen bleven in de hoek hangen. "Vuile huichelaar!" siste ze en Harry keek in dezelfde richting.

Ron en Belinda Broom waren zo innig aan het zoenen dat niet duidelijk was welk lichaamsdeel nou bij wie hoorde. Hermelien slaakte een kreetje en stond op. Harry stond op maar Erin hield hem tegen. "Laat mij maar," zei ze.

Erin trok Harry aan zijn das in een vlugge beweging naar zich toe en zoende hem zachtjes. Harry ging even met zijn vingers door het zijdezachte blonde haar en kneep in haar hand. Toen liet ze los. "Ik ga haar wel zoeken, geniet van het feestje, het is tenslotte voor jou," zei ze teder en ze liep glimlachend de leerlingenkamer uit.


	56. Chapter 56: Feestje

Hoofdstuk 56:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Erin bekeek zichzelf zenuwachtig in de spiegel. Ze droeg een nauwsluitende zilveren jurk en alle rondingen van haar lichaam waren te zien.

Bella Zabini had de jurk opgestuurd, met een briefje er bij dat ze hem nog aan Maria had willen geven voor ze verdween. Het was gisteren toen ze de jurk kreeg, alsof Bella wist dat vandaag het feestje van Slakhoorn was.

Haar haren golfden krullend over haar schouders, en haar ogen werden omlijst door dikke, zwarte wimpers. Het enige wat Erin beviel aan haar uiterlijk waren haar ogen. Haar moeders eerlijke, blauwe ogen.

Harry begroette haar met een kus op de wang. "Je lijkt elke keer weer mooier te worden als ik je zie," fluistert hij.

Ze liepen hand in hand naar Slakhoorn zijn kantoor, die tien keer groter was dan de andere en rijkelijk versierd was. De eerste om hen te begroeten was Zabini. Hij droeg een zilver galagewaad dat verdacht veel bij Erin haar jurk paste, en grijnsde breed. "Staat je goed, Erin," zei hij opgewekt.

"Je ziet er zelf niet verkeerd uit, Zabini," antwoordde Erin glimlachend.

Ze kneep Harry in zijn hand om zijn opkomende jaloers bui af te straffen. "Leuk pak, Potter," complimenteerde Zabini Harry oprecht, die toch zwakjes glimlachte.

"Griffel ziet er ook mooi uit, ik stond net met haar te praten toen ze op de vlucht was voor Stoker," zei de donkere jongen.

Dat vond Erin nou fijn aan Zabini, het maakte hem niet uit wat je bloedstatus was. Hij is de enige Zwadderaar die Hermelien nooit Modderbloedje genoemd heeft.

Hermelien stond achter het gordijn te schuilen. "Niet te geloven dat ze Stoker meevroeg," fluisterde Harry toen Zabini met de laatstejaars tweeling begon te flirten.

"Ze wist dat Ron daar het meest boos over zou worden," fluisterde Erin terug.

Slakhoorn had hen al gezien en Erin kreunde zachtjes. Af en toe vond ze hem nogal.. vermoeiend. "Ah, als het niet het bekendste koppel in de toverwereld van het moment is!" riep hij enthousiast. "Ik wil jullie aan zoveel mensen voorstellen! Even een fotootje!" zei hij tussendoor en Erin lachte naar die camera, voor de flits haar voor een seconde verblindde.

Slakhoorn stelde haar en Harry aan veel mensen voor, stuk voor stuk oud-leerlingen die iets hadden bereikt. "Harry en Erin hier zijn beiden uitstekend in Toverdranken, ik weet zeker dat zelfs Severus.." vertelde Slakhoorn aan een verslaggever (blijkbaar werd er van het feestje een reportage gemaakt en kwam die in de Ochtendprofeet) en trok toen tot Harry's afgrijzen Sev joviaal aan zijn arm naar voren.

"Verberg je niet steeds Severus en kom er gezellig bijstaan!" lachte Slakhoorn. "Ik vertelde de Bruin net over mijn twee beste leerlingen!" zei hij vrolijk en zijn snor krulde om.

"Werkelijk?" antwoordde Sev stijfjes en Harry sloeg met een hard gezicht zijn arm om haar heen.

Erin zette even zijn bril recht en haar peetvader keek haar verbitterd aan. "Van Erin had ik niet anders verwacht, maar ik had altijd het idee dat Potter weinig tot niets van me opgestoken had," zei hij.

"Dan is hij echt een natuurtalent! Deze twee hebben allebei in de eerste les het Vocht van de Levende Dood gebrouwd, perfect!" lachte de dikke man en Sev grijnsde halfhartig.

Harry vertelde zijn andere vakken toen Slakhoorn er naar vroeg. "Alle vakken die een Schouwer nodig heeft," zei Sev spottend.

"Dat wil ik graag worden," antwoordde Harry uitdagend.

"Alsof je nu nog niet genoeg Dooddoeners hebt bevochten," lachte Erin om de druk van de ketel te halen.

"Jij kan er ook wat van," lachte Harry terug.

"Daarom word ik ook Schouwer," zei ze grijzend en ze drukte een kusje op zijn neus.

"Heeft een van jullie Hermelien gezien?" vroeg Stoker uit het niets en hij nam een hap van een verdacht uitziend gerecht.

Toen werd Malfidus aan zijn oor naar binnen getrokken door Vilder. Erin gaf hem een verontschuldigende blik. Omdat ze er niet voor hem was terwijl hij er wel voor haar was geweest. "Deze jongen…" zei Vilder dreigend maar Draco rukte zich los.

"Ik wilde gewoon naar het feestje oké!" zei hij kwaad maar Sev trok hem mee voor een gesprek onder vier ogen.

"Wat eet ik eigenlijk?" vroeg Stoker.

"Drakenballen," lachte Erin en Stoker kotste nog recht over Sev zijn schoenen heen.

Ze zag Harry's ogen de Draco en Sev volgen. "Neem je Onzichtbaarheidsmantel mee," zuchtte Erin en hij kuste haar nog even zachtjes voor hij de achtervolging inzette.


	57. Chapter 57: Bella Zabini

Hoofdstuk 57:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Erin kon die nacht niet slapen, ze wist immers wat haar morgen te wachten stond. Harry was die nacht teruggekomen met allemaal wilde verhalen over wat hij Sev en Draco had horen zeggen. Ze had hem in zijn waarde gelaten, want stiekem wist ze wel dat Sev in opdracht van Albus handelde. Dat moest wel, toch?

Erin gooide wat water in haar gezicht bij het wasbakje. Ze kleedde zich stilletjes aan, ze wilde Hermelien niet wakker maken. Erin legde haar hand op haar voorhoofd en het koude metaal van Sirius' ring voelde goed aan op de bezwete huid.

Albus wachtte haar op in de Grote Zaal. Hij gaf haar een arm, Albus was namelijk de enige die kon Verschijnselen in het kasteel. Erin negeerde het misselijke gevoel wat Bijverschijnselen haar gaf en ze zag een redelijk groot, toch gezellig landhuisje.

Erin belde aan. De vrouw uit de herinneringen, maar dan iets ouder, deed open. De karakteristieke schuine ogen en hoge junkbeenderen waren de redenen waarom Bella Zabini wereldberoemd was. Ze verklaarden haar schoonheid.

De donkere vrouw slaakte even een kreetje toen ze Erin zag en haar ogen werden waterig. "Vergeef me, je lijkt zo op haar," zei Bella.

"Ik heb het gezien," zei Erin zwakjes.

"Ik wilde je zo graag ontmoeten, je hebt ook het recht om dingen over haar te weten," glimlachte de oudere vrouw.

Bella Zabini nodigde hen uit in de woonkamer, waar Benno grijnzend op de bank zat. Erin nam de plek naast hem.

"Je moeder was een van de slimste, knapste en oprechtste vrouwen die ik ooit heb gekend," begon de donkere vrouw langzaam. "Ze was zo nuchter en beleefd, maar bovenal was ze te vertrouwen, loyaal en ondersteunend.

Ik was op jonge leeftijd zwanger van Benno, op mijn vijftiende. Iedereen haatte me, vond me een schande, maar je moeder niet. Ze was een stil meisje, maar als mensen mij beledigden kreeg ze een massieve woedeaanval en was iedereen bang voor haar. Ze was heel bescheiden en wilde nooit met de eer strijken," vertelde ze vlug en Erin legde gevoelsmatig een hand op de schouder van de vrouw, die dicht tegen huilen aanzat.

"Dan hoop ik dat ik meer met haar gemeen heb dan alleen haar uiterlijk," zei de blondine trots en de donkere vrouw glimlachte.

"Je hebt natuurlijk veel te vragen," mompelde ze.

Erin knikte lichtjes. Dat had ze wel, maar ze had geleerd dat het soms beter was dingen niet te vragen, omdat ze het antwoord niet wilde horen. "Hoe reageerde je toen je ontdekte dat Maria een weerwolf was?" vroeg Erin rechtuit.

"Ik was er voor haar, net zo als zij er voor mij was. Ik had medelijden met haar. ze dacht dat ik niet meer met haar in dezelfde slaapzaal wilde, dat ik haar haatte. Compleet gestoord, zoals ik al zei," grijnsde Bella.

"Ik denk ook dat ik zo zou reageren als Hermelien ontdekt wie mijn vader is," zei de blondine plompverloren, en ze wachtte de oudere vrouw haar reactie af.

"Dus het is waar?" vroeg ze verbitterd.

Erin grijnsde uitdagend. "Wordt je nu bang? Bevooroordeeld?" sist ze.

"Dat agressieve trekje heb je wel van hem," zei de donkere vrouw koeltjes.

"Maar ik ben niet net als hij, ik ben ook niet net Maria. Ik ben ik, en je zult het met mij moeten doen. Maria is weg, en je krijgt haar niet terug," zei Erin.

"Dus je bent geen junior Dooddoener?" zei Bella schamper.

Erin's harde worden leken de donkere vrouw opgejaagd te hebben. "Ik ben verliefd op Harry Potter," zei ze simpel en ze keek Benno strak aan.

Die grijnsde flauwtjes. "Dan moet ik je nog iets vertellen jongedame, Maria en ik hebben het er uiteraard wel eens over gehad. Een van haar laatste wensen was dat als ze een dochter kreeg, ze met mijn zoontje zou trouwen," zei Bella streng.

"Maria zou het nooit zeggen. Ze zou haar dochter nooit dwingen tot een huwelijk," riep Erin verontwaardigd.

"Denk je dat je haar beter kent dan mijn moeder?" zegt Benno vermakelijk.

"Het was een fout van me om hier te komen," zei Erin. "Het spijt me, maar ik hou van Harry en niemand brengt daar verandering in. Goedendag," zei de blondine resoluut en wilde omdraaien maar Benno hield haar tegen.

"Je kan van meerdere personen tegelijk houden," zei hij maar Erin gaf hem bot een klap en vertrok alsnog.


	58. Chapter 58: Lupos

**Ik vond dat er te weinig over de Halfbloed Prins in zat... dus bij deze maak ik het weer iets meer canon.**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 58:

Harry Potter

Harry, Erin, Hermelien en Ron waren inmiddels een middag in het Nest, ze zouden de kerstvakantie daar doorbrengen. Erin was overdreven vrolijk en dat kon maar één ding betekenen. Er zat haar iets goed dwars.

Ze waren net klaar met het avondeten. De blondine had al de hele tijd nerveus naar Lupos zitten kijken, die in de stoel bij de haard zat. Ze stond gelijk op en liep naar hem toe. "Ik heb iets voor je," zei ze.

Ze gaf hem een brief. "Hij is van Sirius, ik mocht hem alleen geven als hij er niet meer was," zei ze, en ze stortte in.

Lupos legde een hand op haar schouder en Harry pakte haar stevig vast. Hij had nooit iets begrepen van de band tussen Erin en Sirius. Maar hij was sterk. Ze veegde even haar tranen weg, snel en gewelddadig.

"Ik mocht niet huilen van Sirius, dat weet ik zeker," zei Erin snel. "Waar was je eigenlijk al die tijd? Ik was ongerust!" siste ze tegen Lupos.

Harry lachte even. Zij, het zestien jarige meisje die in problemen raakte waar ze haar voeten neerzette, geeft een volwassen man op haar kop voor onverantwoordelijk verdwijnen. "Ik zat ondergedoken, ik heb een tijdje onder mijn soortgenoten geleefd," legde Lupos uit.

Erin mompelde iets onverstaanbaars. "Ze staan allemaal achter Voldemort. Ze denken dat hij hen een beter toekomst kan bieden… en bovendien durft niemand tegen Vaalhaar in te gaan…" vertelde hij.

"Wie is Vaalhaar?" vroeg Harry.

"Hij is een vriend van de familie Malfidus! Draco had het over hem in Odius en Oorlof!" merkte Erin op.

"Hij heeft me gebeten," fluisterde Lupos zachtjes. "Ik had eerste medelijden met hem, omdat ik dacht dat hij er niets aan kon doen. Maar Vaalhaar doodt en veranderd mensen expres. Mijn vader had iets gedaan wat de Dooddoeners niet aanstonden, en hij zorgde dat hij in mijn buurt was met volle maan. Zodat hij normale mensen aan kan vallen," verduidelijkte de weerwolf hemzelf.

"Je bent normaal!" zei de blondine fel.

Lupos grijnsde verbitterd. "Wat weet jij er nou van…" mompelde hij op kille toon.

"Ik had hetzelfde lot als jou kunnen hebben!" zei Erin schril.

"Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg Harry.

Erin zuchtte. "Mijn moeder, Harry. Ze was een weerwolf. Albus liet jou herinneringen zien van Voldemort, en mij van Maria Collins, een jonge Ravenklauw, die mijn moeder blijkt te zijn. Ze was een weerwolf," legde ze uit.

Harry wist niet goed wat hij daar op moest zeggen. Hij wreef met zijn hand over haar rug. Ze had haar echte familie gehaat vanaf het moment dat ze wist wie haar vader was, zou het met haar moeder anders zijn?

Lupos wist wel wat hij wilde zeggen. "Hoe kan jij niet geïnfecteerd zijn?" vroeg de weerwolf verbaasd.

"Voor dat ik geboren was werd er een vloek over me uitgesproken, ik weet nog steeds niet precies welke, maar het is Oude Magie. Die vloek heeft me er op een of andere manier van weerhouden het gen te dragen," vertelde de blondine aarzelend.

"Het klinkt niet echt als een vloek, geen weerwolf zijn… ik zou er veel voor over hebben om normaal te zijn," zuchtte Lupos.

"Je bent normaal," herhaalde Harry. "Je hebt alleen een klein probleempje…" voegde hij toe.

Lupos lachte, nu wel hartelijk en gemeend. "Soms doe je me erg aan James denken, in gezelschap noemde hij het mijn 'harige probleempje.' Veel mensen dachten dat ik een stout konijn had of zo," grapte hij.

Het vallen van de naam van Harry's vader deed hem weer denken aan de Prins. Stiekem had hij gehoopt dat het zijn vader was. "Weet je iets over de Halfbloed Prins?" vroeg hij.

"Dacht je erover om die titel te gaan voeren? De Uitverkorene leek me ruim voldoende ," zei de weerwolf geamuseerd.

Harry keek verontwaardigd. "Ik heb zijn oude toverdrankboek," legde hij uit. "Er staan allemaal spreuken in, zoals _Levicorpus_,"

Lupos grinnikte even. "Die was heel populair in mijn tijd," zei hij.

"Mijn vader gebruikte die spreuk tegen Sneep," zei Harry.

Lupos snapte waar hij heen wilde. "Je vader was van zuiver bloed, Harry," zei zijn oud-leraar.

"En Sirius? Of jij?" vroeg Harry door.

"Absoluut niet," lachte Erin.

"Hoe oud is het boek, Harry? Misschien kun je daar uit afleiden wanneer de Prins op Zweinstein zat?" stelde Lupos voor.

"Het boek is vijftig jaar oud," zei Erin. "Toen zat _mijn_ vader op Zweinstein, hij was goed in Toverdranken… en hij was Halfbloed…" fluisterde ze bijna onhoorbaar.


	59. Chapter 59: Ron mist haar

**Beetje kort, sorry! Ik wilde even Ron's groeiende irritatie met Belinda weergeven, en ook hoe hij zich echt voelt over Hermelien...**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 59:

Ron Wemel

Ron vloekte hardop. Was dit Belinda's idee van een Kerstcadeautje? Een doos chocokikkers was meer dan genoeg geweest, maar nee hoor… Zijn vriendin had hem een ketting gestuurd met de woorden _'Mijn Lieveling'_ er op. Hij ging echt niet met dat ding rondlopen, hoor!

"Wat heb je daar?" vroeg Harry, hij kwam hand in hand binnen met Erin.

Erin had de tekst al gelezen, ze sloeg haar vrije hand voor haar mond om niet te lachen. Harry keek wat beter en gierde het uit. "Mooi," zei toe hij uitgelachen was.

Hij kreeg bijna geen lucht meer. "Je moet hem in ieder geval aan Fred en George laten zien," giechelde Erin vrolijk.

Ron balde dreigend zijn vuisten. "Als- a-als je het w-waag-waagt hè!" schreeuwde hij.

"Ga je tegen me stotteren?" zei Erin grijnzend.

"Waarom denkt ze dat ik dit mooi zou vinden?" vroeg Ron wanhopig.

"Denk eens even goed na," zei Harry bloedserieus. "heb je ooit laten doorschemeren dat je graag met de woorden '_Mijn Lieveling'_ om je nek wil rondlopen?" vroeg hij.

Ron gooide een kussen naar zijn hoofd dat Harry maar net miste. "We praten niet veel," zei Ron blozend. "Het is meer…" stotterde hij.

"Zoenen," maakte Erin triomfantelijk af.

"Zeg, we kunnen niet allemaal sprookjesrelaties hebben," mompelde Ron schamper.

"Hoe doen we het toch, Harry?" lachte Erin.

Harry grijnsde. "Het is een van die zeldzame sprookjes waar in de prinses de prins red," zei hij, en Ron was vergeten.

De blondine glimlachte en wierp zich op Harry zijn schoot. Ze drukte een uitdagend kusje vlak naast zijn mond. "Niet hier, alsjeblieft," lachte Ron.

"Grappig. Dat zegt Hermelien ook altijd als ze jou met Belinda ziet…" zegt de blondine en ze kijkt hem strak aan.

Ron werd even rood. "Heeft Hermelien echt iets met Stoker?" vroeg hij.

"Ze was wel met hem op Slakhoorn zijn feestje," zei Harry.

"Oh, kom op! Ze vindt hem een zak!" lachte Erin.

Ron keek ietsje opgewekter terwijl hij de rest van zijn kous leeghaalde. Hij had opnieuw een gebreide trui van zijn ma gehad. Van Erin had hij een nieuwe Gluiposcoop gehad, zijn vorige was kapot. Harry had hem een doos met producten uit Tover Tweeling's Topfopshop gegeven.

Hermelien had hem een doosje Dreuzelsnoepjes gestuurd. Hij drukte het cadeautje dicht tegen zijn borstkas aan. Hij was oprecht blij met dit kleine gebaar. Hij en Hermelien hadden al weken niet gepraat en hij miste haar.

Het ergste was dat Ron wel wist waarom ze boos was, maar gewoon te stom om het toe te geven. Hij was te trots, te koppig… en hij miste zijn vriendin zo. Hij miste zelfs hoe ze hem corrigeerde, hem afkatte… dat was veel minder erg als de stilte en pijnlijke blikken die ze hem gaf.

Het was meer dan dat hij alleen zijn vriendin miste, hij miste de warmte van haar knuffels, het vrolijke geluid van haar lach, de glans in haar ogen als ze hem aankeek… weg. Ron miste Hermelien, alles aan haar. Maar hij zou het nooit toegeven.


	60. Chapter 60: De Missie

Hoofdstuk 60:

Harry Potter

Het was al weer een paar weken geleden sinds ze naar Zweinstein teruggekeerd waren. Perkamentus had hem een herinnering laten zien van Slakhoorn, die hem gemodificeerd had. Om de een of andere reden mocht Perkamentus niet weten wat Slakhoorn Voldemort verteld had over Gruzielementen.

"Gruzielementen.. nooit van gehoord!" peinsde Hermelien.

"Echt niet?" vroeg Erin verbaasd.

"Jij wel dan?" vroeg Ron verbaasder.

"Ja. Nou ik kwam er toevallig achter toen ik vorig jaar dat boek over Oude Magie had gepakt… het is echt iets verschrikkelijks. En te oordelen naar Slakhoorn zijn schaamte is het zeker dat Voldemort er een gemaakt heeft." zei de blondine.

"Maar wat zijn het?" vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig.

"Een Gruzielement is een voorwerp dat een stuk van iemands ziel in zich draagt. De maker doodt iemand en splitst daarmee zijn ziel. Het stukje ziel stopt hij in een voorwerp, zodat als hij vermoordt word, dat stukje ziel nog heeft en zo dus verder kan leven," legde ze uit.

Hermelien trekt een gezicht. "Ik vermoedt dat het dagboek er eentje was," voegt Erin toe.

"Je bedoelt dat hij er meer heeft gemaakt?" vraagt Ron grimmig.

De blondine knikt. "Heb je een idee wat?" vraagt Harry zo zachtjes dat de andere twee het niet horen.

Ze schudt haar hoofd. "Maar Voldemort heeft een bepaalde flair, daar kunnen we vast veel uit opmaken," zegt ze.

Dan staat ze op. "Ik heb niet zo'n honger," mompelt Erin en ze loopt van tafel.

Harry volgt haar. Er is niemand in de gang, Erin leunt tegen de muur en kijkt naar beneden. "Harry," zegt ze.

Hij pakt haar hand en knikt. "de profetie voorspelde dat jij Voldemort moet vernietigen…" vertelt ze.

"Wij," corrigeert Harry haar.

De blondine grijnst even. "Wij," herhaalt ze en ze drukt een kus op zijn lippen.

Ze breekt hem wel vroegtijdig af. "Mijn punt is, ik denk dat ik weet hoe. Het heeft geen zin om Voldemort gewoon te doden, dan heeft hij zijn Gruzielementen nog. Ik gok dus dat we die Gruzielementen moeten verwoesten. Als je die verwoest, verwoest je Voldemort," legt ze uit.

Harry wroet even door zijn haar en zucht. "Hoe?" vraagt hij.

"We moeten er eerst achter komen wat ze zijn, waar ze zijn… Dan moeten we ze nog te pakken zien te krijgen, ik weet zeker dat ze goed bewaakt zijn. Niet te vergeten dat we ze dan ook nog moeten vernietigen… en Voldemort zal naar ons beiden op zoek zijn. We hebben Ron en Hermelien ook nodig, Harry," legt ze uit.

Harry strijkt verstrooid over haar delicate linker jukbeen. "Ze hebben nu ruzie…" zegt hij bijna onhoorbaar.

Het breekt hem dat zijn twee beste vrienden niet meer praten. Nu snapt hij wat er vorig jaar door Ron en Hermelien heenging, toen hijzelf ruzie had met Erin. "Ze houden van elkaar, ze zijn te koppig en te trots om het te zien, net als wij toen. Dat kwam ook goed…" lacht ze terloops en ze drukt een plukje van haar rommelige haar glad, dat gelijk omhoog springt.

"Is het niet vreemd dat je de dood van je vader beraamt?" vraagt Harry.

"Mijn loyaliteit ligt bij degene van wie ik houd, en sinds ik nooit meer van iemand kan houden dan jou, ligt het bij jou. Ik ben meer dan onherroepelijk verliefd, het is meer dan dat. Knoop dat in die lieve oortjes van je," giechelt ze. "Ik hou van je, totdat je hart stopt met kloppen," fluistert ze.

Harry vindt haar lippen gemakkelijk en hij kust haar. Nooit verveelt het, steeds wil hij meer. Ze bijt zachtjes op zijn onderlip, en Harry geniet.

Erin Maria Vilijn, Ik hou verdomme veel van je, denkt hij.


	61. Chapter 61: Hermelien's verdriet

**Hoofdstuk met een liedje er in : Cry - Rihanna. Ik vond het wel bijpassend, ik wilde iets meer nadruk leggen op Ron en Hermelien dan in de originele series, als jullie die hoofdstukken met liedjes er in leuk vinden doe ik het vaker!**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 61:

Hermelien Griffel

Hermelien kon het niet uitstaan. Het gelach, het kussen altijd en overal. Ron was verdomme alles voor haar, en toch deed hij haar zo pijn.

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken, I'm not the type to get upset and cry._

Erin was een steun, maar ze nam niet alle pijn weg. Het luchtte wel op, op haar schouder huilen. "Ik weet hoe je je voelt," fluisterde de blondine zachtjes. Maar dat wist ze niet.

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round. And deep inside in my tears I'll drown. __I'm losing grip, what's happening?_

__Ron was altijd haar vrolijke, soms harde, grappige vriend. Ze hadden wel vaak ruzie, maar het kwam altijd goed. Ineens was ze van hem gaan houden.

_Did it happen when we first met? __'Cause it's hurting me to let it go. Maybe cause we spent so much time and I know its no more? I should have never let you hold me baby… maybe that's why I'm sad to see us apart? I didn't give it to you on purpose, can't figure out how you stole my heart…  
_

"Het komt goed," troost de blondine haar zachtjes. "Hij houdt van Belinda," snikt Hermelien. "Hij is misschien verliefd op Belinda, maar jij bent nog steeds zijn beste vriendin en hij houdt van je," zegt Erin.

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round. And deep inside my tears I'll drown. I'm losing grip, what's happening? I strayed from love, this is how I feel…  
_

"Denk je dat echt?" vraagt Hermelien. Erin knikt. "Maar het is alsnog niet genoeg, hij zal me nooit willen zoals hij haar wil…" zegt de brunette treurig.

_How did I get here with you? I'll never know. I never meant to let it get so personal. And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you. I'm broken hearted I can't let you know, and I won't let it show. __You won't see me cry…  
_

"Met Viktor duurde het toch ook niet lang?" fluisterde de blondine, terwijl ze het pluizige haar van Hermelien gladstreek. Hermelien liet een nog luidere snik horen.

_This time was different, felt like I was just a victim. And it cut me like a knife, when you walked out of my life. Now I'm in this condition, and I've got all the symptoms of a girl with a broken heart. __But no matter what, you'll never see me cry.  
_

"Het zal nooit genoeg zijn!" snikte de brunette dramatisch. "Weet je, Hermelien?" vroeg Erin en Hermelien knikte. "Hij houdt van je, maar hij wil het niet toegeven," zegt ze. Maar Hermelien wil het niet horen.

_This time was different, felt like I was just a victim. And it cut me like a knife, when you walked out of my life. Now I'm in this condition, and I've got all the symptoms of a girl with a broken heart. But no matter what, you'll never see me cry._

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round. And deep inside in my tears I'll drown. I'm losing grip, what's happening?_

_This time was different, felt like I was just a victim. And it cut me like a knife, when you walked out of my life. Now I'm in this condition, and I've got all the symptoms of a girl with a broken heart. But no matter what, you'll never see me cry. All my life…_


	62. Chapter 62: Amortentia

Hoofdstuk 62:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Vroeg in de ochtend sloop Erin de trap op naar Harry zijn slaapzaal. Ron was jarig, en ze wilde hem feliciteren. Harry praatte zachtjes in zijn slaap, in Sisselspraak. Erin wilde hem niet wakker maken, dus ze drukte zacht een kusje op zijn lippen. Van haar koele aanraking werd hij toch wakker. "Droom ik nog?" vroeg hij grijnzend.

Ron werd ook wakker. "Gefeliciteerd Ron!" zei Erin blij en ze gaf hem een vriendelijke kus op zijn wang toen ze hem omhelsde.

Hij bloosde er allang niet meer door. De blondine drukte een pakje in zijn handen. Ron was druk bezig het pakje open te maken terwijl Erin naast Harry in zijn bed kroop. Erin wilde hem net zoenen toen Ron grijnzend een bak Chocoketels voor hun neus hield. "Ook eentje?" plaagde hij en Erin schudde blozend haar hoofd.

Ron haalde zijn schouders op. "Bedankt voor de Wachtershelm," zei hij terloops en propte zich vol met de Chocoketels.

Ron ging verder met cadeautjes uitpakken.

Harry speelde geamuseerd met een plukje van haar haren. Erin kuste hem vol overgave en ging ondertussen stiekem met haar handen onder zijn shirt, ze voelde zijn zachte huid onder haar vingertoppen. Harry liet zijn vingers even over haar achterwerk glijden en ze giechelde even. Ze had zich nog nooit zo erg een tiener gevoeld, en het was heerlijk. De hormonen gierden door haar lichaam en ze hoorde Ron achter hen zuchten.

"Kunnen wie niet eens ongestoord…" begon Erin lachend maar toen zag ze wat voor een vreemde blik Ron had. Erin vloekte hardop.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Harry.

Volgens mij heeft hij Amortentia binnen gekregen, ze herkent de symptomen. Harry blik ging even naar Ron en toen keek hij terug. Erin zuchtte even, ze moest het zeker weten… "Zullen we naar beneden gaan voor het ontbijt?" vroeg ze.

"Ik heb geen honger," antwoordde Ron dromerig.

Oh god, dacht ze. "Wie is het Ron?" zei Erin.

Harry deed zijn best om niet te lachen en Erin gaf hem lichtjes een elleboog. "Hij maakt een geintje, toch? Hij is niet ineens helemaal verliefd op Belinda," grinnikte Harry.

Ron kwam op hem af met gebalde vuisten en Erin gebruikte de eerste spreuk die in haar opkwam. _Levicorpus_, dacht ze. De roodharige jongen werd aan zijn enkels de lucht in gehesen. "Waarom deed je dat?" brulde Harry.

"Je noemde haar een geintje!" schreeuwde Ron terug.

Erin liet Ron weer op zijn bed vallen. "Leg het maar uit, Ron," zei ze kalm, alsof ze tegen een kleuter praatte.

"Ze weet niet eens dat ik besta," zegt Ron.

"Dat lijkt me sterk," zegt Harry grijnzend. "Ze steekt al drie maanden haar tong in je strot, Ron," voegt hij bot toe.

"Regina Valster?" vraagt Ron.

De verwarring is van Harry's gezicht af te lezen. "We nemen je mee naar Slakhoorn, daar heeft ze bijles, dan kan ik je aan haar voorstellen," liegt Erin opgewekt. "Amortentia," sist ze in Harry's oor en de zwartharige jongen knikt en volgt hen.

Ze rende naar het kantoor van Slakhoorn en klopte op zijn deur. Toen de Toverdrankleraar opendeed keek hij Harry even nijdig aan, en Erin hoorde hem denken: Waarom vroeg mijn kleine Toverdrankprins dingen over Gruzielementen? "Professor, mijn vriend Ron Wemel hier heeft een Liefdesdrank binnen gekregen. U kunt toch wel een tegengif maken?" vroeg Erin dringend.

Slakhoorn knikte. "Natuurlijk, meisje,"zei hij glimlachend en even later goot hij bij Ron het drankje naar binnen.

Haar roodharige vriend keek verbaasd om zich heen. "Er zat Amortentia in je Chocoketels, ik zal je de details besparen, maar je hebt Harry bijna een klap verkocht omdat hij Regina Valster zogenaamd een geintje noemde…" legde de blondine lachend uit.

Ron's hoofd werd dezelfde kleur als zijn haar. "Volgens mij was die drank voor mij bedoeld, Regina Valster stelde zich voor in de trein," zei Harry beschaamd.

"Je bent ook nog nooit zo aantrekkelijk geweest," glimlachte Erin terwijl ze een kusje op zijn wang gaf, uitdagend voor meer.

"Een borrel om het te vieren!" zei Slakhoorn vrolijk en hij schonk wat op eiken gerijpte mede in.

Ron nam gulzig een slok en begon onmiddellijk te kokhalzen. Slakhoorn verstijfde van paniek, en Harry wist niet wat hij moest doen. "Harry… een bezoar!" gilde Erin en Harry stopte de verschrompelde steen in Ron zijn mond.

Ron verstijfde, het kokhalzen stopte. En de rest ook.


	63. Chapter 63: Vergiftigd

Hoofdstuk 63:

Hermelien Griffel

Hermelien was gelijk naar de ziekenzaal gerend toen ze hoorde wat er gebeurt was. En daar lag hij dan, hij was lijkbleek. Ze had eindelijk de kracht om haar trots opzij te zetten, en ze greep zijn hand. Ron. Haar Ron. Haar beste vriend.

Harry en Erin zaten op het bed ernaast en Erin had haar hoofd op Harry's schouder liggen. Ginny leunde tegen het nachtkastje aan en pinkte een traantje weg. Hermelien had nog niks gezegd, ze voelde zich koud en leeg van binnen.

Ze wilde dat hij wakker werd, maar hij lag hier zo vredig, en als hij wakker werd zouden ze weer ruzie maken. Hermelien maakte patroontjes met haar vingers op zijn handpalm.

Fred en George kwamen binnen, ze hadden een groot groen pakje bij zich. "Dus alles bij elkaar was het niet echt een van Ron zijn leukste verjaardagen?" vroeg Fred.

"We hadden het overhandigen van cadeautjes iets anders voorgesteld, we hadden op zijn minst verwacht dat hij bij bewustzijn zou zijn…" zei George.

Harry legde het hele verhaal aan Fred en George uit, net zoals hij aan iedereen had gedaan. "Wat goed dat je aan een bezoar dacht, Harry," zei Fred.

"Het was Erin's idee, ik pakte het gewoon. Ik had vooral geluk dat er een in de buurt was…" zei Harry, maar hij werd onderbroken.

"Er… me… lie…" kraste Ron plots.

Hij praatte in zijn slaap. Hermelien knipperde om niet te gaan huilen. Ze pakte met beiden handen zijn hand vast en ze kneep er zachtjes in. "Ron," fluisterde ze.

"Hermelie… Hermelien…" mompelde hij.

Hermelien glimlachte. "Ik ben hier, Ron," zei ze. "Ik ga nooit meer weg," fluisterde ze nog.

Maar net op dat moment koos Belinda Broom ervoor om binnen te vallen. "Ronnieponnie!" zei Belinda met een piepstemmetje. "Wat doet _zij_ hier?!" zei het blonde meisje kwaad en ze wees naar Hermelien.

"Dat kan ik ook aan jou vragen!" antwoordde Hermelien zonder na te denken.

"Ik ben toevallig zijn vriendinnetje!" zegt Belinda koppig en haar woorden steken.

Ze halen haar gedachten over hoop en Hermelien wil haar toverstok trekken en vloeken uitspreken waar ze heel lang voor naar Azkaban moet… "Ik ben zijn vriend! Ik heb net zoveel recht hier te zijn als jij," antwoordde Hermelien stug.

"Oh laat me niet lachen," zei Belinda spottend. "jullie spreken al weken niet!" voegde ze er aan toe en het deed pijn hoe erg ze gelijk had.

Zo lang had de bijna jaarlijkse stilte tussen Ron en Hermelien nog nooit geduurd. "Het enige wat jij drie maanden lang doet is je tong in zijn strot steken en Hermelien is toevallig al zes jaar lang zijn beste vriendin, _Belinda_!" zei Erin kwaad.

Ron begon weer zachtjes te mompelen. "Kijk, hij voelt mijn aanwezigheid!" zei Belinda, alsof ze Erin haar opmerking niet gehoord had.

"Ron?" piepte ze.

"Er… me… lie…" kraste hij opnieuw.

Belinda keek verbaasd. Ze dacht vast dat ze het niet goed gehoord had. "Hermelien…" zei hij iets luider.

Belinda kreeg een kleur. Ze wilde iets tegen Hermelien schreeuwen, maar ze kwam niet verder een paar te zachte verwensingen, en liep de ziekenzaal uit. Hermelien kreeg een zelfvoldane grijns op haar gezicht en haalde zachtjes een vuurrode pluk haar uit Ron zijn gezicht.

Toen kwam Hagrid binnenstormen. Er stroomde tranen over zijn bolle wangen, die verdwenen in zijn grote, zwarte baard. "Ik hoorde 't van Professor Stronk! Oh gossie, wie zou hem nou kwaad wille doen?" zei de halfreus bezorgd.

Erin zette de fles neer op het nachtkastje. De fles met mede waardoor Ron vergiftigd was. "Hij was voor Albus bedoeld," zei ze, met een lijkbleek gezicht.

De onrust was in haar ogen af te lezen en Hermelien had medelijden met haar vriendin. "Het staat er op, voor Albus van Hildebrand," legt de blondine uit. "Hij heeft hem gewoon nooit gegeven. De ketting was ook voor Albus, dat zei Lia. Er zijn al twee mislukte moordpogingen op Albus geweest…" haar stem stierf weg.

"Waarom zou Slakhoorn Perkamentus zo willen vergiftigen, iedereen zou weten dat hij het gedaan heeft?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Slakhoorn heeft het vergif niet toegevoegd, zo stom is hij niet…" zei Erin.

"Het was Malfidus," zei Harry vastberaden.

Hermelien zuchtte. Harry met zijn theorieën. Zij wilde niet alles geloven wat hij zei, net als Erin. "Je hebt geen bewijs," zei Hermelien.


	64. Chapter 64: de twee Gruzielementen

Hoofdstuk 64:

Harry Potter

Toen Harry het kantoor van Perkamentus in kwam zat Erin al gespannen in haar gebruikelijke sofa. Haar lange, witte knokige vingers tikten op de leuning. Harry knikte even naar Perkamentus als groet.

"Ik wil je een laatste herinnering laten zien, Harry, en die moet Erin ook zien. Erin heeft haar theorieën gedeeld. Ze zijn waar, Harry, en daarom wil ik je dit laten zien. We gaan in de gedachten van Hompy kijken, de huiself van een steenrijke, oude heks, genaamd Orchidea Smid," legde het schoolhoofd rustig uit.

Harry keek in de Hersenpan. Een oude vrouw die zo roze was gekleed dat ze hem een beetje aan een gesmolten roze koek deed denken, poederde haar wangen, zodat ze nog roziger werden. "Zie ik er goed uit, Hompy?" vroeg ze.

Hompy knikte, en Harry dacht dat ze blijkbaar getraind werd om te liegen. De deurbel ging. "Daar heb je hem! Vlug, doe de deur open, Hompy!" piepte Orchidea enthousiast.

De deur ging open, Marten Vilijn stond half glimlachend voor de deur. Zijn donkere, golvende haar was iets korter dan de vorige keer, zijn gezicht was bleker, en hij droeg een sober zwart pak. Maar dat maakte hem alleen maar knapper. Erin wilde Marten beter bekijken.

"Kom binnen, Marten, kom binnen," lachte Orchidea terwijl Vilijn een kus op haar hand drukte.

"Ik heb bloemen gebracht," zei Voldemort verleidelijk en hij liet een fraaie bos witte rozen zien.

"Ze zijn prachtig, Marten!" zei de oude vrouw blij verrast.

Harry legde zijn handen op Erin's heupen. "Ik ben gekomen voor een nieuw bod van meneer Oorlof voor het koboldenharnas. Vijfhonderd Galjoenen leek hem redelijk," legde Vilijn uit terwijl hij zich op de bank nestelde.

Hij was er overduidelijk vaker geweest. "Oh, Marten, dadelijk denk ik nog dat je alleen maar komt voor mijn spulletjes," giechelde de oude heks. "Neem een cakeje, Marten, ik heb ze speciaal voor jou gemaakt,"

Harry wist dat ze waarschijnlijk door Hompy gemaakt waren, en Erin dacht er net zo over, die siste tussen haar tanden. Op Hermelien na was er niemand die zo fel tegen huiselven slavernij was. "Ik ben maar een arme winkelbediende mevrouw," zei Voldemort kalm. "Ik doe wat meneer Oorlof me opdraagt…" voegde hij toe.

Hij lachte timide. Het had iets weg van hoe Erin lachte als ze zich niet op haar gemak voelde. "Maar je hebt wel een ongelofelijke academische prestatie verricht! Niemand, op Perkamentus na heeft ooit zo hoog gescoord voor zijn Zweinstein eindexamen, waarom ben je in de winkel gaan werken?" vroeg Orchidea.

Ze knipperde met haar wimpers, wat verleidelijk had moeten zijn, maar het zag er nog al lomp uit. "Ik hou van historische voorwerpen," zei Vilijn terloops, alsof dat een reden was om een carrière bij het Ministerie te verruilen voor een slecht betaald winkelbaantje.

Harry gokte dat er nog een reden kon zijn… "Ik heb er toevallig een paar! Breng ze, Hompy!" commandeerde Orchidea en ze liet Voldemort trots een medaillon en een beker zien.

Toen stopte de herinnering. "Erin heeft denk ik de voorwerpen wel kunnen identificeren?" vroeg Perkamentus.

Ze sloot even haar ogen. Haar wimpers leken enorm. "De beker van Huffelpuf en het medaillon van Zwadderich," antwoordde ze.

Haar lichtblauwe ogen keken even in Harry's groene. Haar wijsvinger streek even zachtjes over zijn kaak. "Twee dagen na dit schouwspel werd Orchidea Smid dood aangetroffen in haar huis, en die twee voorwerpen waren verdwenen. En aansluitende op mijn theorie betekent dat…" vertelde Perkamentus en Erin verstijfde.

Harry drukte even een kusje op haar oor. "Dat het Gruzielementen zijn geworden, heeft hij er twee gemaakt?" vroeg ze.

"Zeven, als ik het goed heb," zei het schoolhoofd vriendelijk.

"Dus het is duidelijk wat we moeten doen?" zei Harry.

"We moeten al die zeven dingen vernietigen, of niet soms?" zei Erin.

Ze klonk niet als zichzelf, ze klonk zo bot en kil. Perkamentus knikte geamuseerd. "Willen jullie dit samen doen?" lachte hij.

"Als we doodgaan, dan maar samen!" zei Erin.

Harry knikte. "Het medaillon is trouwens officieel van mij, als enige nog levende vrouwelijke erfgenaam van Zalazar Zwadderich…" fluisterde Erin.

"Ik zal het tegen hem zeggen als ik hem zie," grapte Harry terloops.

Ze grijnsde en zoende hem.


	65. Chapter 65: Heer van het Duister regeert

**Sorry dat ik een update gemist heb, ik hoop dat dit hoofdstuk het goedmaakt! Ik heb een stukje geskipt, het gaat weer verder aan het begin van de Relieken van de Dood  
****NOTE: schuine tekst is Sisselspraak**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 65:

Voldemort

De Heer van het Duister regeert. Moge dat duidelijk zijn. Sinds Perkamentus dood was, was alles anders. Alles was van hem, en iedereen die niet luisterde, werd uit de weg geruimd. Voldemort verbleef voorlopig in Huize Malfidus, het chique landhuis van Lucius.

Erin kwam de kamer binnengelopen. Toen Sneep Perkamentus gedood had, had ze geen ander huis en was dus gedwongen hier in te trekken. De dood van haar peetvader leek haar zo van de kaart te hebben gebracht dat ze zich enigszins beschaafd tegenover hem gedroeg. Ze viel hem in ieder geval niet meer aan.

"Voldemort," zei ze.

Hij nam haar goed in zich op. Ze had een lange, donkergroene jurk aan, die nauw sloot om haar kleine taille en haar rondingen goed liet ziet. De jurk had een diepe V-hals die haar volle boezem goed accentueerde. Die spleet in de onderkant liet een volmaakte, lelieblanke been zien.

Haar goudblonde haar golfde over haar schouders, haar lichtblauwe ogen omlijst door pikzwarte grote wimpers. Ze was net haar moeder, wat dat betrof. Haar blote hals werd gesierd door een giftand van Nagini. Ze had het cadeautje schoorvoetend aangenomen, maar had zich er toch bij neergelegd.

"De, eh, gasten zijn er," zei Erin en ze wilde zo snel mogelijk de kamer weer uit.

"Ik wil dat je er bij bent," zei hij kalm en ze nam een stoel.

Voldemort nam de stoel aan het hoofd van de tafel en groette zijn Dooddoeners. Nog geen seconde later kwamen Sneep en Jegers drijfnat binnenwandelen. Ze bogen even gepast en gingen zitten. Erin vermeed Sneep zijn blik, en siste wat naar Nagini. "_Hij heeft Albus vermoord, Nagini, natuurlijk ben ik kwaad_," zei zijn dochter in Sisselspraak.

"En?" richtte Voldemort zijn eerste vraag tot Sneep.

"Heer, de Orde van de Feniks zegt dat Harry Potter volgende week zaterdag, bij het vallen van de duisternis, zal worden overgeplaatst naar een nieuw onderduikadres," informeerde Sneep.

"Ik heb andere ideeën gehoord, Heer," zei Jeegers.

"Donders is Waanzichtig, Jeegers," zuchtte Sneep.

"De Orde vermoedt dat Voldemort het Ministerie heeft geïnfiltreerd heeft," zei Erin.

Alle Dooddoeners richtten hun blik op haar. Ze had een reputatie, wat met haar relatie met Harry Potter te maken had. "Dat hebben ze dan in ieder geval goed!" lachte Jeegers.

"Heb jij nog iets van hem gehoord, Erin?" vroeg Voldemort.

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Ik denk dat hij de gevaarlijkheid van de situatie snapt, nu ik me het grootste gedeelte van de dag in jou gezelschap bevindt," legde ze uit.

"Vergeef, me, Heer," fluisterde Dolochov bijna onhoorbaar. "Maar wat uw dochter betreft, ze heeft een kant gekozen, dus ik snap niet…" zei hij maar Voldemort hief zijn hand op, als gebaar dat hij moest stoppen met praten.

Erin haar gezicht bleef koel en ze liet nergens aan merken welke emotie er door haar lijf ging. Hij vroeg zich af hoe lang het zou duren voor ze zou beseffen wat voor een excellente Dooddoener ze zou zijn. Ze moest kiezen voor de kant die haar het best kon dienen. Dat was de Duistere. Tot zijn genoegen kreeg ze het beetje bij beetje in de gaten.

"De Orde wantrouwt elke manier van reizen die door het Ministerie gecontroleerd kan worden," vertelde Sneep alsof er geen enkele onderbreking was geweest.

"Des te beter, dan worden ze gedwongen door de lucht te reizen!" zei Voldemort.

Hij keek even naar zijn dochter. "Jij bent de beste vlieger van ons allemaal. Jij gaat mee," beval hij.

"De Orde vertrouwt me! Het zou stom zijn om dat vertrouwen te beschamen alleen omdat ik het beste kan vliegen!" protesteerde ze fel.

"Wacht eens, moet ik hieruit opmaken dat jij een rol als dubbelspion aanneemt?" vroeg Voldemort geamuseerd.

Ze sloeg haar wimpers even neer. _"Je kan niet van me vragen mijn vriendje uit de lucht te schieten," _zei ze.

_"Dat kan ik wel,"_ siste hij terug.

Geen van de andere Dooddoeners begreep iets van de woordwisseling. Ze knikte. De dood van Perkamentus heeft haar verbitterd, haar onschuld gedood. Maar haar hart klopt voor Harry Potter, en Voldemort begrijpt niet veel van liefde, maar hij begreep wel dat Potter moest sterven voor ze voorgoed zijn kant zou kiezen.

Malfidus, die naast haar zat, probeerde een van zijn tanige vingers op haar hand te leggen, maar ze trok die gewelddadig weg. _  
_

* * *

**Gaat Erin echt meer sympathie voelen voor Voldemort? Gaat ze echt in opdracht van de Dooddoeners handelen? Hoe voelt ze zich over de dood van Perkamentus? Je vragen worden binnenkort beantwoord :)**


	66. Chapter 66: De zeven Potters

Hoofdstuk 66:

Harry Potter

Harry gooide de keukendeur open en begroette zijn bezoekers. Ron sloeg hem vriendelijk op zijn schouder, Hermelien omhelsde hem en Erin kuste hem. Hij herinnerde zich dat hij het nog ergens met haar over wilde hebben, maar dat doet hij later wel. Er waren nog andere leden van de Orde aanwezig.

Erin greep onmiddellijk zijn hand. "Ik heb je ongelofelijk veel gemist. Het was niet uit te houden daar," fluisterde ze.

"Ter zake," zei Dwaaloog Dolleman meteen. "We zijn genoodzaakt de enige vorm van transport te gebruiken die het Ministerie niet kan detecteren. We gebruiken bezems, Terzielers en Hagrid zijn motorfiets," legde hij uit.

"Voldemort weet dat. We verwachten een aanval vannacht," zei Erin.

"We gaan allemaal in groepjes van twee naar zeven van de twaalf onderduikhuizen waar we een Viavia nemen naar het Nest," vertelde Dolleman verder.

Harry vond dat het plan volgens hem nog een gigantische tekortkoming had. "Ze nemen natuurlijk het huis waar ik naartoe vlieg!" zei Harry verontwaardigd.

"Vanavond zullen er zeven Harry Potter's de lucht doorklieven," lachte Dolleman terwijl Erin vlug een pluk haar uit zijn kruin trok.

"Jullie riskeren je leven voor mij!" schreeuwde Harry.

"Want dat zou voor ons allemaal de eerste keer zijn," glimlachte Erin.

Ze haalde een flacon uit de zak van haar leren jack een gooide de haren in de drank. De Wisseldrank kleurde goudgeel. "Je ziet er lekkerder uit dan het vloeibare snot van Kwast, Harry," lachte Ron.

"Imitatie Potters in de rij!" Ron, Hermelien, Fred, George en Fleur gingen staan.

"We komen er eentje te kort," zei Lupos.

"Perkamentus, ga jij maar," zei Dolleman.

Erin verstijfde even bij het horen van haar aangenomen achternaam. "Ik ben beschermer," zei Erin.

Levenius werd naar voren geduwd, onder luid protest werd hij de zesde Potter. Harry zag de zes een slok nemen en veranderen in zijn evenbeeld. Hij pakte Erin haar hand. "Ik ga met jou mee," fluisterde hij.

"Nee. Dat verwachten ze," fluisterde ze terug. "De Potter op de bezem die met mij meegaat loopt het meeste gevaar," zei Erin iets luider.

"Ik lach naar gevaar," zei Fred.

Harry kneep zijn ogen even tot spleetjes, en liet toen haar hand los. Erin draaide zich om en kuste hem. Haar tong wikkelde zich zachtjes om de zijne, haar linkerhand ging nog even zachtjes door zijn haar…

Harry stapte in de zijspan bij Hagrid. Erin knikte even gemoedelijk naar hem toen ze op haar Vuurflits klom. Fred nam achter haar plaats en sloot zijn armen om haar middel. Harry trok een gezicht en Erin's lippen vormden de woorden 'Oh, kom op!'

Toen vlogen ze. Ze gingen boven de wolken en waren toen plots omsingeld. Gegil en groene lichtflitsen. Hedwig zat op zijn schoot en krijste, ze viel op de bodem van haar kooi. "Nee! Hedwig!" snikte Harry en hij voelde een overweldigend verdriet.

Hagrid versnelde en Harry zag nog even een schim van Erin die vervloekingen afvuurde naar Dooddoeners, met Fred achter haar die zich met alle macht aan haar vasthield. "Het is die bij Vilijn! Dat is de echte!" schreeuwde een Dooddoener en hij hoorde Erin gillen.

Ze dachten dat Fred hem was… alle zwarte gedaantes vlogen richting zijn vriendin. Even was er een grote, paarse knal en een paar Dooddoeners vielen naar beneden.

Harry schrok even toen hij de hand van Sjaak Stuurman gevaarlijk dicht bij zijn hoofd zag. "Expelliarmus!" schreeuwde Harry, die zo snel niet op een andere spreuk kon komen.

"Dat is hem!" riep een Dooddoener die het zag. "Dit is de echte Potter!" voegde hij toe.

En toen verdwenen alle Dooddoeners. "Volgens mij bennen we ze kwijt, Harry!" zei Hagrid. "We zijn d'r bijna," zei hij nog, maar Harry voelde zijn litteken steken.

De slangachtige ogen van Voldemort doken op uit de mist, hij vloog. Zonder bezem of Terzieler vloog hij. Twee vloeken des Doods misten hem op een haar. op dat moment ging zijn toverstok een eigen leven leiden.

Harry sloot zijn ogen, maar voelde iets uit zijn stok komen en hij hoorde een luide krak en toen een hoop gevloek. "Geef me je stok, Zagrijn," siste Voldemort.

Volgens mij vlogen ze toen de betovering in, want Harry hoorde niets meer. De motorfiets begon hoogte te verliezen en ze landden in een plasje modder.

* * *

**Veroorzaakt dit bij het lezen net zo'n chaos in je hoofd als het bij mij deed tijdens het schrijven?**


	67. Chapter 67: Op het nippertje

**Harry's overplaatsing via Erin's POV**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 67:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Fred zijn vingers knepen zo hard dat Erin zeker wist dat ze straks blauwe strepen op haar heupen had. Maar hij had een goede reden.

Erin was altijd al goed geweest in vliegmanoeuvres, ze draaide om een Dooddoener heen en schoot razendsnel onder Jeegers door. "Impedimenta!" schreeuwde ze en Dolochov knalde tegen een onzichtbare muur op.

"Het is die bij Vilijn! Dat is de echte!" riep Bijlhout en al snel werd Erin omsingeld door Dooddoeners.

Een vloek miste Erin op een haar na en ze gilde. "Erin, als ik doodga…" fluisterde Fred paniekerig.

"Dat gaan we niet!" siste Erin.

"Reducto Maxima!" gilt ze en de paarse lichtflits en de grote knal veroorzaken het onaangename gezicht van de vier Dooddoeners om haar heen die verkruimelen en in de afgrond storten.

"Sectumsempra!" zegt Sneep en ze voelt dat Fred is geraakt.

Ze voelt het bloed van zijn oor op haar hemdje druppen en in korte tijd is ze al helemaal doorweekt. Erin neemt het risico en maakt een kurkentrekker, wat de laatste Dooddoener afschudt.

Dat was een fout. Fred tuimelt naar beneden. Een Spatski-schijnbeweging, moet lukken, denkt ze. Ze heeft het al zo vaak gedaan. Net voor dat Fred de grond kan raken vangt ze hem op, waar door ze voorover valt, zo de beschermende spreuk in.

De planten snijden in haar armen en benen maar ze sleept Fred en de Vuurflits het bosje uit, en dan ligt ze stil op het gras. Alles doet pijn. Ze kijkt nog even naar de sterren en schiet rode vonkjes in de lucht.

Erin opent langzaam haar ogen. Ze ligt op een fraai uitziende bank in een rijk versierde woonkamer. Het ruikt een beetje muf, alsof iemand te veel parfum opgespoten heeft. Een oude heks komt de kamer binnengewandeld. "Ah, het werd tijd dat je wakker werd. Ik ben Marga, de oudtante van Ron," kraste ze.

Erin probeerde op te staan, maar ze voelde een helse pijn in haar rug. "Blijf maar even liggen, je ruggengraat was gebroken," zei Marga.

Erin kantelde haar hoofd. Fred ligt op de eettafel. Er zit een verband om zijn hoofd dat zijn oor ook bedekte. "Dus jij bent Erin?" vroeg de oude dame, en de blondine knikte.

"Je hebt mijn Fred gered, dankjewel," zei Marga.

Weer een knik. "Je bent wel van zuiver bloed, zeker? Ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik ooit een kind van Dreuzelouders heb gezien met zo'n mooi koppie," vertelde ze.

"Mijn vriendin, die toevallig het centrum van perfectie is voor uw neef Ron op het moment, is een kind van Dreuzelouders. Ik ken geen heks mooier als zij," snauwde Erin.

Fred werd wakker. "Kijk in de spiegel, 'Rin," zei hij, met alle kracht die hij had.

De tweeling noemde haar sinds kort Rin. Erin grijnsde. Ze was de plompverloren flirtpogingen van die twee gewend en bloosde allang niet meer. "Jullie moeten nu echt de Viavia nemen," zei Marga en Fred pakte voorzichtig de verroeste emmer vast.

Erin haar vingers sloten om het koude metaal en ze werd meegesleurd in een draaikolk die haar midden in de woonkamer van het Nest bracht. Harry zat al in de woonkamer en Hagrid keek zenuwachtig uit het raam. Fred steunde op Erin, en Harry stond op omdat mevrouw Wemel haar zoon daar neerlegde.

Harry wilde haar knuffelen, maar ze trok haar stok. "Wat fluisterde ik tegen je na onze eerste kus?" vroeg ze dringend.

"Sneep gaat je vermoorden," zei Harry resoluut.

Erin sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en ze kuste hem op zijn voorhoofd. "Ik wilde even checken of je geen Dooddoener was," zei ze.

Harry ging met zijn vingers door haar nog natte haar en hij trok een gezicht. Toen herinnerde ze zich weer dat ze niet nat was van water, maar bloed. De onderste plukken van haar haren waren vies en rood. Mevrouw Wemel knuffelde haar stevig. "Je hebt hem gered!" snikte ze.

"Zijn wij pas de tweede groep?" vroeg Erin met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen.

Net toen ze dat zei verschenen Lupos en George in het midden van de kamer. George zag zijn broer en zijn aandacht ging alleen naar hem. "Remus!" zei Erin opgelucht en ze vloog de weerwolf in de armen.

"Wat is er met Fred gebeurd?" vroeg hij.

"Sectumsempra was altijd al een van Sneep zijn favoriete vloeken," siste ze tussen haar tanden door.

Ze haatte hem. Sneep had voorgoed het slechte pad gekozen, toen hij Albus vermoordt had. Haar adem schokte in haar keel. Ze mist hem. Ze mist hem zo erg. "Als Rin er niet was geweest," hoorde ze Fred tegen George zeggen.

"Ze dachten dat Fred de echte Harry was," zei Erin.

Hermelien en Romeo voegden zich bij de groep. Hermelien omhelsde haar vriendin stevig. "Alle Dooddoeners omsingelden je!" zegt Hermelien. "Waarom noemden ze je Vilijn?" vroeg ze.

Erin aarzelde even. "Voldemort zweefde boven hen," loog Harry.

Ze keek hem dankbaar aan. Ron en Tops waren de laatste die arriveerden. Hun beiden gezichten stonden triest.

"Dwaaloog is dood," zei Tops plompverloren.

* * *

**Ik weet dat het in echte HP George is die zijn oor kwijtraakte, maar ik wilde een van de twee ongeschonden laten en Fred heeft altijd al meer met Erin te maken gehad dan George, dus , vandaar...**


	68. Chapter 68: We moeten praten

**Luutje19 Ja trouwens, ik had het later opgezocht en je had gelijk over die ruggengraat... nou ja, in de toverwereld gaat alles makkelijker of niet soms?  
**

* * *

****Hoofdstuk 68:

Harry Potter

Harry werd wakker in Ron zijn kamer. Erin sliep naast hem op een matras op de grond. Ron sliep nog. Hij schudde haar zachtjes wakker. "We moeten praten," zei hij.

Ze knikte. Hand in hand maakten ze een wandeling op het terrein van het Nest. "Ik zag je in mijn dromen. Je was bij Voldemort. Ik heb alles gezien en gehoord," viel Harry met de deur in huis.

"Albus is dood. Het huis is wel van mij, maar Sneep kan er komen," Haar toon was bitter.

"Dus ga je maar bij Malfidus intrekken?" vroeg hij.

"Luister, Harry. Ik kan niet mee zoeken naar Gruzielementen. Je hebt veel meer aan me als ik zo dicht mogelijk bij Voldemort in de buurt blijf. Je weet er overigens maar twee. Ik kan je helpen uitvinden wat de andere Gruzielementen zijn, maar ik moet dicht bij hem in de buurt blijven," zei ze.

Harry fronste en pakte haar gezicht vast. "Je moet me vertrouwen. Ik weet wat ik doe," smeekte ze.

Hij herinnert zich nog wat er de laatste keer gebeurde toen hij haar niet vertrouwde. Het was bijna hun dood geworden. Hij knikte. "Konden we maar een manier vinden om in contact te blijven…" zei Harry.

"Die is er," zei ze en ze liet de giftand zien die haar hals sierde.

"Hoe gaat dat ons…?" vroeg Harry maar ze legde een bleke vinger op zijn mond.

"Het is behekst, Albus heeft me geleerd hoe," legde ze uit.

Harry's gezichtsuitdrukking was een groot vraagteken. "Ik steek dit ding door mijn hart. Dan brengt het me naar de persoon aan wie mijn hart toebehoort. Jij," fluisterde ze en ze glimlachte.

Harry was even geschokt door de woorden 'steken' en 'hart' in dezelfde zin. "Het maakt geen echte wond, tenminste niet bij mij," legde ze vlug uit. "Maar het is Oude Magie. Verloren Hartbezwering. Zo ben ik de enige die jou kan vinden. Het zou nutteloos zijn voor de Dooddoeners omdat geen van hen van je houden," vertelde ze vrolijk. "Ik bezoek je zo vaak als Voldemort me kan missen,"

Harry leek gerustgesteld. Hij wierp een blik op meneer Wemel en Romeo, die druk bezig waren de bruidstent op te zetten. "Dat Bill en Fleur nou net nu moeten gaan trouwen," kreunde hij.

Erin keek hem vragend aan. "Het is gewoon ironisch. We zitten midden in een oorlog, iedereen is wanhopig en bang, en hun besluiten feest te vieren," fluistert Harry.

Erin kust hem zachtjes. "Geen betere reden om feest te vieren, toch?" lachte ze.

Harry deed zijn arm om haar heen en zo liepen ze de keuken in. Mevrouw Wemel was bezig met ontbijt klaarmaken. "Jullie moest ik hebben!" zei ze.

Haar bruine ogen stonden ernstig. "We moeten praten. Ron en Hermelien zijn in de veronderstelling dat jullie niet teruggaan naar Zweinstein!" riep ze verwijtend.

Erin haalde haar schouders op. "Ja," zei de blondine luchtig.

"En _waarom_ als ik vragen mag?" vroeg mevrouw Wemel.

"Perkamentus heeft mij en Erin dingen te doen gegeven, en Ron en Hermelien wilden mee," legde Harry uit.

"Wat voor _dingen_?" vroeg de roodharige heks, terwijl ze haar ogen tot spleetjes kneep.

"Dat kunnen we echt niet vertellen. Perkamentus heeft ons laten zweren dat…" probeerde Harry.

" Jullie ouders hebben recht het te weten!" schreeuwde mevrouw Wemel.

"Mijn ouders zijn dood," zei Harry.

"De mijne ook," voegde Erin toe.

"En we kunnen het echt niet aan jullie vertellen, ook al zouden we dat willen. Ron en Hermelien zijn niet verplicht om mee te gaan, ze wilden Harry niet alleen laten…" zei ze.

"Ga jij dan niet mee?" merkte Ron op, die achter hen was binnengekomen.

Erin sleurde hem mee, naar zijn kamer, waar Hermelien nu ook zat. Zo waren ze buiten gehoorsafstand van mevrouw Wemel. "Ik blijf achter, doe research, hou jullie op de hoogte. Ik probeer jullie zo vaak te bezoeken als ik kan!" zegt Erin.

"Als jij ons kan vinden kan Voldemort dat ook!" zei Ron verontwaardigd.

Erin vertelde snel over de giftand en de Verloren Hartbezwering. "Waarom ga je niet mee?" vroeg Hermelien geïrriteerd.

Harry kneep in Erin haar hand. "Ik ga er niet omheen draaien. Voldemort is geïnteresseerd in mij. Harry en ik zijn waarschijnlijk de twee meest gezochte personen op het moment en het zou te gevaarlijk zijn om altijd samen te zijn. Bovendien hebben jullie veel meer aan me als spion, ik kan uitvogelen wat de andere Gruzielementen zijn en waar ze zijn," vertelt de blondine vlug.

"Ga je voor spion spelen, weet je niet hoe gevaarlijk dat is?" sist Ron.

Erin lachte schamper. Harry wist wat ze dacht. Voldemort ging niet zomaar zijn eigen dochter om zeep helpen. "Waarom is Voldemort geïnteresseerd in jou?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Ik ben een Sisseltong, kan redelijk toveren…" zei Erin simpelweg.

Hermelien en Ron leken overtuigd. "Dan weten we nog steeds niet hoe we die dingen moeten vernietigen…" zei Harry.

"Ik heb zo mijn theorieën," grijnsde Erin en haar ogen fonkelden. "Ontneem me alsjeblieft niet de eer om er eentje te vernietigen als jullie er een vinden," zei ze triomfantelijk.


	69. Chapter 69: De bruiloft

Hoofdstuk 69:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Ze wist dat vandaag haar laatste dag met Harry zou zijn. Vandaag was de dag van de bruiloft. Het was al tegen drieën toen Erin Hermelien eindelijk had overgehaald naar beneden te komen. "Dit is geen jurk voor mij, Erin. Ik zie er niet uit, Erin…" klaagde Hermelien.

Erin had haar een mooie, rode jurk met allerlei meisjesachtige franjes gegeven. Hij stond Hermelien prachtig, maar die wilde niet luisteren. Erin had een speciale spreuk gebruikt waardoor het normaal zo pluizige haar van Hermelien nu glad en glanzend was, en haar eigen blonde lokken waren opgestoken in een ingewikkeld kapsel.

Ze had een zwierige zwarte jurk aan, die lichtjes op en neer zwiepte toen ze de trap afdaalde. Ze kwamen langs oudtante Marga die naar boven liep met een tiara in haar hand. "Is dat het kind van Dreuzelouders?" vroeg ze Erin.

Hermelien glimlachte en knikte. "Slecht postuur en magere enkels," blafte de oude vrouw en Hermelien keek beledigd.

"Trek het je niet aan, ze is een beetje bot," zegt Erin, die de brunette op haar schouder klopt.

De bruidstent is al vol als ze beneden komen, en ze ziet Harry en Ron al in het gangpad staan. Harry heeft een flessengroen gewaad aan dat kleurt bij zijn ogen. Erin lacht en drukt haar rode lippen op de zijne. Ron had alleen maar oog voor Hermelien. "Wauw. Je ziet er geweldig uit!" zei Ron.

Hermelien glimlachte. "Waarom klink je altijd zo verbaasd?" lacht ze.

"Weet je, Erin, op een bruiloft mag traditioneel niemand er mooier uitzien dan de bruid," fluistert Harry in Erin haar oor.

"Fleur is prachtig, zeg dat niet te snel," glimlachte ze.

Ze deed gauw Ron zijn lichtblauwe gewaad goed. "Je ziet er geweldig uit, Ron. Als je dit naar het Kerstbal in het vierde jaar had gedragen," zei Erin.

Hermelien slaakte een kreetje. Viktor Kruml was binnengekomen en Ron zijn oren kleurden vuurrood. Erin wist dat hij hem haatte, omdat hij drie jaar geleden Hermelien gezoend had. "Je ziet er vantastiesj uit, Chermolien," lachte de Bulgaar en hij kuste Hermelien op de wang, die een kleur kreeg.

"Wat doe jij hier?" blafte Ron.

"Fleur heeft me uitgenodigd," antwoordde Kruml terwijl hij de uitnodiging onder Ron zijn neus hield.

"Ah, Ejrin, nog even mooi alsj toen," zei Viktor.

De Zoeker had haar altijd aardig gevonden omdat zij hem het laatste zetje gaf om Hermelien mee te vragen. "Het is lang geleden, Viktor," lachte Erin toen hij formeel haar hand kuste.

Na de ceremonie verdwenen alle stoelen en verscheen er een grote dansvloer, waarop Bill en Fleur traditiegetrouw de eerste dans begonnen. Erin, Harry, Ron en Hermelien namen echte een tafeltje in een hoek waar alleen nog maar Loena zat. "Ik hou van dit nummer," zei Loena plots en met haar ogen dicht ging ze midden in ze zaal rondjes staan draaien.

"Ze stelt nooit teleur," lachte Ron.

Viktor plofte op de lege stoel naast hen. "Kom op, dansen," gromde Ron en hij sleurde Hermelien mee de dansvloer op.

"Aha, zjijn zjij nu een sjtel?" vroeg de Bulgaar.

"Min of meer," zei Erin terloops.

"Vil jij dansjen, Erjin?" vroeg Viktor, en Harry gromde.

"Sorry, Viktor, ik ben ook bezet," lachte ze.

"Vat heeft het voor nut om beroemd Zjwerkbalsjpeler te zjijn alsj alle leuke meisjesj als bezjet zjijn," gromde de Zoeker.

Erin wees naar Loena. "Zij wil vast wel dansen," zei ze.

"Vat een knap meisje," glimlachte Viktor en Erin zag hoe hij Loena haar hand pakte.

Een oude man komt naar Erin toe. "Engelbert Dop," zegt hij terwijl hij haar hand schudt. "Jij bent Erin Perkamentus, toch?" vraagt hij en Erin knikt.

"U was een vriend van Albus?" gokt ze.

De oude man lacht trots. "Ja, ja, zijn beste vriend! Gecondoleerd, m'n kind," zei Dop.

"Dankuwel," mompelde ze.

Oudtante Marga plofte op de lege stoel naast hen. "Ook leuk om jou weer te zien, kind," zei de oude vrouw afwezig tegen Erin.

"Ik heb erover gedacht je te schrijven, nadat Albus… de schok… vooral voor jou…"zei Dop, hij klonk een beetje ongemakkelijk.

"Heb je trouwens de voorpublicatie in de Ochtendprofeet gelezen?"vroeg Marga.

"Verschrikkelijk,"zei Erin en het hoofd van Dop werd rood van kwaadheid.

"Er staat ook een heel hoofdstuk in over jou, liefje,"zei de oude heks alsof ze niet in de rede was gevallen.

"Werkelijk?"zei Erin zuur.

"Pulpers zei ook dat ze nog graag een keer een interview met je zou willen, ik ben een goede kennis van haar,"zei Marga trots.

Erin vond het persoonlijk niet iets om trots op te zijn. "Zullen wij ook dansen, Harry?"vroeg Erin en Harry knikte.

Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en Harry legde zijn hand op haar heupen terwijl hij haar zo dicht mogelijk naar zich toetrok. Hij streek een verdwaalde blonde pluk uit haar gezicht. "Ik kan niet geloven dat ik je zo ga achterlaten,"fluisterde hij.

"Mij doen ze niks, ik kan me beter zorgen om jou maken,"zegt ze.

Ze drukt haar lippen op hare alsof het de laatste keer is dat het kan. Haar tong glijdt naar binnen en Harry houdt haar gezicht met beide handen vast. "Ik kan echt geen stap meer verzetten, Ronald,"lacht Hermelien, die naast hen in komen staan, maar dat hebben Harry en Erin niet door.

Dan word iedereen hun aandacht getrokken door de zilveren lynx die midden in de zaal verschijnt. Het is de Patronus van Romeo, als Erin het zich goed herinnert. "Het Ministerie is gevallen. Schobbejak is dood. Ze komen eraan."

Alle gasten raken in paniek en een paar Verdwijnselen er. Erin weet dat dit het moment is. Ze kust Harry op zijn voorhoofd."Ga,"fluistert ze.


	70. Chapter 70: Rita Pulpers

**NOTE: Bij het interview is Erin de schuine tekst en Pulpers de bolle, dankuwel.  
**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 70:

Erin Maria Vilijn

De deur kraakt. Erin stapt de hal in en hangt haar reismantel op de stoffige kapstok in de hoek. Villa Perkamentus was een beetje verwaarloost, en het verbaasde Erin dat het in zo'n korte tijd zo smerig geworden was. Ze struikelde bijna over het pakketje wat op de deurmat lag. Ze scheurde het papier er af.

Het was een gesigneerd exemplaar van **_Het leven en de leugens van Albus Perkamentus_**.

-_Ik hoop dat je het wat vind liefje, en ik hoop ook dat je snel bij me komt voor een interview. Rita Pulpers.-_

__Erin smijt kwaad het boek op de grond, en de kaft valt er af. Dan wint haar nieuwsgierigheid het en bladert ze door het boek. Ze komt allerlei passages tegen.

_Perkamentus had toen al een voorliefde voor de Zwarte Kunsten…. Zijn moeder was een tiran… Zijn hart was niet het enige wat brak tijdens de begrafenis van zijn zusje… De relatie tussen hem en Potter werd vaak als sinister omschreven…._

Dan komt ze het hoofdstuk over haarzelf tegen. Tegen beter weten in begint ze te lezen.

_**Erin Perkamentus: Het verhaal achter haar knappe gelaat**__  
Erin Perkamentus is inmiddels bijna even beroemd als Albus zelf. Albus heeft altijd stug beweerd dat dit meisje zijn bloedeigen dochter is. Dat roept natuurlijk vragen op, met belangrijkste: Wie was de moeder? Op vragen als dat hebben ze beide nooit antwoord gegeven.  
Als we het moeten geloven, is het meisje geboren als Erin Perkamentus, negentien november te Huize Perkamentus. Toch hoorden we pas een paar weken later van de geboorte van het meisje. Perkamentus deed haar uiterste best haar bij de pers weg te houden, en dat lukte hem tot haar vijftiende jaar.  
Er werd vernomen dat ze bij het incident op het Ministerie was, en als we de geruchten moeten geloven zou ze met Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden in levende lijve geduelleerd hebben. In de Ochtendprofeet zagen een foto van een onberispelijk knappe, jonge heks die de hand van Harry Potter vasthield.  
Perkamentus ontkende de relatie niet en al snel benoemde Witch Weekly hen tot het meest romantische koppel in de toversamenleving, en als klap op de vuurpijl werd zij tot 'Knapste heks aller tijden' gekroond, iets wat weinig het me oneens zullen zijn.  
Een week of vijf later werden de uitslagen van de SLIJMBALLEN openbaar gemaakt en het bleek dat Erin als enige heks in de geschiedenis voor alles Uitmuntend heeft gehaald(hiervoor was Albus zelf de eerste)  
Toen leerden we dat het knappe gezichtje ook nog hersens had. Ook al wordt dat laatste soms betwijfeld. Sommige bronnen delen namelijk mee dat Perkamentus alleen maar een relatie met Potter zou hebben omdat hij toevallig beroemd is._

Verder kon Erin niet lezen. Er werd aan de deur geklopt. Toen Erin opendeed stond Pulpers zelf voor de deur. Alsof de duvel er mee speelt, dacht Erin. Ze gooide gauw het gehavende boek ergens in een hoek waar Pulpers het niet kon zien.

"Zoals je weet popel ik om een interview af te nemen," zei ze en ze had haar Fantaciteerveer bij zich.

Erin zuchtte. Als ze nee zou zeggen, zou ze belachelijk worden gemaakt. Erin fluisterde een spreuk en het huis was in elk geval stofvrij. Ze nodigde Pulpers uit in de woonkamer, terwijl ze geplaagd werd door herinneringen over Albus. De stoel waar hij zat, de plek waar hij ijsbeerde…

* * *

**Interview:**

"Dan beginnen we maar gelijk met de vraag die iedereen zichzelf stelt, ben jij werkelijk Albus zijn dochter?"  
_"Niet als in vlees en bloed, maar ik heb hem wel al mijn hele leven zo beschouwd."_  
**"Wie zijn je echte ouders?"**  
_"Geen idee, ik ben al bij Albus sinds ik een dag oud was. Ik weet wel dat mijn biologische moeder is gestorven en mijn vader onbekend blijft,"_  
**"Waarom denk je dat Perkamentus altijd zo stellig heeft beweerd dat jij zijn dochter bent?"  
** _"Omdat ik dat praktisch ben. En hij wilde geen onnodige vragen oproepen,"  
_ **"Hoeveel heeft hij je over zijn verleden verteld?"**  
_"Zoveel als ik wilde weten. Voor zover ik weet ben ik de enige die hij ook de laatste genante details heeft durven vertellen, en dat houd ik graag zo,"  
_ **"Wat ga je nu doen met je leven?"  
** _"Ik ben van plan mijn opleiding af te maken, en ik kijk wat ik kan doen in de oorlog die op het moment woedt,"  
_ **"Hoe zit het met jou en Harry Potter?"**  
_"Ik heb hem toevallig al een tijdje niet meer gezien. We hebben besloten dat we het allebei te druk hebben en hebben om veiligheidsredenen besloten als vrienden uit elkaar te gaan."_  
**"Welke veiligheidsredenen?"**  
_"Veiligheidsredenen die ik niet zal noemen."  
_ **"Dus de knapste heks aller tijden is weer vrij? Het zou een hoop jonge tovenaars verheugen."**  
_"Ik ben bang van niet, Harry en ik zijn uit elkaar gegaan door de oorlog. Dat is nu mijn voornaamste prioriteit. Ik ben bang dat er geen plaats is voor iets anders,"_  
**"Je blijft maar doorgaan over een oorlog. Ik, en de meeste mensen hebben het idee dat er geen sprake meer is van oorlog, aangezien de Orde heeft verloren en Harry Potter ondergedoken zit."  
** _"De Orde heeft niet verloren. Niet tot de laatste man overwonnen is."_  
**"Wijze woorden, liefje."**  
_"Als u het niet erg vindt, moet ik nu echt vertrekken. Goedendag."_


	71. Chapter 71: TOVERKRACHT IS MACHT

Hoofdstuk 71:

Hermelien Griffel

Hermelien Verschijnselde op de bovenste trap en deed toen vlug de deur van Grimboudplein 12 open. Heel even was ze bang dat de zes Dooddoeners die de wacht hield voor de deur een stukje elleboog gezien hadden, maar die gedachte verwierp ze gauw.

De piano maakte zachtjes geluid, Ron was in slaap gevallen met zijn hoofd op de toetsen. Toen hoorde ze een kreun van boven. "Stavlov!" gilde Harry.

De badkamerdeur was op slot. Sinds Erin niet meer constant bij het was, werd hij steeds geteisterd door de gedachten van Voldemort. "Harry?" vroeg ze voorzichtig.

Harry haalde even diep adem en opende de deur. Hij zag er verschrikkelijk uit. "Even in slaap gevallen," zei hij terloops.

"Je houdt ons niet voor de gek, Harry! Je moet je afsluiten! Perkamentus…" zei ze.

"Hou je mond over Perkamentus!" schreeuwde Harry.

"Gaat het Harry? Je schreeuwde me wakker," zei Ron van achter hen.

"We gaan vandaag het Ministerie binnendringen."

Hermelien keek Harry geschokt aan. "Kom nou, Hermelien, we kunnen nooit beter voorbereid zijn dan nu! We kunnen hier niet eeuwig blijven zitten, we hebben nog genoeg andere Gruzielementen!" zei Harry.

Ron legde een hand op haar schouder. "Hij heeft gelijk, Hermelien," zei hij.

"We moeten vandaag het Gruzielement te pakken krijgen, er bestaat de kans dat het over een tijdje gestolen word, of ze het weggooit…" beargumenteerde Harry.

Niet veel later hadden ze alle drie Wisseldrank ingenomen en waren ze net het Atrium binnengewandeld. "Ah, Mafalda! Goed je te zien!" zei een kalende tovenaar plots tegen haar. "Die veiligheidsmaatregelen zeg! Wie denken ze dat er binnenkomt, Harry Potter?"

De tovenaar lachte om zijn eigen grap en verdween toen weer. Overal hingen posters met de tekst: TOVERKRACHT IS MACHT. Standbeelden van tovenaars die op tronen zaten die gedragen werden door Dreuzels.

Een bekend gezicht klopte Ron op de schouder toen ze de lift in stapte. Harry's gezicht lichtte op. "Sterkte Malkander," zei Erin tegen Ron, die nu Roel Malkander heette.

"Erin," zei Harry teder en Hermelien moest hem op zijn voet trappen, anders wist ze zeker dat hij de blondine zou kussen.

Erin keek Harry vuil aan, ze wist niet dat het Harry was natuurlijk. "Waag het niet om me aan te spreken, jij…" zei ze, maar ze maakte haar zin niet af.

"Kijk uit wat je zegt. Je wordt in de gaten gehouden," zei hij met oprechte bezorgdheid.

"Is dat een dreigement, Rigeur? Hoe durf je! Ik weet wat je met Dirk Kramer hebt gedaan! Ik zeg het maar vast, je kunt mij op niks pakken. Dat vind je vast jammer, hè?" blafte ze en het was vreemd haar zo minachtig te zien doen tegen Harry.

Als ze eens zou weten. Toen kwam Omber de lift binnen, met het medaillon om haar nek. Erin keek er een tijdje naar. "Mooie ketting, Omber," zei ze afwezig.

"Vilijn," groette Omber haar terug.

Weer, weer dat Vilijn… Toen richtte Omber zich op Hermelien. "Mafalda, jij kunt wel notuleren toch?" Hermelien knikte haastig.

Een Dooddoener kwam de lift in. "Vilijn," groette hij.

Weer dat Vilijn. "Totelaer, hoor jij niet in je kantoor te zitten?" vroeg Erin.

"Het regent daar, kan jij dat niet beter opknappen? Anders gaat iemand zijn vrouw nog sneller naar Azkaban dan je…" dreigde hij tegen Ron.

Ron ging angstig de lift uit. "Is dit niet jouw verdieping, Rigeur?" vroeg de Dooddoener, en Harry mompelde iets onverstaanbaars en stapte snel de lift uit.

"Zouden jullie het erg vinden als ik bij de hoorzitting aanwezig ben?" vroeg Erin.

"Ah, mik je op een carrière bij de Registratiecomissie voor Dreuzeltelgen?" vroeg Omber vrolijk.

Hermelien kromp ineen bij het horen van die naam. Erin lachte flauwtjes. "Nee, nee. Ik dacht dat jullie misschien wel iemand met een fatsoenlijke Patronus konden gebruiken?" zei ze.

Omber stemde in. Zij, Erin, Totelaer en Hermelien namen plaats op de banken van de Wik en Weegschaar. Er zweefde Dementors om hen heen. "Expecto Patronum."

Hermelien glimlachte vaagjes toen het zilveren hert uit Erin haar stok spoot. Patronussen waren meestal uniek, maar als er sprake was van een hele hechte band konden ze dezelfde vorm aannemen. Totelaer keek even schamper naar Erin, wisten de Dooddoeners dat Harry's Patronus een hert was?

Hermelien was bang dat dit de blondine zou verraden. "Maria Malkander?" riep Omber en een bang uitziende vrouw met zwart haar nam plaats in de stoel. "Getrouwd met Roel Malkander?"

"Ik… ik weet niet waar hij is! Hij zou hier zijn!" snikte de vrouw.

Hermelien voelde zich even schuldig. Zij hadden er immers voor gezorgd dat de echte Roel er vandaag niet was. Erin keek even om zich heen. Het was net of ze het perfecte moment afwachtte. Hermelien zag onder de tafel dat ze haar stok op Totelaer richtte, die geen idee had dat hij gevaar liep.

Net toen kwam Harry binnen, in het lange lichaam van Albert Rigeur. Erin vloekte even en trok haar stok terug, maar net toen trok Harry hem. Hij vuurde een lamstraal of op Omber. Erin keek even verbaasd maar Verlamde toen Totelaer alsnog.

Ze wilde Hermelien ook Verlammen maar die schudde haar hoofd. "Ik bent het! Hermelien!"

Erin knikte en verdubbelde het medaillon. Ze hing de vervalsing bij Omber om en gooide het echte naar Hermelien. "Vlug, Ik geef dekking!" riep ze.

Toen liep Harry op Erin af en kuste haar. Ze dacht even. "Dag, Harry," zei ze versuft.

Toen renden ze richting het Atrium, zochten Ron en Verdwijnselden. Jeegers greep Hermelien haar arm beet maar ze realiseerde het zich te laat. Ze had hem al binnen de bescherming genomen. Grimboudplein was niet langer veilig. Jeegers zijn greep verslapte; hij dacht dat ze er waren.

Hermelien dacht vlug. Bestemming, bedachtzaamheid, besluitvaardigheid. Het bos van het WK Zwerkbal!


	72. Chapter 72: De Gruzielementendoder

Hoofdstuk 72:

Harry Potter

"Confringo!" Het medaillon stuiterde, maar er was geen krasje te bekennen.

Harry vloekte. Het lukte niet! Alles wat ze ook probeerden, het medaillon wilde maar niet stuk. Hij had het akelige gevoel dat ze het eerst open moesten maken voor er wat kon gebeuren.

Nu zaten ze hier, midden in een bos, sliepen in een tent, omhuld door de soort van zeepbel van beschermende spreuken. Ze bleven nergens langer dan een week en hij had Erin niet meer gezien sinds ze op het Ministerie waren.

Toen bedacht Harry zich dat zij waarschijnlijk wel gewoon nog lessen volgde, al was het maar om Marcel, Loena en Ginny te beschermen. Hij hoorde een zachte_ plop_. Harry draaide zich om.

Het was Erin, die naar hem stond te grijzen, en er kwam een kleine rode vlek op haar shirt, die zich verspreidde als een bloem die opende, terwijl ze de giftand uit haar borstkas trok. "Je zei dat het geen wonden maakte!" schreeuwde Harry verontwaardigd.

De bloedvlek verdween. "Ook hallo," lachte ze en ze kuste hem zachtjes.

Ze gaan er bij zitten. "Incendio," zei ze kalm en ze keken hoe de vlammen aan het medaillon likten.

"Het heeft geen zin," zei Harry.

"Maar het doet me zoveel goed," fluisterde ze.

Harry voelde de koude bosgrond prikken op zijn rug maar het deed hem niks, zolang zij maar bovenop hem zat. "Wat zal ik eens met je doen?" vroeg ze speels.

Ze drukte haar lippen zachtjes op zijn nek. Zijn huid tintelde en hij werd een beetje licht in zijn hoofd. Ze zoende hem weer op zijn mond en haar tong gleed zachtjes langs de zijne. Harry streek met zijn hand over haar zachte achterwerk. Haar vingers onderzochten het stukje huid op zijn borst en ze beet zachtjes in zijn oor. "Genade," hijgde hij.

Haar vingers gingen onrustig bewegend naar zijn ritssluiting. Ze hadden helemaal geen aandacht voor Ron, die het Gruzielement had opgepakt en hem om had gedaan. "Zijn jullie weer bezig?" vroeg hij op schampere toon.

Erin gaf Harry een geruststellende blik en ze stond op en hielp hem overeind. Ze hield haar hand uit. "Geef hier Ron. Ik doe hem wel even om," zei ze.

"Nee," fluisterde Harry maar ze negeerde hem.

"Ik heb hem net omgedaan!" protesteerde Ron.

"Je kan er niet tegen, Ronald. Geen discussie." Ron zuchtte en gaf de ketting aan Erin, die hem omdeed. "Beter?" vroeg ze.

Hij knikte. Hermelien viel haar in de armen, snikkend. "We maakten ons zo'n zorgen!" snikte ze, terwijl Erin haar zachtjes op haar rug klopte.

"Sorry dat ik niet eerder kon komen. Ik moest nog een manier zoeken om ongezien het kasteel uit te komen," verontschuldigde de blondine zich.

"Hoe ben je het kasteel uitgekomen?" vroeg Ron, nu hij het medaillon niet meer om had was hij een stuk vrolijker.

"Via de Geheime Kamer! Wist je dat je daar kunt Verdwijnselen?" vertelde Erin opgewekt.

Haar vrolijkheid was iets wat ze lang gemist hadden. "Dus je bent nog wel teruggegaan?" vroeg Hermelien.

Erin knikte. "Gelukkig wel. Ik denk niet dat Marcel, Ginny en Loena alleen al deze week overleefd zouden hebben zonder mijn bemoeienis," vertelde ze.

"Is Sneep zo erg?" vroeg Harry.

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Die laat zichzelf nauwelijks zien. Het is de Kragges waar je voor moet uitkijken, de Dooddoenerstweeling. Ze vinden het leuk om straffen uit te delen,"

Ze trok haar beiden mouwen op en lieten de striemen op haar armen zien. "De Cruciatus Vloek is hun favoriet. Wij moesten hem ook leren, we moesten op eerstejaars oefenen. Ik weigerde," zei ze, maar haar gezicht vertrok niet van de pijn.

Ze glom juist van trots. Ron trok een gezicht van afschuw. "Marcel wilde ook, maar ik vond het gewoon… na zijn ouders, weet je wel…" zei ze.

"Wat was er met Ginny, Loena en Marcel gebeurd?" vroeg Hermelien na een tijdje stilte.

"Ze hebben geprobeerd het zwaard van Griffoendor te stelen," vertelde Erin.

"Wat!"

"Verschrikkelijk stom natuurlijk, zonder plan. Ze hebben de vitrine opgeblazen en het zwaard er uit gehaald. Toen merkten ze dat iemand het gehoord had en renden ze het Verboden Bos in. Ik heb Sneep moeten smeken dat ze niet wisten wat ze deden… ik zei dat ik het zwaard even wilde vasthouden, om emotionele redenen. Het stomste is dat is me toen realiseerde dat het nep was."

Weer keken de drie verbaasd naar Erin. "Ik sneed me er namelijk aan," legde ze uit.

Nog steeds snapte niemand het. "Het zwaard is door kobolden gesmeed, het stoot vuil en stof af en neemt alleen maar in zich op wat het sterker maakt. Dus, toen Harry de Basilisk doodde…" zei ze, wachtend op aanvulling van iemand die het begreep.

"Nam het zwaard het gif in zich op!" zei Hermelien vrolijk.

"En wat is daar zo leuk aan?" vroeg Ron.

Het begon langzaam tot Harry door te dringen. "Het zwaard kan Gruzielementen doden!" lachte hij.


	73. Chapter 73: Voldoening

Hoofdstuk 73:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Erin sloeg kwaad de deur achter zich dicht. Stomme Sneep, ik haat je, dacht ze. Hij had Albus vermoord. Hij had hem verraden, hij had haar verraden. Hij had verdomme iedereen verraden! Behalve Voldemort en zijn lieve Dooddoenervriendjes.

Erin wist niet goed of ze nou moest schreeuwen of huilen. Ze wilde in ieder geval een hoop rotte dingen tegen hem schreeuwen. Ze kreeg het er gewoon niet uit. Dus toen besefte ze dat hem compleet negeren beter was. Ze had een rotbui.

Het enige wat haar nu beter zou laten voelen is een middag met Harry, of een Gruzielement vernietigen. Zij zou het onderzoek doen. Uitzoeken wat de Gruzielementen zijn, waar ze zijn, en als beloning zou ze er ook eentje mogen meepikken om te doden.

Ze dacht na. Het boek, uitgeschakeld. Een. De ring, uitgeschakeld. Twee.

Dan waren er nog vier over. De slang, het medaillon, de beker van Huffelpuf en iets van Griffoendor of Ravenklauw. Het waren waarschijnlijk beroemde magische voorwerpen.

Toen bedacht ze dat ze het zwaard van het lijstje af kon halen. Het zwaard zou wel beter verborgen zijn geweest als het een echt Gruzielement was. Bovendien, Griffoendor en Zwadderich haten elkaar, al sinds het begin der tijden. Een beroemd voorwerp van Ravenklauw dus.

Het diadeem! Het diadeem van Ravenklauw!

Voldemort was best voorspelbaar, nu ze erover dacht. Of was dat gewoon omdat ze zijn dochter was? Die gedachte verstootte ze gauw.

Het diadeem moet liggen op een plek die veel voor hem betekende. Op dat punt hadden zij en Voldemort iets gemeen. Geen plek betekende zo veel voor hen als Zweinstein. Er moest wel iets in Zweinstein liggen! Maar waar? Het kasteel is zo immens groot…

_"Hij was er van overtuigd dat hij alle geheimen van Zweinstein kende, hij en hij alleen… Hij kwam niet terug om les te geven, maar zocht waarschijnlijk iets wat zich nog in het kasteel bevond…"_ hoorde ze Albus zeggen in haar gedachten.

Het kon niet duidelijker zijn. Het diadeem bevond zich in het kasteel. En sinds Harry, Ron en Hermelien onmogelijk het kasteel binnen konden komen aanschouwde Erin het als het Gruzielement wat zij mocht meepikken.

Waar in het kasteel kon het zich bevinden, een ruimte waarvan Voldemort dacht dat hij het als enige kende. Waarvan hij alleen de geheimen wist. Waar hij als enige binnen kon komen. De Geheime Kamer? Nee, ze was er vaak genoeg geweest en er was overduidelijk geen Gruzielement aanwezig.

Dat voelde ze gewoon. Ze weet nog hoe het koude, kloppende hartje in het medaillon tegen haar blote huid voelde. Hoe ze het zelfs als voelde toen Ron het nog om had. Alsof het naar haar fluisterde… dat gevoel had ze in de Geheime Kamer niet.

Wat was er nog meer voor geheime ruimte? De Kamer van Hoge Nood! Voldemort zou er vast vanuit gegaan zijn dat niemand anders slim genoeg was om in de Kamer van Hoge Nood te komen, als ze er al van wisten.

Arrogantie die hij achteraf overduidelijk had betwijfeld. Daarom wilde hij terug naar Zweinstein om les te geven, hij wilde het Gruzielement verplaatsen, het naar een veiligere plek brengen.

Erin haar hart klopte sneller. Al mag ik maar een zevende van je doden, dan doe ik dat, dacht ze. Ze liep naar de zevende verdieping en keek even om haar heen. Niemand. Ze begon voor de ingang te ijsberen. _Ik zoek de kamer waar alles verborgen is… Ik zoek de kamer waar alles verborgen is… _

De deur verscheen. Ze ging naar binnen. Er waren stapeltjes met allerlei stoffige spullen, spullen die mensen kwijt wilden. Haar oog viel op het boek van de Halfbloed Prins. Ze pakte het even op en blies het stof ervan af. Ze deed het open. _Sectumsempra- alleen voor vijanden_, las ze.

Ze dacht aan Fred en smeet kwaad het boek weg. Omdat ze Jager was geweest kon ze ver weg gooien en grijnsde even toen ze verderop een doffe klap hoorde.

Ze voelde hier wat ze in de Geheime Kamer niet gevoeld had. De aanwezigheid van iets Duisters. Op het hoofd van het standbeeld van de eenogige heks. Een zilver diadeem met blauwe saffieren.

Ze zeggen dat het je ongelofelijke wijsheid geeft als je het op je hoofd zet, maar nu zou ze waarschijnlijk alleen maar bezeten raken. Ze streek over het koude metaal met haar vingers. Ze haalde de giftand van de Basilisk uit haar zak…

en ze lachte toen de tand het diadeem doorboorde.

Voor Albus, voor Lily en James, voor Sirius, en vooruit dan, voor Maria.


	74. Chapter 74: De Dood

Hoofdstuk 74:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Erin trok even een gezicht toen de giftand haar borstkas doorboorde. Het deed immens pijn, maar dat zou ze niet tegen Harry zeggen. Ze moest hem af en toe zien. Ze deed haar ogen open. Ze was in een schattig dorpje beland.

Een golf van bezorgdheid kwam in haar op. Hij moest wel voorzichtig doen!

Toen zag ze hem staan, midden op de begraafplaats. Het was misselijkmakend om te zien dat hij huilde. Ze rende naar hem toe. Ze bleef even achter hem staan. "Harry," fluisterde ze.

Hij draaide om. Zijn groene ogen waren rood van het huilen en de rode vlekken waren waar de tranen overheen rolden. Ze legde haar voorhoofd even tegen de zijne. Ze kuste hem op zijn wang en proefde zijn zoute tranen. Ze keek achter hem. Een witte, marmeren grafsteen, net als die van Albus.

_Lily Potter 27 maart 1960-31 oktober 1981  
James Potter 30 januari 1960-31 oktober 1981  
De laatste vijand die overwonnen word, is de dood._

Erin bewoog even met haar toverstok, en een krans van witte kerstrozen verschenen op het graf. Harry snikte nog harder. Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar middel en hij rustte met zijn hoofd op haar linkerschouder, ze streelde zijn zwarte haar terwijl ze naar het graf blijf keken.

Ze voelde zich schuldig. Zij had de vloek niet uitgesproken, maar toch had ze het akelige gevoel dat ze bloed aan haar handen had. Haar vader had de zijne vermoord. En zijn moeder.

Harry schudde hevig, en Hermelien wreef ook over zijn rug. Erin had eigenlijk willen vertellen dat ze het Gruzielement had gedood, maar het leek nu zo onbelangrijk.

De sneeuw viel op haar haren, en op het stukje bevroren grond waar de laatste resten van Lily en James lagen. Tranen begonnen ook in haar ogen te branden. Tranen van medeleven voor Harry, maar ook verdriet. Vooral haat en schuld.

Dood was een grillig iets, klaar om iedereen van het leven te ontrekken. Geliefden, familie. De laatste vijand die overwonnen word is de dood. Die woorden verhulden niet dat ze weg waren, allemaal weg. Die woorden konden het bijna ondraaglijke verlies niet wegnemen, of verzachten. Het maakte het alleen maar erger.

De laatste vijand die overwonnen word is de dood. Het is de grootste vijand van ieder mens, dier. Maar Erin was er niet bang voor. Ze was niet bang voor de dood. Niet voor haar eigen dood tenminste. Als je zelf dood was, was het vredig. Een soort van diepe slaap.

Maar de dood van vrienden, familie of andere mensen van die je houdt, neemt alles van je af behalve het leven zelf. Alsof er een Dementor permanent vastzit in je hoofd. Dat was hoe het met Albus voelde. Alsof ze een leeg omhulsel was. De enige reden waarom ze niet dat lege omhulsel is gebleven is omdat Harry, Hermelien en iedereen die tegen Voldemort was haar nodig had.

Pas als die er niet meer waren, als er niemand meer was om voor te vechten, dan pas zou ze in vrede kunnen sterven. En als ze minder geluk had, als haar tijd eerder was, dan zou ze vechtend ten onder gaan.

Als was 't het laatste wat ze deed, ze moest en zou vechten. Vechten voor alles wat goed was in deze wereld. Zodat er nooit meer mensen zo bruut zouden worden weggerukt door de dood. Door Voldemort.

De tranen stroomden toch over haar wangen, gloeiend heet en tegelijkertijd ijskoud. Wat zou het uitmaken voor degenen die toch al gestorven waren? Ze balde haar vuisten. "Het is oké, Harry. Ze zijn niet echt weg," quoteerde ze Sirius.

Hij keek haar aan. Ze streek met haar rechterhand over zijn wang, en hij voelde het koude metaal van Sirius' ring tegen zijn wang. "Degene van wie we houden verlaten ons nooit echt. Je kunt ze altijd vinden, hier," zei ze en ze legde de hand op zijn hart.

"Lily en James zijn hier. Sirius is hier. Albus is hier," fluisterde ze.

Hij kuste haar zachtjes.


	75. Chapter 75: Het medaillon

**Een terugblik op het stukje waarin Ron wegloopt, vanuit zijn POV**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 75:

Ron Wemel

Ron Verschijnselde naar het plaatsje waar zijn oom Virus vroeger gewoond had. Het was ergens in het noorden, dus het was vrij koud. Meteen toen hij zijn ogen openden besefte hij dat hij weer terugwilde naar Harry en Hermelien.

Waarom was hij vertrokken? Was het echt het Gruzielement wat hem zo kwaad had gemaakt of was het zijn eigen koppigheid? Hij moest even denken. Hij rende een café in wat er wel uitnodigend uitzag, alles zag er uitnodigend uit op een lege maag. Het was een Dreuzelcafé, dat kon hij wel zien.

"Biertje?" vroeg de barman.

Ron knikte. Zijn gezicht vertrok even toen hij de bittere vloeistof opdronk, maar zijn hoofd werd iets lichter en dat voelde prettig. Wat een biertje ook was, nu was het wel even lekker. De barman ging een andere klant helpen en Ron nam een tafeltje in de hoek.

Niemand keek en hij stak het kaarsje aan met een lichtblauw vlammetje vanuit zijn toverstok, als die vlammetjes die Hermelien altijd maakte. Hij voelde zich best schuldig over hoe hij zich tegenover haar gedragen had. Zij deed haar best en het enige wat hij deed was zeuren dat hij honger had. "Hé, jij daar!"

Ron draaide zich om. Een groepje van vijf mannen kwam op hem af. Ze zagen er ruig en slonzig uit, en Ron zag een toverstok uit de broekzak van een van hen steken. Bloedhonden. Hulpjes van Voldemort die werkten voor geld. Ze hebben al heel veel Dreuzeltelgen opgepakt.

Ron legde zijn hand op zijn toverstok. "Wat?" zei hij terug.

"Ben jij niet die Wemel die smetbroei hoort te hebben?" vroegen ze.

"Nee. Ik ben Zacharias Smid, Halfbloed," zei Ron kalm.

"Jij hebt rood haar, jij bent een Wemel," zei eentje en hij klonk nogal dom.

Ron vermoedde dat hij trollenbloed in zich af. De barman was naar achteren gegaan om iets te halen. "Paralitis!" zei de half-trol maar Ron lukte het om een non-verbale schildspreuk te doen.

De trol viel neer. Hij Verlamde de anderen ook en Ontwapende er eentje, waarna hij zijn stok afpakte. Ron vluchtte snel naar buiten. Ergens in een verlaten kerkje ging hij op een van de banken zitten. Hij klikte wat met zijn Uitsteker. "Ron… Ron…" hoorde hij vanuit het apparaat komen.

het klonk als Hermelien. Hij wilde zo graag terug, maar hij wist toen hij vertrok de beveiligende spreuken verbroken werden en Harry en zij moesten verplaatsen. Hij wenste vurig dat hij ook zo'n giftand had als Erin. Dat is het enige nuttige waar Perkamentus ons mee heeft achtergelaten.

Haar aanwezigheid vrolijkte Harry enorm op en ze waren wat dingen te weten gekomen door haar.

Toen verscheen er een lichtbolletjes. Het vloog langzaam in zijn borstkas op de plek waar zijn hart zat. Opeens wist hij waar hij heen moest en hij Verdwijnselde.

Hij had daarna uren rondgelopen in het bos om te zoeken. Hij zocht nu gewoon naar een mooie boom om vannacht tegen te slapen. Ineens zag hij het. De zilverwitte hinde die door het bos liep. En Harry liep hem achterna.

Ron wist niet of hij nou iets moest zeggen of niet, want Harry liep gehypnotiseerd bijna achter de hinde aan. Toen maakte de donkerharige jongen een gat in het ijs en sprong er in. Ron rende. Als Harry het Gruzielement nog omhad…

Hij sprong hem achterna en zag Harry stikken. Een met robijnen gevest zwaard blonk op de bodem. Het zwaard van Griffoendor, dat had Harry willen pakken. Ron viste het zwaard van de bodem en sneed het kettinkje waar het medaillon aanhing door.

Hij trok het Gruzielement van zijn vriend af en hielp Harry naar boven. Zijn vriend kwam kuchend weer bij bewustzijn. "Ben je geschift?" vroeg hij en het was alsof Harry hem toen pas zag.

"Was jij het? Heb jij die hinde laten verschijnen?" vroeg Harry.

Ron schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik dacht dat jij dat was," zei Ron.

"Mijn Patronus is een hert," legde Harry uit. "Een gewei, weet je wel?"

Ron knikte. "Aha. Die van Erin dan?"

"Ook een hert. Wat doe je hier eigenlijk?"

Ron had gehoopt dat het onvermijdelijke punt nooit ter sprake zou komen. "Ik ben er. Als je me nog hebben wilt," zei hij verlegen.

Harry gaf hem een simpele knuffel. Ja. Ze wilden hem nog hebben. "O ja, ik heb dit opgevist," grijnsde hij, en hij hield het Gruzielement en het zwaard in handen.

Ron bood hem de twee dingen aan. "Jij moet het doen," zei Harry.

Ron wilde protesteren maar slikte. Hij zou het doen. "Ik maak het open met Sisselspraak en jij steekt het dood. Kijk uit, het zal zichzelf proberen te verdedigen," legde Harry uit.

En zo geschiedde. Er kwam een verstikkende zwarte rook uit het medaillon, en het begon tegen hem te praten.

"Ik ken je dromen, Ronald Wemel. En ook je angsten. Ik ken je hart, en het behoort aan mij. Altijd tweede keus, nooit gewild. Niet door een moeder die een dochter wilde, en niet door het meisje dat de voorkeur geeft aan je beste vriend," zei de stem van Vilijn.

Twee hoofden rezen op uit het medaillon, als twee bizarre ballonnen. Ze werden steeds langer, tot ze een eigen lichaam hadden. Het waren Harry en Hermelien. Hermelien was veel knapper, maar ook veel angstaanjagender dan de echte Hermelien. Ze begonnen elkaar innig te zoenen.

Er knapte iets in Ron. Uit pure woede voor het medaillon stak hij het neer. "Goed gedaan, Ron," zei Harry toen hij op zijn schouder klopte.


	76. Chapter 76: De Relieken van de Dood

Hoofdstuk 76:

Harry Potter

"Ik vind dat we naar meneer Leeflang moeten gaan. Hoe droeg per slot van rekening dit rare teken op de bruiloft en het duikt overal weer op!" zei Hermelien.

Ron had het lef niet om tegen haar in te gaan, omdat het net weer een klein beetje goed ging tussen die twee, en Harry vond het een redelijk goed idee. "Waarom niet?" zei een bekende stem achter hem.

Erin glimlachte naar hen, en Harry huiverde nog steeds een beetje toen hij de bloedvlek zag verspreiden en weer wegtrekken. "Goed je weer te zien, Ron," zei ze en ze kuste haar roodharige vriend op zijn voorhoofd.

Ze glimlachte naar Hermelien. Hermelien keek weg en ze haalde haar wenkbrauw op. Waarschijn besloot ze dat het kwam doordat ze chagrijnig was door Ron, dus ze omhelsde Harry stevig en kuste hem zachtjes. "Je vroeg me toch waar Voldemort mee bezig was toen hij bij Stavlov op visite ging?" vroeg ze.

Harry knikte. "Nou, Stavlov had iets wat de blonde die, Grindewald, gestolen heeft. Het teken van Grindewald heeft er iets mee te maken, het is een oud sprookje als ik me niet vergis," glimlachte ze.

"Heb je het stuk over Grindewald gelezen?" zei Hermelien, die in het exemplaar van _Het Leven en de Leugens van Albus Perkamentus_ bladerde.

De blondine knikte. "Nog al onheilspellend, vind je niet? 'Het doel heiligt de Middelen?' Ik weet niet wat Perkamentus met hem moest," zei Hermelien uitdagend.

Sinds wanneer die haat en nijd? "Dat weet je inderdaad niet," zei Erin koeltjes.

Harry liet haar het kapotte medaillon zien. Ze glimlachte. "Zo vind ik hem veel leuker, ik kreeg er altijd een beetje de rillingen van. Vreemd ding, het fluisterde altijd naar me, in mijn hoofd…" zei ze.

Harry lachte. "Laten we naar meneer Leeflang gaan," zei Ron en ze Verschijnselden.

Ze zagen een vreemd bouwsel en Erin nam het voortouw en klopte op de deur. "Loena is vast thuis,"zei ze glimlachend.

Maar meneer Leeflang zelf deed open, en hij zag er verslonst uit. "Hallo meneer Leeflang, ik ben Erin Perkamentus, een klasgenootje van Loena," zei Erin alsof ze nog klein was en bij Loena kwam spelen.

Meneer Leeflang knikte voorzichtig. "We willen u een paar vragen stellen, meneer," zei Harry.

Schoorvoetend liet hij hen binnen. Ze kregen een kopje afgrijselijke thee dat ze liever lieten staan. Erin pakte Harry zijn hand, zij voelde ook dat er iets mis was. "Waar is Loena?" vroeg Ron.

"Die is vissen bij de Lage Brug, op Zoetwaterplimpy's. Ze heeft er zo wel genoeg om voor iedereen soep te maken," zei Xenofilus Leeflang zenuwachtig.

Hermelien trok wantrouwend een wenkbrauw op. "Waarmee kan ik u van dienst zijn, meneer Potter?" vroeg hij.

Hermelien liet het teken zien. "We vroegen ons af wat dit symbool voorstelt?" vroeg ze.

"Bedoelt u het teken van de Relieken van de Dood?" vroeg hij terug.

"Dat was het verhaal," zei Erin en ze knipte met haar vingers.

"Drie broers kwamen op hun reis bij een rivier, die te diep en gevaarlijk was om doorheen te waden. Omdat ze de toverkunst beheersten konden ze een brug over de rivier maken. Op het midden van de brug kwamen ze de Dood tegen.

Deze was kwaad omdat ze er in waren geslaagd ongedeerd de rivier over te steken terwijl de meeste reizigers hier omkwamen. Hij speelde blij te zijn dat er mensen overheen waren gekomen en zei dat elk van hen een prijs verdiende.

De oudste broer, die een strijder was, vroeg om een onoverwinnelijke toverstaf, die een overwinnaar van de Dood waard was. De Dood haalde een tak van een vlierboom en maakte er een toverstaf van, de Zegevlier.

De middelste broer, die nogal arrogant was, vroeg om een steen om doden mee tot leven te wekken, om de Dood nog meer te vernederen. De Dood pakte een steen op van de oever en zei dat deze nu de kracht had om doden tot leven te wekken, de Steen van Wederkeer.

De jongste broer, die de nederigste en verstandigste was, vertrouwde de Dood niet, en vroeg om iets om mee verder te gaan zonder door de Dood te worden gevolgd. De Dood deed zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel af en gaf het aan hem.

Hierna vertrok de Dood en gingen de broers verder op stap. Later volgden de broers ieder hun eigen pad. De oudste ging duels aan, die hij altijd won, en schepte op over zijn staf. Op een nacht, toen hij sliep, sloop een jaloerse tovenaar naar hem, sneed zijn keel door, en stal de staf.

De middelste had een huis, maar woonde alleen, en op een dag haalde hij zijn steen tevoorschijn en draaide hem drie keer in zijn hand, zoals de Dood gezegd had. De geest van zijn geliefde verscheen, maar ze kon daar niet blijven, en verdween weer. De broer, die hierdoor gek was geworden, pleegde zelfmoord om zijn geliefde te kunnen volgen.

De jongste broer bleef leven, want hij was voor de Dood onzichtbaar dankzij zijn mantel, en werd pas gevonden toen hij hem uit eigen vrije wil afdeed en aan zijn zoon gaf. Toen ontmoette hij de Dood en volgde hem. Hij was de enige van de drie broers die zelf besloot wanneer te sterven," vertelde ze.

"Wat heeft het Teken daar mee te maken?" vroeg Harry.

Xenofilus pakte een papiertje. "De Zegevlier," zei hij, en hij tekende een streep. "De Steen van Wederkeer," zei hij, en tekende een cirkel rond de streep. "De Onzichtbaarheidsmantel." Hij tekende een driehoek die de streep en cirkel omvatte en het veranderde in het Teken.

Ze bedankten meneer Leeflang en Verschijnselden terug naar hun schuilplaats. "Dat is waar hij naar op zoek is, datgene wat Grindewald heeft gestolen, de Zegevlier," zei Erin.

"Als hij al bestaat," zegt Hermelien schamper.

"Het is waar, Marten wist dat zijn stok en die van Harry elkaar niet kunnen doden, omdat ze een soort van tweeling zijn, snap je? Daarom zoekt hij een andere stok, en die van Lucius werd versplinterd… daarom wil hij de Zegevlier, de machtigste stok van allemaal!" antwoordde Erin fel.

"Waarom noem je hem Marten?" vroegen Harry, Ron en Hermelien tegelijk.

"Nou je weet dat we hem niet meer de door zijn zelf gekozen titel kunnen noemen," zei Erin, een beetje van haar stuk gebracht.

"Ik noem hem nog net zo lief Voldemort," zei Harry, maar toen klonken er ineens allemaal knallen buiten.

Hij was het helemaal vergeten. Het Taboe. Als iemand de naam van Voldemort zei, konden de Dooddoeners je automatisch vinden. Harry's gezicht werd een seconde lang witheet en hij voelde zijn gezicht pijnlijk opzwellen. Erin's blonde haar kreeg een donkere gloed en Ron pakte Hermelien stevig vast.

"Handen omhoog en kom naar buiten!" zei een rauwe stem.


	77. Chapter 77: Villa Malfidus l

**Dit is het eerste gedeelte van een lang hoofdstuk  
**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 77:

Erin Maria Vilijn

"Opstaan, stelletje tuig!"

Vreemde handen grepen Erin vast en trokken haar uit de tent. Het waren een stelletje Bloedhonden, met twee Dooddoeners die ze even niet kon onderscheiden door hun kappen. Harry zijn gezicht was strak, gezwollen en deed je denken aan een monsterlijke bijenbeet.

"Laat haar los!" schreeuwde Ron naar de Dooddoener die Hermelien vasthad.

Een Bloedhond gaf Ron een vuist in zijn maag. "Twee heerlijke meisjes, ik hou toch zo van een zachte huid," grinnikte Vaalhaar.

Nu wilde Harry ingrijpen, maar hij had zijn bril niet op en sloeg mis. "Wat is er met je gezicht gebeurd, bolle?" lachte een Bloedhond.

Harry antwoordde niet en kreeg een klap in zijn maag. Erin gilde. "Bijensteek," mompelde Harry.

"Je vriendje staan nog ergere dingen te wachten als hij zich niet gedraagt," blafte Vaalhaar.

Erin spuwde een pluk van haar nu pikzwarte haar uit haar mond. Als ze haar herkenden zouden ze honderd procent zeker zijn dat die anderen Harry, Ron en Hermelien waren. "Hij is mijn broertje," siste Erin.

Het zou makkelijk kunnen, zij en Harry hadden nu beide zwart haar.

"Ze zien er alle drie uit alsof ze nog op Zweinstein horen te zitten."

"We zijn dit jaar net afgestudeerd," zei Erin.

"Leek het jullie leuk de naam van de Heer van het Duister te gebruiken?" vroeg de andere Dooddoener, die volgens mij Kolier heette.

"Hij heeft die titel zelf gekozen, waarom zou niemand het mogen gebruiken?" snauwde Erin.

Ze was totaal niet bang voor hen, bovendien, ze moesten technisch gezien doen wat ze zei, Voldemort was nou eenmaal haar vader, of ze het nou leuk vond of niet. "Weet je wie die naam gebruiken, schat? De Orde van de Feniks, ken je die?" zei een Bloedhond uitdagend.

"Diet leuk. Ber ongeluk," zei Ron, en zijn mond zat vol bloed.

"Hoe heet je, rooie?" vroeg Kolier.

"Bardy Webel," kuchtte Ron.

"Een Wemel, hè? Dan ben je in ieder geval geen Modderbloedje. En jij, dikke?"

"Herman Liguster," zei Harry.

Stomste. Naam. Ooit. Die bestaat niet eens! "Petunia Liguster," zei Erin.

"En op welke Afdeling zat je, schat?" vroeg Vaalhaar uitdagend, terwijl hij met zijn harige vingers over haar nek streelde.

Het voelde vies. "Zwadderich," loog ze zonder na te denken.

"Vreemd. Ze denken altijd dat we dat willen horen. Maar niemand kan ons vertellen waar de leerlingenkamer is."

"In de kerkers, onder het meer. Het licht is er groen," zeiden Harry en Erin tegelijk.

"Misschien hebben we echt twee kleine Zwadderaars te pakken. Je hebt geluk, want maar weinig Zwadderaars zijn Modderbloedjes," zei Kolier.

"En jij meisje, kan jij je naam sneller herinneren dan die rooie?" vroeg een Bloedhond.

"Patricia Hazelaar. Halfbloed," zei Hermelien.

Ze klonk bang maar wel overtuigend. "Wacht eens, ben jij niet Griffel?" zei Kolier en hij hield een foto van haar voor haar neus.

"Dat ben ik niet!" zei Hermelien zo paniekerig dat het gelijk stond aan een bekentenis.

"Dan is die rooie Ronald Wemel!" lachte Vaalhaar. "Ik herinner me je broer nog, Wemel," grinnikte hij.

Erin gromde. Bill was nu een soort van halve weerwolf en dan kwam door hem. Zijn knappe gezicht zat onder de littekens. "En wie ben jij dan, schat? Er staat geen Liguster op de lijst," zei de leider van de Bloedhonden, met zijn slordige bruine haar in een paardenstaart en zwarte make-up rond zijn ogen.

Hij pakte haar gezicht vast en zijn lippen kwamen akelig dichtbij. Erin stond op zijn voet. "Ik krijg je, vuile slet!" gromde hij.

Harry rende op de Bloedhond af, maar knalde tegen een boom op. Hij zag nog steeds niks. "Zou dit geen litteken kunnen zijn, Kolier?" zei Vaalhaar, die verlekkerd keek naar het straaltje bloed dat over zijn voorhoofd stroomde.

Een andere Bloedhond vond het zwaard van Griffoendor. Ze waren er bij. Geen kans dat ze hier nog uitkwamen. "We brengen dit zooitje niet naar het Ministerie. Deze brengen we rechtstreeks naar Villa Malfidus," opperde Kolier. "Hun zoon, Draco heeft met Potter op school gezeten. Hij kan hem vast herkennen."

Alsjeblieft Draco, dacht ze smekend.

"Die kan misschien ook onze Petunia herkennen. Anders is ze van mij," lachte de Bloedhond met de paardenstaart. Ze Verdwijnselden.


	78. Chapter 78: Villa Malfidus ll

**Sorry voor mijn afwezigheid... ik hoop dat dit hoofdstuk aan de verwachtingen voldoet  
**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 78:

Erin Maria Vilijn

"Wie is ze, Draco? Ze zegt dat ze een Zwadderaar is… wie is ze?" vraagt Bellatrix een tikkeltje enthousiast.

Ooit… denkt Erin duister. Of het nou indirect of direct is, ik zorg dat je vervroegd aan je eind komt, beloofd ze zichzelf. Voor Sirius.

Haar blauwe ogen keken smekend in de grijze van Draco. Hij herkende haar, ze zag het aan zijn blik. Verraad me niet, Draco, dacht ze. Bellatrix pakte Hermelien en Ron. "Dit zijn zeker Griffel of Wemel. Dat is waarschijnlijk Potter. Wie is zij?" vraagt Bellatrix.

Erin hield stug haar mond. "Stop haar en de jongens in de kelder. Ik wil even met het Modderbloedje praten, vrouw tot vrouw."

Erin probeerde zich los te rukken uit de greep van de Dooddoener. "Nee! Neem mij, neem mij!" gilde ze.

Bellatrix lachte en liet Hermelien los, die haar verbaasd aankeek. Pippeling nam Harry en Ron mee naar de kerkers. Bellatrix greep Erin bij de keel. "Je moet wel heel veel om dat Modderbloedje geven, als je in haar plaats gemarteld wilt worden," lachte de zwartharige vrouw.

Haar ogen straalden complete krankzinnigheid uit. "Neem mij," smeekte Erin.

Ze wist wat Bellatrix met Hermelien kon doen. "Voldemort zou het verzoek aannemen. Als de beschaafde heer die hij zegt dat hij is," zei Erin iets krachtiger.

Bellatrix trok een gezicht bij het horen van de naam Voldemort. Het gaf nu niet veel meer of ze zijn naam gebruikte of niet, ze waren toch al tussen de Dooddoeners. Wormstaart nam Hermelien ook naar de kerkers. "Hoe durf je zijn naam te gebruiken, jij smerige slet!" schreeuwde de vrouwelijke Dooddoener.

"Angst voor een naam vergroot alleen maar de angst voor het ding zelf."

Bellatrix trok een wenkbrauw op. Ze gooide Erin op de grond en hield haar er tegen aan gedrukt. Ze haalt een plukje blond haar van achter haar oor vandaan. Zeker een plukje gemist, in alle haast. "Finite," zei Bellatrix en haar haren kleurden weer blond. "Jij!" schreeuwde ze.

"Ik ben ook niet bijzonder blij om jou hier te zien," antwoordde Erin.

"Al die tijd wist je al waar Potter zat!"

Erin lachte. "Crucio!" schreeuwde Bellatrix en haar lichaam begon te kronkelen van de pijn.

Ze gilde even. "ERIN!" hoorde ze Harry gillen van beneden.

"Je verraad je eigen vader!"

"Albus Perkamentus is mijn vader!"

"Crucio! Perkamentus is dood!"

Ze gilde nog harder, en begon te snikken. Albus was dood, de pijn was ondraaglijk en Harry was een paar minuten van zijn lot… Vaalhaar kuchte even. "Laat je nog wat van haar over?" vroeg hij gedecideerd.

"Val dood, smerige weerwolf die je er bent!" schreeuwde Erin.

Ze kon alleen maar denken aan wat hij Remus had aangedaan…

Een Bloedhond liet het zwaard van Griffoendor vallen. Ze hadden het gevonden. Ze hadden daar mee het medaillon vernietigd. Hoe hadden ze het ook al weer gevonden? Haar hoofd deed pijn. Denken deed pijn. "Hoe kom je daar aan!" gilde Bellatrix verontwaardigd, die rood was geworden van kwaadheid, of woede.

"Het zwaard presenteerde zich aan ons toen we het nodig hadden! Zo werkt zijn magie!" zei Erin, hopend dat ze het zou geloven.

Het was half waar, maar dat werkte alleen maar als hij in de Sorteerhoed zat. "Je liegt, smerige bloedverraadster! CRUCIO!"

Erin gilde nog harder. "Ik spreek de waarheid," smeekte ze. "Alsjeblieft,"

Haar stem klonk gebroken. Ze moest iets doen… ze moest Harry, Ron, Hermelien en de anderen hier weg krijgen, voor Voldemort hier was. Bellatrix haalde een mes tevoorschijn. "Spreek de waarheid of ik zweer dat ik je aan dit mes rijg!"

"Ik heb het niet gestolen, gewoon gevonden! Het lag in een vennetje!" snikte Erin.

Bellatrix had het mes gepakt en begon letters in haar arm te snijden. _Verraadster_, stond er in bloedrood. "Je bent in mijn kluis in Goudgrijp geweest! Wat heb je nog meer gestolen, wat!"

"Niets! Ik heb niets gestolen!"

Er was een luide knal te horen in de kelder. "Wormstaart, ga kijken," zei Lucius Malfidus op zijn normale, lijzige toon.

Wormstaart gehoorzaamde. Het bleef even stil. "Gaat alles goed, Wormstaart?" riep Lucius naar beneden.

"Alles is prima hier," piepte iemand.

Het was een redelijke imitatie van Wormstaart, maar Erin hoorde dat het Ron was. Haar hart klopte even weer sneller. Ze hadden Wormstaart overmeesterd. Er was een kans dat ze konden ontsnappen.

"We kunnen ons nu wel van deze bloedverraadster ontdoen, Vaalhaar neem jij haar maar als je wilt."

"NEEEEEEEEE!" schreeuwde Harry.

Ron Ontwapende Bellatrix met waarschijnlijk Wormstaart zijn stok en Harry ving die van Bellatrix op. Lucius viel Verlamd neer voor de haard en Draco, Narcissa en Vaalhaar vuurden nog slappe lichtflitsen af, die Harry ontweek door achter de bank te duiken.

Erin voelde opnieuw een hand tegen haar keel en dit keer ook scherp metaal. "STOP OF ZE STERFT!" gilde Bellatrix.

Harry keek hijgend van achter de bank, zijn groene ogen stonden ernstig. "Vlucht," fluisterde Erin met alle kracht die ze nog had.

Toch lieten Harry, Ron en Hermelien hun toverstok zakken. "Doe niet," zei ze zwakjes. "Vecht…"

Toen trok Bellatrix haar achteruit om de vallende kroonluchter te ontwijken. "U mag Erin Perkamentus of Harry Potter geen kwaad doen!" piepte een bekende stem.

"Dobby," lachte Erin zwakjes. "Goed je te zien Dobby."

"Dood hem, Cissy!" schreeuwde Bellatrix tegen haar zus, maar Dobby Ontwapende haar.

"Hoe durf je je meesteres van haar toverstok te beroven!" zei ze verontwaardigd.

"Dobby heeft geen meesters," zei Erin.

Haar stem trilde. "Dobby is een vrije elf!" schreeuwde de huis-elf. "Dobby is gekomen om Harry Potter en zijn vrienden te redden!"

"Verdwijnsel, hij is bijna hier!" smeekte Erin.

"Ik laat je niet achter," zei Harry.

"Houd je van me?"

Harry knikte. "Dan laat je me gaan," zei Erin.

Dobby greep de handen van het Gouden Trio vast en ze Verdwijnselden. Bellatrix gooide haar mes en Erin gilde toen het met hun verdween. Iemand zou er door geraakt kunnen worden…

Bellatrix gooide Erin op de grond. Ze landde precies voor twee karakteristieke witte voeten. Ze keek omhoog. In het gezicht van Voldemort. Ze waren net op tijd, dacht Erin. Maar voor haar is het te laat.


	79. Chapter 79: De groene drank

Hoofdstuk 79:

Harry Potter

"Dobby, niet doodgaan," smeekte Harry.

Hij deed zijn best om niet te snikken. Het gevest van het zilveren mes stak uit Dobby zijn borst en de bloedvlek werd steeds groter. Dobby keek even om zich heen. "Wat een mooie plek," zei hij.

Hij klonk zwak. "Wat een mooie plek om met vrienden te zijn," zei de huis-elf zacht.

"Dobby is blij dat hij bij zijn vriend is… Harry Potter."

Dobby's blik werd glazig en hij bleef doodstil liggen. Doodstil hier in de letterlijke zin van het woord. Harry trilde. Zijn bezorgdheid om Erin en de woede van Voldemort die hij nog in zijn hoofd voelde, werden overspoeld door zijn verdriet om Dobby.

Hij toverde een schop tevoorschijn en begon zelf een graf te graven. Dobby had dat verdiend. Hij pakte een van de twee toverstokken uit zijn zak, degene die het meest vriendelijk aanvoelde, en begon woorden een zelfgemaakte grafsteen te krassen.

_Hier rust Dobby, een Vrije Elf._

Harry wankelde naar binnen en zag Hermelien in een witte badjas van Fleur op de bank zitten. Ron zijn gezicht zat nog onder de kleine krasjes, maar ze zagen er allebei goed uit. "Ik wil Olivander en Grijphaak zo overbrengen naar het huis van tante Marga. Er zit een Fidelius bezwering op," zei Bill.

"Nee. Ze moeten hier blijven. Ik moet ze spreken," zei Harry resoluut.

"Ka je 'anden even wassen, 'Arry," zei Fleur. "Je zit onder 'et bloed."

Toen Harry naar zijn handen keek zag hij inderdaad dat ze besmeurd waren met een mengeling van elfenbloed en modder. Hij ging de badkamer in. Zijn gedachten dreven langzaam af naar Erin en opeens kon hij duidelijk meemaken wat er met Voldemort gebeurde.

Voldemort had zijn dochter meegenomen naar het eilandje waar oorspronkelijk het medaillon lag. Voldemort gooide Erin neer op de rotsen. Ze was zwak. "Ik dacht dat je hem zocht. Maar je wist al die tijd al waar hij was. Nu zul je boeten," zei Voldemort.

Hij trok de ketting met de giftand van haar nek en gooide die in het water. Even leek het of Erin er achteraan wilde springen, maar zo te zien besefte ze dat het niet verstandig was.

Voldemort haalde een bekertje van de verschrikkelijke groene vloeistof tevoorschijn die Perkamentus een jaar terug voor niets had gedronken. Voldemort wilde zijn Gruzielement controleren. Als hij zou ontdekken dat er niets lag… en Erin moest de drank opdrinken.

De drank die je de ergste herinneringen die je had liet herbeleven. Bij het eerste kopje begon ze te trillen. Bij het tweede te snikken. Bij de derde moest Voldemort het in haar mond kiepen met veel geweld. Voldemort lachte. Zij was slechts nog een miezerige verschijning van wie ze ooit was.

"Sirius," snikte ze. "Ik had je moeten redden, Sirius. Het spijt me, het spijt me zo. Ik had mezelf moeten opofferen. Sirius het is mijn schuld.."

Voldemort kiepte een vijfde beker in haar mond. "Het is mijn schuld, ik mis je Sirius ik mis je zo. Ik had dood moeten zijn," zei ze.

Harry huiverde. Een zesde beker. "DOOD ME! DOOD ME!" schreeuwde ze.

Ze pakte Voldemort bij zijn gewaad vast. "Alsjeblieft. Heb medelijden, heb medelijden alsjeblieft! Dood me, dood me!" smeekte ze.

De zesde beker was de laatste geweest. Voldemort zag dat het Gruzielement weg was. Zijn woede stak als een zwaard door Harry zijn voorhoofd, zijn litteken. Hij wist dat Harry op Gruzielementen joeg. Hij wist ook dat er al drie verwoest waren.

Voldemort was ongerust, maar dit maakte hem alleen nog maar gevaarlijker. "Ik zou je eigenlijk moeten vermoorden," zei Voldemort koeltjes tegen Erin.

"Alsjeblieft," smeekte ze.

"Maar dat zou te makkelijk zijn," siste hij. "Je verdient het hiermee te leven."

Erin draaide haar hoofd naar het water en waagde de sprong. Voldemort hield haar tegen. Harry trilde. Hij haatte het haar zo te zien. "Harry, gaat het?" vroeg Hermelien aan de deur.

Harry deed hem open. Het gaf niet dat Ron en Hermelien zagen dat hij gehuild had.

"Hij weet het. Hij weet dat wij op zoek zijn naar Gruzielementen. Hij martelt Erin. Hij voelt nog gevaarlijker aan dan ooit. We moeten naar Goudgrijp, er ligt iets in Bellatrix haar kluis. Ze was ongerust, ze vroeg wat we nog meer gepakt hadden. En ik weet zeker dat er iets op Zweinstein ligt."


	80. Chapter 80: Sorry Benno

**Heb het stukje in Goudgrijp overgeslagen, sorry. Ik wilde even snel door richting het eind. Hoop dat jullie dit stuk leuk vinden  
**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 80:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Erin liep door de gangen. Zabini achtervolgde haar. "Hou op met die onzin, Benno! Ik snap niet waar je mee bezig bent, maar het werkt niet," zei ze streng.

"Je moet Potter opgeven, doorgaan!" zei hij.

Nooit. Niet zolang zijn hart nog klopt en ze weet dat hij ergens is, daar buiten, en haar nodig heeft. "Niet met jou in ieder geval," beet ze hem toe.

Ze hoorde iemand gillen. Ze rende op het geluid af, en weer volgde Zabini haar als een puppy. Alecto Kragge was bezig een eerstejaars Huffelpuf te martelen. "Wat moet dat?" zei Erin.

Kragge lachte haar in haar gezicht uit. "Hij was te laat in mijn les," zei Kragge.

"Dan geef je hem strafwerk of trek je punten van zijn Afdeling af. Een Cruciatus Vloek lijkt me onnodig," zei Erin koeltjes.

"Je moet stoppen met door deze school paraderen alsof je haar bezit, Vilijn. Je bent niet meer het lievelingetje van de Heer van het Duister. Ik dacht dat hij je dat wel duidelijk had gemaakt," grijnsde Kragge.

"Waar heeft ze het over, Erin?" vroeg Benno.

Erin negeerde hem. "Ik ben nooit zijn lievelingetje geweest," zei Erin.

"Je hebt nu en geen Perkamentus om je te beschermen en niet de Heer van het Duister, Vilijn," zei Kragge streng.

"Ik heb nooit iemand nodig gehad me te beschermen als het hier om draait, Alecto. Laat die jongen gaan. Desnoods neem ik zijn plaats in," zei Erin fel.

"Ga je weer de Griffoendor uithangen?" zei de Dooddoener minachtend.

Sneep kwam aanlopen. Erin keurde heem geen blik waardig. "Alecto, barricadeer de deuren, wees alert. Potter is gezien in Zweinsveld," zei hij.

Erin leefde op. Harry. Hij was in Zweinsveld. Waarom was hij in Zweinsveld? Ongelofelijke achterlijke dwaas die hij is! Om zich zo dicht bij de school te bevinden! Erin voelde naar het muntje in haar zak. De Strijders van Perkamentus moeten hiervan weten. Erin wilde weglopen. "Niet zo snel, jij," zei Sneep.

"waar gaan wij naar toe?"

"Wij gaan nergens naar toe, professor. Waar ik naar toe ga, gaat u niks aan," zei Erin brutaal.

"Perkamentus ligt onder de zoden, schat! En als jij zo door gaat kan je hem snel gezelschap houden!" schreeuwde Kragge.

Erin draaide zich met een ruk om. Haar ogen spuwden vuur. Ze keek kwaad van Sneep naar Kragge, toen even naar de kleine Huffelpuf, die zijn kans greep en vluchtte. Ze keek weer naar Sneep. "Hij is weg, laat hem los," zei hij.

"Albus Perkamentus zal alleen verdreven zijn uit deze wereld als niemand hier hem meer trouw is!" snauwde ze en ze beende kwaad weg.

Benno volgde haar opnieuw. "Je gaat niet Harry proberen te helpen, hè? Zeg alsjeblieft niet dat dat is wat je gaat doen," smeekte hij.

Waarom zou het jou wat schelen, denkt ze. "Dit wordt je dood," zegt hij.

"Dan is dat maar zo," snauwt ze terug. "Bijna iedereen van wie ik houd is al dood. Wat kan ik doen als ik mijn leven niet geef voor de laatste drie?"

"Je bedoelt Harry, Ron en Hermelien zeker," zegt hij bruusk.

Hij klinkt beledigd. "Kom op Zabini, zo erg mogen we elkaar ook niet," zegt Erin vlug.

"Je hebt het hele jaar met me opgetrokken! Leeflang, Lubbermans en Wemel mijden je omdat je het blijkbaar goed schijnt te vinden met de Dooddoeners, tenminste dat denken ze… je had niemand dus je ging naar mij, is het niet?" zei hij.

Erin bloosde. Hij had gelijk. "Jij mocht me misschien niet en gebruikte me, maar ik vind je wel aardig, tenminste dat vond ik."

"Sorry, Benno."

"Bespaar me je slappe excuus."

"Het spijt me echt, Benno. Jij was er voor me toen niemand anders dat was. Sorry dat ik zo slecht over je heb gedacht," zei ze.

Ze voelde het gouden muntje bijna branden in haar hand. "Ik moet gaan, ik moet hem helpen Benno. Snap alsjeblieft hoe belangrijk dit voor me is," smeekt Erin.

"Als ik ook maar een beetje belangrijk voor je ben ga je niet," zegt Benno.

"Ik moet gaan. Ik hou van hem. Ik moet gaan, snap je dat."

"Het hoeft niet zo te zijn, Erin. Weet je niet meer wat ik je vorig jaar zei? Je kunt van meerdere mensen tegelijk houden. Je leven is zo veel makkelijker met mij, Erin."

Erin beet op haar lip. Hij was een goede vriend voor haar geweest, en het had af en toe zo verleidelijk geleken om Harry te vergeten en met hem door te gaan… hij was aantrekkelijk, en bij hem zijn was zo gemakkelijk als ademen. "Benno, ik…" stotterde ze.

"Ga alsjeblieft niet zeggen 'Benno ik voel niks voor je'. We weten allebei dat je dat wel doet. Je kan mij niet wijs maken dat er geen moment is geweest dat je over ons na hebt gedacht," zei hij.

Hij kreeg haar stil. Hij had gelijk. Waarom had hij altijd gelijk? Hij streelde haar wang. Onbewust voelde ze haar huid warmer worden. Haar hart klopte sneller. "Lieg en zeg dat je het niet fijn vind," daagde hij haar uit.

Hij nam een stap dichterbij, hun lichamen raakten elkaar. "Lieg en zeg dat je het vies vind."

Hij deed een pluk haar achter haar oor. "Lieg en zeg dat het niet goed voelt."

Ze sloot haar ogen en voelde zijn lippen zachtjes op de hare. Ze voelden warm en roken naar kaneel. Haar hart sloeg sneller. Ze ging even helemaal op in het moment. Benno deed weer een stap naar achteren. "Lieg en zeg dat je niet van me houdt," zei hij.

Toen zag ze het gezicht van Harry voor zich en de schuld die ze voelde maakte haar misselijk.

"Je hebt voor een deel gelijk. Ik zou liegen als ik zei dat ik het niet fijn vond, of vies vond, of het niet goed voelde. Misschien zou ik zelfs liegen als ik zeg dat ik niet van je hield. Maar je moet weten dat ik altijd Harry kies. Met jou zijn is zo gemakkelijk, maar de makkelijke weg is niet altijd de juiste. Ik ga vechten, voor Harry, voor Albus en voor alles wat goed is op deze wereld. Misschien sterf ik, ja, maar dat was dan niet voor niets. Ik zal strijdend ten onder gaan. Vaarwel, Benno."

Erin beende weg van hem en ging de Kamer van Hoge Nood binnen. Ze zag een paar mensen om iets heen staan. Ze drong zich door de massa heen en zag dat het Harry was. Ze rende in zijn armen. Ze kuste hem hevig.

Haar lippen voelden nu anders op de zijne, nog beter dan ooit. Sorry Benno, maar hier hoor ik, dacht ze.

"Sneep weet dat je hier bent," zei ze.

"Hoe haal je het in je hoofd om hier te komen?"

Erin klonk niet kwaad. "We zoeken naar een Gruzielement dat op Zweinstein ligt," zei Ron.

"Het diadeem van Ravenklauw? Dat heb ik vernietigd!" zei Erin.

Hermelien snoof. "Je nam niet eens de moeite om ons dat te vertellen?"

"Ik had geen tijd, de ene keer waren bij het graf van Lily en James, toen werden we achterna gezeten door Dooddoeners, dus het kwam me even niet uit!"

"Ze moeten onmiddellijk het kasteel uit," zei Cho bezorgd.

"Dat lukt je echt niet meer nu," zei Ginny.

Erin schudde haar hoofd. "Ginny heeft gelijk. Het lot heeft bepaald dat de eindstrijd op Zweinstein gestreden wordt. Dus dat wordt hij."


	81. Chapter 81: Voorbereiden op de strijd

Hoofdstuk 81:

Harry Potter

Harry sloeg zijn arm om Erin heen. "Dus, wat doen we?" vroeg ze.

"We hebben de beker," zei Hermelien.

Erin glimlachte. "We moeten eerste Sneep en de Kragges lozen. Ondertussen moeten we het kasteel beveiligen zodat er geen Dooddoeners meer in kunnen, maar de Orde wel," zei Erin.

"Ik bericht de Orde," zei Ginny.

"We moeten ook nog het Gruzielement vernietigen," zei Ron.

Erin keek naar Harry. "Dat kunnen jullie in de Geheime Kamer doen. Als Voldemort dichtbij genoeg is, lok ik Nagini wel weg, ik hoop dat ze me nog genoeg vertrouwt…" peinsde ze.

"Moeten we opsplitsen?" vroeg Harry.

"Wij zijn de enige twee die daar binnen kunnen komen," zei Erin.

"Maar dat is zorg voor later," zei ze.

"Cho, kun jij professor Banning op de hoogte brengen? Dan vertelt die het vast aan de andere Afdelingshoofden," legde Erin uit.

Cho knikte. "Komt voor elkaar."

Cho verliet de Kamer van Hoge Nood. "Hoe gaan we het kasteel beveiligen?" vroeg Simon.

"Blokkeer alle geheime ingangen behalve deze. Maak een soort beschermende bubbel om de school heen met _Protego Maxima_, _Fianto Duri_, _Salvio Hexia_, het hele pakket," zei Hermelien.

Simon knikte en hij wenkte een stel Griffoendors die op pad gingen. "We moeten eerst de Kragges uitschakelen, en daarna Sneep. Wie heeft ideeën?" vroeg Marcel.

Ginny grijnsde. "Ik help nog wel een paar Mestbommen van Fred en George."

"Simpel, maar effectief," lachte Marcel.

"Ik neem Sneep al voor mijn rekening. Ik heb nog een behoorlijk appeltje met hem te schillen," zei Erin bitter.

"We moeten opschieten, Voldemort is van plan de overgebleven Gruzielementen op te sporen, controleren of ze oké zijn…" zei Harry.

"Mogen we hem nu weer Voldemort noemen?" vroeg Loena.

"Hij komt je toch wel vermoorden," zei Erin schamper.

Ginny stuurde een Patronus, ze bleven even kijken hoe het zilveren paard uit hun zicht verdween. "En wat moeten wij doen?" vroegen Ron en Hermelien tegelijk. "Ja," zeiden de paar mensen die nog over waren.

"Jullie wachten hier tot jullie mijn Patronus zien. Dan gaan jullie de leerlingen evacueren. Ron gaat naar de toren van Griffoendor, het wachtwoord is 'bloedzuiver' trouwens. Hermelien blijft hier en zorgt dat de leerlingen netjes naar buiten gaan en dan Verdwijnselen ze in de Zwijnskop. Als ze lucht krijgen dat Harry hier is, letten ze niet meer op het feit dat iedereen daar Verdwijnseld. Loena gaat naar de toren van Ravenklauw, Zacharias naar die van Huffelpuf…" zei Erin.

"Is het de bedoeling dat ze weten dat Harry hier is?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Natuurlijk."

Erin gaf geen verdere uitleg. Harry pakte haar hand en iedereen splitste, op weg om zijn eigen taak uit te voeren. Alleen de slang was er nog, als die stierf, dan was Voldemort voltooid verleden tijd.

Hij, Erin, Marcel en Ginny liepen door de gangen. Ginny stak een Mestbom af en ze scholen achter een harnas. Gelukkig kwam Alecto Kragge kijken. Erin deed een non-verbale spreuk en een rode flits vloerde Kragge. "Dit is een maar een," fluisterde Ginny.

"Let op," zei Erin. "Amycus! Amycus, kom hier! Dat uischot van een Lubbermans is hier!" schreeuwde ze met een redelijke imitatie van Alecto's stem.

"Sorry Marcel," voegde ze er grijnzend aan toe.

Amycus Kragge kwam de hal in gesprint en knielde voor zijn zus. Ze hadden hetzelfde brede postuur en pafferige gezicht. Professor Anderling kwam ook aangelopen. "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze.

"Dat weet ik toch ook niet, ouwe feeks."

Ginny trok haar stok. "Niet doen, Gin. Je zou Anderling kunnen raken," fluisterde Erin.

Harry voelde zijn bloed ook koken. "Ik ga ze een voor een martelen, die kinderen, tot ze zeggen wie dit gedaan heeft!" snauwde Amycus.

"Ik sta niet toe dat je mijn leerlingen martelt voor zoiets onbenulligs!" zei Anderling.

"Je moet eens op je taal letten!" zei Amycus en hij spuugde in haar gezicht.

"Crucio!" schreeuwde Harry en hij sprong achter het harnas vandaan.

Amycus kronkelde op de grond. Bellatrix had gelijk, hij moet het echt menen. "Potter!" zei Anderling verbaasd.

Ze letten even niet op Amycus, die zijn teken indrukte. Harry voelde Voldemort zijn verheugdheid in zijn hoofd. _Ze hebben de jongen_, dacht hij gelukzalig.

"Paralitis," herhaalde Erin kalm en ook de tweede Kragge werd Verlamd.

"Dat was heel _galant_, Potter. Maar je moet hier snel weg," zei zijn oude professor.

"Dat moet ik niet," zei Harry. "Het moet hier gebeuren. Hier zal of ik, of Voldemort zijn laatste adem uitblazen," voegde hij toe.

"Professor, we hebben alle tijd nodig die u ons kunt geven, er mogen zo min mogelijk Dooddoeners het kasteel in komen," zei Erin.

"Maar eerst jagen we Sneep weg," zei Marcel.

Erin schudde haar hoofd. "Dat handel ik wel af. Jij en Ginny moeten de geheimen gangen blokkeren, het kasteel nog meer beveiligen, vraag desnoods hulp aan de centauren."

Ze knikten en Ginny en Marcel gingen op weg. "Hoe gaan we Sneep uitschakelen?" vroeg Harry.

"SNEEP! KOM HIER ALS JE DURFT, LAFFAARD! KOM DAN SECREETJE!" riep Erin, met een grijns van genoegen.

En Sneep luisterde. Zijn zwarte mantel wapperde achter hem aan. "Potter," zei hij. "Heb je hem geholpen binnen te komen, Erin?" vroeg hij.

Erin grijnsde alleen maar. Ze stuurde verschillende vloeken op hem af, maar Sneep blokkeerde ze net. Erin viel even achterover en Sneep richtte zijn stok op Anderling. "Jij zal niemand meer vermoorden op Zweinstein!" schreeuwde Erin.

Ze krabbelde overeind. "Avada.. Avada K…" stotterde ze.

Hij grijnsde even. "Je bent geen moordenaar."

"Ik dacht ook niet dat jij dat was!"

Tranen stonden in haar ogen. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" gilde ze.

Maar de groene lichtflits miste Sneep maar net. Hij besefte dat het menens was en vluchtte door het raam.

Harry keek even geschokt naar Erin, die buiten zinnen was van kwaadheid. Ze was best wel griezelig nu. "Professor, raadpleeg de andere Afdelingshoofden. We moeten iets doen," zei Harry snel.

"Wat?" vroeg Anderling.

"Alstublieft, professor. Vertrouw ons," zei Erin.

Anderling knikte. "_Piertotum Locomotor_!"

De harnassen en standbeelden kwamen tot leven. Ze marcheerden richting de in en uitgangen van Zweinstein. Ze gingen richting de Grote Zaal. De Afdelingshoofden stonden er met een paar leerlingen die blijkbaar wel wilden vechten. Ook de Orde was gearriveerd.

Lupos kwam naar hem toe gerend. "Dora heeft zoals je misschien weet een paar maanden geleden een kind gehad, Harry. Ik wil dat jij de peetvader bent," zei de weerwolf.

"Ik, eh, wauw," zei Harry.

Hij vreesde stiekem dat hij net zo'n roekeloze peetvader voor Teddy Lupos zou worden als Sirius Zwarts voor hem was geweest.


	82. Chapter 82: Samen

**Hoop dat jullie dit leuk vinden, zoveel gebeurt er niet maar dit hoofdstuk was nodig  
**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 82:

Erin Maria Vilijn

"Waar zijn Ron en Hermelien?" vroeg Erin.

"Geen idee," zei Ginny, die inmiddels ook in de Grote Zaal gearriveerd was.

"We kwamen ze wel tegen," zei Marcel.

"Ja, ze zeiden iets over een meisjestoilet," zei Ginny.

Meisjestoilet. Erin keek Harry aan. "De Geheime Kamer," zei ze geluidloos.

Erin pakte zijn hand. "Kom mee," zei ze.

"Gaan we ze helpen?" vroeg Harry.

"Ze kunnen het prima alleen af. Wij moeten zien te bedenken hoe we bij Nagini komen zonder dat Voldemort het merkt," zei Erin.

"Erin?" vroeg Harry aarzelend.

Erin keek hem afwachtend aan. "Toen je zei dat Nagini je ooit eens vertrouwde, meende je dat?" vroeg hij.

Erin knikte. "Ik denk het wel. Maar Nagini is een moeilijk geval. Ze luistert naar Voldemort, maar ik had het idee dat ze mij beter begreep. Het klinkt vreemd, maar van iedereen in Villa Malfidus, voelde ik me het meest thuis bij haar."

Er gilde een meisje van Ravenklauw uit hun jaar in de hoek. Toen pas hoorde Erin doe hoge, kille stem van haar vader, alsof hij uit het niets kwam.

"Ik weet dat jullie van plan zijn om te vechten. Verzet is zinloos. Jullie kunnen mij niet verslaan en ik wil jullie niet doden. Ik heb groot respect voor de leraren van Zweinstein en ik wil geen toverbloed vergieten. Geef me Potter en Perkamentus, of Vilijn zoals sommigen haar kennen, en ik zal de school met rust laten."

In de verte klonk een knal. Ze keken naar buiten. De beschermende bubbel was aan het afbrokkelen. "Zie hier, de Zegevlier aan het werk," zei Erin, alsof ze reclame presenteerde.

Harry kon er niet om lachen. Erin zag toen pas dat Zabini ook was gebleven om te vechten, als enige van zijn Afdeling. Hij gaf haar een bemoedigende knik. Erin rende naar hem toe. "Je bent gebleven, terwijl je ook had kunnen vluchten!" zei ze blij.

"De makkelijkste weg is niet altijd de juiste," zei hij glimlachend.

Benno gaf haar een schouderklopje. "Ik loop in ieder geval niet het risico te sterven als maagd," zei hij grijnzend.

"Benno!" zei Erin, in een poging geïrriteerd te klinken maar ze moest ook lachen.

Benno schudde Harry zijn vrije hand. "Succes Potter," zei hij.

Harry keek blij verrast. "Nou, eh. Ook succes, Zabini," antwoordde hij.

De deuren werden geforceerd. Een stroom van Dooddoeners kwam de Grote Zaal in. Ze verloren Benno uit het zicht. "Dat kan er ook nog wel bij," zuchtte Erin.

"Kijk uit!" schreeuwde Harry en ze bukten voor een grote blok beton die van de muur viel.

Hand in hand probeerden ze de Grote Zaal te verlaten, maar Erin zag dat Loena tussen die Dooddoeners in stond. Ze herkende Bijlhout, Dolochov en Kolier. "Brachium Immendo!" gilde ze, en het was de eerste spreuk die in haar opkwam.

Het was de spreuk die Smalhart vijf jaar geleden had geprobeerd om Harry's gebroken arm mee te genezen. Ze glimlachte toen de blauwe flits Bijlhout raakte en hij inzakte, al zijn botten waren weg.

De andere twee Dooddoeners draaiden om en gromden naar Erin, en de blondine wenkte naar Loena zodat zij de benen nam en Ginny ging helpen. "Jij!" schreeuwde Kolier.

Erin maakte een buiging. "Tot uw dienst," lachte ze, waarna ze Kolier Verlamde.

Dolochov rende weg en viel verderop neer voor Marcel, die een Mandragora in zijn armen had. "We gooien ze over de muur heen!" schreeuwde Marcel enthousiast.

Erin zag voor zich hoe de Dooddoeners zouden worstelen met de volwassen Mandragora's…

ze botsten tegen Ron en Hermelien op. "Waar waren jullie?' vroeg Harry.

"De Geheime Kamer," zei Ron triomfantelijk, en ze zagen nu pas dat Ron een stel vuilgele voorwerpen droeg.

Basilisk tanden. "Dus het is je gelukt!" zei Erin.

"Ja, Ron heeft het bedacht! Briljant hè?" zei Hermelien trots.

Erin zag nu ook pas dat Ron en Hermelien ook hand in hand liepen, net als Harry en Erin. "Dat werd tijd," lachte Erin.

Een groene lichtflits scheerde langs hun hoofden voorbij. "Kom mee, dit is geen goeie plek om rustig te praten," zei Harry en hij slopen weg, naar een verlaten gang.

Ron gaf iedereen drie giftanden, die ze aan hun broek vastmaakten. "Dus we kunnen nog een Gruzielement afstrepen!" zei Hermelien vrolijk, en ze haalde de kapotte resten van de beker van Huffelpuf onder haar jack vandaan.

"Goed gedaan, Hermelien!" zei Erin blij.

Hermelien haar bruine ogen werden even koel toen ze haar aankeken. Zo deed ze al een tijdje. Zou ze iets doorhebben? Vast wel. Hermelien was slim genoeg. "Snappen jullie niet hoe dicht we bij de overwinning zijn?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Alleen nog de slang," zei Ron.

Erin wendde zich tot Harry. "Kijk in zijn gedachten, zoek uit waar hij is, de slang is bij hem," zei ze.

Hij sloot zijn ogen en hij leunde achterover tegen de muur. Erin legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder. Binnenkort zou het allemaal voorbij zijn. Als ze het maar konden overleven tot die tijd. Maar het laatste Gruzielement was het moeilijkste. "Hij is in het Krijsende Krot," zei Harry.

"Blijf hier," zei Erin.

Ze had het niet alleen tegen Harry, maar ook tegen Ron en Hermelien. "Ik ga. Ik lok Nagini weg bij Voldemort en dood haar."

"Nee, ik doe het," zei Harry.

"Nee, hij vermoordt je!" protesteerde Erin.

"En jij dan?" vroeg Ron.

"Ik heb niets te vrezen," zei Erin.

"Nee, ik ga," zei Hermelien.

"Helemaal niet," beet Ron haar toe.

"Dan gaan we met zijn allen," zei Erin.

Ze legden hun handen op elkaar. "Dit doen we samen."


	83. Chapter 83: Nu of nooit

**Wat Ron en Hermelien in de Geheime Kamer hebben gedaan, vanaf Hermelien's POV  
**

* * *

****Hoofdstuk 83:

Hermelien Griffel

Ron kwam in de Kamer van Hoge Nood aan met de minderjarige Griffoendors. "Als je door die tunnel gaat, kom je in een café. Dan moet je met een volwassene Bijverschijnselen," zei Hermelien vriendelijk.

Zacharias en Loena kwamen ook terug met hun lading. "Loena, kun jij de taak van Hermelien overnemen?" vroeg Ron.

Loena knikte. Ron pakte Hermelien haar hand en nam haar mee naar beneden. "Wat doe je, Ron?" vroeg ze.

"In de Geheime Kamer liggen, giftanden, weet je nog?" zei hij.

Hermelien knikte. "Maar hoe komen we daar binnen?"

"Harry praat in zijn slaap. Ik hoor het nu al zeven jaar lang. Ik kan het nu vast wel nadoen," zei Ron.

Hermelien glimlachte naar hem. "Maar dat is briljant!"

"Waarom klink je toch altijd zo verbaasd?" grijnsde hij.

Ze kwamen de meisjestoiletten binnen. Ron ging tegenover de wasbak staan. Hij maakte een afschuwelijk sissend geluid. Toch gebeurde er niks. "Ik snap er niks van," zei Ron.

"Misschien moet je het vragen om open te gaan?" stelde Hermelien voor. "Wat zei Harry toen hij het medaillon opende?"

Ron peinsde. "Iets als…" Hij maakte opnieuw een afschuwelijk geluid waar Hermelien kippenvel van kreeg.

Maar nu werkte het wel. Hermelien had de Kamer nog nooit geopend zien worden en zij vond schrok toen de wasbakken uit elkaar gingen, zodat ze een mansbrede pijp naar beneden verhulde. Ze doken er samen in.

Hermelien kneep Ron zijn hand stevig vast toen ze door de onheilspellende, grotachtige tunnel liepen. Ze wist dat de Basilisk er niet meer was, maar het was redelijk griezelig hier. Toen herkende ze het hoofd van Zalazar Zwadderich en er lag een groot karkas voor.

Het was al half weggerot. Ron trok er een tand uit. Hij gaf de tand aan haar, samen met de beker van Huffelpuf. "Ik kan het niet," stamelde Hermelien.

"Je kan het wel," zei Ron resoluut.

Hij klonk bemoedigend, dus Hermelien besloot het maar gewoon te doen. Ze sloot haar hand stevig om de giftand, en legde de beker voor haar neer, die onschuldig glimt. Ze deed haar arm omhoog, en liet hem toen met veel vaart naar beneden komen.

Ze slaakte een kreetje toen de tand de beker doorboorde en die begon te roken, maar toen de rook opklaarde zagen ze alleen nog de na smeulende resten van de beker.

Hermelien deed vol blijdschap haar armen om Ron zijn nek en omhelsde hem. "Ik zei toch dat je het kon," zei hij trots.

Hermelien keek in zijn blauwe ogen en ze zou bijna vergeten dat het oorlog was. "Waar gaan we nu heen?" vroeg ze.

"Naar de keukens," zei hij resoluut.

"Ron, heb je serieus _nu _honger?"

"Nee, Hermelien! Voor de huis-elfen! We moeten ze ook evacueren, willen we soms nog meer Dobby's? We kunnen ze niet vragen om voor ons te sterven," zei Ron.

Hermelien liet alles gaan en kuste hem vol op de mond. Hij begreep het. Hij begreep eindelijk hoe gevoelig de situatie met de huis-elfen was. Hij wilde ze redden. Alles was perfect nu. Hermelien trok zachtjes aan zijn rode haar en hij kuste haar zo vurig dat ze bijna van de grond kwam.

"Oh hemeltje," zei Hermelien hijgend na een tijdje. "Is dit wel het juist moment? Oh Ron, het is oorlog!"

"Weet ik. Daarom is het nu of nooit. Ja toch?" vroeg hij.

Ze glimlachte en kuste hem weer eventjes. "We moeten nu Harry en Erin gaan helpen," zei hij.

Hermelien knikte. Ze vertrouwde Erin niet. Hermelien had als kind van Dreuzelouders het talent om simpele dingen op te merken die anderen over het hoofd zagen. Erin had veel gemeen met Voldemort, en natuurlijk was het haar opgevallen dat ze zo vaak Vilijn genoemd was.

Het kon twee dingen betekenen, ze was of familie, of zijn vrouw, het tweede nog gruwelijker dan het eerste. Maar ze was sowieso niet te vertrouwen, toch?

Ze werd afgeleid toen Ron een paar giftanden in haar ene hand duwde en haar vrije hand pakte. Wat maakte het uit? Ron was nu even belangrijk. Nadat ze de huis-elfen bevrijd hadden botsten ze tegen Harry en Erin op. "Waar waren jullie?' vroeg Harry.

"De Geheime Kamer," zei Ron triomfantelijk, en ze zagen nu pas dat Ron een stel vuilgele voorwerpen droeg. Basilisk tanden.

"Dus het is je gelukt!" zei Erin.

"Ja, briljant hè?" zei Hermelien trots.

Erin zag nu ook pas dat Ron en Hermelien ook hand in hand liepen, net als Harry en Erin. "Dat werd tijd," lachte Erin.

Een groene lichtflits scheerde langs hun hoofden voorbij. "Kom mee, dit is geen goeie plek om rustig te praten," zei Harry en hij slopen weg, naar een verlaten gang.

Ron gaf iedereen drie giftanden, die ze aan hun broek vastmaakten. "Dus we kunnen nog een Gruzielement afstrepen!" zei Hermelien vrolijk, en ze haalde de kapotte resten van de beker van Huffelpuf onder haar jack vandaan.

"Goed gedaan, Hermelien!" zei Erin blij.

Hermelien haar bruine ogen werden even koel toen ze haar aankeken. "Snappen jullie niet hoe dicht we bij de overwinning zijn?" vroeg Hermelien.

"Alleen nog de slang," zei Ron.

Erin wendde zich tot Harry. "Kijk in zijn gedachten, zoek uit waar hij is, de slang is bij hem," zei ze.

Hij sloot zijn ogen en hij leunde achterover tegen de muur. Erin legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder. Binnenkort zou het allemaal voorbij zijn. Als ze het maar konden overleven tot die tijd. Maar het laatste Gruzielement was het moeilijkste. "Hij is in het Krijsende Krot," zei Harry.

"Blijf hier," zei Erin.

Ze had het niet alleen tegen Harry, maar ook tegen Ron en Hermelien. "Ik ga. Ik lok Nagini weg bij Voldemort en dood haar."

"Nee, ik doe het," zei Harry.

"Nee, hij vermoordt je!" protesteerde Erin.

"En jij dan?" vroeg Ron.

"Ik heb niets te vrezen," zei Erin.

"Nee, ik ga," zei Hermelien.

"Helemaal niet," beet Ron haar toe.

"Dan gaan we met zijn allen," zei Erin.

Ze legden hun handen op elkaar. "Dit doen we samen."

Ron pakte Hermelien haar hand. "Samen," herhaalde hij.

Hij pakte haar gezicht opnieuw vast en kuste haar innig. "Moet dat nu?" vroeg Harry, maar ze negeerden hem.

"Laat ze nou, Harry," lachte Erin.

"Hé! Dit is oorlog hoor!" riep Harry.

Hermelien en Ron gingen blozend uit elkaar.

"Het is nu of nooit," zei Hermelien liefkozend.


	84. Chapter 84: de Zegevlier

Hoofdstuk 84:

Erin Maria Vilijn

"Wij volgen je wel, Harry. Jij gaat eerst," zei Ron.

De vier liepen door de tunnel die naar het Krijsende Kort leidde. Ze verscholen zich achter een muur in de andere kamer, zodat ze door het spleetje konden zien wat er in de kamer gebeurde aar Voldemort zich bevond. Nagini zat in een soort beschermende kooi. Erin schrok van de vertrouwde stem.

Sneep.

"-hun verzet brokkelt af, Heer."

"Je hoeft ze niet te gaan helpen, Severus. Het is bijna voorbij," zei Voldemort.

"Ik kan ze zoeken, Heer."

"Potter en Erin komen naar mij toe, ik ken ze namelijk. Ze vinden het verschrikkelijk als er anderen voor hen sterven."

Erin sloot haar handen om de giftand. Een mislukte poging en ze zou hun plek verraden. "Het meisje ook, Heer?" vroeg Sneep.

"Ja, zij ook. We moeten haar niet onderschatten, Severus. Jij zou het moeten weten. Jij hebt haar zo'n zestien jaar opgevoed."

"Wat voor nut heeft ze voor u, Heer? Is het niet makkelijker als…"

"Als wat, Severus? Als we haar gewoon doden? Ik dacht dat je om haar was gaan geven."

"Als we haar laten gaan, Heer. Ze heeft ons meerdere malen duidelijk gemaakt aan Potter zijn kant te staan. Ze heeft de Vloek des Dood op me afgevuurd."

"Ah, ja. Als ze mijn dienaar niet had willen vermoorden was ik misschien zelfs trots geweest. Maar als Potter sterft, heeft ze niemand aan de goede kant meer om voor te vechten. Ze zal zich vast bij ons aansluiten."

"Denkt u dat, Heer?"

"Ik weet hoe ze in elkaar zit. Ze heeft namelijk geen loyaliteit voor de goede zijde, snap je. Haar loyaliteit ligt bij personen, niet bij de legers of zijdes. Ze vecht voor de personen die dicht bij haar staan. Haar loyaliteit ligt bij Potter. Als die sterft, heeft ze niemand meer. Behalve wij, Severus."

"Wat voor nut heeft ze voor u, Heer?" herhaalde Sneep.

Dat wilde Erin nu eindelijk ook wel eens weten. "Daar heb ik meerderen redenen voor. Ik zou haar bijvoorbeeld als Gruzielement kunnen gebruiken, onverwoestbaar als ze is. Dan gebruik ik Potter zijn dood om mijn ziel nogmaals te scheuren," antwoordde Voldemort.

"Maar waar ik me nu zorgen om maak, Severus, is iets heel anders. Ik heb hier de hele tijd zitten piekeren over wat er zal gebeuren als ik tegenover Potter sta. De Zegevlier werkt namelijk niet naar behoren."

Sneep bleef stil. Erin peinsde. Wat bedoelde Voldemort? Wat hij ook bedoelde, het was niet gunstig voor Sneep, dat kon je wel aan zijn gezichtsuitdrukking zien. Erin voelde even een vlaag van opluchting. De Zegevlier werkte niet, ha! Maar waarom?

"Ik heb hem zelf afgepakt van de vorige eigenaar, ik heb hem uit het graf van Albus Perkamentus geroofd," zei Voldemort.

Erin wilde tevoorschijn springen om haar vader te wurgen, maar het had toch niet gewerkt. Met tegenzin bleef ze zitten. "Hij presteert niet zoals hij zou moeten presteren, en ik denk dat jij het antwoord ook al weet. Je bent een intelligent man, Severus."

Intelligent genoeg om iedereen te bedriegen, ja. Sneep zei niets.

"Je bent een trouwe dienaar geweest, Severus. Het betreurt me dat het zo moet lopen."

Erin snapte er niets van. Het klonk alsof… als Voldemort… hem ging doden. "Heer," protesteerde Sneep zwakjes.

"De Zegevlier werkt niet goed omdat ik niet zijn ware meester ben. Jij hebt zijn vorige eigenaar gedood, Severus. Jij bent de ware eigenaar van de Zegevlier. De stok kan mij niet toebehoren zolang jij nog leeft," zei Voldemort.

Erin kreeg een dubbel gevoel. Ze keek naar Sneep. De man van wie ze ooit had gehouden als een vader, die ze nu haatte voor het verraad. Moest ze hem redden, of stil blijven zitten? "Dood hem," zei Voldemort in Sisselspraak.

Erin keek verstijfd toe hoe Nagini uit haar kooi gleed en Sneep aanviel. "Ik betreur het," zei Voldemort kil.

Het leek niet alsof hij het meende. Voldemort en de slang Verschijnselden. Sneep viel neer. Harry zijn knokkels bloedden, hij had er op gebeten om het niet uit te schreeuwen.

Erin wist niet wat ze deed, waarom ze naar haar stervende peetvader liep. Ze wist niet waarom ze haar hand op de bloedende wond legde, in een poging het bloeden te stoppen. "Het.. spijt.. me…" kon Sneep uitbrengen.

Een traan ontsnapte uit de vertrouwde zwarten ogen. Maar het was geen normale traan. Het was de vloeistof die in de Hersenpan moest. Harry kwam dichterbij en hield Erin vast. Harry deed de vloeistof in een klein, glazen flesje en stopte het in de zak van zijn vest.

Sneep legde zijn hand op Erin haar wang. "Laat Potter nooit meer gaan. Je hoort bij hem," zei hij.

Erin snikte. Zo graag had ze de woorden willen horen maar nu klonken ze verkeerd, nu hij ging sterven. "Kijk me aan," zei Sneep.

Hij had het nu tegen hen allebei. De blauwe en groene ogen keken in de zwarte. "Jullie hebben jullie moeder's ogen," zei Sneep.

De hand die tegen Erin haar wang aan lag smakte op de grond. Severus Sneep bewoog niet meer.

* * *

**Het spijt met verschrikkelijk, Luutje19. Het moest en zou gebeuren, maar hij krijgt nog een mooi hoofdstukje hier na. Ik herhaal: 'Degenen van wie we houden verlaten ons nooit echt.' **


	85. Chapter 85: Het verhaal van de Prins l

**Dit hoofdstuk, en het volgende is voor Luutje19. Ze reviewt altijd heel trouw en dit is het levensverhaal van haar favo character: Sneep.  
**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 85:

Harry Potter

"Heer Voldemort is genadig. Jullie hebben één uur waardig afscheid te nemen van de doden. Daarna moeten Harry Potter en Erin Vilijn naar mij toekomen. Als jullie dat niet doen zal ik iedere man, iedere vrouw en ieder kind dat jullie heeft geprobeerd of nog probeert te helpen vermoorden."

Erin greep Harry zijn hand en ze renden snel voorbij de Grote Zaal. Harry wilde kijken wie er dood was, maar Erin was consequent en hij begreep dat ze geen tijd te verliezen hadden. "Wachtwoord?" vroeg de waterspuwer.

"Perkamentus," zei Harry zonder na te denken, omdat het Perkamentus was die hij zo graag wilde spreken.

Maar het was goed. Ze wisten dat de herinnering belangrijk was. Harry leegde het glazen flesje in de Hersenpan en samen doken ze er in.

* * *

Het felle zonlicht verblindde hun ogen. Vanachter een oude wilg school een jongen. Zijn zwarte haar was lang en smerig en zijn kleren waren zo vreemd dat het leek alsof hij zich opzettelijk zo gekleed had. Een te korte spijkerbroek, een haveloze, veel te lange jas, en een merkwaardig overhemd.

Sneep was hoogstens negen of tien, klein, mager en tanig. Hij keek gefascineerd naar twee schommelende meisjes verderop. Het jongste meisje schommelde hoger dan haar zus. "Niet doen, Lily!" gilde het oudste meisje.

Maar haar jongere zusje sprong van de schommel af, maar ze smakte niet neer op het gras. Ze bleef veel te lang zweven en ze landde iets te lichtjes. Petunia stopte haar schommel en ging met haar handen op haar heupen tegenover haar zus staan. "Mama zei dat dat niet mocht, Lily!"

Lily luisterde niet. Ze raapte een bloem op en liet haar zus zien dat hij op haar handpalm opende als een bizarre schelp. "Hou op!" piepte Petunia.

"Het hoort niet," zei ze paniekerig.

"Hoe doe je dat?"

"Dat is toch duidelijk," zei Sneep terwijl hij achter de wilg vandaan kwam.

Petunia gilde en rende terug naar de schommels, Lily keek verschrikt maar bleef staan. Sneep had er duidelijk spijt van dat hij zich had laten zien, en dofrode blos verspreidde zich op zijn wangen. "Ik weet wat je bent. Een heks," zei hij.

Lily keek eerst beledigd maar toen legde Sneep alles uit. Petunia's lach voelde als een plens koud water. "Een tovenaar, laat me niet lachen! Luister niet naar hem, Lily. Dit is die jongen van Sneep uit Weverseind. Hij zit al tijden naar ons te gluren…" zei ze.

"Ik zat heus niet naar _jou_ te gluren! _Jij_ bent een Dreuzel!" zei Sneep kwaad.

Geen van de meisjes snapten wat het betekende, maar zijn toon was onmiskenbaar. Petunia beende arrogant weg en Lily keek hem nog een keer kwaad aan voor ze haar zus volgde. Sneep vloekte in zichzelf. Hij had dit moment al een hele tijd gepland en het was verkeerd gelopen…

* * *

Het tafereel was veranderd. Er was misschien een jaar voorbij gegaan en Lily en Sneep waren vrienden geworden. Ze lagen onder een boom naast een riviertje. Sneep had zijn jas uitgedaan en leek gelijk een stuk minder raar. "…en het Ministerie straft je als je tovert buiten school," zei hij.

"Maar ik heb al getoverd buiten school," zei Lily paniekerig.

Hij legde rustig uit dat het niet uitmaakte zolang ze geen toverstok had. "Krijgen we dan allebei een brief?" vroeg ze.

"Jawel. Maar jij bent een Dreuzeltelg dus ze moeten het eerst aan je ouders uitleggen," antwoordde hij.

"Maakt het uit of je een Dreuzeltelg bent of niet?"

Het was iets wat Lily blijkbaar al een tijdje dwarszat. Hij aarzelde even. Zijn gretige, zwarte ogen gleden over Lily's donkerrode haar en bleke gezicht. "Nee. Dat maakt niets uit," zei hij uiteindelijk.

Ondanks zijn slecht geknipte haar en vreemde kleding zag hij er toen merkwaardig indrukwekkend uit. "Hoe is het thuis?" vroeg Lily.

"Best."

"Maken ze geen ruzie?"

"Dat doen ze altijd."

"Severus," zei ze.

Hij glimlachte even toen ze zijn naam zei.

* * *

Het beeld veranderde weer. Harry herkende perron 9 ¾. Een zuurkijkende heks die sterk op Sneep leek zag hoe haar zoon de Zweinstein Express betrad, samen met een roodharig meisje.

Hij had zijn gewaad al aan, zeker omdat hij zijn Dreuzelkleren zo verachtte. Ze gingen samen de laatste lege coupé in. Lily had een betraand gezicht, Petunia had haar 'monster' genoemd. "Maar we zijn onderweg naar Zweinstein!" zei hij vrolijk.

Er kwamen anderen jongens de coupé in, maar ze waren zelf druk in gesprek en ze negeerden Sneep en Lily volkomen. Lily knikte en veegde haar ogen af. "Ik hoop dat je in Zwadderich komt," zei Sneep, blij dat ze weer was opgevrolijkt.

"Zwadderich?"

Sneep en Lily keken naar een van de jongens, die zijn hun nu niet langer negeerden. Harry schrok toen hij zijn vader zag. Hij was mager en had zwart haar, een ronde bril en een zelfverzekerde uitstraling. "Wie wil er nou bij Zwadderich? Ik denk dat ik meteen van school zou gaan, jullie niet?" vroeg hij zijn vrienden.

"Mijn hele familie heeft op Zwadderich gezeten," zei een jongen die naast hem zat.

Harry zag dat het Sirius was, jonger en knapper dan hij hem ooit had gezien. "Merlijn's baard," zei James verbaasd. "En je leek me best aardig!"

Sirius grijnsde. "Wat zou jij kiezen dan?" vroeg Lily.

"Griffoendor, bekend om zijn dapperheid!" zei James trots.

Sneep kuchte schamper. "Heb je daar problemen mee?" vroeg James.

"Als je liever sterk dan slim wilt zijn," zei Sneep.

"Volgens mij ben jij geen van beide!" lachte Sirius en James schaterde het uit.

Lily pakte Sneep zijn hand. "We zoeken een andere coupé, Severus."

"Ooooo…" zei Sirius.

James probeerde Sneep te laten struikelen toen hij de coupé verliet. "We zien je nog wel, Secretus!"

* * *

Het tafereel veranderde opnieuw. Harry keek naar de Sorteerceremonie. Lily schonk Sneep een triest glimlachje vanaf de andere kant van de Grote Zaal.

* * *

Het beeld vervaagde en Harry zag opnieuw Sneep en Lily lopen, maar er moesten een paar jaren voorbij zijn gegaan. De twee waren nu jonge tieners en ze liepen samen over het grasveld, aan de rand van het terrein. "… dacht dat we vrienden waren," zei Sneep. "Heel goede vrienden."

"Dat zijn we ook," stelde Lily hem gerust. "Maar ik kan niet uitstaan dat je met die griezels omgaat! Schoorvoet! Wat zie je in hem? Weet je wat hij laatst met Marie Munter heeft gedaan?" zei ze.

"Het was onschuldig…" zei hij.

"Een Cruciatus Vloek! Dat kan je toch niet onschuldig noemen, Severus!"

"En de dingen die Potter en zijn maatjes uitvreten dan?"

"Dat is geen Duistere Magie! Je bent trouwens heel geobsedeerd door die jongens," zei Lily.

"Ze zijn niet zo geweldig als de rest denkt dat ze zijn, ik wil dat jij dat ook weet," zei hij, en hij bloosde.

"Potter is een zak," antwoordde Lily, en Sneep relaxte een beetje. "maar hij heeft je laatst wel gered!"

"Gered?" zei Sneep schamper. "Hij probeerde alleen zijn eigen hachje te redden! Ik lacht je niet… je mag niet…" stotterde hij.

"IK MAG NIET!" bulderde Lily.

"Hij is verliefd op je, Lily! James Potter is verliefd op je! Ik wil gewoon niet dat hij je kwetst, of je voor gek zet.. of…"

"James Potter is een arrogante kwal, Sev. Dat weet ik ook. Maar Schoorvoet is gewoon verkeerd, Sev."

* * *

Het beeld veranderde weer en Harry verstijfde zo erg dat hij Sneep alleen het onvergeeflijke woord tegen haar hoorde schreeuwen: '_Modderbloedje_.'

* * *

Het tafereel veranderde… "Het spijt me!" smeekte hij.

"Doe geen moeite," zei Lily koeltjes.

Het was nacht en ze droegen beiden een ochtendjas. "Ik ben je zat, Sev. Het is klaar. Ik heb lang genoeg je blunders goed gepraat. Het is goed zo," zei Lily.

"Het was niet m'n bedoeling," probeerde hij. "Het was…"

"Een verspreking?"

Er klonk geen medelijden in haar stem. "Je noemt iedereen met dezelfde achtergrond Modderbloedje, Sev. Waarom zou ik dan anders zijn?"

Sneep wist precies waarom ze anders was. Maar hij heeft de woorden nooit over zijn lippen kunnen krijgen… en toen was het te laat.

* * *

**NOTE: Ik ga na deze post twee weken op vakantie, dus dan ben ik er niet! Reviews zijn welkom xx**


	86. Chapter 86: Het verhaal van de Prins ll

**Ik ben er weer, mensen! Hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden!  
**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 86:

Erin Maria Vilijn

"Dood me niet!" piepte Sneep.

Er waren weer een paar jaren voorbij gegaan en ze schatte hem nu eenentwintig. "Dat was ik ook niet van plan."

Erin's adem schokte. Albus stond voor Sneep. "Wat voor boodschap heeft Voldemort voor mij, Severus?" vroeg Albus.

"Ik ben uit mezelf gekomen. De profetie…" stotterde Sneep.

Hij zag er krankzinnig en verstrooid uit. "Je hebt zeker alles aan Voldemort doorgebrieft?"

Sneep knikte. "Hij denkt dat het om Lily Evers gaat! Bescherm haar, alsjeblieft!"

"Severus, de profetie verwijst naar een jongen…"

"Hij wil ze allemaal vermoorden!"

Erin had nog nooit zoveel paniek in zijn stem gehoord. "Als ze zoveel voor je betekent, kun je dan Voldemort niet vragen haar te sparen, in ruil voor haar zoontje?"

Sneep zuchtte. "Dat heb ik ook gedaan."

Perkamentus zijn gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde in verachting. "Ik walg van je," zei hij.

"Dus haar man en zoon mogen sterven, als jij maar krijgt wat je wilt?"

Sneep keek naar Albus. "Verberg ze dan allemaal," zei hij.

"En wat krijg ik in ruil, Severus?"

"In ruil?" vroeg Sneep.

Het leek even of hij ging protesteren. "Alles wat je maar wilt," zei hij uiteindelijk.

Het beeld vervaagde en Sneep zat met zijn handen voor zijn gezicht aan het bureau van Albus, die grimmig naar hem keek. "Ik dacht… dat je haar… zou beschermen."

Albus zuchtte. "Lily en James hebben de verkeerde persoon vertrouwd," zei hij.

Sneep jammerde. "Dood, weg…"

"Haar zoontje leeft nog. Hij heeft haar ogen. Herinner je nog hoe ze eruit zagen? De kleur, de vorm?" zegt Albus.

"HOU OP! DOOD, WEG!" brulde Sneep.

"Is dat wroeging, Severus?"

"Ik wou dat ik zelf ook dood was…"

"Als je echt van haar hield, zou je Harry Potter beschermen. Zodat ze niet voor niets gestorven is."

Een lange pauze volgde. "Goed," zei Sneep uiteindelijk. "Maar vertel het niemand, Perkamentus! Niemand mag het ooit weten… de zoon van Potter…"

"Mag niemand weten dat je wel degelijk een betere kant hebt? Goed, zoals je wilt…"

Het beeld vervaagde. Sneep wiegde een kleine, blonde baby in zijn armen. Het was Erin. Albus bekeek hem van een afstandje. "Vreemde, kleine baby ben jij…" mompelde Sneep, meer tegen zichzelf dan de baby.

"Je gedraagt je anders als je in haar buurt bent, Severus."

Sneep keek schamper. "Je bent behoorlijk gehecht aan haar geraakt," zei Albus glimlachend.

Sneep keek alsof hij het maar al te graag wilde ontkennen. "Niet dat ik veel van baby's weet, maar dit is geen standaard baby, Perkamentus."

"Dat is ze inderdaad niet," antwoordde Albus.

Het beeld vervaagde. "Hij is middelmatig, arrogant, hondsbrutaal, hij vind het geweldig dat hij hier beroemd is…" mopperde Sneep. "En dat gaat met mijn dochter!"

"Ten eerste vind ik het goed om te horen dat je haar mijn dochter noemt, Severus. Maar ten tweede, je ziet wat je verwacht te zien. Persoonlijk vind ik hem een heel innemend kind."

"Potter mag haar niet…"

"Déja-vu. Vorige keer ging het ook mis. Harry en Erin hebben een bijzondere band samen."

"Ze is de dochter van de Duistere Heer!"

"Erin en Voldemort hebben veel eigenschappen gemeen. Charmant, knap, slim en vastberaden. Maar eigenschappen bepalen niet wie je bent, dat zijn je keuzes."

Het beeld veranderde. "Je was stom om die ring om te doen. Hij was vervloekt!" zei Sneep.

"De verleiding was te groot…" mompelde Perkamentus.

"Je hebt nog een jaar," zei Sneep.

"Ik wil dat jij me vermoord, Severus en niet Draco."

"Zal ik het nu maar meteen doen? Of wil je eerst een passend grafschrift bedenken?" zei Sneep sarcastisch.

"Nog niet. Het moet op een geschikt moment," zei Albus luchtig.

"Als je toch bereid bent om te sterven, waarom laat je het Draco dan niet gewoon doen?" vroeg Sneep.

"Ik wil zijn ziel niet verscheuren," antwoordde het schoolhoofd.

"En mijn ziel dan, Perkamentus?"

"Loopt je ziel schade op als je een oude man pijn en vernedering bespaart?" zei Albus.

Het beeld vervaagde en vervormde weer. "Ik moet je iets heel belangrijks vertellen, Severus. Dit mogen Harry en Erin pas op het laatste moment weten. Als Voldemort op zijn zwakste punt is."

"Wat?"

"Toen Voldemort naar het huis van de Potters ging, en hij Harry wilde vermoorden… toen Lily haar leven als schild gebruikt weerkaatste de Vloek des Doods. Een klein deel van Voldemort zijn ziel werd afgescheurd en hechtte zich aan het enige levende ding dat hij kon vinden. Harry."

"Dus hij moet sterven?" vroeg Sneep.

Albus knikte. "Ik dacht dat we haar beschermden… je hebt me gebruikt! We beschermden hem niet, we zorgden alleen dat hij op het juist moment stierf? Als een varken dat gefokt wordt voor de slacht!" snauwde Sneep.

"Ik ben geroerd, Severus. Ben je dan toch op Harry gesteld geraakt?" vroeg Albus ernstig.

"OP HEM!" schreeuwde Sneep.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Een zilveren hinde spoot uit zijn toverstok. "Na al die jaren nog?"

"Altijd," zei Sneep. "En Erin?"

"Ah, dat is weer een heel andere zaak,' zei Albus.

"Leg uit," beval Sneep.

"Voldemort had, meer dan hij wilde toegeven, een obsessie voor Maria Collins. Misschien… misschien was het zelfs liefde, voor zover Voldemort kan…"

"Liefde?" zei Sneep verbaasd.

"Misschien toch meer een obsessie. In ieder geval… mijn theorie is, dat hij bang werd voor haar, wat ze met hem deed. Hij wilde haar uit de weg, maar toch niet helemaal. Hij wist dat hij nooit kon houden van een dochter, dus maakte hij een soort kopie van Maria zodat ze bij hem was, maar hij niet 'zwak' hoefde te zijn."

"Dus Erin is Maria?" vroeg Sneep.

"Ja. En nee," zei Albus.

"Maria stierf op zestien jarige leeftijd. Erin's lichaam zal altijd zestien blijven, omdat er nooit een zeventien jarige Maria bestaan heeft. Maar ze is ook half Voldemort. Ze is afhankelijk van Voldemort. Als hij sterft , zij ook.." zei Albus.

Sneep trok een gezicht. "Hoe is dat mogelijk?"

"Ze is in feite geen echt persoon, Severus. Ze is een vloek. En als de tovenaar die een vloek uitspreekt sterft, wordt ze vloek verbroken."

Sneep knikte."Dus ze gaan gewoon allebei dood?"

"Het kan niet anders, Severus."

* * *

**NOTE: Ja, Voldemort is OOC (Out Of Character) maar dat moest voor het verhaal. **


	87. Chapter 87: Laatste kus

**Ik heb hard aan dit hoofdstuk gewerkt, hoop dat jullie het wat vinden!  
**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 87:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Dus dit was het dan.

Harry moest sterven zodat Voldemort kon sterven, en hij zou Erin in zijn val meenemen.

Harry leek in strijd met zichzelf. Ze wist wat hij dacht. Het was een dilemma. Hij wilde niet dat zij stierf, maar Voldemort moest hoe dan ook dood. Hij wilde niet verantwoordelijk zijn voor nog meer doden. Hij zou niet kunnen leven, zijn ziel zou weg zijn zonder dat er een Dementor aan de pas hoefde te komen.

Hoe graag ik hem ook in leven wilde houden, hij zou niet meer zichzelf zijn. Voor altijd depressief, dan is hij dood beter af.

"We gaan," zei ze simpelweg.

"Dan sterf je," zei hij.

"Jij ook," herinnerde ze hem.

"Dat maakt niet uit. Jij moet leven," zei hij.

"Mijn leven is niets waard vergeleken met Voldemort zijn dood," fluisterde Erin.

Hun voorhoofden raakten elkaar en ze had zijn armen om haar nek. Harry's handen trillend om haar middel. "Ik kan niet van je vragen…" sputterde hij tegen.

"Dit gaat niet om jou. Denk aan Ron en Hermelien, en alle anderen. Zij verdienen een wereld zonder Voldemort. Die kunnen wij ze alleen geven, Harry. Ik ben klaar om te sterven."

Harry knikte. "Ik ben klaar om te sterven."

"Zo mag ik het horen," zei Erin glimlachend.

"Maar er is nog steeds de slang," zei hij.

"Ik zal doen wat ik kan, als hij bezig is met jou, krijg ik haar wel dood."

Harry leek gerust gesteld. "Blijf je bij me?" vroeg hij.

"Tot het laatste moment," zei Erin.

Een traan stroomde over haar wangen. "Als het je niet lukt de slang te doden, Erin…" begon hij.

"Dat lukt me wel!" zei ze verontwaardigd.

"Maar als. Dan wil ik dat je mij zo snel mogelijk vergeet en doorgaat met je leven. Wordt gelukkig. Zelfs met Zabini voor mijn part, hij is beter dan ik had gedacht. Maar blijf alsjeblieft niet eeuwig rouwen, Erin. Treur niet om mij," zei Harry.

Erin snikte, Harry hield haar dicht tegen zich aan, maar ze kon hem nog wel aankijken. "Weet je nog wat ik vorig jaar zei?" snikte ze.

"Ik houd van je tot je hart stopt met kloppen," zei ze.

"Maar ik weet nu, ook nog er na," zei Erin vastberaden.

Zelfs bij Harry rolde nu een traan over zijn wangen. Ze deelden nog een laatste kus, die lang was, vol met rauwe passie.

Erin proefde zoute tranen, waarvan ze niet wist of die van haar of van Harry waren. Waarom kan dit moment niet eeuwig duren? Het liefst wil Erin nooit gescheiden worden van het leven en van Harry.

Maar ze weet dat de dood niet het ergste is. De dood is de laatste vijand die overwonnen word, en dat doet ze samen met Harry. Hun harten kloppen als één, en hun zielen versmelten bijna.

Maar ze zullen nooit echt weg zijn. Zij en Harry zullen altijd voorleven in de harten van degenen van wie ze houden. De dood is niets anders dan het volgende avontuur. En Erin wilde dat avontuur maar wat graag met Harry beleven.

Ze brak los van de kus. "We moeten echt gaan, voor het uur om is," zei ze.

"Ik houd van je," zeiden ze in koor.

Hand in hand liepen ze naar beneden, naar het Verboden Bos. Ze hadden de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel om, het leek hen beter om geen afscheid te nemen. Dat zou het alleen maar moeilijker maken. Diep in haar hart had Erin al afscheid genomen van Ron en Hermelien.

Harry haalde opeens de oude Snaai uit zijn zak. "Ik ben klaar om te sterven," zei hij en hij drukte zijn lippen tegen het goud.

De Snaai barstte open. "Ah, jij ving je eerste Snaai met je mond," lachte Erin.

"Ving hem met mijn mond? Ik slikte hem bijna in," grapte Harry.

Wij zijn denk ik het enige koppel die zelfs seconden voor hun dood nog geintjes kan maken, dacht Erin.

Ze keek wat er in de Snaai zat. Een driehoekige steen. De Steen van Wederkeer. Erin pakte hem vast en draaide hem drie keer in haar hand.

Er verschenen vier personen. Albus, Sev, Maria en Sirius. "Wat gebeurt er?" vroeg Harry.

Erin antwoordde niet. Ze liet Harry zijn hand los en wilde Sev omhelzen, maar ze ging dwars door hem heen. Ze waren een soort geesten, gokte ze. "Het spijt me zo, Sev," zei ze.

Hij glimlachte. "Je kon het niet weten, Voldemort moest me volkomen vertrouwen," antwoordde hij.

"Ik.. ik had je bijna vermoord, Sev!" snikte ze bijna.

"Je bent zo sterk, Erin. Je loopt je eigen noodlot tegemoet met opgeheven hoofd. Ik kan nooit trotser op iemand zijn dan ik nu op jou ben," zei hij.

Erin trilde. "Ik houd van je, Sev. Jij en Albus waren als twee vaders voor mij. Jullie waren mijn echte ouders, behalve in bloed," zei ze.

Toen draaide ze om naar Albus. Ze had woedend kunnen zijn omdat hij de ring had gedragen, maar nu wist ze dat hij geprobeerd had de Steen van Wederkeer te gebruiken. "Je miste ze, was het niet? Je vader, je moeder en bovenal Ariana?" vroeg ze.

"De Relieken van de Dood. Kun je het me vergeven dat ik er zo erg mee geobsedeerd was geraakt?" vroeg Albus op een beschaamde toon.

"Vergeven? Ik weet niet hoe ik je ooit terug kan betalen voor wat je allemaal voor me gedaan hebt!" zei Erin.

Albus deed of hij het niet hoorde. "Meester van de Dood, ben ik wel een haar beter dan Voldemort als je er zo over denkt?" zei hij schamper.

"Natuurlijk ben je beter dan Voldemort! Je was jong, slim…" zei ze.

Hij had Erin het verhaal verteld, ergens in haar zesde jaar. Albus had al die tijd al geweten dat ze zou sterven en hij wilde dat zij zijn levensverhaal zou weten. "Je wilde Relieken, Albus. En geen Gruzielementen."

Hij glimlachte een beetje, maar er blonken nog steeds tranen in zijn blauwe ogen. "Relieken en geen Gruzielementen. Maar ik zocht nog steeds naar een manier om de Dood te overwinnen. Jij en Harry zijn betere mensen dan ik. Jullie accepteren het."

"Je was een jonge, slimme, misschien een tikkeltje arrogant," glimlachte ze naar hem voor de doorging. "jongen die in de verleiding werd gebracht door Gellert Grindewald. Je hebt geen schade aangericht. Het is niets om je voor te schamen," zei ze.

"Je kunt me niet meer verachten dan ik mezelf doe. Ik had me nooit in de verleiding moeten laten brengen…" jammerde hij.

"Je hield van hem," zei Erin zachtjes. "Liefde maakt blind."

Albus begon nu echt te huilen. "Hoe wist je het?" vroeg hij.

"De manier waarop je over hem sprak," zei ze.

"Hij liet me Ariana vermoorden, Erin."

"Niemand weet wie Ariana heeft vermoord. Niemand weet wie de Vloek heeft afgevuurd. Volgens mij heeft ze zichzelf per ongeluk om zeep geholpen, met haar ongecontroleerde, maar sterke magie," stelde Erin hem gerust.

"Ik ben altijd al trots dat jij mijn vader bent geweest. Voor mij ben jij mijn echte vader," zei ze.

"Ondanks dat je de waarheid kent?"

"Ondanks dat ik de waarheid ken," glimlachte ze.

Ze draaide zich om naar Maria. Haar knappe gelaatstrekken stonden droevig. "Het spijt me dat ik je nooit heb kunnen zien opgroeien," zei Maria.

"Had je me wel willen hebben, wetend wie de vader was?" vroeg Erin.

"Absoluut. Je bent zo dapper, kind," zei haar moeder.

Erin knikte en wendde zich tot Sirius. Hij was jonger en knapper dan Erin hem ooit gezien had, met zijn handen in zijn zakken en een grijns op zijn gezicht. "Ik zie toch dat het goed zou komen," grijnsde hij.

"Je had al die tijd gelijk, Sirius."

"Het doet geen pijn hoor, net als in slaap vallen," zei hij.

"Het is niet jou schuld, Erin. Ik verwijt je niets," zei hij.

"En Remus, hij heeft een kind! " zei Erin.

"Je bent net zo'n roekeloze peetouder als ik," zei Sirius.

"Ben je niet kwaad?" vroeg Erin.

"Ik gun hem alles," zei Sirius. "Zorg jij nou maar dat je die slang doodt, Erin. Succes."

"Sirius, toen je Vloek des Doods je raakte… het nam niet alleen je leven, maar ook een deel van mij ziel."

"Ik ben altijd bij je geweest, diep van binnen," zei hij.

"En ik zal altijd bij je blijven," voegde hij er aan toe.

"Ik hou van je, Sirius." Erin keek de doden een voor een aan.

"Ik hou van jullie allemaal," zei ze.


	88. Chapter 88: Terug naar het Bos

**Dit hoofdstuk is iets korter, sorry. Ik hoop dat jullie het als nog leuk vinden!  
**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 88:

Harry Potter

Erin gaf hem wat ze in haar hand had. Hij herkende de Steen gelijk. Het maakte niet uit als hij hen liet terugkeren, dat had Erin ook begrepen. Want over een paar minuten zouden zij zich bij hen voegen.

Hij sloot zijn ogen en draaide de Steen drie keer in zijn hand. Het waren geen geesten, maar ook geen levende mensen. Iets er tussenin. Op ieder gezicht zag hij dezelfde, liefhebbende glimlach.

James was bijna even groot als Harry. Zijn haar was piekerig en verward en zijn bril stond een beetje scheef.

Sirius was lang en knap en jonger dan Harry hem ooit gezien had.

Lupos was ook jonger. Zijn haar was dikker en donkerder. Zo te zien was hij blij terug te zijn in de omgeving waar hij in zijn jeugd zoveel had meegemaakt.

Lily's glimlach was het stralendst van allemaal. "Je bent zo vreselijk dapper geweest," zei ze.

Harry kon geen woord uitbrengen. Hij genoot intens van het moment. "Je bent er bijna," zei James. "Nog heel even. We zijn allemaal zo trots op je."

"Doet het pijn?"

Harry flapte de kinderlijke vraag eruit voor hij kon nadenken. "Doodgaan? Welnee," zei Sirius. "Eitje. Net als in slaap vallen."

"Ik wilde niet dat er iemand zou sterven," zei Harry.

Hij moest veel moeite doen om de woorden te zeggen met zijn dichtgeknepen keel. "En het spijt me van je zoon, Remus…"

"Het spijt mij ook," zei Lupos.

"Het spijt me dat ik hem nooit zal kennen. Maar hopelijk begrijpt hij ooit dat zijn ouders gestorven zijn in een poging een betere wereld te creëren."

"Blijven jullie bij me?" vroeg Harry.

"Net als Erin. Altijd," zei James.

"Zullen ze jullie niet zien?" vroeg Harry.

"Wij zijn een deel van jou," zei Sirius.

Harry keek naar zijn moeder. "Blijf bij me," zei hij zacht.

Hij liet de Steen bewust uit zijn handen glippen, waar niemand hem ooit meer kon vinden. Hij dacht aan Ron, Hermelien en Ginny, en ook aan Erin die nu zijn hand vasthield.

Harry en Erin liepen zwijgend naar de plek waar Voldemort zich bevond, maar ze voelden zich meer een dan in hun langste gesprek. Woorden schieten toch te kort op dit moment, dacht Harry.

"Potter heeft zijn uurtje gehad," hoorde hij Jeegers in de verte zeggen. "Hij komt niet."

Harry en Erin volgden de Dooddoener stilletjes. Voldemort speelde met de Zegevlier tussen zijn lange, witte vingers en Harry moest absurd genoeg denken aan verstoppertje. Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners zagen hem er Erin niet, ze hadden de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel nog om.

"Hij is nergens te bekennen, Heer," zei Jeegers.

"Ik dacht dat hij zou komen," zei Voldemort. "Blijkbaar heb ik me vergist…"

"NEE!" schreeuwde Harry zo hard mogelijk.

Hij wilde niet angstig klinken toen hij de mantel van hen afgooide. "Dus, toch?" zei Voldemort. "En mijn dochter komt zich bij me voegen?"

"Je hebt _mij _nooit zozeer bij je gewild, Voldemort," zei Erin.

"Ik heb je gemaakt als wapen, dus als wapen zal je dienen," zei haar vader.

"Lieg niet! Ik weet de waarheid nu!" zei Erin fel. "Je hield van Maria!"

"Ik ben niet zo zwak als anderen. Daarom ben ik machtig, ik heb geen zwaktes zoals l…"

"Liefde is geen zwakte! Je bent gewoon bang! Bang dat je misschien goed aan het worden was! Bang voor het feit dat je misschien menselijk was! En dat ben je! Je bent geen god, zoals je Dooddoeners denken! Zelfs geen duivel!

Je bent gewoon een mens en je bent bang. Je bent altijd al bang geweest, overal voor op de vlucht. Probeer het niet te ontkennen, je hebt jezelf die naam gegeven! Voldemort, vlucht van dood. Daarom zal je nooit zo goed als Harry, Albus of Severus kunnen worden.

Zij accepteerden moedig hun eigen dood. Jij bent geen moedig man, Voldemort."

Voldemort negeerde Erin haar uitbarsting.

"Harry Potter," zei Voldemort zacht. "De Jongen Die Bleef Leven is gekomen om te sterven."

Bij het horen van die woorden werd het Erin blijkbaar te veel en ze kuste Harry zo vurig als ze nog nooit gedaan had. Harry draaide instinctief zijn rug naar Voldemort en hij hoorde alleen hoe de slangachtige stem siste en hij zag een groene flits in de reflectie van Erin haar blauwe ogen.

Toen was alles verdwenen.


	89. Chapter 89: Je laatste kans, Vilijn

**Deze is voor , als dank voor het reviewen constant. Ik waardeer het heel erg. Hoop dat je dit net zo spannend vind  
**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 89:

Erin Maria Vilijn

Harry zijn handen werden slapper, net als zijn lippen. Ze voelde hem achteruit vallen. Met een doffe klap kwam hij neer. Nog een doffe klap. Voldemort was ook omgevallen. Erin kon het allemaal niets schelen. Ze trilde.

Ze sloeg haar hand voor haar mond en dacht: Niet huilen, ga nu niet huilen!

Maar ze had de kracht er niet voor. Haar knieën begaven het en ze zat geknield naast Harry. Zijn ogen stonden nog open, met dezelfde emotie als hun laatste blik hadden gegeven. Liefde. Spijt. Verdriet.

Een mix van dat alles. Erin sloot zijn ogen, ze kon de doordringende blik van zijn ogen niet langer aan. Ze pakte zijn bril op die was afgevallen en zette hem weer op zijn neus. Dood. Weg. Dat was Harry nu. Ergens waar zij niet bij kon. Nog niet.

Maar ze bedacht zich ook dat ze had gefaald. Haar kans om de slang te doden was nu weg. Als Voldemort toch nog bleef bestaan, waarom had Harry dan moeten sterven?

"Waarom nu al, Harry?" fluisterde ze. "Waarom niet over een hele lange tijd, als je oud en grijs bent, met mij bij je zijde? Met hordes kleinkinderen die rondrennen, met groene ogen en blond haar?"

Waar ze bij Sirius immense pijn had gevoeld, en bij Albus enorm verdriet, voelde ze niets bij het sterven van Harry. Haar vermogen om te voelen was haar afgenomen. Ze zou nooit meer kunnen lachen, nooit meer een Patronus op kunnen roepen… nooit meer huilen.

Ze zou zich moeten schamen dat ze nooit eens fatsoenlijk om Harry zou kunnen huilen. Als ze zich nog schamen kon tenminste. Ze was leeg.

Armen trokken haar achteruit maar ze liet zich gewoon meeslepen. Er was geen nut meer. Er was geen leven meer. "Dood me," zei ze zonder na te denken.

Voldemort zag er verstrooid en vies uit, alsof hij net op de grond was gevallen. "Nu kun je je eindelijk bij mij aansluiten," zei hij.

"Je hebt niets aan mij. Ik ben praktisch dood," zei Erin.

"Dat is niet waar," zei Voldemort. "Je leeft. En je bent van mij."

"Ik ben van niemand. Ik ben niemand," zei Erin. "Ik ben niemand zonder Harry."

"Stel je niet aan! Nu is het moment om je bij mij aan te sluiten! Ik heb Harry Potter vermoord! _Crucio_!"

Erin gilde. Harry's lichaam werd de lucht in gegooid. Ze had moeten weten dat het nooit ongeschonden had kunnen blijven liggen. "Nee!" schreeuwde Erin en ze richtte haar toverstok op Voldemort.

Bellatrix hield haar van achteren in bedwang en drukte het o zo bekende zilveren mes tegen haar keel. Het mes dat Dobby vermoord had. "Doe het," zei Erin. "Je zou me een grote gunst doen!"

Voldemort hief zijn hand op naar Bellatrix. "We gaan naar het kasteel en laten hun zien wat er van hun held geworden is," zei hij. "Wie wil het lijk meeslepen?"

Zijn rode ogen gleden langs zijn Dooddoeners. Ze stopten bij Erin. "Draag jij hem maar," zei Voldemort.

Erin liep met lood in haar schoenen terug naar zijn lichaam. Ze ging op haar knieën zitten en deed Harry's slappe arm over haar schouder. Toen tilde ze hem op. Zijn hand was nog warm, net zo warm als toen Erin hem net nog vasthield.

Harry lag op haar rug en even dacht ze dat ze Harry's adem in haar nek voelde. Het zal wel verbeelding zijn geweest.

Ze was maar een niet al te sterk meisje van zeventien, dus ze moest Harry half slepen naar Zweinstein. Ze stonden op de binnenplaats, met Voldemort naast haar en de Dooddoeners er achter. Zijn magisch versterkte stem galmde over de binnenplaats.

"Harry Potter is dood! Hij is gedood toen hij probeerde te vluchten,"

"Niet waar," zei Erin maar haar stem was nauwelijks hoorbaar.

"zichzelf in veiligheid probeerde te brengen terwijl jullie je leven voor hem opofferden. We brengen jullie zijn lijk als bewijs dat jullie held dood is. Wij hebben de slag gewonnen.

De helft van jullie strijders is gesneuveld, wij zijn in de meerderheid en de Jongen Die Bleef Leven is dood. De strijd moet nu beëindigd worden. Wie zich blijft verzetten, man, vrouw of kind, zal worden afgeslacht, samen met zij familie.

Kom naar buiten en kniel voor mij, dan zal jullie leven worden gespaard. Jullie ouders en kinderen, broers en zussen zullen blijven leven en vergeven worden, en samen met mij een nieuwe wereld opbouwen."

Harry's gewicht werd Erin te zwaar en ze zakte door haar knieën, dus ze liet Harry zijn hoofd tegen haar borst rusten en hield zijn lichaam vast. Ze wilde zo graag dat hij niet dood was dat ze dacht dat ze zijn hart voelde kloppen.

Langzaam kwamen er mensen het schoolplein op lopen. Erin zag Ron en Hermelien als eerste, die elkaar wanhopig vasthield. Benno hinkte en werd ondersteund door Ginny. Loena had de hand van Marcel vast.

Professor Anderling had er grappig uitgezien als Erin niet wist dat ze net had gevochten. Haar altijd strakke knot was uitgezocht en ze zag er havelozer uit dan ooit.

Hermelien zag Erin ook. "Jij!" snikte ze. "Al die tijd al, we waren we bang dat jullie je zouden opofferen!"

Toen zag Hermelien ook Harry en sloeg ze haar hand voor haar mond. Ginny gilde. "Nee!" schreeuwde ze. "Nee!"

"Harry Potter is dood!" zei Voldemort.

"Mag ik iets zeggen?" vroeg Marcel.

"Jij bent van zuiver bloed, jongen. Ga je gang," antwoordde Voldemort, maar zijn toon was ongeduldig.

"Dat Harry dood is maakt niet uit," zei Marcel.

Voldemort lachte schamper. Hermelien liet een luide snik horen. "Er gaan elke dag mensen dood! Vrienden, familie. Ja, we hebben Harry verloren vannacht. Maar hij is nog steeds bij ons," zei Marcel, en hij keek Erin aan.

"Hierbinnen."

Hij legde zijn vrije hand op zijn hart. "Dat geld ook voor Fred, Tops en Remus… ze zijn niet voor niets gestorven. Maar JIJ wel."

Marcel wees naar Voldemort. "Want je hebt het fout! Harry's hart klopte voor ons allemaal! En het is niet voorbij!" schreeuwde hij.

Hij trok het zwaard met robijnen uit de oude, stoffige hoed. Erin bewonderde Marcel zijn moed. "Strijders van Perkamentus!" schreeuwde ze.

Opeens voelde ze Harry bewegen. Hij richtte zijn stok op Nagini en schreeuwde: "_Confringo_!"

De slang landde recht voor Marcel die zijn kop eraf hakte. Nu alleen nog het stukje ziel in Voldemort zijn lichaam. Voldemort had zijn stok weer op Harry gericht. Erin Ontwapende haar vader. Er was een hoop chaos.

Een hoop Dooddoeners Verdwijnselden en Voldemort was van de kaart gebracht. Harry had Erin haar hand gepakt. Ze renden over de binnenplaats en ontweken de vele vloeken die naar hun hoofd vlogen, met Voldemort op hun hielen.

Ze zag hoe Jeegers tegen de grond werd geslagen door Leo en George, Ron maakte Fenrir Vaalhaar van kant. Voldemort stond nu achter hen met Anderling, Slakhoorn en Wolkenveldt tegelijk te duelleren, en Bellatrix had ook drie tegenstander, vijftig meter er vandaan.

Hermelien, Loena en Ginny waren maar net opgewassen tegen Bellatrix, toen een Vloek Des Doods Ginny op een haar na miste.

"NIET MIJN DOCHTER, KRENG!" schreeuwde mevrouw Wemel.

Ze begonnen te duelleren, op leven en dood. "Wat komt er van je kindertjes als jij nu sterft? Als het met mammie net zo afloopt als met Freddie?" vroeg Bellatrix treiterend. "Jij raakt mijn kinderen nooit meer aan!" antwoordde mevrouw Wemel woedend en ze vermoordde Bellatrix.

Erin kon wel juichen. Voldemort wilde mevrouw Wemel vervloeken maar Harry gebruikte een Schildspreuk. Toen Voldemort keek wie die gedaan had, bleef zijn blik woedend op Harry hangen. "Ik wil dat niemand me probeert te helpen!" zei Harry luid.

"Zo moet het eindeigen," zei hij.

Voldemort siste. "Dat meent hij niet. zo gaat hij niet te werk. Wie ga je vandaag als schild gebruiken, Potter? Je modderbloed vriendinnetje? Je roodharige bloedverrader vriend? Of misschien mijn dochter dit keer?"

"Niemand," zei Harry. "Er zijn geen Gruzielementen meer. Het gaat nu alleen nog tussen ons. De een kan niet voortleven als de ander niet dood is… een van ons moet sterven."

"Dat ben jij! Liefde zal je niet redden Potter!"

"Maar probeer nu eens een beetje berouw te voelen, Vilijn."

Voldemort was geschokt. "Het is je allerlaatste kans. Wees een man… probeer berouw te voelen…" zei Harry.

"Durf je?" zei Voldemort.

"Ja, dat durf ik," zei Harry.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Exprelliarmus_!"

De groene en rode lichtspreuken raakten elkaar wederom en versmolten tot een prachtig goud. Het goud kronkelde terug richting Voldemort en nam bezit van de Zegevlier, die begon te barsten, te splijten…

Toen viel Voldemort neer, met zijn rode ogen nog tollend in zijn oogkassen.


	90. Chapter 90: De prijs van Overwinning

**Hoop dat jullie dit leuk vinden! **

* * *

Hoofdstuk 90:

Harry Potter

Harry stond aan de grond genageld. Hij hijgde. Voldemort was er niet meer. De felle ochtendzon verlichtte de binnenplaats. Als dingen anders waren geweest, had hij zich nu omgedraaid en Erin gekust.

Want de strijd was inmiddels gewonnen, en als dingen anders waren geweest, konden ze nu een zorgeloze toekomst samen beleven. _Als_ dingen anders waren geweest.

Hermelien haar schrille gil overstemde het harde gejuich om Voldemort zijn dood. Harry wilde niet kijken. "Erin!" gilde Hermelien.

"Erin!" riep Ron nu ook.

Harry wilde haar herinneren vol leven en pit, niet slap en dood, net zoals haar vader. Was er wel een lijk? Vol misselijkheid dacht Harry aan een hoopje as, waar ze net had gestaan of misschien wel helemaal niets…

Al die tijd had hij gedacht, of misschien zelfs wel gehoopt, dat alleen hij zou sterven en Erin zou kunnen blijven leven. Maar nu was het andersom. Hij begreep nu eindelijk wat ze bedoeld had toen ze gezegd had dat ze van hem zou blijven houden, ook lang nadat zijn hart gestopt was met kloppen.

Hij zag nu hoe ziek het in haar oren geklonken zou hebben toen hij haar aanbood door te gaan met Zabini. Zijn hoofd vulde zich met plaatjes van hem en een onbekende bruid, niet voor te stellen…

Hij hoorde Foppe een lied zingen wat hij zelf gecomponeerd had:

_We hebben ze in de pan gehakt en Potter is van goud!  
Stop Vollie onder de zoden en zet het Boterbier koud!_

Waar Harry er gewoonlijk misschien om gegrinnikt zou hebben, voelde het nu verkeerd. Voldemort's val betekende ook die van Erin. Hermelien en Ron kwamen op hem afgerend. Ze staarden allebei naar iets achter Harry. "Ongelofelijk!" zei Ron.

"Harry, kijk!" zei Hermelien.

"Ik wil niet kijken…" zei Harry.

Hij deed zijn ogen dicht en concentreerde zich hard. Hij wilde haar levend herinneren.. "Ik wil niet kijken…" herhaalde hij koppig.

"Je hoeft ook niet te kijken."

Twee lippen die hij maar al te goed kende drukten op de zijne. Was hij aan het dagdromen? Hallucineren? Hij wilde eigenlijk nog steeds niet kijken, bang dat de waarheid zijn illusie zou verbreken. Hij kon het toch niet laten om zijn ogen een klein beetje open te doen.

Hij zag een grote bos zwart haar. Cho? Nee dat kon niet. Nu deed hij zijn ogen goed open. Hij was niet goed was hij zag.

Op het eerste gezicht herkende hij het meisje niet. Ze had een grote bos stugge, donkere krullen. Haar ogen waren een mix van grijs en blauw en haar lippen waren lichtroze. Haar neus was recht en lang, een haar junkbeenderen staken uit.

"Ik ben het Harry," zei het meisje. Het was dezelfde stem die net gesproken had. "Erin."

Iemand houdt hem voor de gek, dat moet wel. "Ik ben het echt," zei ze.

En het was Erin. Het was alsof hij haar gezicht voor het eerst zag. "Wat is er met je gebeurd?" vroeg Harry.

"Albus zat fout," zei ze. "Ik ben geen vloek. Tenminste, niet helemaal. Ik was al die tijd dus gewoon een mens waar een vloek op zat," legde ze uit.

"Dus je bent nu… normaal?" vroeg hij.

"Zo zou ik geboren zijn als Voldemort geen vloek op me had uitgesproken, ja. We hebben het dus toch allebei overleefd," zei Erin.

Harry moest even wennen aan haar gezicht, maar het was Erin. Haar gezicht, dat kon je wel herkennen. En ze leefde nog. Net als hij. "Ik ben blij dat het allemaal over is," zei Harry.

Ze fronste. "Het is nog niet helemaal over," zei ze. "We moeten daar nog naar binnen."

Erin wees naar de deuren die naar de Grote Zaal leidden. "Ik wil weten wie het niet gehaald heeft," fluisterde ze.

Harry knikte. Het was weer rustig in de Grote Zaal. Verscheidene brokstukken waren aan de kant geschoven. Waar de middelste twee tafels hadden moeten staan lagen twee rijen met doden.

De twee tafels aan de zijkant werden in beslag genomen door gewonden die verzorgd werden. Harry zag Ron's familie om een lijk heen staan. Ron rende er naartoe. Erin liep langzaam. Ze passeerden verscheidene onbekenden.

Toen zag Harry het lichaam van Fred daar liggen, met de schim van zijn laatste glimlach nog op zijn gezicht. Erin knielde. "Nee," snikte ze.

Ze omhelsde George, die buiten zinnen was van verdriet. "Ik ga je missen, Freddie," zei Erin zachtjes en drukte een kus op zijn voorhoofd.

De familie Wemel keek naar Erin. "Ik leg het later wel uit," zei ze.

Naast Fred lagen Tops en Lupos. Hun handen lagen millimeters van elkaar, alsof ze op het laatst geprobeerd hebben die nog te pakken. "Ik zorg voor Teddy," zei Erin tegen hen.

Harry wist dat ze hen niet meer konden horen maar het was een mooi gebaar. Het zat tussen de verschrikkelijke mix van blijheid omdat ze het overleefd hadden en verdriet, en schuld. Het voelde alsof ze allemaal voor hem gestorven waren. Erin leek zoals altijd gedachten te kunnen lezen.

"Het is veel groter dan alleen jij, Harry. Voel je niet schuldig. Ze hebben allemaal vrijwillig gevochten. En voor de overwinning betaal je een prijs."

Harry knikte. "Benno!" piepte ze opeens.

Zabini lag languit op een tafel, en hij werd verzorgt door Ginny. "Wat is er met hem gebeurd, Gin?" vroeg Erin.

"Benno heeft me gered van een paar Dooddoeners," glimlachte Ginny.

Liefdevol depte ze zijn wonden schoon. "Sorry, Erin. Ik denk dat roodharige meiden toch meer mijn ding zijn," zei Zabini.

Erin grijnsde. "Geen steek veranderd," mompelde ze.

"Zing een liedje," zei Harry opeens.

"Wat?" lachte Erin.

"Zing," zei Harry. "Ik voel me altijd beter als jij zingt."

_"There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone. _

_Here they talked of revolution.  
Here it was they lit the flame.  
Here they sang about `tomorrow'  
And tomorrow never came. _

_From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
I can hear them now!  
The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On the lonely barricade at dawn.  
_

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me  
That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on. _

_Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more. _

_Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more" _zong Erin._  
_

* * *

**Het liedje heet 'Empty chairs at Empty tables' uit de musical Les Miserables. Vond hem wel passend**


	91. Chapter 91: Negentien jaar later

**Dit was het dan. Hoop dat jullie het leuk gevonden hebben. Bedankt voor het lezen en revieuwen iedereen  
**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 91:

Erin Maria Potter

**NEGENTIEN JAAR LATER**

Het was alsof de herfst dat jaar extra vroeg inviel. De ochtend van 1 september was even fris en goudgeel als een appel, terwijl het gezinnetje haastig overstak naar het enorme station van King's Cross.

Boven op de afgeladen bagagekarren die de ouders voortduwden, rammelden twee grote kooien. De uilen in de kooien krasten verontwaardigd. Een meisje met een grote bos zwarte krullen en blauwgrijze ogen snikte terwijl ze haar vaders arm vasthield. "Nog even en dan mag jij ook," zei Harry.

"Nog twee jaar!" snotterde Lily. "Ik wil nú gaan!"

"Ik snap hoe je je voelt, lieverd. Maar je moet toch echt nog wachten," zei Erin liefkozend tegen haar dochter.

Boven het lawaai van het station uit hoorde ze dat haar twee zoons hun ruzie van net hadden hervat. "Nietes! Ik kom niet in Zwadderich!" riep Albus.

"Hou nou eens op, James!" zei Erin.

"Ik zei alleen _misschien_," grijnsde James.

Hij keek nog een keer pesterig naar zijn broer en begon te rennen. Een ogenblik later was hij verdwenen. "Jullie schrijven toch wel hè?" vroeg Albus.

Hij leek als twee druppels water op Harry, net zo sterk als Lily op Erin leek. "Iedere dag als je wilt," glimlachte Erin.

"James zei…" begon Albus.

"Je moet niet alles geloven wat James over Zweinstein verteld. Hij houdt wel van een geintje, net zijn opa wat dat betreft," zei Harry.

"Wanneer vertellen jullie me eens over mijn andere opa?" vroeg Albus.

Erin en Harry keken elkaar aan. "Maar je weet al alles over je andere opa's. Je bent naar ze vernoemd," zei Erin.

Albus knikte en de vier renden door de muur. Zo kwamen ze op perron 9 ¾. "Daar zijn ze!" Erin zwaaide naar de Wemels.

"Ging het met parkeren?" vroeg ze Ron.

"Heel goed! Hermelien dacht dat ik nooit zou slagen voor mij examen, maar het is me toch gelukt!" zei hij.

"Stiekem heb ik een Waanzichtspreuk over de examinator uitgesproken," fluisterde hij.

"Hallo broertje!" zei Ginny.

Zij en haar man Benno Zabini liepen gearmd en hun dochtertje Molly Zabini was even oud als Albus en Roos. Molly was een vreemde verschijning, met haar rode haar en donkere huid.

De vijf kinderen, Molly, Roos, Hugo, Lily en Albus bespraken de Afdelingen. "Als het niet Griffoendor is, word je uit ons testament geschrapt," zei Ron. "Maar geen stress."

"_Ron_!" riep Hermelien geërgerd.

Lily, Molly en Hugo lachten, maar Albus en Roos keken geschokt. "Dat meent hij niet," zei Hermelien vlug.

"Kijk eens wie we daar hebben."

Ron knikte naar drie figuren die opdoemden uit de mist. Het waren Draco Malfidus, zijn vrouw Astoria en hun zoontje Scorpius. Hij zag Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Erin kijken, dus hij knikte stijfjes en draaide zich toen weer om.

"Dus dat is kleine Scorpius," zei Ron zacht. "Zorg dat je ieder proefwerk beter maakt dan hij, Roos. Godzijdank heb je de hersens van je moeder."

Erin lachte, en Hermelien moest ook haar best doen om serieus te blijven kijken. "Allemachtig, Ron!" zei Hermelien. "Ze zitten nog niet eens op Zweinstein! Je moet ze niet nu al tegen elkaar opzetten!"

"Je hebt gelijk, sorry hoor," zei Ron. "Maar je moet ook geen al te goeie maatjes met hem worden. Opa Wemel zou het je nooit vergeven als je met iemand van zuiver bloed trouwde."

James kwam aanhollen, met zijn gezicht rood van opwinding. "Teddy zoende Victoire! Onze Teddy Lupos! Zoende onze Victoire, onze nicht!" zei hij.

"Je bent ook net Ron!" zei Ginny lachend en Benno grijnsde zwakjes.

"Het zou fantastisch zijn als ze zouden trouwen!" zei Lily.

"Ja, dan hoort hij officieel bij onze familie," zei Albus.

"Hij komt al vier keer per week eten, waarom vragen we niet of hij bij ons komt inwonen," lachte Erin.

"Ja!" zei James enthousiast. "Dan kunnen Al en ik een kamer delen…"

"Oh nee," zei Erin beslist.

"Jij en Albus mogen een kamer delen eer dat ik wil dat het huis gesloopt wordt, niet eerder," zei Harry.

Harry keek op zijn oude, gebutste horloge. "Het is bijna elf uur. Tijd om in te stappen."

Molly gaf haar ouders een kus. "Vergeet niet om Marcel lief te wensen namens ons!" zei Ginny.

"Tante, je kan een professor toch geen liefs wensen?Ik kan moeilijk bij Kruidenkunde binnenstappen en zeggen: _Veel liefs, professor…_" kreunde James.

Ginny was niet echt zijn tante, maar iedereen Ron heette ook net zo goed 'Oom Ron', en Hermelien 'Tante Hermelien'. James schudde even zijn hoofd en sloeg Albus op zijn schouder. "Nou ik zie je straks, Al. Veel succes bij Zwadderich!"

"Nietes! Ik kom niet in Zwadderich!"

Erin schudde even glimlachend haar hoofd toen ze haar oudste zoon zag instappen. "Je weet dat hij de Sluipwegwijzer heeft, hè Harry?" fluisterde ze in het oor van haar man.

"Ik wist dat hij hem ooit een keer zou vinden…" fluisterde hij grijnzend terug.

"Pap, mam, wat als ik bij Zwadderich kom?" vroeg Albus.

Harry ging op zijn hurken zitten, zodat zijn gezicht even hoog als dat van zijn zoon was.

"Albus Severus," zei Harry zacht. "je bent vernoemd naar twee schoolhoofden van Zweinstein. Een van hen was een Zwadderaar, en waarschijnlijk de moedigste man die ik ooit gekend heb."

Erin glimlachte. "Maar stel nou…" zei Albus onzeker.

"Dan heeft Zwadderich er een fantastische nieuwe tovenaar bij," zei Erin, die haar zoon op de wang kuste.

Albus glimlachte terug. "Vergeet niet dat Hagrid je op de thee heeft gevraagd vrijdag, pas op voor Foppe…" zei Harry.

"Duelleer niet met iemand tot je weet hoe je moet duelleren, en laat je vooral niet opfokken door James," zei Erin.

Verscheidene leerlingen keken aandachtig naar het schouwspel. "Waar kijken ze naar?" vroeg Roos.

"Ze kijken naar mij," zei Ron. "Ik ben beroemd."

"Hij staat op een Chocokikkerplaatje," fluisterde Erin tegen Roos.

"Het mooiste moment van mijn leven!" zei Ron dramatisch.

Albus lachte. Harry en Erin omhelsden hun zoon een laatste keer en keken toen toe hoe hij instapte. Lily jammerde nog zachtjes. Harry zwaaide nog steeds terwijl de trein wegreed. "Het komt wel goed," lachte Erin.

"Dat weet ik," antwoordde Harry.

Het litteken had al negentien jaar geen pijn meer gedaan. Alles was goed.


End file.
